Lilycius
by TripC130
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is held back in his seventh year at Hogwarts for hexing a teacher. Lily Evans is in her fourth year and they meet under undesirable circumstances. Lilycius has been four years in the making and I am very proud to have finely completed it! I hope it will be a fanfic that readers will reread time and again! Also, keep your eyes out for the Lilycius sequel! 3 TripC130
1. Respect has a limit

**.~*~.Lilycius.~*~.**

**~Respect has a Limit~***

"So explain to me again Professor why I am being expelled." A drawling voice echoed through the silent office. A man with a long white beard sighed, placing his fingertips to his temples.

"You are being expelled, Mr. Malfoy, because you hexed Professor Argaylia Traught." A smirk played across Lucius's lips as he mentally recalled the incident. It had occurred while he sat in Divination with his Slytherin friends, not paying the least bit of attention to the elderly hag of a teacher droning on in front of the classroom. She was making them read signs out of cups filled with wet tealeaves. Lucius recalled her exclaiming over a few cups and getting teary-eyed over others. She had walked over to his table and looked at him peculiarly.

"And what does your cup read Mr. Malfoy?" She had asked quizzically. He had merely shrugged and continued staring blankly at the ceiling. She glared at him but picked up his cup. Her eyes grew watery with tears.

"Ah, my dear, life is not to treat you well, raised poorly you will grow into something more lowly than those around you, a life of misery, pain, and neglect…" Lucius's fists clenched. Why could this woman not just shut up? "A life of nothing but death and sorrow, so…"

"Shut up." He said in a deadly whisper. She had not heard him and continued stringing out more and more things. Lucius's eyes grew hard. He was tired of this class and this woman and her stupid prophecies. He had whipped out his wand in rage and hexed the miserable excuse for a teacher. She flew back through the air with an ear-piercing scream and crumpled to the floor.

Lucius had smirked, his eyes glinting with the slightest hint of pleasure and now he was here in Dumbledore's office, being expelled from his second quarter at Hogwarts. Dumbledore sat across from Lucius with his eyebrows raised in speculation and then spoke.

"The third quarter is approaching fast. You are expelled from Hogwarts for the rest of the year, but I will give you the chance to repeat your entire seventh year from the beginning. And since you have not taken your NEWT exams yet, you shall be right along with the seventh years, you will probably know more than they will because you have had time to study this year where they have not. I expect good behavior throughout next year or you will be expelled officially, your grades stripped away and if you have taken your NEWT it will be taken out of the records. Your behavior was not acceptable, and I am sure that if it were a different headmaster sitting here and talking to you, you would not get a second chance. Once you return to school next year, you will serve three months detention with Filch and will not attend the feast or the sorting. Is that clear Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore's blue eyes pierced Lucius, coldly staring him down.

"Yes sir." Lucius hissed coldly. His eyes were just as piercing as Dumbledore's, and maybe even colder. Dumbledore nodded.

"A letter has already been sent to your parents, your things have been gathered and you will leave on the train tonight. Good day Mr. Malfoy." Lucius stared with malice at the old headmaster; he hated him but still held the smallest amount of respect. Would that respect be shattered or remain in the torturous year to come?


	2. A New Beginning

**~A New Beginning~***

The summer had flown by for Lily Evans. She was as excited as ever for her fourth year at Hogwarts. She knew James would be looking forward to seeing her, but she was looking forward to just being back at the ancient castle with its many rooms and changing staircases. Her mother and Father stood beside her with the trolley. They went first through the barrier that led to Platform 9 ¾. She took a deep breath and walked through the brick wall away from the muggle world and into the wizarding. The huge scarlet Hogwarts train stood before her, still as majestic as ever.

"Good bye, love." Her mother kissed her and her father hugged her saying,

"No illegal spells." He winked and kissed her. The whistle shrilled loudly.

"You better go love!" Her mother said, hugging her one last time. Lily smiled and raced through the crowd of students. She spotted the familiar shoulder length black hair of Severus Snape and ran up and grabbed his arm. He whirled around in surprise but smiled as he realized that it was Lily.

"Hi." She said with a smile and hugged him.

"Hi, how was your summer?" He asked with a smirk. Lily rolled her eyes and looked up as the whistle shrilled again.

"Come on let's get on and find a compartment." She ran onto the train, Snape following close behind her. They found an empty compartment and sat across from each other. Snape smirked as he watched Lily take off her coat and lay it beside her on the seat. She stood and unhooked a latch on a small cage that was above their heads. She reached inside the cage and pulled out a small cat, setting it in her lap. Lily smiled as Snape looked at the cat with raised eyebrows.

"You got a cat?" He asked. Lily smirked.

"Yes, her name is Pavlova." She stroked the cats pretty grey fur and it curled up on her lap and purred loudly. Snape smirked and shook his head.

"What?" Lily asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing." Snape said with a small snigger. Lily glared at him.

"What?" She snapped impatiently. Snape shook his head and laughed.

"I never imagined you having a cat." Lily crossed her arms and glared at him.

"My parents bought him for me during the summer."

"You never told me about him." Snape said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I got him towards the end of summer, Severus." She said with a laugh. Snape merely rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"You never did tell me about your summer." He commented with a smirk.

"Well, I spent it mostly with you, you know that." She smiled.

"Only half." He commented. She shrugged.

"I got busy." She bit her lip and looked out through the glass into the hallway. A person walked by and Snape whipped his head around.

"That was Lucius." He said with surprise. "Be right back." He said to a confused looking Lily.

Severus slipped out of the compartment.

"Lucius!" He called. Lucius turned around to see who had called his name.

"Snape, good to see you." Lucius hugged his friend and saw the girl behind him sitting in the compartment he had walked out of. "Who's the girl?" He asked his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Lily Evans, a good friend of mine."

"Oh yes, you talked about her a lot, mudblood right?" Snape glared at Lucius.

"Yes, but she is still a friend." He replied coldly. Lucius shrugged it off.

"So why are you on the train? Shouldn't you be off working for the ministry or something? Didn't your father get you off the hook?" Snape asked. Lucius glared at him.

"My father said that it would be good for me, I will ace my NEWT's and get a good job at the ministry. He could do nothing about my expulsion from Hogwarts."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts then when we get there." Snape turned to walk back into the compartment.

"You do still remember their place don't you?" Lucius asked quietly as he nodded towards Lily. Snape grimaced.

"Yes. They are his targets. But he does not need to know about her. She practically is a pureblood." Snape said.

"Maybe." Lucius said eyeing Lily warily. "Just remember your place Severus." He said coldly then turned and walked away. Snape sighed and opened the door to the compartment taking his seat across from Lily once again.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked as he sat down.

"Oh nothing, Lucius was just telling me how he got held back." Snape smirked and shrugged.

"Wasn't he a seventh year?" She asked.

"Yeah, he hexed a teacher so he got expelled then had to repeat the year over." Snape said with a shrug.

"Oh. What teacher did he hex?"

"Traught." Snape said simply. Lily remained silent. "Hey, you never did finish telling me about the rest of your summer." He said with a half smile. Lily smiled and talked to Snape for almost all of the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. After a while she looked at her watch.

"We had better get dressed, we'll be there soon." Lily stood and pulled out her school robes from her bag. She left the compartment and headed for the girls bathroom.


	3. Back Again

**~Back Again~***

The train stopped and a sad, slow whistle sounded as the train slowed. Lily had been chatting with a few of her friends in another compartment. The girls giggled as a boy passed by. Lily looked at them questioningly.

"Who's that?" She asked. Her best friend Miranda gawked at her.

"He's only the most delicious quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team!" She squealed.

"His name's Lane Nosk. He is so dreamy!" Another one of her friends said with a sigh. Lily giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You guys are so weird." She said. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you don't have people you like, or that like you. James for instance, he's been crazy about you ever since first year!" Lily smiled.

"I know." She said with a sigh. "Come on, let's go." Lily grabbed her friend's hand and her cage with Pavlova in it and they walked off the train. The air outside was cold and brisk. It bit at the bare skin of her face. She spotted James, Sirius and Lupin amongst the mass of people. James waved her and Miranda over.

"Hey Lils." James said coolly.

"Hello James. Hi Lupin, Sirius." She smiled as a carriage rolled up beside them. They climbed in and settled into the seats. Lily sat beside Miranda and Lupin. James sat across from her beside Sirius.

"So did you two ride together on the train?" James nodded towards Miranda. She smiled.

"No I rode with a few of my other friends and Lily rode with… uh, Lily who did you ride with?" Miranda looked at her questioningly. Lily bit her lip; she would not give James and Sirius the chance to diss Snape.

"Um, I… rode with Lucius Malfoy." She regretted her lie as soon as it escaped her lips James reaction was horrible.

"You rode with Malfoy! But he's a seventh year!" He said surprised.

"There were no open compartments, so I just slipped in and sat down." The lies were awful in her mouth. James mouth was agape and both Sirius and Lupin looked shocked. Miranda turned to her.

"Did he say anything?" She asked. Lily bit her lip.

"No… he glared at me… but that was it." Miranda was just as shocked as the others. Lily did not have to explain anything else because the carriage had pulled up on the Hogwarts grounds. Lily grabbed her things and quickly got out of the carriage and walked swiftly down the path towards the castle.

Miranda ran up nearly out of breath behind her. "What was that for, running off like that?" Lily shrugged and looked behind them; the boys were extremely far away, definitely out of hearing range. She sighed and turned to her friend.

"I lied about sitting with Malfoy. I sat with Severus and I knew James would give him a hard time so I lied." Lily said guiltily. To her surprise Miranda burst out laughing.

"Good one! Did Malfoy's name just pop into your head on the spot?" Lily laughed.

"Yeah. Severus had been talking about how Malfoy got held back, so the name just came out." Miranda laughed again and was still laughing as they walked into the castle and into the Great Hall. Both girls made there way to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood and waited until everyone was quiet before he spoke.

"A new year has come upon us! The previous year is gone and done. We are here to start anew, with brilliant thoughts, ideas, and actions. This year will be the greatest for some and worst for others, but what matters is what we learn and take on with us later in life. And now before we tuck in to this delicious feast I have but three words to say." A thick silence filled the hall all in anticipation for what the elderly headmaster would say next. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he said merely three words. "Conanthrapum, Jolimisintarius, and Kramboozleding." Dumbledore smiled and chuckled to himself. A few students laughed, others looked puzzled, and some just stared blankly at the headmaster. "And now… let the feast begin." Dumbledore clapped his hands together and soon all the tables were piled high with plate after plate of delicious looking food. Dumbledore left his place at the podium and returned to his seat beside professor McGonagall.

The feast continued with laughter and talk. People ate and enjoyed themselves. Lucius could hear the laughter and the talk as he passed by the great hall towards Filtches office. Filch greeted Lucius with a nasty smile as he walked into his office which smelled of mildew and cat pee.

"You will be sorting all of the student files by name." Lucius smirked and rolled his eyes pulling out his wand from his robes. "No magic! Do it by hand." Filch snapped. Lucius glared at the nasty old caretaker and moved over to the large filing cabinet. He opened the drawer and cursed Filch as he saw how many files were in the Cabinet. It looked as though this had not been filed in years! As Lucius looked through the files his mind brewed with ideas and schemes to make filch pay for what he was making him do. This was something that house elves should be doing. And not a wizard of pure blood like himself. And to think he had to endure three entire months of this work! Despicable!

Lily laughed with her friend Miranda as they walked up to Gryffindor Tower. The sorting had gone well, the new students were nervous as usual but besides that everything had gone wonderfully. Lily was excited for her classes the next day. She would start with potions her favorite class and best subject by far. She walked with Miranda up the stairs and came to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" The lady asked. Lily turned to Miranda.

"Do you know it?" She asked. Miranda shook her head and they turned back to the fat lady. She raised her eyebrows at them, waiting for a password.

"Wattlebird." A male voice said coolly behind them. Lily and Miranda both jumped and turned around. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain Lane Nosk stood behind them flashing his brilliant white teeth in a dazzling smile. Lily smiled kindly at him.

"Thanks um…"

"Nosk, Lane Nosk, it was my pleasure. It really is rather stupid that they don't tell the lower years the passwords." He flashed another dazzling smile. Miranda was gawking at him open mouthed.

"Ehem!" The fat lady was glaring at them.

"Oh! Sorry." Lily apologized grabbing the sleeve of Miranda's robes and dragging her through the portrait hole. Nosk followed. Lily rolled her eyes and dragged her friend through the common room and up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"You are such a dork!" Lily said with a giggle.

"Oh Lily he's just so handsome! A girl can't help but stare!" Miranda said with awe. Lily merely rolled her eyes and changed out of her robes putting on pajamas.

"Well I'm tiered so I'm going to bed." Lily said to her friend. Miranda sighed but said goodnight and turned off the light.


	4. A New Day

**~A New Day~***

Lily woke in the morning, dressed and walked down stairs to the common room. Miranda was still asleep and Lily did not feel like waiting for her to get up and go to breakfast with her. She looked up at the girls' dormitory and walked over to the portrait hole exit.

"Morning Lils." Lily turned around to see who had called her. James stood leaning against the wall staring at her.

"Hello James." Lily said. He smiled.

"You headed to breakfast?" He asked coolly.

"Yes." She said. He smiled again.

"May I accompany you?" He asked. Lily shrugged.

"Sure." James walked beside her and they climbed out of the portrait hole together.

"So are you ever going to try out for the Quidditch team?" James asked. Lily stared at him blankly.

"James you already know my answer. It's a vile sport and you know I have an extreme fear of heights." He shrugged.

"You would be good on the team, if you were trained up a bit." He added with a glance in her direction. She stopped and faced him.

"No James. I am not playing the bloody sport now shove off!" She snapped angrily and stormed away towards the great Hall.

Lily found a few of her friends sitting at the Gryffindor table and sat down to join them. They chatted for a while and then Professor McGonagall walked up.

"Ms. Evans, we need to discuss your schedule, there have been a few changes. Could we move over here?" McGonagall asked.

"Certainly professor." Lily said and followed professor McGonagall.

"Now, we are moving you to advanced potions class. Your grades last year were marvelous, and repeating a course that is just a little bit harder than the previous years would be pointless. Here is your schedule."

McGonagall said crisply handing Lily a piece of parchment. "I expect you can memorize that exceptionally." She nodded briskly and walked away. Lily looked down at the piece of parchment. She had advanced potions first hour, Defense against the Dark Arts, Divination, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Charms. Lily sighed and grabbed her bag. She hoped that she would at least have someone in Potions she knew and was friends with.

The potions classroom was quiet when Lily walked in.

"Ah Ms. Evans is it? Professor Slughorn." The jolly potions teacher took her hand and shook it vigorously.

"Hello Professor." Lily smiled kindly at him and took a seat near the front of the class. She pulled out her copy of fourth year potions and realized she would probably need a different book.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Professor Slughorn turned to her.

"Yes Ms. Evans?" He asked walking over to her.

"Um, My schedule got changed around a bit and I don't have the proper Potions book. Could I possibly borrow one for a while until I can buy one in hogsmead?" She asked. Professor Slughorn smiled at her.

"Of course! I might even have a few new ones." He walked swiftly over to a cabinet and rummaged around for a while. He came back and handed her a brand new copy of Advanced Potion Making. Lily smiled at him.

"Thank you professor."

"Of course, any time!" He said jovially. He nodded to her and then returned to his desk and continued doing what ever it was he had been doing before Lily had come in. She was reading when students began filing into the classroom. She sighed and looked up as they began to walk in talking loudly. She looked around and was surprised when Severus passed by her with a few of his friends.

"Now what is he doing in this class?" She asked herself as she watched him pass. And then it dawned on her. "I'm not in regular potions anymore, I'm in advanced potion and of course Severus would be in here." She smiled to herself and returned her attention to her book.

Professor Slughorn waited patiently for the class to settle down. Once they had he spoke.

"Now, you are in Advanced potion making this year, we will be dealing with a lot more difficult potions than what you have seen in your regular potions class. Now, who can tell me…" Professor Slughorn droned on with questions and explanations throughout the class. He told a brief history of a few famous potions and there inventors and explained the dangers of most potions and there difficulty to make. The end of the class came too quickly and this disappointed Lily. She had hoped they would actually get to make some of the potions Professor Slughorn had talked about. Lily sighed as she gathered her books and stood. She filed out of the classroom with the rest of the students. Someone grasped her arm and pulled her off to the side.

"Hey Lily." Snape smiled at her.

"Hi." She smiled back and then frowned. "Is that really all we will do in potions class Severus? That was interesting to hear about all those potions but I want to be able to make them." She complained. Snape laughed.

"God Lily, it's only the first day! You can't expect slughorn to have us make some complicated potion on the first day. We will probably get to make one soon though." Lily frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Complicated? Severus, I'm sure I could handle any potion in that class, I've read through the entire potions book." She snapped. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Lily, you know I was not judging your potion making skills, I'm sure you could give Slughorn a run for his money." Lily beamed.

"You think so?" Snape smirked.

"I know so." He said with a laugh. No sooner had the laugh escaped his expression turned to a grimace. Lily gave Severus a confused look and turned around. She sighed angrily.

"Hey Lils what are you doing hanging around here?" James and Sirius were walking towards her. Sirius sniffed the air.

"Hey James what's that smell? Oh wait it's probably that disgusting cockroach in the corner. What the hell are you doing around here Snivilus?" Sirius said with a disgusted smirk.

"This is my class Potter." Snape growled.

"What, class for first year potions?" James and Sirius laughed. James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and pulled her away.

"Let go of me James!" Lily yelled and knocked him backwards. Snape stepped forward.

"What, is wittle Snivilus going to fight me?" James taunted. Snape glared at him.

"I'll kill you Potter."

"I'd like to see you try." James spit on the ground and laughed. Snape pulled his wand.

"Not tough enough to use your fists Snivilus?" Sirius asked with a challenging smirk. Snape stowed his wand in his robes.

"I'll pummel your face in Potter."

"Is that a threat?" James asked.

"Maybe." Snape spat. James smiled and swung. Lily raced towards him and grabbed his fist.

"He deserves to be punched Lils." James argued.

"It's not worth it James!" She shouted at him. He glared at her and knocked her off of him sending her onto the floor. Snape took this as a chance and punched James across the Jaw.

"You bloody snake!" James yelled and whipped out his wand. "Levicorpus!" Snape flew up in the air by his ankle. James smiled.

"What do you say boys? Should I drop Snivilus and teach him a lesson?" Several whoops and hollers went up. James smiled again.

"James Potter put him down this instant!" Lily screamed at him. James faltered and looked at Lily. She had tears streaming down her face but looked seriously angry. James smirked but lowered Snape down. James walked over to Lily and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Sorry Lils." She jerked away.

"You are such a stupid git James Potter!" She turned around and stormed down the hallway and out of the dungeons.

"Lils I'm sorry!" James hollered after her but she was long gone.

Lily ran to her next class, she knew she would be early but she didn't care as long as she was away from James. She sighed as she entered the classroom and found a seat. The professor looked up.

"You do realize you are early right?" He asked.

"Yes Professor Adders." Lily said quietly with a small smile. He stood and walked over to her.

"Well you might as well be ready, get out your book and turn to page six-hundred thirty seven and read." Lily nodded and smiled, glad of something to take her mind off of James. She got out her book and turned to the page.

"Dangerous beasts of the Wizarding world and how to defend against them." She read aloud. "Professor, will we actually be practicing these spells?" Lily asked. The professor raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes. Why would we merely read about the spells and do nothing to learn them? It would be a pointless effort. So, yes Ms…"

"Evans." She stated. He nodded.

"Yes Ms. Evans we will be practicing these spells, as well as many others throughout the year. Now, read." He nodded to the book and smiled. She smiled back and returned her attention to the book. Lily heard the door to the classroom open. She briefly looked up and recognized the person who had just walked in as Lucius Malfoy. He glanced in her direction and took a seat at a desk. Lily sighed and continued reading. After a while students began to file into the classroom and found seats. Her stomach dropped when James walked in with a few of his other friends. He ignored her thankfully and she ignored him right back. She was disappointed however that she had none of her other friends in the class with her. She sighed and looked at Professor Adders as he gave instructions.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was complicated. He talked about spells that she had never heard of and complicated maneuvers to perform them. Lily sighed with relief as the class ended. She gathered her books and turned around to leave and ran into Lucius Malfoy.

"Sorry!" She blurted. He glared at her and stepped to the side not saying a single word. She moved passed him and walked out of the classroom. Lily was glad Malfoy had not snapped at her or made a rude comment. She had enough on her mind and did not want to deal with Malfoy. She sighed and walked on to her next class. Professor Traught was polishing a crystal ball when Lily walked.

"Ah hello my child! A good day?" The woman asked. Lily smiled.

"It was decent enough." She smiled again and sat down at one of the over-decorated tables. She was not extremely early for class this time. Students began to come in a short while after she had. A chair scraped beside her and Miranda sat down beside her.

"Hey Lily guess what!"

"Hm?" Lily asked. Miranda squealed happily.

"I have potions with Lane Nosk!" Lily smirked.

"Good for you."

"So how was your morning?" She asked. Lily shrugged and continued tracing a flower that was carved into the wood of the table.

"Did something happen?" Miranda asked with concern. Lily continued tracing.

"Lils." Miranda looked at her face. Lily closed her eyes and her anger flared.

"James is such a bloody git! I was talking to Severus and he comes up and has to start trouble! He just… ow!" Lily withdrew her hand from the table. Her finger was bleeding. She had scratched into the wood and sliced her finger. She took out her wand and fixed the wound quickly.

"Episky." The cut sealed and the blood disappeared.

"Well did he do something else besides just interrupt you and Severus?" Miranda asked curiously. Lily sighed.

"Yes. He wrapped his arm around me like I was his girlfriend! And then he tried to drag me away, I got away from him and Severus had stepped forward so that made James think he wanted to fight, and then all hell broke loose. James went to punch Severus but I stopped him, he pushed me on the floor and Severus punched him. I screamed at them, James cups my face and says he's sorry. I called him a git and ran away." Lily sighed and laid her head on the table.

"Why is my life such a wreck mare?" Miranda smiled.

"Your life isn't a wreck, James is just desperately in love with you, that's all." Miranda said comfortingly. Lily moaned.

"Well I wish he would just shove off!" Miranda sighed and took out a book. Lily listened to Professor Traught and went back to tracing the flower on the table.

Professor Traught announced the end of class. Chairs scraped and papers where gathered as students left the classroom. Lily gathered her things and placed them in her book bag. She and Miranda stood and walked out of the classroom together.

"Where are you headed next?" Lily asked her friend.

"Charms." Miranda said.

"Ah, I have that last hour well I better get to Transfiguration." Lily hugged her friend and they went there separate ways. Lily got to Transfiguration and was surprised that she was not very early. A few other students where sitting in there as well. Lily smiled, relieved that James wasn't in this class with her as will. She sighed.

_"Thank god, he isn't in here!"_ She thought to herself. _"It's bad enough he's in DADA with me." _She sighed and noticed a girl from Gryffindor she knew was also in this class. This cheered her up some, at least she knew someone else in the class that was her friend. Students began to move into the class. A girl from Ravenclaw walked in.

"Hi Lily!" She smiled at her and Lily smiled back. Professor McGonagall stood and addressed the class.

"Now, fourth years, this year will be much more complicated than the last. You will do fine if you pay attention and work hard. Now if you all will turn to page three hundred fifty. We will be studying on how to transfigure animals into inanimate objects." She was quiet for a while so everyone could read.

"Now if everyone has read I would like you to repeat after me. Fera Verto." The class repeated the spell in unison. Lily was excited; maybe she would get to transform an animal into a water goblet like the spell was meant to do.

"Very good. Now we will be working with this spell later on but for now read from page three hundred fifty to page three hundred seventy. I want a three five piece parchment essay on all of the spells mentioned that can transfigure animals." Many kids moaned but she silenced them with her hand.

"There will be none of that, now get to work." She said in a clipped tone. Lily pulled out her parchment and began to read.

_Fera Verto_ the spell used to transform an animal into a water goblet. Wave the wand thrice times, touch the animal and say the incantation.

History: Barnabus Freevey was the first recorded wizard to have performed the spell. He had a cat whose name was Feravare. He was drunk and said the cats name wrong, therefore turning it into a water goblet. And so Fera Verto was born into the wizarding world as an everyday spell.

Lily read through the pages, finding it extremely dull. She sighed but continued reading.

Transfiguration ended and they where dismissed. Lily gathered her things and walked towards the door.

"Hey Lils wait up!" She grimaced as she heard James calling her. He ran up behind her in the corridor. "Lily!" He called again. She sighed and stopped to wait for him. He caught up to her and smiled.

"So you're in transfiguration?"

"Yes." She said coldly. James frowned.

"Oh come on! Your not still miffed about earlier are you?"

"What do you think James?" Lily glared angrily at him.

"It was Snivilus what do you expect?" James asked defiantly.

"I expect you to leave him alone James Potter! And not to be such a rude un-thoughtful git!" Lily yelled at him heatedly. He glared at her.

"You blocked me from punching him!"

"So, he didn't need to be punched!" She spat angrily.

"He was wanting a fight Lily, and he deserves to be punched he's a low life rotten snake!"

"No he is not James Potter! He…"

"You two! Potter, Evans! Get to your next class!" McGonagall snapped angrily at them. Lily glared at James and walked away. He stared after her.

"God! She makes me so angry sometimes Moony!" James turned to Lupin. "How the bloody hell can she like that stupid snake?" He asked. Lupin Shrugged.

"I don't know, she was friends with him before she ever even came to Hogwarts. So…" Lupin trailed off.

"So what?" James asked.

"So maybe she had a relationship with him or something." Lupin suggested with a shrug.

"No, she only likes him as a friend. She told me that last year when I asked her about it."

"Well that's better then." Lupin said.

"I guess." James glared down the hallway. "Come on, let's get to class."

Lily was infuriated. Her last three classes passed by quickly and she walked to the Great Hall alone. Her first day had gone horribly! She prayed dinner would be better. Lily sat beside Miranda and a few of her other friends they chatted and laughed and ate. Lily's mood had lightened considerably now that she was around friends.

"So Miranda, first Quidditch tryouts are in about a month, you going to try out?" Hannah who sat across from Lily asked. Miranda shrugged.

"I might."

"Just don't get mixed up because you're too busy staring at Nosk." Lily said with a laugh. The other girls giggled and Miranda rolled her eyes and punched Lily lightly in the arm. Lily smiled and laughed. She was looking forward to a good year.


	5. Hurt and hurt again

**~Hurt and Hurt again~***

About a week of school had passed and Lucius was still working for Filch. He walked silently down to the old caretakers office. He opened the door and walked inside. Mrs. Norris eyed him evilly from the corner. He rolled his eyes and the thought of hexing the cat crossed his mind. He dared not; he couldn't survive three more months with Filch. He sighed and looked about the cluttered office when an envelope caught his attention. Mrs. Norris had slunk out of the room so he picked up the letter off the desk and read.

**Quickspell**

**For Mr. Argus Filch.**

**Your guide to learn spells quick and easy.**

**(Wand provided.)**

A smirk played at Lucius's lips.

"So Filch was a squib? Interesting." Lucius thought. He placed the letter back on the desk and Filch walked into the room.

"Why are you smirking boy?" He asked with a sneer. Lucius glared at him and remained silent. "Follow me boy." Filch hobbled out of the office and Lucius followed. They walked down the corridors and passed by the Great Hall. He looked inside while passing. He saw a couple fighting. A girl he recognized from DADA, he thought her name was Lily. He shrugged and then chuckled when he saw whom she was yelling at. Potter was glaring angrily at her and yelling right back. She slapped Potter across the face and then stormed out of the Great Hall. She walked passed him and he noticed the silent tears streaming down her face. He turned away and caught up to Filch who had not even noticed his pause. Lucius pondered over Lily for a while and then was forced to get to work when he and Filch reached the Trophy room.

Lily ran down the hallway tears streaming down her face.

"He is such a blasted git!" She screamed in her head. She continued running down the corridors and found a secluded hallway and sat down on a ledge and cried. Her body racked with sobs. James had referred to Snape as even lower than a mudblood. He had spat the word with disgust. Lily had rounded on him and slapped him across the face. He knew that her parents were muggles and he spat the word in her face. Yes he was talking about Snape but he did not need to refer to the vile word. Lily's body continued to shake with her sobs. She heard footsteps approaching and looked up. Remus was walking down the hall towards her. She hid her face from him. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Lily cried into his shoulder.

"He didn't mean to say it Lily." Remus said quietly. Lily said nothing.

"He really cares about you. He just… well you know. He despises Snape. In my opinion I think he is jealous." Lily choked.

"Jealous of what!" Lily asked in anguish.

"You hanging out with Snape more than him." Lily gaped.

"You mean he thinks were… together?" She asked astonished, the thought made her shiver.

"Well… yeah." Remus said. Lily shook her head in astonishment.

"He is such a stupid git! I like Snape as a friend and only a friend, and I know he likes me." She said pointedly. "But, no, just a friend, and after all he was the one who told me I was a witch and could do magic. He has always been a great friend, but nothing more." Lily was still astounded. Remus sighed.

"Well that will comfort James a little." Remus said with a smirk and laughed.

"You really don't realize how much he tries to impress you do you?"

"Impress me! You call saying mud… that name in front of me, practically referring it to me as something that is supposed to impress me?" Remus shrugged.

"James had a slip of the tongue, he was referring to Snape as being extremely lowly, lower than lowly even." Remus stopped.

"I know. He's acting like a frigen pureblood freak is what he's doing. If he thinks he can impress me with that attitude, he is dead wrong." Lily laughed coldly. "He doesn't know the first thing about what impresses me!" Remus laughed.

"Your right about that. It was very wrong of him to use the word and I'm sorry he did." Remus said squeezing her hand. Lily smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Remus. I really needed someone to talk to." She said. He smiled.

"You're welcome Lily." He stood. "We should probably head up to the common room. He helped her up.

"Talk to James for me will you Remus?" Lily asked. He smirked.

"I'll try. He's more stubborn than a bowtruckle." Lily laughed.

"Well we probably better get going. People will be leaving the Great Hall by now." She walked down the hall and slipped into a group of Slytherins passing. Someone gabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the mass of students.

"Oh, Severus! Are you alright?" Lily hugged him and looked at him worriedly. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. But Potter on the other hand, probably not so much. I saw you slap him, what did he say?" Lily frowned.

"He… just made me angry."

"Looked like you slapped him pretty hard." Snape commented with a smirk. Lily frowned.

"Yeah I did. Look I need to get up to the common room." Snape smirked.

"Alright, see you in potions tomorrow." Snape smiled and ran to catch up with his friends. Lily sighed and shook her head. She prayed James would be better tomorrow. She walked down the corridor and walked amongst a group of first years and up to Gryffindor tower.

Lucius was just about done with polishing the last trophy in the trophy room for Filch. Filch watched him the entire time smiling hugely as Lucius worked at polishing each trophy until he could see himself perfectly in every inch. Lucius smirked to himself when he had polished the last trophy. Filch was glaring at Lucius and was angry that he had polished all of the trophies so quickly. Lucius was a master at spells, especially dark ones. His mother had taught him a spell when he was young. She had been polishing the Malfoy family crest. That was the only thing she ever polished, all the rest was for the house elves to do. She was revolted by house elves in general and the Malfoy family crest was her greatest trophy. She had said to him.

"Now Lucius, when you grow up in Slytherin and become great like your father with a good wife, you must know how to care for your family crest. This may come in handy some time. Now watch. His mother picked up a silver goblet and placed the rag on the rim. She moved in circles and Lucius could barely see a clear liquid being swiped across the surface making the cup very shiny. She smiled at him.

"Repeat after me. Fulsiclarus." Lucius repeated after his mother she had smiled at him. "That is the spell you use to shine any object. You use that with your wand." She had said. "But you can also use the spell with other objects such as a rag, like what I am using. For that you merely point your wand at the object and say fulside (full-see-duh). This will allow Fulsiclarus to be used on the object. It is a very useful spell Lucius. You should memorize it. It would give you something to do." Lucius chuckled to himself. His mother had been so resourceful. Lucius sighed and walked down the corridors towards the dungeons.

Lily had walked down to the Great Hall by herself. The delicious smells of sausage and food wafted towards her as she neared the doors to the Great Hall. She walked inside and sat down at the Gryffindor table. A few students where sitting a ways away from her and talking. Lily sighed and picked up a piece of toast and nibbled at the edges.

"May I join you?" Lily jumped and turned around. She bit her lip.

"Sure." James sat down beside her.

"Lily… I." He turned and looked her in the eye. "I am so sorry." Lily crossed her arms. "I, what I did was wrong. I… I admit it I hate Snape, and seeing you with him makes my stomach churn. I understand if you are going out with him." James choked on the words. Lily coughed.

"What! You think I'm… Oh." She giggled. "Oh god no James! Didn't Remus talk to you?" James looked at her.

"No." He said slowly. Lily stopped smiling.

"Sirius got to you didn't he. Didn't he!" James looked down at the table. Lily shook her head and sighed.

"James. No I am not going out with Snape, we are just friends." James smiled coolly.

"Knew it all along." Lily rolled her eyes and stood.

"Oh, and one more thing." She thwacked him hard on the head with her book.

"That is for being such a jerk." She smirked and walked out of the Great Hall. James rubbed his head and watched her leave. He was more relieved than he was willing to admit.

Lily walked down the corridors towards the dungeons. She pondered over James. He was such a show-offey jerk sometimes. She was still his friend but he really ticked her off. She was glad that he had apologized and she highly doubted that Remus had not talked to him. He may have just left out the part about her and Snape. But boys would be boys. Lily sighed and walked down the steps into the dungeons. Snape was leaning against the wall talking with some of his other friends. He glanced over at her and smiled. She smiled back and headed towards the potions class. Lily tripped and dropped her books. She stumbled backwards and ran into someone.

"Better watch where you're going Evans." Lily jumped, startled and turned around. She had bumped into Malfoy.

"Sorry." She said and bent down to pick up her books. Lucius rolled his eyes and flicked his wand. In one easy movement her books flew into the air in front of her. She grasped them and they fell into her hands.

"Thanks." She said. He nodded without smiling and walked away. Lily turned around and walked into Potions. Snape caught up with her.

"Hey."

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"So, Potter still giving you the cold shoulder?"

"No, we're friends again." Lily said simply and sat down in her usual spot. Snape leaned against the table.

"So… your friends again."

"Yes." Lily smirked and rolled her eyes. Snape nodded thoughtfully. Professor Slughorn walked into the room and Snape moved away from Lily and sat down in his own seat. Lily sighed and listened to Professor Slughorn as he told them the ingredients for a complicated doxy bite antidote.

Lily and Snape walked out of class together and he walked her clear to Defense against the Dark Arts. They talked the entire way.

"This is my class." Lily said as they reached the Dark Arts classroom. Snape looked into the classroom and glared at James who sat talking and laughing with a few of his friends.

"Severus?" Lily looked at him and he turned towards her.

"Sorry." He said. Lily smiled.

"I probably better go." She hugged him. He pulled away.

"See you in the Great Hall." He smiled and walked away towards his class. Lily turned around and walked into the classroom and sat in her normal seat.

Lily opened a book she had with her and began to read. She felt a movement beside her and looked up.

"Hey Lils." She smirked as James leaned against the table and smiled at her.

"Hello James."

"What are you doing after this class?" He asked nonchalantly. Lily closed her book and raised an eyebrow at him.

"James Potter if you are suggesting I ditch my next class…"

"Please." He begged a smirk playing at the edges of his lips.

"No." Lily said simply and reopened her book. Professor Adders walked out from his office and to his desk in the front of the room.

"Alright, today we will be performing the spell we have been practicing for a few days now. _Geminio_. Now as we have learned the spell is hard to control. It requires extreme concentration. Now repeat after me. _Geminio_."

"Geminio." The class said in unison. The door opened and someone walked in. Professor Adders looked up.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy nice of you to join us. We will be performing _Geminio _today so take your seat." Lucius walked in and sat down. Lily smirked.

"Wonder what he was doing to make him late?" She thought nonchalantly.

"Alright, now pay attention. I have demonstrated this once for you and I will do it again. But, I need a volunteer." Professor Adders looked around the classroom. "Mr. Potter you seem to be having way to much fun over there. Let's let your classmates laugh for a while." James looked up. "Well, come up here boy." James stood; he had stopped laughing and walked to the front of the class. They faced each other and Professor Adders pointed his wand at James' chest. "Geminio!" A blast of white light emitted from the Professors wand. As the smoke cleared there where two James Potters standing in front of the class. "There are two versions of this spell, Geminio and Gemino. One can make an individual copy or how ever many you choose to make. The second one, most commonly used in many vaults at Gringotts, makes the original object create thousands of fake duplicates when touched. We will be using Geminio today and not the other. Now can anyone tell me which James Potter is the fake?" He gestured to both James' standing beside him. The class stared in awe at the professor. But all remained silent. Lily raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Evans."

"Well, there is no way to tell the difference, only a spell can detect the difference of which one has been created by magic."

"Very good Ms. Evans and can you tell me which spell that might be?" Lily bit her lip.

"Deletrius I think."

"Exactly." He clasped his hands. "Now everyone stand up and get out your wands. Pair up with someone and practice!" The sounds of chairs scraping and kids scrambling to get a partner filled the classroom.

"Lily." Lily turned around. James was smiling at her. "Care to be my partner?" Lily smiled.

"Sure James." Lily pulled her wand out of her robes and they faced each other.

"Wands at the ready." Silence filled the room. "Begin!" The sound of shouts and yells and the smell of smoke filled the room simultaneously. Lily felt a ripping in her body and screamed. Loud pops filled the air and the smoke cleared. The small classroom was now packed with tons of duplicate people. Some people were laughing and others just looked shocked. Lily had tears streaming down her cheeks. She pointed her wand at James.

"Geminio!" A white blast shot from the end of her wand and hit James square in the chest. He winced in pain but nothing happened. "Geminio!" She said again, still nothing but a white light and a wince. The professor shouted above the class.

"Wands down!" The spells stopped firing. He sighed heavily and waved his wand through the air. A cold chill filled Lily's body. She shivered and closed her eyes. When she opened them again all that remained of the many duplicates was the original person. "Alright class, that's all for today, grab your things and head to your next class."

Lily grabbed her bags and rushed out of the classroom. She found a bench in an empty corridor and sat down sighing in relief. She hugged her arms. She could still feel the pain and the chill from the horrid spell. Lily was hurting and sad that she had not been able to cast the spell. She looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy pass the corridor she was in and glance at her. She sighed and stood. Lily walked down the deserted corridor and ran into James as she walked around the corner.

"Lily!" He said surprised.

"Hi James." He looked at her curiously.

"Have you been crying?" Lily shook her head.

"No. Why would I be?" She nonchalantly wiped her cheek and it felt wet.

"Oh, I guess I was crying and didn't realize it." Lily sighed and shrugged.

"Were you crying over DADA?"

"Yes." Lily admitted quietly.

"It still hurts doesn't it?"

"Extremely so. I still feel the tearing and the cold." Lily squeezed her eyes shut.

"So do I." Lily looked at him confusedly.

"But I didn't see you get hit?" James grimaced.

"Malfoy hit me after you had tried. He is such a blasted git." James said angrily. Lily smiled.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to endure the pain. When will it wear off?"

"In about an hour or two. Professor Adders told us just as you ran out."

"Oh." Lily said with a small smile. "Well, I better go, I need to get to Divination, I don't want to be late." James smirked.

"I still have the invitation out to skip." He said alluringly.

"Nope." Lily laughed and walked away headed for the Divination classroom.

Lily walked in and sat down by Miranda.

"James is such an idiot." She said with a smirk.

"No duh! He's always been one." Miranda said and laughed. Lily smiled.

"No kidding."

"Class!" Professor Traught addressed the rowdy class. They fell silent and looked up at her.

"Today we will be reading patterns in smoke. This is another way of vision and interpretation. Now you will see before you a dish of herbs and spiritual spices." She motioned to the bowl that sat in front of a Hufflepuff girl. "Now if you will notice there is a white lily amongst the herbs. Can anyone tell me the significance of this delicate flower and what is has to do with divination. Lily automatically raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Evans." Professor Traught raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"The white lily represents Purity. It is a pure flower because of its glorious white petals and delicate appearance. It is important in divination because it is said to make the prophecy become clearer in ones mind."

"Very good Ms. Evans! Ten points to Gryffindor." Miranda looked at her friend speculatively.

"How do you know so much about how the lily pertains to Divination? I thought you hated the class." Lily shrugged.

"It's my favorite flower. I know everything there is to know about it. And… I came across it in the Divination book once." Lily admitted with a shrug. Miranda smirked.

"I swear you are the only girl I know who reads through all of her text books before the classes even begin." Lily shrugged and smiled.

"It's just a habit." Both girls looked up as they heard the door to the classroom open.

"Excuse me professor." Professor Traught turned around and turned white.

"What do you want?" She asked hoarsely. Lucius Malfoy stood near the door smirking.

"Professor Adders wants to talk to Lily Evans." The Professor turned towards Lily.

"You may go." Lily looked at Miranda uncertainly but stood and grabbed her bag. She walked over to Malfoy and walked out of the door.

"Got any more prophecies for me professor?" Lucius asked with a deadly smile. The Professor grew even whiter.

"Get out." She said in a terrified whisper. Lucius smirked again and walked out of the classroom closing the door on his way out.

"Ok class… get out your books and read from page two hundred seventy to… three hundred five. We will read the smoke trails tomorrow." The elderly professor sighed and collapsed into a poofy armchair, her face still white with fear.

Lily walked silently down the halls towards the third floor and away from the North Tower. Lucius walked silently behind her. They both had the same thoughts running through there head. "Why professor Adders wanted to speak to Lily and why had he sent Lucius to fetch her?" They both silently thought on this for a while without speaking.

The halls where quite and an uncomfortable silence had settled between the two. Lucius cleared his throat.

"How can you stand that old hags class?" He asked. Lily glanced at him.

"Divination? I can't stand it, I just deal with it. The prophecies are fake, her predictions are wrong, it's just a stupid class, but I deal with it because I have to take it." Lily shrugged and sighed.

"So… is that class why you got held back?" Lucius' eyes widened in anger and he turned to face her.

"How the bloody hell did you know about that!" Lily placed her hands on her hips.

"Severus told me. And I was merely asking. I'm sorry if it was a touchy subject." He glared at her and continued walking.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, that class was the reason I was expelled. I hexed the teacher, she was pissing me off." He shrugged. Lily smirked. "What?" He asked with a glare.

"Sounds to me like you have an anger problem." Lily said. Lucius faced her.

"I do not have a bloody anger problem!" He shouted at her. Lily smiled.

"See. You do have an anger problem." She laughed and walked away from him. Lucius opened his mouth to retort, and then thought it foolish of himself that he was bickering with a fourth year of all things! He sighed and shook his head catching up with her.

They reached the third floor and walked to the D.A.D.A classroom. The door was open and professor Adders sat at his desk writing on a piece of parchment. He looked up and smiled when they walked in.

"Ah, Ms. Evans Mr. Malfoy come in and take a seat please."

"Sir, can't I leave now? I brought her to you." Lucius complained.

"No Mr. Malfoy I want you here." Lucius frowned but sat down. Professor Adders placed his quill down and looked at them both.

"Ms. Evans, the reason I have taken you out of class is that I wanted to talk to you about your performance in my class. Please don't take offence to this but I have been watching you for a while and you seem to be struggling in this class. I noticed yesterday during the Geminio spell you could not perform the spell. That cause might have been because of the stress and pain of the spell just being cast on you or the fact that you do not know how to cast it properly. So I have decided that you should have a tutor for the rest of semester or how ever long it takes you to be precise at these spells." He looked at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy this is why I asked you to stay. You are exceptional at defense against the dark arts and I think you could be a great help to Ms. Evans. You will be Ms. Evans tutor for the ensuing semester." Malfoy's eyes widened.

"You must be kidding me!"

"No, Mr. Malfoy I am not kidding you. Perhaps, we could set some tutoring lessons during the time when you serve detention with Filch?" The professor raised his eyebrows. Lucius' eyes brightened.

"Fine." He said hastily.

"Very well then. Your lessons will begin at the beginning of October, which is only a few days away." Lucius stood.

"Thank you professor." He walked out of the classroom without another word.

Lily sat in the chair, dumbfounded. She stood up and walked out of the classroom. She spotted Lucius walking ahead of her and ran to catch up with him.

"Did you know about this?" She grabbed his arm. He stopped and faced her.

"No, I did not, but as long as it gets me the bloody hell away from Filch I'm ok with it." Lily glared at him and he jerked away from her. "Now, if you don't mind I'm late for Charms." He glared at her and walked off down the hall and out of sight. Lily stared after him. Angry that the only reason he would want to teach her would be to get away from Filch!

"Why that no good low life stupid prat!" Lily raged.

"You wouldn't be talking about me now would you?" Lily spun around in surprise.

"James, you scared me!" James smirked.

"So that sentence could be referring to me could it not?" Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"As of right now yes." She poked him in the chest and folded her arms. "So why are you out here strutting the corridors?" James smirked.

"Who says I was strutting?" Lily rolled her eyes. "So…"

"Absolutely not James Potter." James shut his mouth.

"You didn't even let me finish." He complained.

"About every sentence that comes out of your mouth that begins with so and directed towards me are usually you asking me to skip class." James frowned.

"Not all the time." Lily shrugged. "So… do you want to skip?" He asked. Lily thwacked him on the head with a book.

"No. And anyway I need to get Arithmancy since Transfiguration is practically over with." James rolled his eyes.

"Your way too uptight with your classes." He said as they walked down the corridor.

"Oh be quiet James." Lily said with a laugh and shoved him into the wall.

Lily walked with James all the way to Arithmancy. She sighed as she sat down in her seat and pulled out her books. This was one of her least favorite classes. Professor Vector was the teacher and was know for assigning loads of homework. Kids began to file into the classroom and take their seats. Professor Vector had written their assignment on the black board. Every one pulled out there books, parchment and quills and wrote for the entire class period. The only sound in the classroom was the scratching of quills on parchment. Lily's attention drifted away from her assignment and back to the fact that she had been angry at Malfoy. She was glad that James had not asked any further questions as to whom she had been talking about. She thought about this all through Arithmancy and ended up only having one page of parchment written for a five-page essay. Lily sighed as Professor Vector announced the end of class. She gathered her books and left the classroom for Charms.


	6. Flying Frenzy

**~Flying Frenzy~***

Lily walked to the Great Hall for dinner and met up with Miranda.

"Oh Lily! Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow! Will you come and watch?" Miranda asked excitedly.

"Of course Miranda!" Lily said as they sat down. Miranda squealed happily and hugged her friend.

"So what are you trying out for?" Lily asked.

"I'm trying out for keeper. I'm quick and can maneuver well on my broom. And it's fun!"

"Great! I'll definitely be there." Lily smiled at her friend and began piling her plate with food. Miranda chattered all throughout dinner about qudditch.

"So would you ever consider trying out?" She asked as they walked out of the Great Hall and towards the grand staircase.

"No." Lily said nonchalantly. She looked down a corridor and saw a group of Slytherins talking. Lucius was among them. He looked down the corridor towards her. She looked away and realized that she had lagged behind Miranda who had not even noticed her absence. She walked up hurriedly beside her.

"But don't you think so Lily?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, certainly." Lily said with a small smile. Miranda smirked.

"You weren't even listening to me were you?" Lily smiled guiltily.

"No. I saw Malfoy down a corridor and he looked at me." Lily said.

"So? Why is that so important?" Miranda asked. Lily sighed.

"He's my tutor." She mumbled.

"What?" Miranda asked her eyes wide.

"He's my D.A.D.A tutor." Lily said. Miranda gawked.

"You're kidding me! Him?"

"Yes him. The annoying, insensitive, no good git!" Lily laughed. Miranda smiled.

"When does your tutoring start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Man that sucks. Are you doing poorly in D.A.D.A? Is that why you got assigned a tutor?"

"Yes. The spells are complicated. I couldn't perform Geminio the spell that makes multiple copies of an object. And I've been doing poorly even before that."

"Well, maybe he can help you."

"If he's not too busy being happy he's away from Filch." The girls had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Garroting Gargoyles."

"Pretty Gruesome password don't you think." Lily commented as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"Yeah, seems more suitable for the Slytherin common room password." Miranda said. The girls walked up to their dormitory and settled in for the night.

Lily was rudely awoken in the morning. She opened her eyes sleepily to find Miranda shaking her.

"Miranda! Quit! I'm up!" Miranda let go of Lily who slumped back against the pillows.

Come on get up! We need to get to breakfast! Quidditch try outs are in an hour!" Miranda said. Lily sighed but got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. Miranda was dressed in her quidditch outfit and Lily dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and Jeans. She grabbed her scarf and cloak and walked out of the common room with Miranda. They arrived in the great hall and ate a quick breakfast then headed down to the quidditch pitch.

"Good luck." Lily said as she hugged her friend and walked up to the stands. Lily sat down and looked out on the vast field. Lane Nosk the Gryffindor Quidditch captain was talking to the Gryffindors trying out. Lily smiled as she saw Miranda and James. She knew James would be trying out for Seeker and he would probably get it. Nosk turned around and Lily looked over to see the Slytherin team walking out onto the field for tryouts as well.

"Oh this can't end well." Lily thought. Nosk glared at the Slytherin Qidditch captain. Lily was sitting on the front row and was surprised when she realized who the Slytherin captain was. Lucius Malfoy was walking onto the quidditch field at the head of the Slytherin team.

"We have the pitch today Nosk. Professor Slughorn gave us permission. I have a team to choose."

"Well so do I Malfoy. Are you the Slytherin's captain?"

"Yes, Professor Slughorn gave me my letter about a week ago. We have a letter sighed that the Slytherin team can have the pitch today for training."

"Well, we have permission from Professor McGonagall."

"Well then let's get Slughorn and McGonagall out here." Lucius said angrily.

"Fine." Nosk agreed. He turned to his trainees. "Wait here. We'll be back out in a bit." The team nodded. Malfoy and Nosk walked back up to the castle. Miranda walked over to Lily.

"This is awful! They better let Gryffindor play. I don't want to go back to class, I want to try out." She sighed and sat down beside Lily.

"I bet it will work out Mare. McGonagall will do something." Lily assured her friend.

"I sure hope so."

"Hey Lils, Mare." James walked up to them. He sat down beside Lily and draped his arm over her shoulder. "Wish me luck. I'm going for…"

"Seeker. I know James, it's all you ever talk about." Lily said as she removed his arm from around her shoulders.

"Oh, look, they're coming back." Miranda said and stood. Lily stood and walked over with Miranda and James.

"Minerva, not to worry! My team is tough! They can go tomorrow."

"But sir. I need to pick my team." Lucius interjected.

"And you can do that tomorrow Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn assured him.

"So does Gryffindor get the pitch?" Miranda asked.

"Yes Ms. Leur." McGonagall said. Malfoy glared at Nosk.

"Alright, Slytherins get to your classes!" Slughorn bellowed. The Slytherins moved away muttering curses and shooting glares at the Gryffindor team.

"Thank you so much Professor." Nosk said to McGonagall.

"Your welcome Nosk and your lucky Slughorn is giving teacher. Oh and also. Part of the agreement was that the Slytherins get the pitch all day tomorrow." Nosk blanched.

"What! But what about training?"

"Nosk, do you honestly believe that you will have players picked out by then?" Nosk closed his mouth and was silent.

"I thought so, so letting the Slytherins have the pitch all day should not matter to you. Now good day." McGonagall turned around and walked swiftly back up to the castle.

Lily sat back down and watched the practice progress. James was amazing at seeker, as Lily had expected. Others had tried out, some were good, others not so much. Miranda was up next to try out for Keeper. She rose in front of the three rings and concentrated on the other players. The quaffle was thrown and she blocked it every time. Her timing and precision were perfect. Miranda ran up to Lily after practice was over.

"Mare you were awesome!" Lily hugged her friend.

"Thanks, I was really nervous. But I think I did ok."

"You did better than ok, that was amazing!" Lily said and smiled. James walked over.

"James, you did great!" Lily said and hugged him. "I bet you'll get it."

"Yeah." James agreed with a cool smile. Lily rolled her eyes and they walked back up to the castle.

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when his team couldn't have the pitch!" James shook his head and laughed.

"I didn't know he was Slytherins captain." Lily said. James shrugged.

"Come on let's get up there, lunch will be served soon." James ran ahead and caught up with some of his friends who had tried out as well. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"James is such a showoff." She laughed. "Did you see that trick he did on his broom after he caught the snitch? He had the team cheering for him!" Miranda laughed.

"That's James for you." They had reached the Great Hall. "Lily, aren't you coming?"

"Nah, I'm not very hungry. I'll see you at dinner tonight.

"I expect a full report on how your tutoring goes." Miranda laughed and entered the great hall.

Lily was dismayed when her classes passed by so quickly. Her last class was already over, Professor McGonagall had scolded her for missing her class and she had a load of homework in Arithmancy. Lily sighed as she walked up the stairs towards the D.A.D.A classroom. She opened the door and walked inside. Professor Adders looked up.

"Hello Ms. Evans."

"Hello Professor. Will Malfoy be tutoring me in here?"

"He'll be here in a minuet. And no, I have an empty classroom you may use. I got permission from Dumbledore."

"Oh alright." The door opened and Lucius walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy, Headmaster Dumbledore agreed to lend me one of the empty classrooms for your tutoring lessons."

"Fine." Lucius agreed. The professor stood and led them down a corridor to an empty classroom. It had a red carpet and table. There was a cupboard that Lily assumed held Dark Arts things that they would use.

"Well this is it." Professor Adders nodded and left the room. Lily sighed and set her book bag on the table.

"So what will you be teaching me?" Lily asked. Lucius turned and faced her.

"Have you heard of the spell Reducto?" He asked.

"I've read about it in books."

"But have you performed it."

"Well no. But…"

"Books don't help you in Defense against the dark arts. You need skill, good pronunciation and focus. Now say the spell."

"Reducto." Lily said with a confused look.

"More feeling. Reducto! Almost at a shout."

"Reducto!"

"Good. Get out your wand." Lily pulled out her wand.

"Now point it at the mirror." He pointed to the mirror on the far side of the room." Lily moved towards the mirror.

"Stay where you are, you need to learn how to hit something from a long distance."

"But wouldn't I need to practice the spell first and perfect it before trying to hit something from a long distance away?" Lucius sighed.

"Just try the spell. If you don't get it you try again." Lily sighed and pointed her wand at the mirror.

"Reducto!" Nothing happened.

"Reducto!" She said again. Still nothing.

"That was pathetic." She turned and glared at him.

"At least I'm trying!" She snapped.

"Well try harder." He said.

"Now relax, you're way too tense. Breathe deeply and focus the spell in your mind. Point your wand and cast the spell." Lily breathed in and relaxed her shoulders. She pointed her wand at the mirror once again and breathed in and out.

"Reducto!" White light shot from the end of her wand and hit the mirror. A crack filled the room.

"I did it!"

"You cracked it." Lucius said.

"At least it did something." Lily retorted haughtily. Lucius waved his wand at the mirror.

"Reparo." He said lazily. The cracks sealed and the mirror was perfect again. "Do it again." Lily stared at him and frowned. She breathed, pointed her wand and spoke.

"Reducto!" The mirror cracked and a glass shattered to the floor.

"Again." Lucius said with another wave of his wand. Lily sighed.

"Reducto!" Nothing happened.

"See, you're irritated so you lost your concentration. Again." Lily took a deep breath and focused her attention completely on the mirror, blocking out Malfoy completely.

"Reducto!" The spell flew towards the mirror and with a deafening sound the entire mirror exploded. Lily covered her face as she was showered in glass and wood splinters.

"Good. Re…"

"Can I try it?" She asked. He raised his eyebrow at her but motioned for her to go ahead.

"Reparo." The pieces moved along the floor but did not recreate the mirror. Lucius smirked and in one fluid wave of his wand the mirror was whole again.

"You didn't even say the spell." She said.

"It's performing a wordless spell."

"Will I learn that this year?" Lily asked.

"You learn to perform spells with no incantation in sixth year."

"Oh." Lily frowned and picked up her bag. "So when did you get your letter for qudditch captain?" Lily asked as they left the classroom. Lucius looked at her quizzically.

"About a week ago. Why do you ask?" He said guardedly. Lily shrugged.

"Just curious. So what are we practicing tomorrow?"

"We'll review Reducto once, then practice Geminio." Lily paused in walking. He stopped and turned around. "You had trouble with casting it. Is there something wrong with that spell?"

"I… I don't like…." Lucius raised his eyebrows at her. "It… makes me feel cold and it hurts. It hurts so bad." Lucius shook his head.

"Fine, you practice it on me. We'll wait a few days before I cast the spell on you." Lily gulped. Lucius rolled his eyes. "You need to learn to withstand the pain. That spell will be one you will be tested on in sixth year, nonverbally. You must cast it well and be able to withstand the pain and duplication." Lily sighed.

"Well as long as we aren't performing it on me tomorrow." Lily said. Lucius sighed.

"No. Like I said, we will wait a few days."

"Good." They had reached the Great Hall and Lily walked in and sat down beside Miranda at the Gryffindor table.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked excitedly.

"Good. It was extremely tiring though. He made me practice reducto. I had never practiced that spell before, I had heard of it, well, read about it." Miranda smirked.

"You read about everything. You just don't practice most of it except when it comes to potions. I still don't see what you like about that class." Lily shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Hey Lils, where were you?" James walked over and sat down beside her.

"Oh, Professor Adders wanted me to come in so he could talk to me." Lily said.

"Oh, was he giving you a few pointers for D.A.D.A?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was helping me with some spells and stuff like that."

"Cool, I was worried you were going to miss dinner."

"Nah, he wasn't going to keep me that long." James smirked and left to go sit back with his friends.

"Why did you lie to him?" Miranda asked.

"Mare, he would be so angry if I told him that Malfoy was tutoring me. He might think we where together or something." Miranda's eyes widened and she laughed. "What?" Lily asked. "I was just saying that if James found out he might think me and Malfoy where going out. He likes me enough, that he would probably get that impression for any guy I hang out with. He had that impression with me and Severus." Lily shrugged and took a bite of bread. "But that's always how James has been."

"Yeah. It's probably how he will always be." Both girls laughed and continued talking throughout dinner.

Lily had left the Great Hall with Miranda and they arrived in the common room and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Do you think I'll get the keeper position for the Gryffindor team Lily?"

"Yes, I definitely think you will."

"What if I don't?" Miranda asked uncertainly.

"Mare, don't think that way. I know that you will. I watched all the others that tried out. You were the best by far." Lily said.

"Do you think Lane Nosk would ever go out with me?" Miranda asked in a day dreamy voice.

"Now that I am not positive of." Lily said with a laugh.

"And why not?" Miranda said sitting up. Lily shrugged.

"Well for one you'd have to pluck up the courage to ask him out. And then you've got the conflict of if he says yes or no, then dating, and marriage and kids." Miranda giggled and threw a pillow at Lily. She laughed.

"Well it's true!" Both girls laughed and hit each other with pillows. They laughed and soon retreated to the girl's dormitory. Lily lay awake in her bed. So many thoughts spun through her head. They where to read smoke patterns again in Divination tomorrow. She had a few essays to finish, and she had tutoring with Malfoy again. Lily was worried about how she would perform the spell, she was at least thankful that he was not casting it on her. They would practice that in a few days, or maybe a week or two. Lily was frightened by the spell and did not want to experience the pain and cold of the spell again. She sighed and rolled over. The spell scared her but she knew that there were spells out there much worse and much more painful than Geminio. Lily finally fell into a restless sleep full of dreams of screams, pain, and cold.

Lucius woke in the morning. He sighed as he thought about that he had to teach Lily Evans the Geminio spell. He got out of bed and grabbed his robe. It was early enough in the morning that breakfast would not take place for about another hour. Lucius walked down the silent corridors towards the Prefex bathroom. He ran the hot water that streamed in many different colors and bubbles. He stripped out of his pajamas and climbed into the large bathtub. He washed and soaked mulling over his classes, Lily Evans, and James Potter. He got out and dried off grabbing the clean Quidditch uniform he had brought with him. He needed to get out to the Quidditch pitch after a quick breakfast. Lucius left the bathroom and walked down to the Great Hall. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Lily Evans was sitting by her friend. He thought her name was Mare or something like that. Lily turned around and Lucius glanced at her briefly before walking away towards the Slytherin table.

"Morning Lucius." Theodore said as he sat down.

"Morning. You trying out for Quidditch?"

"Yeah."

"Good, tryouts are after breakfast." Lucius stood. "I'll be out on the pitch." He said. He walked out of the Great Hall and passed by Lily in the corridor. Potter glared at him. Did he know about Lucius tutoring Lily? Had she told him? Lucius sighed and continued walking out to the Quidditch pitch.

Lily had seen Malfoy pass and left James. She and Miranda walked out onto the grounds.

"Lily what are you doing?" Miranda grabbed her arm.

"I want to go watch." Lily said defensively. Miranda frowned.

"Do you think that is such a good idea? They might think you're watching who gets positions and report them to the Gryffindor team." She said worriedly. Lily rolled her eyes. Miranda bit her lip uncertainly.

"Well, I could come with you? I still don't think it is such a wise idea though. What if you get caught?"

"I won't and I don't care. I don't know if it is so good if you come with me though." Lily said with an apologetic look.

"You're probably right. I'll see you in Divination." She ran back up the path towards the castle. Lily walked on towards the Quidditch pitch. She sat down in the stands. There where a few other people sitting there all wearing Slytherin colors. She bit her lip and watched the field. Malfoy was talking to the Slytherins trying out. A girl stepped forward and mounted her broom. She flew up to the three rings. Malfoy got on his broom and soared up into the air. He threw the quaffle to the hoops and she blocked amazingly. He motioned for another person to come up. Malfoy tossed him the quaffle. He had a very strong throw Lily had to admit. Although the girl still did not miss. Lucius motioned for them to fly back down and for the next to come up. A large boy flew up. He looked big and mean.  
>"You wouldn't want to make him angry." Lily thought. He took a bat and Lucius released a bludger. The boy swung and knocked the bludger clear out of the field. Lucius stared up into the sky, searching for the bludger. Lily looked up and saw a small black dot getting bigger and headed strait towards the field. It hit the ground just a Lucius jumped on top of it. He strapped it into the case and got up breathing deeply. He remounted his broom and watched as the other players tried out.<p>

Lucius was exhausted. He had practiced for several hours. The trainees were good. He watched a Slytherin boy he knew try for a beater. He glanced over into the stands and did a double take. He saw the flaming red hair and knew instantly that the girl sitting in the stands watching them practice was Lily Evans.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Lucius thought to himself. The practice continued and was soon over with. Lucius flew down and as the others players where leaving he walked over to the stands.

"Not a very good place to be if you ask me." Lily jumped. She looked up in surprise to see Malfoy standing in front of her.

"Oh, um…"

"You do realize that are some people here who might think you are sneaking information. Considering the fact that your best friend is on Gryffindor team." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, yeah." She said.

"So then what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I… just wanted to watch that's all." She shrugged. Lucius nodded.

"Get off to class, you'll be in enough trouble because you missed one of your classes. But you'll be in even more trouble if you were caught watching the Slytherins practice. Tutoring starts at four like usual. I'll see you in D.A.D.A" Lucius said.

"Alright." Lily said. She stood and walked back up towards the castle. She glanced behind her and saw Malfoy watching her. He turned around and walked off towards the boys changing room without another glance in her direction.

Lily walked in the Entrance Hall and up the grand staircase. She turned a corner and heard someone run up behind her.

"Hey Lily."

"Severus! Hi." Lily smiled at him.

"So where were you during Potions?" He asked. Lily bit her lip.

"I ditched." She said.

"Why? You love Potions."

"I'm sorry Severus. I'll be there tomorrow." Lily assured him.

"All right." He smiled and hugged her. "Oh, by the way. Professor Slughorn asked me to give this to you. I don't know what it's for." Lily took the folded piece of parchment and opened it. She read over it quickly.

"Slughorn wants me to join his Slugclub." Lily said.

"Interesting." Snape said. They walked in silence. Lily stopped outside the D.A.D.A classroom.

"Severus, I am sorry I skipped. I… just lost track of time."

"Doing what?" He asked irritated.

"Just, hanging out."

"Did you skip with James or something?"

"No. I just went to the library." Snape smiled.

"Of course, I should have known. You and your books. You can never stay away from them." He hugged her. "See you at dinner." Lily sighed as he walked away. She turned around and walked into the classroom. She passed by Lucius and he grasped her wrist and whispered quietly to her.

"Good, you didn't skip this class." She looked at him confusedly.

"What. I didn't skip!" He chuckled.

"That's not what I heard."

"Well, I…"

"You lied to Severus. Why?"

"Well, I… don't know." She admitted guiltily.

"You don't want him on your bad side Evans."

"Don't call me Evans Malfoy."

"Fine, don't call me Malfoy Lily."

"Fine, Lucius." She said. He smirked and let go of her wrist.

"Lils, hey." James walked towards her.

"Hi James."

"What's up?" She shrugged.

"Nothing much." She walked away from Lucius to her desk and sat down. James followed her and leaned against it and continued talking to her. Lucius smirked. He didn't understand why Lily would lie to Severus. Maybe because they were in Potions together and she didn't want him knowing she had skipped to watch Slytherin tryouts. He shrugged.

"Oh well." He thought. "Really it's none of my concern." He pulled out his D.A.D.A book and began to do the assignment written on the board.

Lily finished her work. She was irritated at Lucius that he had butted in. She sighed and stopped writing. She bit her lip. Why had she ditched Potions? She had wanted to watch Lucius that's why. Lily placed her head in her hands. She felt a shadow loom over her and looked up. Professor Adders was looking at her with raised eyebrows. She smiled at him and picked up her quill. He walked away and she continued to write. She had finished the essay and began to doodle in the corner of her parchment.

"Class is over! Gather your things and get to your next class!" Professor Adders said as he looked up at the clock. Lily got up and gathered her things. She moved towards the door but someone grasped her arm. She turned around.

"Hello James." She said with a smile.

"Care to ditch? We could go down to the kitchens, the house elves are always willing to give students pastries and stuff." James shrugged and Lily sighed.

"No thanks James I all ready ditched once today, I don't need to do it again." She looked over at Lucius and stuck her tongue out. He looked at her incredulously and shook his head glaring at her as he walked out of the door. Lily smirked.

"What?" James asked. He was extremely confused.

"Oh it's nothing. Come on you don't need to get any fatter by the house elves." Lily said and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the classroom. She pulled him all the way down the stairs and to Potions shoving him into the classroom. "Now, you are not skipping Potions again. Just because you hate the class does not mean you need to skip it and get a bad grade."

"But you skipped!" James retorted.

"And I like the class. I'll see you towards the end of dinner." She smiled briefly and walked off down the corridor towards Divination.

Lily sighed and plopped down on the comfy poof beside Miranda at their usual table.

"D.A.D.A go good?" Miranda asked.

"The usual, James asked me to skip, again." Lily chuckled. "Oh, and Severus got suspicious as to why I had missed Potions."

"Did you tell him why?"

"No, I just said that I had skipped and that was all. He just shrugged and said I had missed out on Slughorn giving me this letter." Lily pulled the letter out of her bag and handed it to Miranda. She opened it and skimmed the text.

"What's the Slugclub?" She asked as she handed the letter back to Lily. Lily shrugged.

"I have no idea. But he's hosting a party this Wednesday. Do you think I should go?" Miranda smirked.

"I don't know is Malfoy in it?" Lily shrugged and slapped her on the arm. "Because I know you'll go if he's there." Miranda giggled.

"Oh, shut up Mare." Lily rolled her eyes and looked up to see Professor Traught walk out of her office.

"Good morning class. We will be reading the signs in smoke again today." She cast her hand through the air and the bowls of herbs caught fire. A steady curl of smoke rose from each bowl.

"Study the patterns. What do you see? I'll leave you to it. Interpretations are on page thirty-seven." Lily stared at the small wisp of smoke. It stung her eyes a little. She saw a flicker of movement, a shape. She blinked.

"Don't second guess what you see dear. Look into it. Let the images fill you. What do you see?"

"A… no that's not right." Lily shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Keep looking dear." The professor urged. "What do you see?"

"It's a fake. A lie. All of this is rubbish!" Lily knocked her bowl on the floor and grabbed her bag. She walked out of the classroom leaving everyone in a stunned silence. Professor Traught looked down and in a brief glimpse she saw the most horrid thing in the flames. It disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"I never knew her to do that kind of thing!" Whispers began to break out across the room.

"What do you think she saw?"

"I bet she's just fed up with this class, I hate that teacher too."

"Wow."

"She seemed really mad."

"Was she crying?"

"Everyone settle down!" Professor Traught yelled. She sighed. "Get back to reading your smoke patterns." She used her wand to clean up the ashes from the rug. Lily Evans had seen something in the fire and Professor Traught thought she might know what it had been. She shivered and looked out the window at the rain that had begun to fall. The sky was a bleak ,eerie grey.

Lily walked down the corridors and found a bench to sit on.

"That is just a stupid class. Full of made up prophecies and predictions. What I saw was just a trick of the mind. But it had been so real." Lily shuttered and sighed. She probably ought to be doing something useful instead of sitting here and doing nothing. Lily stood and walked down the stairs to the library.

She opened the doors quietly and Madame Pince looked at her shrewdly. She smiled weakly at the woman and walked off down the many rows of books. She pulled out a copy of Quidditch through the ages that she spotted on a shelf and sat down to skim through it. She had read the book many times and found no interest in it, but at least it would take her mind off things at the moment. When Lily had walked in Lucius had been sitting at a table finishing a few assignments. He had noticed Lily walk in and go through a couple of bookshelves. This intrigued him, as this period was her Divination class. He stood and walked over to where she sat.

"Not ditching are we?" Lily looked up.

"No." She said curtly. He smirked and looked down at the book she was reading. "You won't find any good information on Quidditch in there." She looked at him confusedly. Lucius pointed to the book that lay open before her.

"Oh. I wasn't really reading it anyway." She stood and stuck it back on the shelf.

"Try flying fanatics by Matson Strutso. It's a light read but he gives you a lot of good tactics." Lucius shrugged. She sighed.

"Really I'm not all that into Quidditch. It's a foul sport in my mind." She said her expression sour. Lucius smirked at her.

"It's almost time for the next class to begin. Tutoring at four remember." Lily smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be there." She stood and grabbed her bags. Lucius watched her leave the library. She didn't have the fire about her that she normally had.

"Something must be bugging her." He thought. "Probably Potter." He sighed and shrugged. Four and a half more hours and he would be done tutoring her for tonight. He really was not looking forward to it.

Lucius walked over to the table he had been sitting at and gathered his things. He left the Library and walked out in the corridor. He walked down the stairs and headed towards the dungeons. He had thought about skipping because he really did not enjoy Potions all that much. He shook his head. I made that stupid promise to Dumbledore that I would be 'good all year'. "Ha!" He said aloud. "Like that will ever happen." He entered the Potions room and was greeted jovially by Professor Slughorn. He sat down in his seat and took out his copy of Advanced Potion Making.

"What the hell were you doing talking to my girl earlier Malfoy?" Lucius looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"YOUR girl Potter?"

"Yeah, Lily. What were you talking to her about?" He demanded heatedly. Lucius smirked. He could have fun with this.

"She had skipped Potions, and lied to Snape about what she had been doing and I asked her why."

"How do you know what she was doing Malfoy?" James asked hatred in his voice. Lucius Smirked.

"She was with me, so… of course I would know. Its interesting though, she gets awed very easily." Lucius smirked. James was outraged.

"What…"

"Good morning class, Mr. Potter please take your seat." James moved away from Malfoy and sat back down. Lucius was very pleased throughout the rest of the class. The possibility of Lily finding out did not even cross his mind.

Lily's day was not going so well. She had blown up in Divination, she had a load of homework and she was not looking forward to her tutoring lessons. She walked into the Great Hall and sat down beside Miranda.

"What happened today?" Her friend asked.

"I just saw something." She said.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"Lily!" James walked up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

"Where the hell were you during first hour!" Lily's eyes widened.

"I just skipped James. How did you find out?"

"You where with Malfoy weren't you!"

"What the hell are you talking about James!" Tears sprang to her eyes.

"You skipped first hour and were with him weren't you!" She yanked her arm out of his grip and ran out of the hall leaving her bag behind. The tears flowed freely.

"Why is it that every time I see her she is crying?" Lucius asked himself as Lily ran past him. He ran after her and found her in an empty corridor sobbing. He quietly walked over to her.

"What's the matter?" He asked quietly. She looked up.

"What the hell did you tell him?" She said through her sobs. Lucius sat down beside her and sighed.

"Potter?" She nodded tears still shining on her face.

"He asked me what I had been talking to you about. I said that I had asked you why you had lied to Snape as to what you had been doing first hour. I had to piss him off a little, so I said you were with me and that you get awed very easily." Lucius smirked, Lily's eyes widened.

"You idiot! Do you know how James would take that! Why did you have to piss him off?" Her voice cracked again. Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"Lily, he's a fourth year. I'm supposed to be out of school. I could take him easily enough." Lily laughed and shook her head.

"You are such an idiot Lucius Malfoy. Your practice went good this morning by the way." She smiled wiping her hand across her tear-stained cheek. This girl amazed Lucius, she had blown up at him and now she was laughing. He shook his head and stood.

"Come on, you get to practice Geminio today." He walked down the hallway towards the third floor with Lily walking beside him.

"Where's your bag?" He asked.

"Oh crap I left it in the Great Hall!" Lucius smirked.

"I can go get it."

"That will cause even more trouble!" Lily said.

"I know." He said with a smirk. He walked towards the Great Hall and walked inside. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Lily's friend.

"Is this Lily's bag?" He asked. She looked up in surprise.

"Um, yes." She said slightly shocked. He picked it up and placed it on his shoulder. He smirked and walked out of the Great Hall, tons of eyes where on him, including James who was red with anger.

Lily was laughing. "God, did you see James' face!" Lucius nodded with a smile.

"Your friend looked extremely scared of me. Her name is Mare isn't it?" Lily laughed again.

"Miranda."

"Ah." They walked up the stairs to the third floor. Lucius handed Lily her bag.

"Thanks. Boy, I'll have a crap load of questions to answer tomorrow. I just hope Severus doesn't ask about anything." Lily bit her lip.

"If he does, tell him the truth. He won't take it wrong, unlike Potter." Lily smirked.

"You never know." They entered the classroom and Lily set her bag down and pulled out her wand.

"All right, I'm ready." Lucius sighed and faced her. She pointed her wand at his chest and bit her lip.

"Geminio!" Nothing.

"Geminio!" Again nothing. "Ugh! I do not understand why I can't perform this stupid spell! Geminio!"

"Lily! Calm down. You're frustrated that's why the spell is not working." Lily crossed her arms and glared at him. He sighed. "Take a deep breath and clear your mind. Think of something that calms you down. Now point your wand and cast the spell." Lily breathed deeply. She aimed her wand at his chest and spoke.

"Geminio." She said in a deadly calm voice. A white light shot from the end of her wand and hit Lucius strait in the chest. He winced in pain but the spell had worked. About ten Lucius' stood in front of Lily. She beamed at him and ran up to him and hugged him. This took him by surprise and he winced. She let go.

"Sorry." Lily apologized. He cleared his throat.

""It's fine. Ok, try it again." She breathed deeply.

"Geminio." The spell cast and the same result occurred.

"Again, try for a larger number." She cast the spell and about twenty copies of Lucius appeared.

"I did it!" Lily was beaming.

"Great Job." Lucius said with a wince. He waved his wand in the air and the copies disappeared. He sighed and sat down in a chair that was beside the table and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked.

"The pain is pretty bad. That's the side effect from having the spell cast on you so many times."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"It's not the worst pain I've ever experienced." Lucius said.

"What is?" She asked curiously.

"The Cruciatus curse. By the way." He said as he looked up and opened his eyes. "Why did you come to the library during Divination?" Lily looked down at her feet. He motioned towards the chair and kicked it across from him. She sat down.

"We were reading smoke signs and… I saw something." Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"I saw… the Dark Mark." Lucius' eyes showed the smallest hint of surprise. Lily was biting her lip, lost in terrified thoughts.

"Voldamort is coming back to power. He grows stronger, and wants followers. You know that the Dark Mark is his mark right?"

"Yes." She said quietly. He sighed.

"Lily." She looked up. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. As long as you are at Hogwarts, you have a safe home. And… I will always be here for you. Remember that." She smiled at him.

"Thank you Lucius." She said. He smirked.

"So why did your friend's eyes get so wide when I came up to her?" He asked suspiciously, changing the subject. Lily smiled and chuckled.

"I don't know, you grabbed my bag, so she might assume things."

"Things, like we being together?" Lucius asked with a smirk. Lily blushed. He smiled knowingly and chuckled.

"You fourth years are so immature." He said. Lily glared at him.

"Excuse me? Who was being immature by taunting James?"

"All right, there is a time for being mature and having fun."

"See." She said and nudged his foot with hers. He rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Shouldn't we be practicing?" Lily asked.

"I'm much more enjoying talking to you than being hexed." He said. Lily laughed and glanced out of the window.

"What time is it?" She asked curiously. Lucius looked up at the large clock.

"Seven thirty"

"Seriously! Dinner is already over with."

"So?"

"So, I'm a fourth year. We have a curfew of being in the common room."

"Eight." He said bluntly.

"Yeah. So I probably need to get up there so I can feed Pavlova." Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"Pavlova?"

"My kitten." Lily said. He nodded and stood.

"Well, come on, I'll walk you up there." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the door. He followed her and they walked down the corridors and up the stairs towards the seventh floor.

"You did very well in practice tonight." Lucius said as he glanced at her.

"Thanks." Lily said with a smile.

"We'll try one more day of you casting Geminio, then, I will cast it on you."

"The day after tomorrow?" Lily asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"Um, no. I've scheduled quidditch practice tomorrow. We will practice again Wednesday. Then see how you can handle it on Thursday."

"Alright." Lily said and smiled. Lucius stopped walking as they reached the door to the seventh floor.

"I better not go any further or your talking portrait will yell at me." Lily laughed.

"She's actually quite nice."

"Not to a Slytherin. And if she saw you with me dressed in Gryffindor robes she's probably think you were a Slytherin in disguise." Lily shook her head and smiled.

"You're probably right, and I don't want to be stuck out all night. Well I'll see you in D.A.D.A tomorrow." Lily said and opened the door.

"Goodnight Lily." Lucius held the door open for her and watched her walk away. He closed the door and walked down the many flights of stairs to the dungeons.

Lily walked up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?"

"Beetleguise. You know that was such a silly American movie." Lily said to the Fat Lady.

"Do you think I even know what that is? I'm a painting."

"Sorry." Lily said and climbed through the portrait hole into the common room.

"Well, hello Lily. You're in awful late. It's almost passed curfew." Remus Lupin commented as she walked in. Lily shrugged.

"I hate it that they have a curfew anyways." Lily complained. Remus smiled.

"Yeah, so do I." He agreed and smiled. Lily smiled back at him and then headed up to the girls' dormitory.

"Hey Mare have you seen Pavlova?"

"I think she's under the bed." Miranda said. "You certainly got in late." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"Tutoring took a while?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Maybe."

"Did you kiss?" Miranda asked excitedly.

"Mare! No! He's my tutor!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that you like him."

"So. All we are is friends Mare. Although he did walk me up to the seventh floor."

"Did the Fat Lady yell at him?" She asked curiously.

"No, he stopped at the top of the stairs and didn't even go in."

"Chicken." Miranda scoffed.

"No, he didn't want me to be stuck out in the corridor all night. He made a good point too. He said if he was there with me she might think I was a Slytherin in disguise." Miranda huffed.

"Good point." She grumbled. Lily was on her hands and knees looking underneath the bed. "There you are Pavlova." Lily reached under the bed and pulled out her small grey cat from underneath it. She set Pavlova on the bed and sat down. Miranda sat down beside her.

"So are you going to ask Lucius to Slughorn's party?" She asked.

"I didn't even ask him if he got a letter." Lily shrugged. "I might." Miranda smiled.

"We'll see what happens. I don't have tutoring tomorrow, Lucius has Qudditch practice."

"Oh. Well James will be happy about that." Miranda smirked. "Oh, I almost forgot. I made Pavlova a present. Miranda walked over to her bed and grabbed something off of her night table. "It's a collar. It has a bell on it so you can hear him when he walks."

"Oh thank you Mare." Lily took the collar from her friend and tied it around the cat's neck. "It suits him nicely. Did you sew it yourself?"

"Yes, I thought the black strap and silver bell would go good against his grey fur. Muggle sewing isn't very easy." Lily smirked.

"Yes, but you did a great job, It's really nice Mare. Well, I am getting tiered. So goodnight." She hugged Mare and then climbed into bed.

"Night." The light flicked off and Lily drifted off to sleep.

The small tinkle of a bell could be heard in the quite room. The door opened as a girl walked in and the small sound faded as the door closed.

"Hey James, isn't that Lily's cat?" Remus looked at the small cat that had walked into the common room.

"Yeah. It's Pavlova. He must've come out of the girl's dormitory." James picked up the small cat that swiped at his hand. He walked towards the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Mate, I wouldn't go up there if I where you."

"Why?" James asked still holding the cat.

"A first year tried to go up yesterday to spy on the girls. He came back down with his eyes magically sealed shut. It wasn't a pretty site. He went to the hospital wing and stayed there over night."

"Oh." James said and grimaced.

"Yeah. Oh, here comes someone." A girl had climbed through the portrait hole.

"Excuse me." James said.

"Yes?"

"This is my friends cat. I can't go up in the girl's dormitories. Can you take him up there for me?" The girl smiled.

"Sure. He's a cute kitty. Is it your girlfriends?"

"Uh, yeah." James said coolly. The girl smiled.

"I'll take him up for you. Yes, you are such a cute kitty." The girl scratched Pavlova's ear and giggled when he purred. She walked up to the dormitories and closed the door behind her.

"You lying git! Do you know what Lily would do to you if she heard you say that?" Remus laughed.

"She'd kill me I swear." Both boys laughed.

Lily had woken up and sat up reading.

"Excuse me." Lily looked up. A girl with auburn hair that she had seen before was looking at her and holding Pavlova.

"Yes."

"Is this your cat?"

"Yes, thank you. I had wondered where he had gotten off to. I woke up and he was gone."

"He's a very cute kitty. Your boyfriend found him and asked if I would bring him up here to you."

"Boyfriend."

"Yes, James Potter I think it was. He's quite handsome."

"Thanks um…"

"Heather." Lily nodded and got out of bed. Setting Pavlova down she walked out of the dormitory. She could hear James laughing.

"Having fun boys?" James turned around and began to stutter incoherently.

"I'll be in the dormitory." Remus said and ran up the stairs and out of site.

"James Potter! You dare suggest to that girl that I was your girlfriend! You disgust me so much!"

"Lils, I… it was… she was…"

"Save your breath James." Lily said and walked back into the girl's dormitory slamming the door behind her. James sighed and leaned against the couch.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He was outraged at himself. He sighed angrily and walked up to the boy's dormitory. He would try talking to her in the morning. Yet he doubted he would be successful.

Lily walked down to the Great Hall chatting animatedly with Miranda.

They walked into the Great Hall and Miranda nudged Lily in the arm.

"You know I wonder how Malfoy is picking his team? And how he is going to tell them?" Lily shrugged.

"I have no clue. And I wouldn't know even if I liked quidditch." Miranda laughed.

"Tryouts where yesterday. And depending on how people performed he could have already decided." Lily shrugged again.

"Come on let's sit down." They moved over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. As soon as they had Lane Nosk walked over to them.

"Hello ladies. Miranda, can I talk to you for a minuet?"

"Sure." She looked at him expectantly.

"Um…" He glanced at Lily.

"She's my best friend Nosk. Just sit down and start talking." Miranda said. Nosk nodded and sat down beside her.

"You did really spectacular yesterday during try outs. I want you as keeper for Gryffindor team." Miranda's eyes widened.

"Seriously! Lily I'm going to be keeper!" She hugged Lily and Nosk smiled.

"Oh Miranda, also remember that Professor Vector wanted to talk to you at five."

"Yeah thanks." Nosk stood and walked away.

"Oh, Lily I had forgotten that I needed to talk to Professor Vector. I'm serving detention with her. I'm sorry I can't be here at dinner."

"It's fine Mare. Why are you serving detention with Professor Vector?"

"I skipped and was ratted out." Miranda stared at her knees.

"Why did you skip?"

"I hate the class. You know that. So I just decided to skip, and well, Filch caught me." Lily shuttered.

"You're lucky you didn't have to serve detention with him."

"You've got to be kidding me! I would rather be polishing trophies or sorting files than doing Arithmancy problems all night!"

"You've got a point. But its fine I'll just hang out in the library all night and try to avoid James."

"What did he do this time?" She asked. Lily huffed angrily.

"He told some girl I was his girlfriend! Pavlova snuck out into the common room. James found her and asked this girl to bring her back up and he told her I was his girlfriend! He makes me so angry sometimes!" The bell rang signaling for students to leave breakfast and get to class. Miranda looked at Lily.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be Mare. I'll be fine reading in the library. Good luck with professor Vector."

"Thanks." They hugged and walked out of the great hall with the mass of students towards their first classes.


	7. A Practice and Anticipation

**~A Practice and Anticipation~***

Lily had not seen Lucius at breakfast. He had told her that they would not have tutoring because he needed to practice with his team. Lily sighed. "Had he scheduled two practices in one day?" She thought. Lily shrugged and sighed. She at least hoped he would be in D.A.D.A to see her perform. She hoped she would do well.

Snape was waiting for her by the Potions classroom when she got down to the dungeons.

"Hey lily."

"Hi Severus." Lily sighed and leaned against the wall beside him.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing just not really looking forward to this day."

"Why?" Snape asked with a puzzled expression.

"Miranda has detention with Professor Vector and I really don't want to be near James."

"What did that git do this time?" Snape asked with a glare.

"Bragging to some girl that I was his girlfriend." She scoffed. Snape shook his head.

"He's not that lucky."

"No one is." As Lily said these words one person came to her mind. Lucius Malfoy.

"But he could be." She thought. Her heart ached, could she actually be falling in love with Lucius Malfoy?

"Lily?" Snape was looking at her curiously.

"You are right about one thing Severus, no one is lucky enough. At least not yet." Snape smirked.

"Come on, let's get into Potions." They walked in and sat down. Snape moved away to where he sat and began to talk with some of his friends. Lily sighed and took her seat. She pondered over their conversation in her mind. She could never possibly love James. He was such an ignorant jerk and Severus, well they where just friends. She liked Lucius but he was strictly her tutor. And besides he was a Slytherin, Slytherins and Gryffindors just didn't end up liking each other. Lily sighed and took out her advanced potions book.

"It would never work out." She said quietly to herself.

Lily hoped that Lucius would be in D.A.D.A. She was impatient throughout potions and Snape noticed. At the end of class Professor Slughorn walked up to Lily.

"Ms. Evans, I was wondering if you will be coming to my party that I am throwing on Friday and if anyone will be accompanying you? It is required that you have a date."

"Oh god!" Lily thought. "I totally forgot about the party!" Slughorn raised his eyebrows waiting patiently.

"Um, yes I will be going. I…"

"You are attending with someone right?"

"Yes."

"Well wonderful! I'll be looking forward to seeing you and your date Friday." Slughorn walked off. Lily put her head in her hands and moaned.

"How in the world am I going to get a date by Friday? And then there's the complication of who to ask? Oh, I need to talk to Miranda." Lily grabbed her bags and rushed out of the door amongst the mass of students. Snape did not have a chance to catch up with her and ask her what she was so eager for.

Lily moved with the mass of students and walked up the stairs towards the third floor.

She walked into the classroom, which was practically empty except for a few students and Professor Adders. Lily did not see Lucius or James. But of course that could be because she was early. Lily sighed and sat down. She glanced at the board and saw that no assignments had been written on it.

"We must be performing a spell today." She thought. "Oh I hope it's not painful." Students began to come into the classroom and take there seats. She watched the door and grimaced as James walked in. She sighed and laid her head in her hands.

"Lily."

"James, I do not want to talk to you right now." The male voice chuckled. Lily looked up.

"Oh, Lucius, sorry."

"It's fine, just to remind you we don't have tutoring tonight. I have quidditch practice."

"Yeah, I know. Did you have it this morning too?" He smirked and nodded.

"I want my team good. The more practices the better."

"Can I come and watch later tonight?" Lucius eyed her warily.

"You keep forgetting that you are a Gryffindor. Like I said the last time you came, they would assume you where a sneak. That you would tell the Gryffindor team our tactics and stuff like that." Lily sighed.

"So that's a no then?"

"Yes that is a no." He chuckled and shook his head. "Why do you even want to come? I thought you hated the sport." She shrugged.

"I like watching it, it's interesting, although I would never try it myself." Lucius shook his head again and looked up. He nodded with a quick smile to her and went back to his own seat to talk with his other friends.

"Lily." Lily turned around and sighed.

"Hello James."

"Lily please hear me out, I am so sorry. What I said was wrong. I had Pavlova, the girl asked me if it was my girlfriends because I asked her to take the cat up to the girls dormitories. I said yes. Oh, Lils I'm so sorry." Lily shook her head.

"You are such an idiotic git James Potter."

"Class. Please take your seats." Professor Adders said. James glared and moved away to his seat. Lily sighed.

"Thank goodness!" She thought.

"Today we will get to perform a fun hex. I got permission from Professor Dumbledore so don't worry. This spell is called _Anteoculatia_. This fun little hex causes antlers to grow from the top of the victim's head. Depending on the color of the victim's hair that is the color the antlers will appear as. There is no spell to reverse the effect. I will give you all the last fifteen minuets of class to go down to the hospital wing and get an antidote from Madame Pomfrey." Worried and excited murmurs spread throughout the room. Professor Adders clapped his hands together. "Alright. Repeat after me, Anteoculatia." The class repeated it in unison. "Ok, now the wand movement is pretty simple." He demonstrated with his own wand. "Move around once in a clockwise motion and with a small flick of the wrist point your wand at the opposing person. Wands out and give it a try. Do not think the incantation!" The class pulled out there wands and practiced the movement. Some did very well and others struggled considerably.

"Clockwise Ms. Bow." A Slytherin girl glared at the professor but corrected the direction.

The professor paced around the room watching the students. He glanced up at the clock.

"Alright, now pair up!" Chairs scraped and books fell as kids scrambled to get a partner.

"Care to partner with me Lily?" Lily turned around.

"Um, sure." Lucius and Lily faced each other.

"Wands at the ready! One, two, three cast!" Shouts echoed through the room and people screamed as they sprouted antlers from the top of there heads. Lily breathed in and cast the spell. Lucius was not expecting it and yelled in surprise. Lily burst out laughing as white antlers sprouted from the top of his head. He glared at her with a smirk and pointed his wand at her. She ducked and the spell hit a girl in the back of the head. She yelled in surprise. Lily smirked at Lucius who merely glared at her. He cast again and missed.

"She's quick." He thought as he watched her spin out of reach of the spell again. Lucius sighed and bent down as if to catch his breath. Lily let down her guard and watched as James winced and brown antlers appeared on his head. Lucius made a quick move.

"Anteoculatia!" He was precise. The spell hit Lily in the chest as she whirled around. A tingling sensation filled her head. She felt a sharp but quick pain at the top of her head as the antlers grew.

"Be attentive at all times when dueling, never let your guard down." Lucius said. "There pretty by the way." She gave him a puzzled look. "The antlers." He said pointing to the top of her head. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Yours are quite handsome as well." She said with a laugh.

"All right class wands away! For the last fifteen minuets grab your things and head down to the hospital wing!" The class put away their wands and started gathering their things. Lily looked up and laughed as James cast the spell at Professor Adders.

"I said wands away Mr. Potter!" He glared at James and touched the antlers that had sprouted on his head.

Students moved out of the classroom and headed towards the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey let them in and glared at Professor Adders.

"Bimerian, you didn't tell me I would need to cure all of this class."

"I'm sorry Poppy, we had to practice somehow." She glared at him and bustled off to get the antidote. Lily sighed and sat down. James walked up to her.

"Hey." She glared at him. He sat down beside her. "Nice antlers." He commented. "There pretty." Lily looked at him incredulously. She stood and walked over to a mirror. The antlers were the same rich red color as her hair. The tips were sharp and they curved beautifully. She had to admit they were very pretty. James' antlers were quite handsome as well. A line had begun to form to get the tonic. Lily walked away from James and got in the line. It steadily grew shorter and soon she was up at the front.

"Drink this." Madame Pomfrey handed her a small vile. Lily drank the silvery liquid and felt a cold sensation run down her scalp and hair. She touched the top of her head to find the antlers gone. She sighed gratefully, thanked Madame Pomfrey and left the hospital wing.

Lily thought over Slughorn's party. She had no clue of someone to ask. Even though James was somewhat on her good side again she would never ask him. And if she asked Severus he might start getting ideas. Lily sighed. She would talk with Miranda in Divination.

The classroom was quite. She had not talked to the Professor since the blow up.

"Hello Ms. Evans." Professor Traught said quietly. Lily did not reply and sat down.

"Professor Traught." The Professor looked up in surprise that Lily was actually speaking to her.

"Yes?" She said quietly.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you the other day."

"Some things that reveal themselves in the smoke seem frightening." Lily opened her mouth to retort that she had not been frightened.

"I saw the mark as well Ms. Evans. It is scary to think of You-know-who coming to power. He is getting stronger, and gathering more followers. I would be careful Lily." The Professor looked her strait in the eye. Professors did not usually call their students by there first names.

"Why professor?" Lily asked with a confused expression.

"You-know-who is after one thing and one thing only. Do you know what that is Ms. Evans?"

"Muggleborns." Lily whispered.

"Precisely, so I would advise great caution." The old Professor smiled kindly. "See though, there is a light to all of this. Dumbledore. As long as he is at this school, You-know-who dares not come near here. So we are safe." Lily smiled at the professor. "Now get out your book and turn to page four-hundred and thirty two. Read that chapter. You'll be ahead of those who aren't here." Lily pulled out her book and read.

Students began to come in and sit down on the cushiony chairs and pouffes. Lily looked for Miranda but did not see her. She sighed and resumed reading. She wondered where Miranda could be? Nosk could have planned a Quidditch practice since the Slytherins were not on the pitch. Lily stopped reading and stared at the ceiling. It was a steep ceiling that showed the tower top. Pretty lanterns hung from the lower levels, they gave off a soft but radiant glow making the ceiling look somewhat like a church. A heavy brass kettle hung over a fire and heavy scented perfume spewed from it wafting throughout the room. At times the smell and heat of the perfume could be sickening and others soothing and calm.

Professor Traught made them read for a good portion of the class. She then gave them a few charts of the stars and how they deal with the sight and what there names represent. They had read an entire chapter on this and now had to complete the complicated charts for that chapter. Lily sighed and she glanced at the clock. It was an interesting clock, shaped exactly like a sundial but did not require sun.

"Only fifteen more minuets." Lily thought as she traced a flower that was engraved on the table.

"All right class! Star charts away, pack up your things." Lily sighed in relief and placed her finished chart in her bag. Professor Traught let them leave. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom. "Only four more classes." Lily thought with a sigh. She absentmindedly wondered what class Lucius was going to. Lily shrugged and kept on walking towards Transfiguration.

Lucius walked the halls. He was headed towards Charms. He hated the class really. He knew mostly everything. He entered the classroom and sat down. Avery walked up and sat beside him.

"Lucius."

"Avery. Charms is such a pitiful class isn't it?"

"Yes, I would much rather be hexing first years in the corridors than sitting through this class.

"First years? Please Avery, what good does that do other than getting you I trouble if they squeal or you're caught."

"At least it's not a teacher." Lucius glared at him.

"Hey, that hag deserved it. If she was a mudblood I would have killed her on the spot." Avery smirked.

"Has the Dark Lord given you a challenge yet?"

"Not here Avery you idiot." Lucius hissed. Avery shrugged and changed the subject.

"You have quidditch tonight?"

"Yeah. You coming?"

"Yeah. How long are we practicing?" Avery asked.

"A few hours." Lucius said and Avery nodded.

"We're going to knock the Gryffindors out cold." Avery said with a smirk.

"As long as you keep coming to practices." Lucius said with a cold hint to his voice. Avery frowned.

"I skipped one!" Lucius shrugged at him.

"You keep skipping and I'll kick you off the team." Avery grunted. Lucius smirked. He wondered if Lily would end up showing up at the practice. She was stubborn and he bet she would just because he told her she couldn't. Lucius smirked and began to write the essay that had been assigned.

Lily sighed in relief as Professor Flitwick announced that class was over. She grabbed her things and walked out into the corridor. She smirked.

"I wonder if I could go down to the Quidditch pitch and watch the Slytherins practice. If I didn't bring my scarf they might not notice that I'm a Gryffindor." She thought. Lily smiled to herself and walked down the stairs and out onto the grounds. She headed towards the Quidditch pitch and sat down in the lower stands. The team was already in the air. The girl Lily had seen last time that had tried out for keeper guarded the three rings. Lucius was flying around on his broom watching his team practice. Lily smiled as she watched him. They were good she had to admit, he had trained them well.

Lucius looked over towards the three goal hoops and a person in the stands caught his eye. The red hair was unforgettable. Lily Evans was sitting in the stands watching him. She didn't have her Gryffindor scarf on so a person who looked at her and did not know who she was would automatically assume she was a Slytherin. He sighed and descended towards the ground.

"Lucius, where you going?" One of the players called.

"Keep practicing!" Lucius shouted over his shoulder. He got to the ground and climbed off his broom. Lily saw that he was walking towards her and crossed her arms. He raised his eyebrows at her as he approached.

"Didn't I tell you not to come?" He said with a smirk as he stood in front of her.

"Yes but I was going to anyway." She said with a smile. He shook his head.

"You are so stubborn."

"I know. So can I stay for the rest of the practice?" Lucius sighed.

"Yes, just don't go telling people you're a Gryffindor. You'll get killed." He chuckled and she smiled.

"Maybe." Lucius rolled his eyes and remounted his broom. He smiled at her and then flew back up to his team.

"Who was that?" Avery asked.

"Just a friend."

"She's hot!"

"She's a fourth year."

"So."

"And a Gryffindor." Avery nearly fell off his broom.

"What the hell!"

"Back into the game Avery! All right! Chasers right and left fields! Beaters flank positions!" Lilly watched in amazement as she watched the game unfold. Lucius was an amazing Quidditch captain and his team would be hard to beat.

The practice finally ended. Lucius flew down and demounted his boom.

"Lily! Did you seriously watch this entire time?" Lily smiled and nodded walking over to him. Lucius shook his head. "You need to get back up to the castle and eat dinner." Lily smiled.

"I will. Your practice was good. I enjoyed it even though I didn't understand a bit of it." Lucius smirked and looked back at the pitch and saw Avery walking towards them.

"You better go." He said and walked towards Avery. Lily turned around and walked back up towards the castle.

"What the hell are you doing letting a Gryffindor watch our practices?" Avery asked angrily.

"Avery calm down! She just came it's fine!"

"No it's not! She's a Gryffindor!"

"Avery! Go and get changed and drop the subject or your off the team!" Avery glared at Lucius and stalked off, cursing as he went.

"I don't think I should come and watch anymore of his practices." Lily thought worriedly and walked back up to the castle for dinner.

Miranda was asleep by the time Lily reached the common room the previous night so she could not ask her advise about the party. Lily woke in the morning and Miranda got up shortly after. They dressed and walked down to the common room.

"So what did you do all night while I was in detention?" Miranda asked as they sat down in the comfy armchairs in front of the fire place. Lily shrugged.

"Oh, finished homework, avoided James, and watched Lucius play Quidditch."

"You went out there again!"

"Yes."

"Did he yell at you?" Miranda asked excitedly.

"No, he let me stay and watch. I was surprised."

"Yeah, no kidding. Did anyone else yell at you because you're a Gryffindor?"

"No. Well this one kid got really angry with Lucius. I think his name was Avery."

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's mean." Miranda said.

"Well he certainly had a sharp tongue." Lily remarked. Miranda smirked.

"Did I miss anything in Divination?"

"Yeah, I grabbed you the charts."

"Ugh! How many?"

"Just one. It's really easy."

"Good." Miranda said.

"You have tutoring tonight right?" Lily nodded.

"Yeah, we should be practicing Geminio again. I hope he lets me try it not saying anything."

"Lily doing a spell without saying it isn't even taught until sixth year." Lily shrugged.

"Morning girls." They both jumped and turned around. James was leaning casually against the doorway.

"Morning James." Miranda said cheerily. Lily smiled briefly at him and then turned back to Miranda.

"Should we head to breakfast?" She asked. Miranda shrugged.

"Sure." Both girls got up and walked over to the portrait hole.

"See you in D.A.D.A Lily." James called after her.

They climbed out of the portrait hole and left the seventh floor.

"So how was detention?" Lily asked.

"Awful! She made me do the work I had missed plus loads extra! And I had to stay there until it was finished. Ugh! I hate Professor Vector!" Lily smirked.

"Then don't skip her class smart one." Miranda rolled her eyes.

"But one can't help to skip when it's soooo boring!" She laughed.

"Skip Professor Bins class. He won't even realize you're gone!" Lily said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Miranda agreed. "His class is even more boring than Professor Vector's." Lily smiled.

"Oh crap. Lily can I borrow your potions book real quick at breakfast?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have an assignment I need to finish and I don't have my book."

"Oh, well here." Lily rummaged through her bag and pulled out her copy of Advanced Potions.

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down. Miranda took the book and began to fill her plate with food. Lily buttered a piece of toast and took a bite. Miranda was writing on a piece of parchment and looking in Lily's potions book.

"What page is the history of the Imp on?"

"Fifty seven." Lily said with a smirk. "What are you writing about anyway?"

"We have to write an essay on fifteen magical creatures and what they have to do with potions." Lily looked at her friend in confusion.

"What does an Imp have to do with potions?"

"You use their wings in potions like polyjuice." Lily chuckled.

"Mare I think you mean a Billywig instead of an Imp. Dried Billywig wings are used in potions and Imp's don't even have wings." Miranda looked up and looked in the potions book.

"Crap!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Mare, I think if you just talk to Professor Slughorn he will be kind enough to let you turn the essay in later." Miranda sighed.

"I bet your right." She closed the book and noticed a piece of paper sticking out. Lily had grabbed her bag and stood.

"Hey Lily."

"Yeah?"

"Are you still going to Slughorns party? It's this Friday isn't it?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask you about that. I need advise on whom to ask. I have no clue." Lily smiled embarrassed. Miranda stood and they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Well, did you consider James?"

"Mare, please."

"Ok, Severus?

"We're just friends."

"So you could still ask him." Miranda said pointedly.

"I really don't want to." Lily admitted guiltily. Miranda was silent.

"Lucius?" She said quietly. Lily gawked at her.

"Well I mean I don't know. He's my tutor and well…"

"Well what? If he says no he says no. If he says yes." She smiled. Lily bit her lip uncertainly.

"He didn't even cross my mind to ask to Slughorns party and I don't know why he wouldn't have." Miranda laughed.

"Give a go. You'll never know the outcome until you try."

"Alright. I'll ask him."

"In D.A.D.A?"

"No way! Not with James there and within ear shot!"

"Ok, ok! Tutoring?"

"Yeah, I'll do it then." Lily smiled.

"Awesome. I'll stay up until you get back in. I'll be excited to see what he says."

"Yeah. Alright, see you in Divination." Lily hugged her friend and rejoined the huge mass of students making there way to class.

Lily was agitated throughout the day. Each class seemed longer than the next and she wanted them just to be over with. Potions had passed slowly. She had finished her Draught of Living Death in record time and was praised profusely for it. She walked out of the classroom and up to the third floor and D.A.D.A classroom.

"Hey Lily. How's your cat?" Heather the girl that had returned Pavlova asked.

"She is doing fine Heather, thanks." Lily smiled at her and sat down in her seat. She pulled out a book from her bag and began to read. James was making a fool of himself again. He was acting so cool and bragging about something. Lily smiled to her self and shook her head.

"James is such a showoff." She thought with a smirk. More students began to come into the classroom and sit down. Lily drummed her fingers on the desk lightly. She was impatient to get to Divination and talk to Miranda. Professor Adders began discussing dark creatures of the wizarding world and how to defend against them. He talked for most of the class and then assigned them a three-page essay on their favorite dangerous creature as homework. Lily sighed and gathered up her things and left the classroom.


	8. Just Ask

**~Just Ask~***

Lily walked out of the classroom and noticed Lucius was staring at her and smirking. She smiled at him and continued walking. He shook his head and walked away. Lily was giddy with excitement. She wanted to talk to Miranda and she also wanted the day to be over with. She could smell the sweet fumes from the Divination classroom in the hallway as she approched.

"Jeez, Professor Traught must be having a bad day." A girl remarked with a grimace. Lily smiled. Every time Professor Traught was distressed she made the fumes stronger. The kids hated it but it did seem to help her agitation. Lily climbed the ladder to the Divination classroom and sat down beside Miranda at their usual table.

"Four more classes." Miranda said excited. Lily laughed and smiled.

"Yep." Miranda smiled.

"Are you nervous?" She asked. Lily sighed and chuckled.

"Extremely."

"Well you're doing a pretty good job at not showing it." She said. Lily smiled.

"Thanks, because it sure doesn't feel that way." Lily said. Miranda laughed.

"It'll be fine. You two are practically friends now, so at least he might be nice if he says no."

"Yeah, but I hope he doesn't." Lily said and laughed.

Professor Traught had told them what pages to read and what to do for there assignment. They each had a crystal ball on their table and were supposed to gaze into it and write what they saw and it's translation and meaning. Lily had stared at the crystal ball for fifteen minuets and finally gave up.

"This is pointless." She whispered to Miranda.

"Oh, I don't know. I see a dog and cat and that means certain death. Oooo!" Miranda said sarcastically. Both girls laughed.

"Ms. Evans, Ms. Leur stop laughing and continue working." Professor Traught snapped.

"Like this is work." Lily grumbled. Miranda smirked and stifled a laugh. Lily doodled in her paper after jotting down several fake predictions of things she saw. She sighed and cupped her chin in her hands and stared into the crystal ball. Images loomed through her head but she saw nothing within the glass sphere. She glanced at the clock.

"Ten minuets, thank god!" She whispered. Miranda smiled.

"Yeah, and then just four more classes until dinner and tutoring." She said in an excited tone. Lily rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Four more hours until I ask Lucius to Slughorn's party." Her stomach clenched in excitement, and fear.

Professor Traught announced the end of class. Lily and Miranda grabbed there bags and left the Divination classroom. Lily took a deep breath. Miranda hugged her.

"It'll be fine and good luck I'll be up waiting to here the news." She smiled excitedly and they parted. Lily walked to Transfiguration and sat down in her normal seat. She sighed and closed her eyes. Students began to come in and sit down. Professor McGonagall stood and waited for everyone to be quite.

"Alright everyone. I told you all yesterday to remember and bring your pet or if you do not own one that I would supply you with one. We will be practicing a few simple transfiguration spells to change the color of the animal, and turning it into a ball that is the same color of the animals fur. Now if you will please get out your wands." Professor McGonagall walked around the classroom and stopped beside Lily.

"Ms. Evans, why do you not have an animal?"

"I left it in my dorm Professor." McGonagall frowned.

"Well Ms. Evans as I am fully aware that you do have a pet, your cat Pavlova. I have no choice but to fail you on this assignment." Lily sighed.

"Yes professor."

"Go get an animal from one of the cages against the back wall." Lily got up and chose a small mouse in one of the cages and sat back down. She performed the spells easily enough but was still disappointed that she had failed the assignment.

Professor Vector assigned homework as usual and Professor Bins droned on for the entire class period. Lily had actually fallen asleep. Her partner woke her before professor Bins noticed. By the time History of Magic was over Lily was ecstatic with excitement and nervousness. Charms went quickly and she soon found herself walking to the third floor for Tutoring. Her mind was racing and her nervousness was evident as she picked up her pace on the stairs and tripped ungracefully steadying herself on the banister.

"Lily, are you ok?" A familiar voice called down to her from the top of the stairs. She smiled and straitened up.

"I'm fine Severus. That was actually kind of embarrassing." She said with a smile. Severus laughed.

"Yeah, so where you headed?"

"Oh, I… left something in the common room and I was just heading up there to get it."

"Oh alright. Well, see you later then." He nodded to her and walked away. Lily sighed. She was getting way too good at lying to him. She shook her head and continued up the stairs.

"Hey Lily." Lucius smiled at her as she walked in the classroom and set down her bag.

"What are we practicing today?" She asked.

"Well, I thought we could try a few simple spells with out the spoken incantation." Lily's eyes grew huge.

"Seriously!" Lucius chuckled.

"Seriously. Let's try first with a simple spell, Wingardium Leviosa." Lily smiled excitedly and got out her wand. Lucius chuckled.

"Lily, you don't know the first thing about saying a spell without an incantation. We're going to get your mind ready and practice this just today. We'll still be doing Geminio tomorrow." Lily frowned.

"I had hoped you had forgotten." Lucius smirked.

"I don't usually forget things." He said. "Now, put your wand away."

"But I thought we were going to practice a spell without the incantation." She said confusedly. Lucius smirked.

"You need to have your mind ready before you can even attempt the spell." Lily sighed.

"Alright what do I need to do?"

"Hold your arm as though you where holding your wand. Close your eyes and breath deeply. Concentrate and focus your energy into your fingertips. When you have a wand you focus all of your energy to it as an extension of your arm. Concentrate your energy, open your eyes, see your target and say the spell strong in your head. You have to feel it's power. Let it flow through your arm out your fingertips and out of your wand. Now practice that. Focus your energy as though you where going to cast Wingardium Leviosa at the statue on the cabinet." Lucius moved around Lily and watched her posture. He sat down in a chair and kept watching her. She didn't move. Her posture was perfect. She held her hand as though a wand really were resting in it. Lucius was impressed. If only he could see her concentration and her mind. He smirked. Well, he could. But she would be distracted then. Legilimens was a good spell but the victim would become distracted when it was used upon them. They did not know a spell was being cast on them they just felt an odd sensation, a small tugging at the back of their mind. Lily's arm dropped and she rubbed her forehead.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Just dizzy." He smirked and kicked out the chair.

"That can happen. When you direct all of your energy to a specific source such as with casting a spell, nonverbal spells are more difficult, your mind is drained and you can feel dizzy from the sudden change in how you direct your energy." Lily looked at him confusedly. Lucius smiled. "Pretty much you use up all your energy in casting the spell, so you feel dizzy."

"Oh." Lily chuckled and smiled.

"Since your feeling dizzy, why don't we practice another time?"

"Alright." Lily agreed.

"Come on, there is still plenty of time for dinner." He stood. Lily grabbed her bag off the table and stood also. She followed Lucius out of the door and they walked down the corridor.

"Lucius."

"Yes?" He glanced at her as they walked. Lily took a deep breath.

"I was wondering… if maybe…"

"You want to know if I'll go to Slughorns party with you." He smirked at Lily's shocked expression.

"Yes, but… how did you?"

"I overheard you and Miranda talking this morning. I knew you where going to ask me some time today."

"So, will you go with me?" She asked quietly.

"Well, I received an invitation as well."

"Oh." Lily bit her lip. Lucius smirked.

"That doesn't mean I have a date. So yes I would love to go with you." Lily beamed and hugged him. He had not expected this at all and stumbled backwards into the wall. Lily's body pressed against him and her breath caught in her throat. She let go and smiled, embarrassed.

"Sorry." She mumbled. He chuckled.

"It's fine." He opened the door to the Great Hall for her and she walked in.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked when he remained there.

"No, I'm not hungry and I have some business to take care of. Oh, also, I would appreciate it if you did not tell everyone about me going with you to Slughorns party." He said quietly. She smiled.

"Alright." He nodded to her.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow for tutoring. Be prepared, we are still performing the Geminio spell."

"I know." She turned around and walked towards the Gryffindor table. He smirked and watched her walk away. He was interested to see how things would play out tomorrow and Friday. Very interested indeed.

Lily smiled as she walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Miranda.

"Your out of tutoring awfully early." She commented.

"Yes." Lily said with a small smirk.

"So what did he say?" Miranda asked coolly.

"I just told you." Miranda's eyes widened.

"He said yes?"

"Yes!" Both girls squealed in excitement.

"Ok, so the party is on Friday. We need to get you a dress." Lily bit her lip.

"Is there a hogsmead trip anytime soon?"

"I don't think so." Miranda said. Lily's eyes brightened.

"I think I might have something!" She said excitedly. "And it's about brand new too! My mother sent it with me when I came. She thought I might have a dance or something that I needed a dress for. Oh, it'll be perfect!"

"Well, come on, start eating so we can go try it on and see how it looks." Miranda said excitedly. Lily smiled and started eating. Her and Miranda chatted a while and then left the Great Hall headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

"What color is the dress?" Miranda asked.

"Red and black." Lily said as they walked.

"Fabric?" Lily looked at her friend incredulously.

"Why all the questions?"

"Just tell me what fabric it is." Miranda said.

"Velvet."

"That will be nice."

"Yeah, I only saw it once when mum was putting it in my trunk." Miranda smiled as they reached the fat lady.

"Locusturinia." The portrait smiled and opened to reveal the portrait hole. Lily and Miranda climbed through into the common room. Lily set her bag on a chair and they walked up into the dormitory.

"Ok, it's in my trunk." Lily opened the lid of her trunk and rummaged around. "Here it is. Mum let me place a protective charm on it so it wouldn't get wrinkled." Lily pulled out the long velvety dress.

"Oh Lily! It's so pretty!" Lily smiled and got out of her robes and slipped into the silky feeling fabric.

"Zip me up?" Miranda zipped up the back of the dress and Lily turned around in front of the mirror. The dress was strapless made of luxurious black velvet that covered the dress all but a small section in the front covering her chest that was chic red velvet running from her breasts to the floor. A layer of dainty black lace embroidered with roses and designs covered Lily's torso. The red beneath made the laces intricate pattern stand out. Lily smiled and twirled in front of the mirror.

"Oh, I love it! And its Gryffindor colors too." Lily said with a laugh.

"It looks beautiful Lily. Lucius is going to be shocked." Miranda said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Lily said and smiled. "Oh, but I don't have shoes. Mare do you have any?"

"Let me see." Miranda moved over to her trunk and dug through it. "Will these do?" She pulled out a pair of strappy black high heels. About five straps interlaced with one another forming a pretty design on the top of the shoe.

"They're gorgeous mare!" Lily took them from her and slipped them on her feet. They fit perfectly.

"I love having a friend that wears the same shoe size as me!" Lily smiled and hugged her.

"So they'll work?" Miranda asked.

"They're perfect! I'm curious to see what Lucius will be wearing."

"Dress robes probably."

"I mean what color." Lily said with a smirk.

"Black most likely. He may ask you what color dress you're wearing." She said. Lily shrugged.

"Maybe, or maybe he'll just wear black dress robes which look good with pretty much any dress."

"Well if he does, he'll look especially good with you." Lily smiled and giggled.

"I'm so excited!"

"I know!" Miranda said excitedly. "So I'll unzip you."

"Hang on, I left my bag down in the common room, I want to get that letter."

"Ok." Miranda said and shrugged. Lily left the dorm and walked down into the common room.

"Man, Lily you look nice."

"Thanks Remus." Lily smiled at him.

"So what are you all dressed up for?"

"Trying on my dress for Slughorns party."

"Nice, oh, you better run here comes James."

"Hey Mooney did you get the star charts done for Astron… wow." James gawked at Lily.

"You look… nice."

"Is there days where I don't look nice James?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, no I didn't mean that, I meant you look gorgeous in that dress."

"Well thank you." She smiled at him. "I just came down for something in my bag." Lily walked over to the chair where her bag sat and pulled out the invitation. She smiled at James and Remus and Sirius who had just come down the stairs and walked back up to the girl's dormitory.

She opened the door and walked inside throwing the letter on the bed.

"Unzip me please?" Miranda unzipped the dress and Lily changed into pajamas and sat down on the bed. She opened the letter and read over it again.

"Anything interesting?" Miranda asked as she sat down on the bed beside Lily.

"Nope. Just says I've been invited to join the Slugclub and that Professor Slughorn is throwing a party on Friday at six o'clock and to bring a date." Lily sighed.

"I wonder if there will actually be a vampire there." Lily looked at her friend incredulously.

"Yeah, some of the seventh years were talking about that Professor Slughorn invited a vampire." Lily smirked.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

"Yeah, I'll be up, so when you get back you need to fill me in on everything!"

"Don't worry I will." Lily said with a smile and yawned. "Come on let's get to bed, I'm getting tiered. And I have a really big day tomorrow for tutoring."

"What's happening?" Miranda asked, as she got undressed.

"I have to endure the Geminio spell being cast on me. He says I need to get used to that pain, because if that is bad then the dark spells will be ten times worse. So he says." Miranda smirked.

"Well good luck, and if you come to dinner limping I'll know why." Lily smiled.

"Oh I'll be more than limping by the time where done I guarantee you!" Miranda laughed

"Well goodnight Lily."

"Good night Mare, see you in the morning."

Lucius woke in the morning and didn't want to get up. He lay in bed his mind racing.

"Lucius, Mate get up, we need to get to breakfast." Avery threw a pillow at his friend.

"Mmm." Lucius replied and sighed. He got out of bed and opened his trunk. He changed into his school robes and walked out into the common room.

"Hi Lucius." He smiled at Narcissa who sat on one of the Leather couches reading. She was a very pretty girl. He liked her somewhat but he hardly knew her that well.

"Come on Lucius." Avery called to his friend. Lucius turned away from Narcissa and walked out of the common room. They walked up the stairs and out of the dungeons in silence. The Great Hall was noisy, as many people had already come down for breakfast. Lucius walked in and glanced over at the Gryffindor table. He spotted the familiar red hair of Lily Evans and smiled to himself. He wondered what color dress she was wearing to Slughorn's party. He shrugged.

"I'll have to ask her tonight during tutoring." He thought. He would wear the black dress robes that he had brought with him. Black looked good with mostly every color. He would just have to ask and see what color her dress was. Lucius smirked. He wondered if he could taunt James in any way over it? Lily would be infuriated, if she found out that is. Lucius sat down beside Avery and began to eat. This was starting out as a decent day.

Lily was laughing with Miranda and a few of her other friends. They had finished eating and were just sitting and talking waiting for the bell to ring. Lily was laughing at Miranda who had laughed so hard that milk came out her nose.

"Lily, stop laughing and give me a napkin!" Miranda snapped angrily at her friend. Lily grabbed a few and handed them to Miranda. She glared at Lily but took the napkins. The bell rang and Lily grabbed her bag. She and Miranda stood and walked out of the Great Hall.

"So you prepared for tutoring tonight?" Miranda asked.

"No. I'm extremely nervous." Lily said. Miranda smirked.

"You'll do fine." She reassured her. Lily shrugged.

"I'm still nervous."

"Well, good luck." Miranda hugged her and they walked to there separate classes. Lily sighed and walked towards the dungeons.

"Hello." Lily jumped as she had been lost in her own thoughts and had not realized that Lucius had walked up beside her.

"Hi Lucius." Lily said and smiled.

"I was going to ask you in tutoring but since I caught up with you here. What color is your dress?" Lily smiled.

"Black and red." Lucius opened his mouth to ask another question.

"The fabric is velvet." She said. He smirked at her.

"How did you know I was going to ask?" Lily shrugged.

"Mare told me that those were the two questions you would probably ask." He looked at her incredulously and shook his head.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said and chuckled. "What class are you headed to?"

"Potions. You?"

"History of Magic."

"Oooh, I hate his class."

"I know." They had walked down the stairs into the dungeons.

"I'll see you tonight for practice." Lucius said.

"Alright." Lily said and smiled at him again.

"Try and relax today. You need to be calm for the geminio spell." Lucius reminded her.

"I will." She assured him.

"Good." He nodded to her and then walked out of the dungeons.

Lily sighed and walked into the Potions classroom. Professor Slughorn smiled at her as she came in.

"Lily! Hey." Snape walked up to her.

"Hi Severus." She hugged him and set her bag down on the table beside her seat.

"You ready for the test we have today?" Lily looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What test?" He smirked at her.

"The test we have been studying for. We have to make Draught of living death remember?" Lily nodded.

"Yeah, Asphodel, wormwood, valerian root, and Sopophorus beans."

"Exactly." Snape said. Lily smiled.

"I paid attention. And really the potion is rather easy don't you think?"

"Yeah, I was hoping we would get to make something a little more complicated like Wolfbane or something like that."

"Isn't that potion illegal?" Lily asked. Severus shrugged.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't be fun to make." Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, fun and complicated. I'll have to talk to Professor Slughorn and see if we can make that sometime." Lily said.

"Definitely!" Snape agreed and smiled. "Oh, also Lily some advise."

"Yes."

"With the potion, I read through it and the book says the Sopophorus bean is to be cut, don't cut it, if you crush it with the flat side of the blade it releases the juices better for the potion."

"Alright I'll try it." Lily said. "And thanks."

"No problem."

Most of the class had come in and were chatting with there friends. Professor Slughorn stood and people moved back to their seats and sat down.

"Alright now as you all should know today is our test on the Draught of Living Death potion. You have the entire class period to finish it. The last twenty minuets I will test each potion. Alright, ready, set, start." Students quickly set up cauldrons and went to the cabinet on the far side of the room for ingredients. Lily knew the preparation by heart and swiftly got her ingredients and began to create the Draught of Living Death.

Professor Slughorn walked around the classroom examining the cauldrons.

"Alright! Times up! Cease brewing!" People stopped stirring and adding ingredients. Professor Slughorn examined each cauldron carefully.

"My, my Ms. Evans this potion is spectacular! I daresay one drop would kill us all!" Lily smiled.

"Very nice job Mr. Snape." He commented with a smile as he passed by Severus's cauldron. Severus nodded and smiled with the slightest hint of smugness. Professor Slughorn moved back to the front of the class.

"Alright. Pack up your things, tomorrow we will be reading up on the Doxy antidote." Lily smiled and cleared her potion out of her cauldron.

"Nice job today Lily." Snape said. She smiled.

"Thanks. You did a good job too." Snape shrugged.

"Yeah. You headed to D.A.D.A?"

"Yep." Lily slung her bag over her shoulder and they walked out of the door.

"Hey Severus!" Snape turned around. His friends were waving to him. He gave Lily an apologetic look. She smiled at him.

"Sorry, see you at dinner." He walked over to his friends and Lily shook her head. She walked up out of the dungeons and headed up the stairs towards the D.A.D.A classroom.

"Potions go good?" Lily jumped.

"Why do you keep sneaking up on me like that?" She snapped. Lucius smirked.

"You just don't pay attention." He said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it went fine." He nodded. "Quidditch going good?" She asked.

"Decent enough. I need to get in more practices."

"You could do it tonight." She suggested.

"Well… Now your not getting out of the Geminio spell that easily." Lily pouted. Lucius rolled his eyes and smirked. "Nice try though." She laughed and shrugged.

"Lucius." He looked up. Avery was walking towards them.

"Yes Avery?"

"When's the next practice before the game?"

"Saturday, right before the game."

"We doing a practice Friday?"

"I'm busy." Avery raised his eyebrows and glanced at Lily who was standing awkwardly beside Lucius. Lucius glared at his friend and turned to Lily.

"Go to D.A.D.A."

"Alright." Lily said uncertainly. She turned around and walked off down the corridor towards the classroom.

"Avery you know it is not like that! I'm her tutor for god's sake!" Lucius snapped angrily. Avery shrugged and smirked.

"Well, I'm kind of getting to like the fact that she's a Gryffindor." Lucius shook his head.

"Avery, think! If you date her you disgrace yourself! She a Gryffindor! And she's what three years younger than you."

"Two years mate, she's three younger than you. And who's to say I was thinking of dating her?" He made an obscene movement and Lucius glared at him.

"Avery that is sick. You could definitely do better." Avery shrugged and his gaze rested on Lily's back as she turned the corner into the D.A.D.A classroom. "I got to go." Lucius said. Avery nodded.

"She's still hot." He said in his mind and a small smirk played at the edges of his mouth.


	9. Curiosities

**~Curiosities~***

Lily was laughing at James. He had conjured a charm wrong and multicolored bubbles were coming out of his ears. She noticed Lucius walk in and shake his head at James. She glared at him and smirked. He rolled his eyes and sat down at his seat. Professor Adders stood and began to lecture on the a few dangerous new jinxes that they had not studied. Lily took brief notes as he talked but otherwise did not listen to him.

"Only five more classes." She continuously reminded herself as the minuets ticked by. She drummed her fingers on the desktop and with each tick of the clock she found herself becoming evermore nervous for the upcoming tutoring session. Professor Adders had not assigned them homework, he had lectured for the entire class period. At the end of class he dismissed them. Lily stood and gathered her books and bag.

"Ms. Evens, Mr. Malfoy, if you could stay behind for a minuet?" Lucius paused at the doorway and Lily stopped putting her books in her bag. They both walked back up to the front of the classroom and faced the Professor nervously.

"Are the tutoring sessions going well?" He asked Lucius.

"Yes, she's improving greatly."

"Do you want to continue teaching her?"

"Yes, I still have a lot to teach her actually." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Professor Adders nodded and turned to Lily.

"Do you still want to continue with tutoring? I have noticed that you have improved exceptionally in class."

"Yes sir, I have improved, but I still would like to be tutored." She glanced at Lucius who smiled briefly at her.

"Very well then, you may go." Lucius nodded to Professor Adders and walked out of the classroom. Lily smiled at the professor and followed Lucius out of the classroom.

She walked up to him and smiled.

"I would have expected you wouldn't want to tutor me anymore." She smirked. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"You're growing on me, and besides you still have a lot to learn." He smiled and started walking "And to get right." Lily smiled but glared at him and hit him on the shoulder with her book.

"I've gotten plenty of things right!"

"I know, and you have one more thing, the Geminio spell." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I know." He glanced sideways at her and smirked.

"You'll do fine, it's not that bad." Lily crossed her arms and huffed. Lucius chuckled.

"You just need to relax and everything will go fine."

"I know, it's just…" She sighed and shook her head. He looked at her.

"What?"

"I can't help but be nervous." She said. Lucius smiled.

"You still have five hours. That should at least calm your nerves a bit. I've got to go."

"Alright. What class do you have?"

"Quidditch practice." Lily's eyes brightened.

"Can I come?" Lucius eyed her warily but smiled.

"Lily, I don't think that is such a good idea. And besides you have to go to class."

"But I hate divination! Can't I come?"

"I hated it too, but that doesn't mean you can skip and no." Lily pouted.

"Please." Lucius sighed.

"No. Now I will walk you to Divination if you stop pestering me about it."

"Fine. But I get to go to your next practice."

"Maybe." He said. Lily pursed her lips.

"Alright, but I'll continuously ask you when your next practice will be." Lucius chuckled.

"Alright." He smiled. Lily smiled and stopped to turn around and head back towards the North Tower. "Where are you going?" Lucius asked.

"To Divination. Aren't you coming?" Lucius smirked and shook his head.

"You need to learn this school better. I know a short cut so you won't be late." Lily followed Lucius through a hidden passageway located behind a tapestry of a Pegasus with its wings spread wide.

The passage led strait to the North Tower. They walked out from behind another tapestry and Lily was surprised when she saw Miranda.

"Mare!" Miranda looked up.

"Lily hey! I thought you had skipped again, what were you…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Lucius standing beside Lily. Miranda raised her eyebrows curiously at Lily who glared at her friend and shook her head.

"Alright. Tutoring tonight at four." Lucius said. Lily smiled at him.

"Ok. See you." He nodded to Miranda and then left. Miranda's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"What were you doing with him?" Lily shrugged.

"We walked to D.A.D.A together and I had to talk to him after so he just walked me to class." Miranda smiled.

"I think he likes you."

"Mare, no, we're just friends."

"Uh huh." Miranda smiled and rolled her eyes as she climbed up the ladder into the Divination classroom. Lily followed and they sat down at their usual table.

"Wonder what we're doing today?" Lily asked. Miranda shrugged and chuckled.

"Don't know, she doesn't have any crystal balls out or cups with wet tea leaves." Lily laughed.

"Yeah. I hated those tealeaves. I spilled a cup and got it all over my shirt one time. It was awful, I could never get the stain out." Miranda grimaced.

"And you can never see anything in her silly tea leaves anyway. I didn't even understand the dumb symbols in the first place."

"Yeah I know." Lily agreed.

"Good morning class." Professor Traught had walked into the classroom from her office. "Today we will be practicing palmistry. A very refined art in the seeing world." Lily and Miranda both rolled their eyes but listened as Professor Traught continued. "If you would all turn to page nine hundred and study the symbols and meaning of each line in the hand. Study your hands starting with left first. I will be coming around and examining each. You will tell me the basic gist of what lines you have and there meaning. Now get to it." Lily opened her book and began to read.

"The base of the thumb is understanding, life lines, marriage, heart, head? Mare what the heck is this supposed to represent?" Miranda shrugged she looked just as confused as Lily was.

"How are you girls coming along?" Professor Traught had walked up to them and smiled. "Let me see your hand dear." Lily held her hand face up and the professor took it.

"Ah, good hearted but quick to love, not destined for long loves, a short life, small fates. The hands of a maiden lost and alone." She closed Lily's hand and Lily jerked away from her. She felt hot tears prick the edges of her eyes and the thought of leaving crossed her mind.

"No. If I leave I'll be more stressed." Lily sighed and closed her book.

"Your not leaving are you?" Miranda asked quietly.

"No. But I'm definentaly dropping this class."

"You can't. It's required."

"Yeah, but we're still aloud to drop it if we want." Lily said.

"Yes but really it would be pointless, you loose a grade and I think you have to take it over again if you drop it now." Lily sighed and shrugged.

"I'll deal with it. But if she makes another prediction like that I swear I'm dropping this class and I will refuse to retake it." Miranda smirked.

"We only have three more years."

"Ugh!" Both girls broke out in a fit of giggles. Professor Traught glared at them and they quieted down.

"Now class, I want a two page essay on the history of palmistry due tomorrow. You're dismissed." The sound of papers being gathered and chairs scraping filled the room as kids got up to leave.

"Transfiguration?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah." Lily said as she left the Divination classroom with Miranda.

"Well good luck. You only have four more classes." Lily raised her eyebrows at her friend and frowned.

"You say that like it's a good thing." Miranda shrugged.

"Well you get to see Lucius again."

"Yeah, and he'll be hexing me."

"Good point. So I guess it is a bad thing. But at least you have the dance tomorrow night."

"Yeah. Well I better go." Lily hugged her friend and walked away to the Transfiguration classroom.

Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the classroom with her hands behind her back waiting for all the students to arrive and sit down. Lily walked in and set her bag down.

"Great, we're transfiguring a bird into a statue." Lily thought with a sigh. Professor McGonagall walked up to a perch where a large raven perched.

"Duro Bestia. The pronunciation of the spell meant to transform an animal to stone. Specifically meant for an animal. The word Duro, translated as to make stone or harden. Now repeat after me. Duro Bestia."

"Duro Bestia." The class repeated in unison.

"Now, observe." She pointed her wand at the large raven.

"Duro Bestia." With a small flick of her wrist the bird turned to complete stone. Several gasps echoed throughout the room. Professor McGonagall smiled. "Now, if you will all get an animal from the cages on the left wall we shall begin." The scraping of chairs and scrambling of students as they moved to the cages to get the best animal was all that could be heard. Lily waited until most of the students had gotten an animal and walked over to the cages. A small brown mouse stared up at her. He was the only one left in the cage near the back. Lily smiled at the small creature and opened the door scooping the small mouse into her hand. She walked back over to her seat and sat down. She watched as the small mouse scuttled and tumbled throughout her fingers and from one hand to the other. The feel of her soft fur against Lily's fingers was comforting. She felt each strand of hair as she stroked the small creature. Felt his heartbeat, his quick excited pulse. Lily could feel an exuberant life in this tiny animal.

"So much energy for one so small." She murmured quietly and refocused her attention on Professor McGonagall.

The class proceeded to practice transforming there animal into a solid stone figure. Lily sighed and drew her wand.

"Duro Bestia." Nothing. She squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. "Why will my wand not work!" She screamed in her head. She was getting more stressed with the thing by the minuet. She was definitely not going to be calm during tutoring.

Lily's wand finally managed to turn the mouse into stone. It was brown stone and it still had a moving tail but it was stone nonetheless. Professor McGonagall walked by and shook her head at many of the students work.

"Your mouse's tail is still moving Ms. Evans. Try it again." Lily continuously tried the spell all through class but to no avail. The mouse's tail continued to swish side to side freely.

"Alright students put away your wands and pack up!" Professor McGonagall said briskly. She waved her wand through the air and small pops began to fill the room startling several students. The stone that encased each animal had cracked and broken away. The birds gratefully stretched their wings and the small mouse Lily had ran around in gleeful circles in front of her. She scooped the small mouse up in her hand and carried her back over to her cage and set her inside closing the door.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a minuet?" Professor McGonagall asked. Lily turned around.

"Certainly Professor." She walked up to the front of the classroom and stood in front of the desk that Professor McGonagall sat at.

"Lily, I noticed that you had trouble today. Is everything alright?" Lily sighed.

"It's my wand Professor. I can't get in to perform the simplest of spells."

"Next hogsmead trip I suggest you take it up to Ollivanders. He can tell you what might be wrong with it. You may go."

"Thank you Professor." Lily walked out of the Transfiguration classroom and headed down the hall. She only had three more classes until tutoring. Lily sighed. She just prayed she could endure them.

Her wand was still not working! She of course had not used in Arithmancy or History of Magic but her Charms work had been horrible! And now her nerves were extremely on edge. She was nervous for Tutoring and Slughorn's party. But as of right then Slughorn's party was the last thing on her mind. It was that blasted Geminio spell she was worried about. She fretted over it as she walked slowly to the third floor growing more and more distraught by the minuet. Lily took a deep breath that she hoped would calm her nerves, she was wrong. She sighed and walked inside the classroom they used for tutoring. She saw Lucius sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the table reading a book.

"Hey." He looked up and smiled.

"You ready?" Lily sighed.

"No." She said with a nervous laugh.

"You'll do fine. Start out with breathing deeply then we'll try the spell. Just calm down and relax." He returned his attention to his book and Lily proceeded to do as he instructed her. Lucius glanced at the clock after a few minuets and swung his feet off the table. He closed the book and set it down.

"You ready?" Lily took a deep breath and nodded. Lucius breathed in slowly and drew his wand. Lily had been calm but now that Lucius had his wand pointed at her chest her heart was pounding.

"Take a deep breath and hold it. Everything is going to be fine. I'm right here." He breathed in. Lily stared at Lucius her heart was pounding hard.

"Oh my god, he's going to hex me!" She screamed in her head.

"Geminio!" Her breathing quickened and she saw the light begin to ebb away.

"Lucius…" Thud! Smash!

Lucius covered his face with his arm. The mirror on the far side of the room had smashed and the glass had exploded. He lowered his arm and his eyes widened at the scene before him. Lily was sprawled on the floor and the mirror was shattered. The spell had hit the mirror instead of her. He lowered his wand and knelt down beside her. He should probably take her to the hospital wing considering the fact that he was not very good at healing spells. Lucius sighed and lifted her easily into his arms. He carried her out of the classroom and down the stairs to the Hospital wing.

"Oh my!" Madame Pomfrey rushed up to Lucius. "What happened?"

"She fainted." Lucius said bluntly.

"Well I can see that! Lay her down on the bed." Lucius laid Lily on one of the hospital beds and gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Madame Pomfrey came out of the back room holding a bottle of clear liquid. She poured some into a small cup and walked over to where Lily lay.

"This will wake her nerves and get her mind working again. She will wake up after a while. You may leave if you want."

"I'd like to stay until she wakes up." Lucius said. Madame Pomfrey nodded and walked off. Lucius sighed. He should have noticed that she was stressed. He shook his head and sat down in a chair beside her bed. He placed his hand on top of hers and glanced at the clock. It was almost five and dinner would start soon.

"Lucius…" Lily's hand moved and her fingers interlocked with his. He was surprised but did not take his hand away. Lily was still out but was reviving a little bit.

"She'll probably sleep for a little bit." Madame Pomfrey had come out of the back. Lucius nodded without looking at her. Madame Pomfrey sniffed disdainfully and walked back into the back room shutting the door behind her.

Lucius sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't think we will practice that spell again."

"No." Lucius looked up. Lily's eyes were open and she smiled weakly at him.

"Oh god Lily. I'm so sorry!" She laughed weakly.

"It's fine Lucius." She said and closed her eyes.

"We won't try the spell again." He said.

"No." Lucius looked at her confusedly.

"No." She said again and sat up. "I want to be able to resist the pain. I want to be able to use it to my advantage. I…" She took a shaky breath and placed a hand on her forehead. Lucius pulled his hand from hers and pushed her back against the pillows.

"You don't need to do anything right now but rest. I think you hit your head pretty hard when you fell." Lily huffed and Lucius smirked. He glanced up at the clock.

"I probably ought to go." He stood.

"Will you tell Miranda I'm in the hospital wing?" Lily asked.

"Yes." He smiled. "I really am sorry Lily."

"It's fine. I'll be out of here in no time. All I did was faint, if you would have brought me in earlier I would be out by now, but since it's late Madame Pomfrey probably wont let me out until morning."

"I'll come in after dinner." He smiled at her and left the hospital wing. Lucius walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall. Students were already eating he noticed Miranda glance up and look at him. He ignored her and moved on to the Slytherin table.

"What were you staring at Mare?" Miranda looked away from Lucius and turned to her friend.

"Nothing." She smiled and continued to eat.

Lucius stepped back against the wall as students moved out of the Great Hall and towards their dormitories.

"Miranda." She turned around and walked over to where Lucius stood.

"Where's Lily?" Miranda asked immediately.

"Hospital wing." Miranda's eyes widened.

"What did you do!" Lucius glared at her.

"I didn't do anything. We were practicing the Geminio spell and she fainted." Miranda snorted.

"Well come on." Miranda turned around and moved through the mass of students and up the stairs.

"Hey Mare!" Miranda turned around. James was running after her. She stopped to let him catch up.

"Where you headed?"

"Um, Hospital wing."

"Why?"

"Going to see Lily." His eyes widened.

"Why? What happened?"

"She fainted, now I have to go." Miranda snapped.

"Well I'm coming with you." James said. They walked up the stairs and James ran on ahead. Someone grabbed Miranda's arm.

"Why's he coming?" Lucius asked.

"He asked. I had to tell him, and of course he's going to come he's head over heels for her." Miranda yanked her arm out of his grip. "I don't think it would be such a good idea if you come in and see her, not with James there anyways." Lucius nodded.

"Do you think she will be up for going to Slughorn's party?" Miranda gaped at him.

"Are you kidding me? Lily is totally still going to want to go with you. And for god's sake she only fainted! It's not like she got a broken arm or something, and even if she did she would still go. She's extremely persistent."

"I know." Lucius said and smirked.

"Miranda! Come on!" Miranda turned around.

"I better go, James is calling." She rolled her eyes and ran off down the hall towards the Hospital Wing. She walked inside and James was already talking to Madame Pomfrey.

"What do you mean you already let her out?"

"I just told you, she had only fainted, and she was at least lucky that the boy brought her in." Miranda looked up.

"What boy?" James asked.

"I believe it was…"

"Does it really matter who brought her in James! If she's out than she's up in the common room. So let's get up there!" James pursed his lips and looked from Madame Pomfrey and back to Miranda.

"Alright let's go." Madame Pomfrey glared at her but remained silent. Miranda and James ran up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower and went through the Portrait hole.

"Mare!"

"Lily!" Miranda smiled and hugged her friend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Madame Pomfrey gave me some tonic and I felt great half way through dinner."

"We went all the way up there expecting you were still there." James said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"It was fine. At least it wasn't anything serious." James pursed his lips.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm still pretty tiered so I think I'll turn in." Lily said. James nodded and smiled. Lily walked up the stairs to the girl's dorm and flopped down on her bed.

"You alright?" Miranda had walked in. Lily sighed.

"Yeah. Does Lucius still think I'm in the hospital wing?"

"Yes, I didn't get a chance to tell him you where out. I had to distract James because Madame Pomfrey almost let it slip that it was Lucius who brought you in there in the first place."

"Really?" Lily sat up and picked up Pavlova.

"Yes, James was being his normal curious self and started asking a whole bunch of questions."

"That's definitely something James would do. But hey, at least I won't have to deal with him tomorrow night at the dance." Miranda beamed.

"You got that right, I'll try and keep him preoccupied as well so he doesn't come looking for you." Lily smiled.

"That sounds good, because I really don't want him finding out that Lucius is taking me to Slughorn's party." She said and bit her lip.

"Lily there is no need to worry. Lucius really does care about you. He asked me if after this you would still want to go to the party. So he does at least care about your wellbeing." Miranda said as she sat down on the bed beside Lily.

"And you told him?" Lily raised her eyebrows at her friend curiously.

"I told him yes of course, that even if it had been something more severe you still would have found a way to go." Lily smiled and chuckled.

"You're probably right about that." She yawned. "Mare, it is pretty late I think I will turn in."

"Alright, night." Miranda hugged her.

"Night." Lily said. Miranda moved away and both girls changed into their nightclothes and climbed into bed.

Lily woke in the morning and dressed quickly. Miranda was still asleep so she walked down to the common room. She glanced up at the clock.

"Six." Lily sighed and slumped into an armchair. Her mind was buzzing with a million thoughts. The silence was broken as a door opened and closed. Lily looked up.

"Hello James."

"Hey Lils." He plopped down on the couch beside her. "What's up?" She shrugged.

"Nothing much, just woke up early that's all." James nodded.

"Well I'm off to breakfast, you want to come?"

"Sure, Miranda won't be up for another hour anyway." The both stood and exited the portrait hole. They walked down the corridors in silence. Lily glanced down a corridor and saw Lucius standing and talking with a Slytherin girl. The girl was tall and very pretty. She had white blonde hair like Lucius's but it looked like she had merely died the sides blonde and that her natural hair color was a rich, dark brown that looked almost black.

"I wonder who she is?" Lily thought in her head.

"Lils come on!" Lily rushed off to catch up with James just as Lucius Malfoy turned his head to see her flaming red hair disappear around the corner.

Lucius gazed at the spot.

"Lucius." He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes Narcissa."

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes I was." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Please, no you weren't, you were distracted by that stupid Gryffindor girl. Why do you even pay attention to her?" Lucius looked Narcissa in the eyes.

"Because I am her tutor and I have to put up with her. I had no say in the matter, Professor Adders just told me to tutor her."

"That sucks." Narcissa pursed her lips. Lucius shrugged.

"She's really not all that bad. She doesn't know much about Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she's learning."

"What year is she?"

"Fourth." Lucius said. Narcissa nodded.

"Well, I better go. See you later Lucius." Narcissa walked away and Lucius sighed. He walked down the corridors and into the Great Hall. He spotted Lily sitting at the Gryffindor table. She was talking with James and a few other Gryffindors at the table. He sat down beside Avery at the Slytherin table.

"Where were you?"

"Talking with Narcissa."

"Are you two getting together finely?" Lucius raised his eyebrows at Avery.

"No. She had a few questions and wanted to talk that's all, and no I will not go out with her." Lucius said and chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think I would go out with her either." Avery said with a smirk. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"So how's that girl doing with tutoring?"

"Lily?"

"Yeah her." Lucius shrugged.

"She's doing better I will admit. God when I first started tutoring her she was clueless about some of the deeper dark magic and she couldn't perform a simple spell worth anything!"

"Man, was she hard to teach?"

"Nah, she's extremely persistent and stubborn which at times can be a good thing and others… well not so much." Avery laughed harshly.

"Like with your quidditch practices?" Lucius glared at him.

"Like I said she's persistent." Avery rolled his eyes and stood.

"Come on, let's walk around a little before class starts." Lucius sighed and stood. He walked out of the Great Hall and noticed Lily talking with Miranda. He nodded to Avery and walked over to where they stood.

"Hey." Lily looked up in surprise.

"Hi Lucius."

"You still wanting to go tonight?" She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Of course!" Lily said exasperated and turned as Miranda tapped her shoulder.

"I got to go."

"K, bye." Lily hugged her and she left.

"Um, Lucius."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask… who was that girl you were talking to earlier?" He looked at her confusedly and then came to realization.

"Narcissa? She's a girl in my year, Slytherin as well. Why do you ask?" He raised his eyebrows curiously. Lily shrugged.

"Just curious, that's all." Lucius smirked disbelieving.

"Well, bell's about to ring, better get to class. See you in DADA." Lily smiled more to herself than to him.

"See you."

Lily walked into potions class and was met by Professor Slughorn.

"Ah Lily, just the person I wanted to see! I must ask about the party tonight. Whom are you going with?"

"I thought you said you would wait and see who I was going with at the party? Change of mind I take it Professor?" Professor Slughorn chuckled.

"No dear girl, it's information for the guest list. If you're not on the list you're not let in."

"Ah, I see. Well I'm going with Lucius Malfoy." She blushed and looked at the floor. Slughorn raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh ho! You are are you?"

"Yes sir. I would appreciate it if you keep it between us though professor."

"Alright then. I will see you tonight then Ms. Evans with Mr. Malfoy." Lily smiled at him and then took her seat. "That went better than I expected, I wonder if Lucius would have said that he was taking me if asked the same question?" She smiled to herself and chuckled at the thought. "He'd probably lie." She thought to herself. "But maybe not…" She shrugged and thought of what the dance might be like. Her heart fluttered at the thought of actually getting to dance with Lucius there.

"Oh I hope he likes my dress." She bit her lip absentmindedly as she pictured herself in the long dress at the dance.

"Hey Lils." She looked up in surprise.

"Oh, Severus. Hi." She smiled at him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He looked at her curiously.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Hm? Yeah, just fine, just preoccupied that's all." He smirked and nodded.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" She looked at him curiously. He shrugged.

"Just curious, wondered if we could study tonight in the library for the Potions test we have coming up."

"Oh." Lily had totally spaced about that test! "Crap!" she thought.

"Well, Severus, I promised Miranda I would study with her for a Divination test we have coming up." She half-smiled at him. He nodded and smiled back.

"Well alright, just remember to get in some studying for the Potions test." He moved back to his seat as Professor Slughorn stood and addressed the class.

"Elixir to introduce Euphoria. Page five hundred fifty two. Sunshine yellow in appearance, If it turns out sky blue you did it wrong. You will receive a grade for this. Alright, get to work." Lily smiled to herself and walked over to the supply cupboards with book in hand.

"Shrivelfig, Porcupine quills, Castor beans, and wormwood. Seems simple enough." She gathered the ingredients and sat back down. She looked at her book and frowned.

"Or not…"

**Elixir to Introduce Euphoria.**

By:_ Gregonbock Finchleyvon_

Ingredients

*2 full Shrivelfig carcasses

*20 full porcupine quills

*60 Castor Beans

*30 oz. of wormwood

**Instructions for Preparation**

1. Use Syringe to withdraw 15 fluid ounces of liquid from each of the two Shrivelfigs, empty into bottom of cauldron. (Carcasses will shrivel up as liquid is withdrawn.) Tip: remove skin from Shrivelfigs before juice is withdrawn.

2. Add one Porcupine quill every minuet as the potion is continuously being stirred clockwise. (Potion should now be a deep black color.)

3. Cut Castor beans into fourths. Add a fourth at a time to cauldron.

4. Add the 30 Castor beans cut into fourths, one forth at a time. Stir counterclockwise as the beans are distributed. (Liquid should become thick and hard to stir.)

5. Add wormwood 10 oz. at a time. (The potion should now be a bright yellow and become smooth like glass.)

Lily gaped at the book and sighed. "Well, lets give it a go." She followed the instructions carefully measuring each ingredient exactly.

"Black. But that was supposed to happen in step one… Oh!" Lily sighed in frustration. Her potion was a dark ugly brown now instead of the elegant black it was before. "Ok, Lily, last ingredient. 30 oz. of wormwood, then it should turn yellow." She took a deep breath and picked up the vile of wormwood and popped off the cork top.

"Five, eight, ten…" Lily glanced up from her measuring. A small note fluttered down in front of her unnoticed by Professor Slughorn. She picked up the small bit of parchment completely forgetting what measurement she was at.

Try 60 oz. wormwood not 30, trust me it works.

S.S.

Lily smiled and glanced over at Snape. He smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back and then continued working.

"Amazing job Ms. Evans! I've never seen such a bright potion in my life!" Lily smiled and blushed. She glanced at Severus who merely smirked. She rolled her eyes at him. Slughorn clapped his hands together.

"Alright, pack up! I expect to see all of you Monday ready to make a Blood replenishing potion!" Chairs scraped as students got up and left the classroom. Lily gathered her books and walked out with Severus.

"Awesome job today." He commented as they ascended the stairs out of the Dungeons. She smirked.

"I couldn't have done it without your help." He shrugged.

"The book has a lot of potions wrong." Lily looked at him in wonder.

"How do you know all this?"

"I've practiced them, and every time you do it strait from the book, everything exactly perfect, something screws up." Lily smiled and nodded.

"Well, I better go, D.A.D.A, don't want to be late."

"Alright, Bye. See you at dinner."

"Bye." She turned and ran up the grand staircase towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Lucius leaned against the wall outside of the D.A.D.A classroom talking with a few of his friends. He glanced up as Lily walked up the stairs. He smiled coolly at her and she blushed, smiling shyly back. He would never understand that girl. Potter walked up behind her and looked from her to Lucius and back with a puzzled expression on his face. Lily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and quickly ducked into the classroom. Lucius smirked as Potter followed her. He sighed.

"I ought to go see what he's interrogating her about." He thought and nodded to his friends before walking into the classroom. Lily was casually talking to James. She was smiling and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear again. He chuckled and took his seat. The next thing he saw was Lily smack James on the top of the head with her book.

"Ow!" He said angrily. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"You are such an arrogant git James Potter!" She snapped angrily and sat down in her seat without giving him another look. James, looking disgruntled and miffed walked back to his seat and sat down. Lucius smirked to himself.

"Fourth years are so immature." He said with a chuckle. Lily turned around and glared at him.

"I heard that." She mouthed.

"Well they are." He said pointedly as he motioned to where James sat. Lily rolled her eyes but smiled.

"It's true." She mouthed and shrugged before turning back to the front. Professor McGonagall entered the room and everyone stopped talking.

"Professor Adders is at his home with his wife. He will not return until Tuesday." The class began to murmur worriedly, some scoffed, and others such as Lily remained silent as did Lucius. What did he care what Professor Adders was doing at home? It was none of his business and personally he really didn't care at all. He sighed and directed his attention back on Professor McGonagall who continued to tell them what their assignment was for the day. They had to read ten pages in their books and write a three-page essay on Hinkypunks and Red Caps. He sighed, he wished they could study something more challenging. Professor Adders had told them they would be starting the section on dangerous beasts yesterday, Lucius had been disappointed then as well. He thought learning about the habits of magical creatures was almost as boring as History of magic, although that could be an understatement. He pulled out his quill and parchment and began to write. He had read the section already the night before and quickly got the essay done. Lucius stood and walked up to Professor McGonagall and handed it to her.

"I read the section already Professor." He said quietly and returned to his seat pulling out a book to read for the rest of class.

Professor McGonagall dismissed them and Lily rushed out of the classroom. She wanted to get as far away from James as possible. She headed down the hallway towards the passage that Lucius had showed her as a shortcut to Divination. She walked out from behind the tapestry that entered into a hallway leading to the Astronomy Tower. A few students mingled about talking with one another. Lily looked around for Miranda but didn't see her. She walked down the corridor and climbed into the Divination classroom. Mare was sitting at their usual table getting a lecture by a rather angry looking Professor Traught.

"And furthermore the divining arts are spectacular for those wanting a good and respectable job in the wizarding world, so think next time before you question the art!" The Professor walked away grumbling angrily to herself about students not respecting the finer things of life. Lily laughed and sat down across from her disgruntled looking friend.

"Say something about how you hate her class?" Lily asked with a small smirk.

"No. I just asked what the point of this stupid subject was."

"That pretty much saying I hate this stupid subject, why do I have to take it." Lily said. Miranda rolled her eyes at her and sighed.

"Whatever. So how was Potions and D.A.D.A?" She asked changing the subject. Lily shrugged.

"Same old, same old. Professor Adders was gone from D.A.D.A, supposedly at home with his wife, other than that nothing interesting happened really. Oh, although James made me angry again."

"Well that's nothing new, he always ticks you off in one way or another." Miranda said pointedly.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed heavily and moaned as Professor Traught placed teacups in front of them.

"Great, we're reading tea leaves again!" Miranda whispered angrily so as not to be overheard by Professor Traught.

"I know! When will she ever get the hint that none of us like it?"

"I don't know. Just make up some crazy prediction and get this class over with, so tonight can come quicker! I am so excited for you!" Lily smiled.

"I know! Oh, I hope he likes my dress and everything." Miranda rolled her eyes.

"You know he will, you are going to be drop dead gorgeous! How can he resist?"

"Oh please. Neither I nor you know if he will think I am hot or not." Lily said sternly.

"Well, then we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Both girls giggled and Professor Traught glared at them, they quieted down but still smiled at each other.


	10. A night to remember

**~A Night to Remember~***

The knot in Lily's stomach was huge!

"Oh my god Mare, I'm so nervous!"

"Your fine Lils! You look gorgeous." Lily wrung her hands in front of the mirror. It all of a sudden was too much. The top was too low, the waist too tight, her heels too tall, and the knot in her stomach was bigger than ever! Miranda placed her hands on Lily's shoulders and turned her around so they were facing each other.

"Lily Evans. You are going to go down those stairs, out of the portrait hole and down to where Lucius is waiting for you. You are going to dance with him and have a blast. And you are going to stop being so blasted paranoid!" Lily gulped and was silent.

"Do you really think I look pretty?"

"Lily, you look drop dead sexy, and Lucius is going to be shocked."

"In the good way of course." Lily said with a small laugh.

"Yes in the good way! Now come on lets go." Lily grabbed the small black beaded purse from her bed and both girls walked out of the dorm. A girl passing them along the staircase stopped.

"Oh Lily! You look beautiful!" It was Heather. Lily smiled at her.

"Um, is James Potter down there?" She asked uncertainly. Heather bit her lip.

"Um, I didn't see him. But if he is tell him I said hi." She blushed slightly.

"Sure." Lily said and glanced at Miranda and stifled a laugh.

"Great! Well see you later Lily." Heather smiled and walked past them and into the Dormitory. Both girls looked at each other and laughed.

"I can't believe she likes him!" Miranda said.

"Yeah, I think she has since the beginning of the year. But anyway I really hope James isn't down there." Lily sighed and walked down the stairs.

"Wow! Lils, you look gorgeous!" Lily grimaced and cussed under her breath.

"Mare, kill me now." Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Lils its just Lupin."

"Oh." Lily sighed and smiled at him.

"Thanks Remus. James isn't around is he?" Remus smiled.

"Nah. He had to serve detention in Herbolagy and finish a few assignments. I don't know when he'll be back. So where are you going all dressed up?" He raised his eyebrows speculatively.

"I was invited to Slughorns party." Lily said. Remus raised his eyebrows speculatively.

"Who you going with?"

"No one." She replied a little too quickly.

"Come on you can tell me Lily." He pleaded. Lily sighed and bit her lip.

"Um, I'm going with Lane Nosk." Lupin looked up in surprise.

"Nosk!"

"Yeah. He um, asked me and I kind of said yes… so, yeah."

"Oh, well ok. Well, have fun then."

"Thanks." Lily half-smiled at him.

"Lily, come on! Don't want to leave NOSK waiting." Miranda grabbed her arm and pulled her through the portrait hole.

"Why didn't you just say you were going alone?" She asked once they were outside the common room. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't want Remus knowing who I was really going with, so… I lied." She sighed. Miranda looked at her and smiled.

"Well at least you didn't have to deal with James." She said pointedly. Lily smiled.

"Yeah at least there's that."

"Ladies." Lily and Miranda both looked up. Lucius stood and smiled at them. He turned to Lily.

"You look beautiful Lily." She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you Lucius, and you look quite handsome yourself."

"Uh, Lils."

"Oh, Mare." Lily hugged her friend. Lucius raised his eyebrows and his eyes moved up and down the length of Lily's body. The back of her dress ended just above her hips showing practically all of her back. The dress was strapless and her hair flowed down her back and over her bare shoulders. The top cut low, not too low, but low enough to be eye-catching to a guy who was looking. It fit her body nicely, he liked it. Lucius smirked. He may have stared a bit too long because Lily's friend glared at him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and Lily turned around and smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll see you later Mare." Miranda smiled.

"Have fun." She said tauntingly waving her fingers. Lily rolled her eyes and took Lucius's arm and they walked away towards the party.

Lucius held open the door for her as Lily walked inside the room. Curtains draped from the ceilings and down the walls. The soft sound of music played from another room. Professor Slughorn walked up to them and beamed.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Evans. Good to see you." Lily smiled.

"Thank you Professor."

"Certainly, well now, go and enjoy the party! Have fun!" Professor Slughorn said with a wave of his hand.

"We'll just do that Professor." Lucius said and smiled down at Lily who blushed. Slughorn nodded and then was distracted as he exclaimed over some other person at the party. Lucius and Lily meandered into some of the other rooms. People stood around smoking in some and laughing raucously. They walked into a room where the raucous laughter could not be heard. Only soft music played in this room. Many couples were dancing and some even snogging in the corner.

"Would you care to dance?" Lily looked at Lucius in surprise and uncertainty. He smiled and grasped her hand, pulling her out amongst the other couples. Lucius tenderly placed his hands around Lily's waist and pulled her closer towards him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and bit her lip uncertainly.

"Just follow my lead Lily." He said quietly.

Dancing with Lucius was easier than Lily had first expected. They glided gracefully around the dance floor like swans on a lake.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" He asked looking down at her. Lily smiled.

"Yes, you did."

"Well, I hope you don't mind me saying it again."

"Not at all." She said and blushed. He smirked and they continued to dance. After the song ended Lucius pulled her away from the dance floor and they found a table and sat down.

"You want something to drink?" He asked casually.

"Sure." Lily said, she was feeling a bit parched. Lucius waved down a waiter who was passing.

"Two fire whiskeys please."

"Your ages?" The waiter asked politely.

"Nineteen." Lucius replied. The waiter turned to Lily.

"And you miss?"

"Sixteen." She had just turned sixteen before school had started.

"Alright, I'll be right out with those." The waiter walked away.

"Firewhiskey is alcohol isn't it?" Lucius raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"Yes. Not used to drinking it are we?" Lily smirked.

"No, my parents won't let me, and anyway the legal age to drink in the muggle world is twenty-one." Lucius's eyes got wide.

"Twenty-one! You're kidding me! You can't drink until your twenty-one?" Lily laughed.

"No, I can't. What's the legal age to drink for wizards?"

"Usually eighteen. But I have a feeling that Slughorn has people in high places that can tweak the rules just a bit for this occasion." He said as he glanced about the room. Lily nodded and looked up as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Thank you." Lucius said as the glasses were placed on the table in front of them.

"Thanks." Lily said and returned her attention to studying the glass of amber liquid.

"Well, are you going to try it or just stare at it?" Lily blinked and blushed.

"Sorry." She mumbled and picked up the small shot glass. She watched as Lucius downed his in on gulp and did the same. The alcohol was surprisingly hot. It burned her throat and she coughed. Her eyes were watering and her mouth burned. Lucius stared at her and smirked.

"You really don't drink alcohol that much."

"And you do." She croaked. He shrugged.

"I've had my fair share." He waved over the same waiter that had served them before.

"Yes sir?"

"Two butterbeers please."

"Alright sir, I'll be right out with that." The waiter walked off.

"Thanks." Lily said to Lucius. He shrugged and smiled.

"It's no problem, Firewhiskey is pretty harsh the first time round."

"Yeah, no kidding." Lily said with a laugh. The waiter came back and placed the butterbeers in front of them and took away the empty shot glasses. Lily took a drink of her butterbeer and felt the burn in her throat instantly cool. She sighed gratefully making Lucius smirk.

"What?" She asked.

"You just… amuse me, that's all." He said. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled, taking another drink of butterbeer.

They had sat at the table and talked for a while.

"Would you care to dance?" Lucius asked as the band started a slow song. Lily smiled and took his hand. They had danced for a long time and Lucius went to go get drinks. They sat down at the table and enjoyed the drinks, chatting a little.

"I need to go to the Lavatory." Lily said excusing herself. Lucius nodded and Lily stood. She walked away and disappeared behind the maze of curtains. Lucius stared after her, taking in her every movement.

"She certainly is very pretty." He thought as he watched her walk away. She wasn't like other girls he had met. Well, she was, but she had her own personal fire and charm about her that other girls didn't seem to have or couldn't quite match up to.

"Now stop that! You are three years older than her and strictly her tutor. You cannot start liking her." Lucius thought angrily to himself and picked up his butterbeer.

Lily sighed happily and noticed as she walked away that Lucius's eyes followed her, and they focused on a particular place she would have not expected them to be resting on. Oh my god! Lucius had been checking her out! She blushed deep crimson and smiled. She walked out into the hallway, which was much cooler than the room and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and feeling the cold stone against her bare skin.

"Lily?" Lily whirled around in surprise and to her horror James was standing in front of her.

"James. What are you doing here?"

"I got out of Professor Sprouts and came here when I heard all the commotion so I thought I'd check it out. But I didn't expect to find you here. WOW. You look gorgeous Lils!"

"Thanks." She could feel her palms sweating.

"Yeah." She noticed his eyes move up and down the length of her body.

"Great." She thought. "Now HE'S checking me out."

"So you got an invite from Slughorn then?" James asked casually his eyes still following every curve of her body.

"Um yeah, James, I probably ought to be getting back inside."

"Oh, yeah, who did you come with?"

"She came with me." James face showed only that of pure shock. Lucius walked up beside Lily.

"I hope she doesn't mind this." Lucius thought as he grasped Lily around the waist, delicately placing his fingers on her hip. He felt her take a small gasp of surprise but James didn't notice.

"Lils, you came here with HIM?" James said outraged. Lily's eyes hardened.

"Yes, James, I did."

"Why? He's just a low life git!"

"James Potter, you have absolutely no control over my life! I can choose to do whatever I may please and if it tics you off then fine! I really don't care anymore! Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you leave!" James remained silent but threw a look of pure hatred in Lucius's direction and then walked away. Lily sighed deeply and squeezed her eyes shut in frustration.

"Are you alright?" Lucius asked quietly.

"I'm fine." She turned around and had forgotten that Lucius's arm was still wrapped around her waist. They were now pressed extremely close together. Lily could smell the slight hint of cologne that Lucius was wearing. He cleared his throat and let go of her stepping backwards. Lily face turned bright red as she blushed and bit her lip in embarrassment.

"I hope you didn't mind that I grabbed you around the waist." Lucius said as they headed back into the room. Lily blushed even harder.

"No." She said. She could still feel the place where his fingers had rested on her hip through the soft fabric of her dress. They walked inside the room and the sounds of laughter and music flooded back around them. Lucius grabbed her hand and they walked back over to the table.

"Would you like another butterbeer?" He asked as he studied her face questioningly.

"No, but a firewhiskey might do me some good." Lucius smirked.

"Alright then. I'll go get us a shot. Be right back." Lily smiled at him as he stood and walked away.

Lily sighed and placed her head in her hands. James would be so angry. But what did she care? She liked Lucius and knew that James liked her, but she had the choice of who to like and dislike. And as of right now Lucius had the better favor. She doubted that she and Lucius would become any more serious than just he being her tutor and being mild friends.

"There's always a chance." She thought. "No, he's your tutor, and besides, he's three years older than you Lily!" She sighed.

"Everything alright?" She looked up. Lucius placed the shot of firewhiskey in front of her and then sat down. She picked it up, clinked it with his and downed it. The fiery liquid soothed her mind and body. It burned but it felt good. Lucius smiled at her and stood. She looked up at him as he held out his hand. She took it and he led her into the sea of dancers. Lucius placed his hands on her waist tenderly but not as tenderly as he had touched her before. Lily instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled closer to him. They danced in bliss that neither knew the other was experiencing. After a while Lucius glanced at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"It's midnight. I think we should probably get going, the dance ends at one anyways." Lily smiled at him and stopped dancing, her arms still around his neck.

"Alright." He smiled at her and then dropped his hands from her waist.

They walked quietly through the corridors and up the flights of stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. They stopped at the entrance and Lucius smirked.

"I probably shouldn't go any further." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Lily agreed and smiled.

"Well, I might see you around tomorrow then." He said with a nod. Lily smiled and turned to walk through the door. She whirled around and hugged him.

"Thank you Lucius." She breathed barely audible and let go and walked away through the door.

Lily had had an amazing time with Lucius. She laughed at the thought of him actually checking her out and shook her head. She had no idea why she had worn such a revealing dress. Thoughts of the party continued to race through her mind as she climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room.

"Lily!" Miranda ran up and hugged her.

"Hey Mare."

"So! How was it, fun, dancing, snogging?"

"Mare!" Lily glared at her friend but smiled incredulously. "Not here."

"Ok, ok! Forget the last part for now, but anyway did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great!"

"Oh cool, so you had fun then?" Remus asked as he walked down the stairs from the boy's dormitories.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, I stayed up to wait for you and you're here, so I'll be up in the dorm ready to drill you with a thousand questions." Miranda smiled and hugged Lily and then ran up to the girls' dorm.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." Remus said and plopped down in an armchair. Lily sighed.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?" She sat down in an armchair beside him.

"I wasn't truthful to you earlier before the dance. I didn't go with Lane Nosk."

"I know." Lily looked up confusedly.

"You know?"

"Yeah, this was the night that Nosk had quidditch practice and James couldn't go because of his detention. So I knew you couldn't have been going with him because Nosk doesn't give up a practice for anything, even to go to a dance."

"Oh."

"I am curious though, who did you go with?" Lily gulped.

"Well I might as well tell you when you'll probably find out from James anyway. I went with Lucius Malfoy." Remus looked at her in astonishment.

"Malfoy!"

"Yeah. He's kind of my tutor in D.A.D.A, so… I thought I'd ask him… and he said yes." Remus turned away from her and looked to be deep in thought.

"Your not… together are you?" He asked slowly.

"NO! Just friends, well he's my tutor…" Remus nodded his head.

"James will probably tell you and Sirius about it tomorrow. I kind of blew up at him."

"You have a right to." Lily looked up in surprise.

"A right to?"

"Well yeah, he most likely insulted you and you stood up for yourself, it's as simple as that." Lily sighed.

"I wish, I really wish." She thought to herself.

"You won't tell him I told you right?"

"No, I won't." Lily stood and began to walk away. "Lily." She turned back around. "I'd be careful if I was you, James can do rash things, and I don't think you want too many people finding out and getting the wrong idea. So I think you ought to just stay away from Malfoy, but that's just my opinion. Just be careful Lily." She smiled at him.

"I will Remus, and thank you." She turned away and walked up the stairs into the girls' dorm.

Miranda smiled at her when she walked in.

"I fed Pavlova for you, she was meowing up quite a raucous."

"Oh thank you Mare! Can you help me out of this dress?"

"Sure." Miranda unzipped the back of the dress and Lily stepped out of it slipping her shoes off in the process and moved over to her trunk. She pulled out a pair of pajamas and put them on and then sat down on the bed beside Miranda.

"Ok, tell, tell! I must know everything!" Lily laughed at her friend.

"Alright, well, we went there and Professor Slughorn greeted us as his usual jovial self. He seemed a little bit tipsy honestly. I danced with Lucius several times and we got a few drinks. Oh, and I tried firewhiskey, it's actually not that bad really." Miranda nodded and smiled.

"But, we talked for a while, he tried to explain quidditch to me and I was still as clueless as ever!" Lily and Miranda both laughed. "Oh, and I think that as I was walking away to the Lavatory that Lucius was actually checking me out! Do you think he was?"

"Oh yeah, Lils, he was checking you out way before that!" Miranda said with a smirk.

"He was!"

"Yeah, when we got there and you hugged me goodbye his eyes checked you out up and down!" Lily blushed and giggled.

"Lils, I think he likes you. I really do." Miranda said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"No, Mare, I swear I probably had every guys eyes on me because of my dress, and not just Lucius."

"Whatever! You know he likes you!"

"No, Miranda I do not know if he likes me or not! And I really do not care, so there." Miranda chuckled and so did Lily.

"Alright, you win Lils. So did he snogg you?" Lily smacked her friend upside the head with her pillow.

"NO! He didn't!"

"But you wish he did!" She ducked another swing from the pillow. Lily crossed her arms.

"Admit it, you wanted him to kiss you!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't so there. End of discussion." Miranda pouted and then smiled.

"So what else happened?" Lily shrugged and then she frowned.

"Oh, I almost forgot, James showed up." Miranda's eyes grew wide and she sat up.

"What! James? But how did he know?"

"He didn't, he stayed for detention remember? He got back, heard the music, the commotion and came to check it out, and that's when he saw me."

"Did he go in the party?" Miranda asked.

"No, I was standing out in the hallway to cool off and he saw me. He said hi and started talking, checking me out the entire time. I tried to get rid of him, and then he had to ask if I had gone with anyone and that's when Lucius came out and said that I was going with him." Lily sighed and flopped back on the bed. Miranda laid her head on her stomach beside her.

"And then?"

"And then James was shocked, he called Lucius a low life git, and I blew up at him. I told him he couldn't control my life and asked him to leave. He glared at Lucius, looked like he wanted to kill him and then walked off."

"Wow. Harsh."

"Yeah. So I expect that Lucius is going to get some kind of hell from James."

"Well, I know when the perfect opportunity would be." Miranda said. Lily looked at her friend.

"The quidditch match tomorrow. It's Gryffindor verses Slytherin. That would be the perfect time for James to get at Lucius."

"Yeah, do you think I should warn him?"

"You could, but from the little I know of Lucius, he really sticks to his pride, he's not going to be daunted by some fourth year who wants to give him hell."

"Yeah, and James definitely has reason to."

"Why?"

"Because, when Lucius came out he wrapped his arm around my waist, I suspect just to tic James off."

"Oh man, that really had to have made James mad, I mean with him liking you for so long and then seeing you with a guy he hates with his arm wrapped around you."

"The rivalry can't be as bad as between James and Severus." Lily said pointedly.

"Maybe. What are you going to tell him?" Miranda asked as she rolled over onto her back and stared at the red canopy of cloth above their heads.

"Who?"

"Snape, what are you going to tell him about tonight?"

"Well, I hadn't really planned on telling him anything I guess."

"Lily, you know he's going to find out sooner or later, and not in a nice way. It would probably be James to tell him." Miranda turned her head to look at Lily. Lily sighed and looked at her friend.

"What am I going to do?" She asked with a sigh. Miranda shrugged.

"I don't know. We can figure something out tomorrow. Will you come and watch the practice?"

"Sure. How early do I need to get up?"

"Around six-thirty."

"Ugh! I'd rather put up with a full lecture and test on quidditch than get up at six!" Lily said with a laugh.

"Well, unless you want to go to breakfast alone."

"Alright I'm in. It'll give me something to do other than just sit around and wait for nine when the game starts." Lily said and Miranda smirked.

"Alright, I'll wake you up when I get up. It's going to be an early morning, so we should probably get some sleep." Miranda suggested.

"Yeah." Lily agreed and hugged her friend. Miranda got up and moved over to her own bed. Lily sighed and snuggled down into her sheets.

"Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day." She thought before drifting off to sleep.

Morning did come very early. Lily sighed as Miranda prodded her awake.

"Come on Lily, get up. You still want to come to watch the practice?"

"Yes Mare." Lily got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. Once she and Miranda where dressed they walked out into the common room.

"Most don't get up at six, I always try and get down at the pitch early."

"Yeah, so you can see Nosk." Lily made kissy faces at her friend.

"Oh shut up!" Miranda said with a laugh.

"Come on, let's get down there and get some breakfast before we head to the pitch."

"Alright." Lily said and followed Miranda out of the portrait hole and into Gryffindor Tower.

"Good luck on the game today." Both girls turned around in surprise.

"Um, thank you." Miranda said. She turned back around and kept walking.

"The fat lady doesn't usually do that!" Lily said in astonishment.

"I know, she's always just, password, and nothing else." Miranda said with a laugh. They walked down the stairs and corridors towards the Great Hall and passed by a group of Slytherin boys in Quidditch gear.

"Do the Slytherins have a practice before the game?" Lily asked quietly as they passed.

"Yeah, at seven. We practice from six to seven, they practice from seven to eight."

"Ah." Lily said as she opened the door to the Great Hall and they both walked inside.

"It sucks though that the Gryffindors have to be the one's that wake up at six. Some stupid thing Professor Slughorn suggested. I really don't like him."

"Why not?" Lily asked with a tilt of her head.

"I don't like his class. He's too…"

"Jovial." Lily suggested.

"Yeah. He's just too jovial all the time. He never seems to get angry, he laughs if a potion blows up or something in class." Lily nodded and smirked.

"That sounds like Professor Slughorn." She said with a laugh as she dished food onto her plate. They ate for a while and then left the Great Hall and headed for the Quidditch Pitch. Miranda smiled as she saw Nosk out on the quidditch field getting out the crate that contained the bludgers and the golden snitch.

"Hey Nosk!" Miranda ran away from Lily towards the quidditch captain. Lily chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Why is Mare so in love with that guy?" She thought to herself as she walked over to the stands and took a seat. Other people on the Gryffindor team began to come out onto the field including James who walked over to her immediately.

"Lils. I want to talk to you."

"And I don't want to talk to you James." Lily said curtly.

"Please Lily."

"No! I am not in the mood for talking with you right now, ok?"

"Well, I am! Are you and Malfoy together or something? You were at the dance with him and he wrapped his arm around you so casually, you never let a guy do that Lily!"

"James Potter! No, I am not going out with him! He got a letter and so did I for the party! We were discussing it, and decided to go together. He put his arm around me just to tick you off! So get off my back!" James was silent. He knew better than to argue with her or even say anything at all for that matter, so he ran off and joined the other players. Lily sighed and closed her eyes. She had told James the truth, and really she highly doubted that she and Lucius would ever end up together. He was just her tutor, period. Yes, she liked him, liked him a lot and always hoped that by some miracle they would end up together. But she wasn't going to let James know that or the fact that she was head over heels for Lucius. She sighed again and watched as Nosk began the practice. All of the players mounted their brooms and flew to there position. Miranda flew up in front of all three goal posts. Nosk released the quaffle and bludgers and the practice began. Lily could barely see the players they were moving so fast. Mare moved swiftly and was quick to block the quaffle.

"Man." Lily thought. "Mare is really good. She's definitely going to be tough to beat." Lily watched in rapture as Miranda flew with elite speed to each hoop and knocked the quaffle away with blinding speed.

"Lucius' team is going to have to fight pretty hard to win this game." Lily thought. "Nosk must have trained the Gryffindors there hardest so they could beat the Slytherins." Lily shook her head in amazement, this might turn out to be a brutal game.

Miranda flew down to where Lily was sitting after the practice.

"Did you think we did good?" Miranda asked. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Of course! You're going to be hard to beat your so good!" Miranda smiled.

"Yeah, Lane, drilled us a lot, made us practice techniques whenever we had the time, as well as at practice."

"I suspected as such. Oh look, here comes the Slytherin team." Miranda turned around.

"Alright Lily, we better get off the field."

"Yeah." Lily agreed and looked over to where Lucius and Avery were standing arguing with each other.

"Going to let your girlfriend stay and watch?" Avery asked with a smirk. Miranda tugged on Lily's sleeve.

"Lily, come on. You don't need to get involved."

"No. I have had just about enough of Avery." She pulled away from Miranda and walked over to where both boys stood.

"Avery!"

"Oh, look here she comes now." Avery sneered.

"For your information Avery, I am not staying and watching you practice! I am tiered and really pissed off as it is, and I don't need any more of your crap! And another thing, I could stay and watch if Lucius said it was ok! He's captain, not you! And I may not understand anything about this stupid sport! But I do know that what the captain says, goes!" Lily whipped around and tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked back over to where Miranda stood, open-mouthed.

"Come on, let's go." She said. Avery stood in stunned silence. Lucius smirked as well as the other members of the team.

"Dood, you just got poned by a Gryffindor!" One of the guys said. Avery glared at him.

"Shut the hell up!" He mounted his broom and soared up to his position. Lucius smirked to himself and mounted his broom.

"Lily definitely has fire." He thought as he watched her walk away up the path.

"Alright, get into your positions! We have a game to win today!"

Lily walked with Miranda outside and around the school. They found a bench and sat down.

"Wow Lily, what got you so mad at him?" Miranda asked. Lily sighed in frustration.

"He just… tics me off. He hates it that Lucius has allowed me to watch a few of their practices. He saw me and I take it he was arguing with Lucius about me, and I got angry." Miranda laughed.

"You got more than angry Lils. You looked like you wanted to kill him!" Lily smiled.

"I was just about ready to. I was surprised that he didn't retort by hitting me or something."

"He sure looked like he wanted to." Miranda said and shuttered. Lily sighed and shrugged.

"Oh well. Hey, do you know what time it is?" Miranda looked at the watch on her wrist.

"It's eight fifteen. I probably ought to go and get changed into my quidditch outfit. " Miranda said apologetically and stood.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you at the game then." Lily stood up and hugged her friend. Miranda smiled and then ran back up towards the quidditch pitch to get changed.

Lily smiled and walked back to the castle, taking her time as she went. She still might have a little time before the game to run to the library and check out a good book. She ran inside the castle and up the stairs to the library. Madame Pince looked up and briefly acknowledged her as she walked in before returning her attention to a chart she was reading scrupulously. Lily sighed and walked throughout the many shelves. A tattered old book caught her eye. She picked it up off the shelf and examined it. _Hogwarts, A History _Lily had seen the book before in previous years and it hadn't really interested her much. She flipped through the pages and shrugged.

"Well, it's worth a try." She thought as she walked up to the counter where Madame Pince sat. She placed the book on the counter without saying anything. Madame Pince grabbed the book from her and flipped it open to the first page, wrote down Lily's name and the due date and handed it back to her. Lily walked out of the library and opened the book. She looked at the list of names of people who had checked it out before her.

**Property of Hogwarts School Library**

**Name of Borrower Date due back**

Staton M.

Triplett R.

Snape S.

Shacklebolt K.

Lupin R.

Dumbledore A.

Bow K.

Bourland E.

Kent A.

DeGroot B.

Kingsley J.

Potter J.

Malfoy L.

Evans L.

9 April

16 May

22 June

3 July

19 July

12 August

21 August

16 September

10 October

19 January

13 February

4 March

20 April

30 April

**A warning: If you rip, tear, shred, bend, fold, deface, disfigure, smear, smudge, throw, drop, or any other manner damage, mistreat, or show lack of respect towards this book, the consequences will be as awful as it is within my power to make them.**

**Irma Pince, Hogwarts Librarian**

She read briefly down the list of names and one in particular caught her attention. Lucius had checked out this book just before her and had turned it in on the twentieth, just ten days before she was expected to turn hers in.

"Hmm, I wonder why Lucius checked out this book?" Lily wondered aloud as she walked down the corridors and outside onto the grounds. She shrugged.

"He probably got it just because he had nothing else to read." Lily thought speculatively. She joined a huge mass of students that were headed to the quidditch stadium.

"You know it probably wasn't all that smart of me to bring the book along with me." Lily thought with a smirk as she bumped into someone and nearly dropped the book on the ground. She made her way to the stands and saw Remus.

"Can I join you?" She asked him. He looked up and smiled.

"Sure." She sat down beside him and watched as the players began filing out onto the field. Slytherin wore Green and Silver robes and Gryffindor wore Red and Gold. Lily smiled to herself, Lucius looked quite dashing in his. The players mounted their brooms. Nosk and Lucius approached each other and shook hands and then mounted their own brooms. Madame Hooch blew the whistle and threw the quaffle and the game began.

"Oh, and there goes Avery with the quaffle he passes it to Mulciber. Oh, but Lane Nosk is hot on his trail! Mulciber throws the quaffle and Gryffindor keeper Miranda Leur blocks it! The quaffle is kicked and Nosk catches it and races to the opposite side of the field. But, uh oh! Two Slytherin beaters Norton Hames and Tanner Wilks are gaining fast on his tail! Nosk throws the quaffle that is hit by a bludger and soars downwards! Gryffindor Chaser Natalie Jenson sees it and is flying downwards in a flash! She catches it but isn't quick enough! Ouch! That must've hurt!" Lily gasped as Natalie's broom smashed into the ground and sent her flying.

"Oooh! That had to hurt!" Remus said with a wince.

"Yeah." Lily said. She spotted Lucius who was barking commands at his team and circling the pitch. The girl reporting the game came back on.

"Oh and it looks like James Potter has spotted the snitch! But look out!" The large boy who Lily had thought looked extremely mean during tryouts smashed a bludger directly towards James.

"James!" Lily yelled, wide eyed. The bludger hit him in the side causing him to fall off his broom. He gripped the handle and managed to swing his leg up over his broom and remount it. Lily sighed and the game continued with brutal ferocity. A Gryffindor girl got hit hard with a bludger and fell off her broom down through one of the towers. The score was Slytherin in the lead with eighty points and Gryffindor at fifty.

"Avery throws the quaffle and Miranda misses it! Ten points to Slytherin." The crowd of Gryffindors booed while all the Slytherins cheered. All of a sudden Lucius shot off across the field. He was playing as seeker in place of Vince Walters who had been hit in the head with a bludger and knocked out cold an hour into the game. James saw and followed in hot pursuit. They were neck and neck.

"What did I tell you about hanging out with Lily Malfoy!" James said. Lucius glared at him.

"You didn't tell me anything Potter! She asked me!"

"You stay the hell away from her!"

"That's for her to decide not me!" Lucius said. James glared murderously at him and shot forwards with a burst of speed. Lucius came forward and passed him his hand stretched out to grab the snitch. James rammed into the side of his broom, nearly causing him to fall off.

"Dangerous move Potter!" He motioned to a beater. The beater nodded and smashed an oncoming bludger strait for James. He dodged it just in time and lunged forward just as Lucius rammed into him. He felt his fingers brush the small gold ball and he had it!

"James Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins two hundred to ninety-seven!" The crowd went wild with shouts of Go, go Gryffindor! and people rushed down into the pitch. Lily ran up to Miranda and hugged her.

"You did an amazing job!"

"Thanks Lily!" She smirked. "The Slytherins did a pretty decent job as well. They took out three of our people and only lost one of theirs! But we still beat them." Lily chuckled.

"Yeah, hope Lucius doesn't have too hard of feeling towards you for it." Miranda looked at her incredulously.

"Me? It's James I'm more worried about. Man, they were so close, James just got an extra boost of speed and managed to catch it before Lucius, but he still got rammed pretty hard though."

"Eh, serves him right, I think." Lily said with a shrug.

They made there way out of the huge mass of people and over to the changing rooms.

"I'll see you in the common room after I change out of my quidditch robes."

"Alright. See you there." Lily hugged Miranda and walked back up to the castle. She walked into the Entrance hall and up the Grand Staircase towards the seventh floor.

"Hey Lily." Lily spun around and smiled.

"Oh, hey Severus! Did you watch the game?" He shook his head.

"Nah, Don't particularly care for quidditch. Did you?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. Gryffindor won, but Lucius and James were neck and neck for the snitch." Snape looked at her curiously.

"Since when did you start calling him Lucius?"

"Oh, I don't know, I asked him to stop calling me Evans in D.A.D.A and so he asked me stop calling Malfoy, and we agreed. So I call him Lucius and he calls me Lily." She shrugged and Severus nodded.

"I see." He said. She smiled.

"Well I probably ought to get going, I promised Mare I'd be in the common room when she got done changing."

"Oh, alright. See you later." Lily nodded and continued up the stairs towards the seventh floor.

The fat lady glared at Lily.

"That is the wrong password for the fifth time!"

"Ugh! I really hope Miranda gets up here soon!" Lily said and sat down on the bench beside the portrait.

"Lily?" Lily's eyes opened.

"Wha?" She said groggily.

"Lily, wake up, it's Mare."

"Oh, Mare! Jeez, what time is it?"

"It's only twelve. I got up here as soon as I could, I got caught by some friends."

"Oh it's fine." Lily said with a smile.

"Alright, well are you hungry? I'm starved!" Lily smirked.

"Yeah. Lets go down to the Great Hall and get some lunch." Miranda pulled her friend up off the bench and they walked back down the stairs.

"Hey mare?" Lily asked as she linked arms with her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know the password to get into the common room?"

"Oppressed Apocarthy."

"Seriously?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"Yep." Lily rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Such stupid passwords they come up with these days, don't you think?"

"Totally." Miranda agreed with a smirk as they walked into the Great Hall and sat down for lunch.

Miranda and Lily walked back up to the common room after lunch and collapsed onto the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"It's supposed to be really good weather tomorrow." Miranda commented as she glanced out the window.

"Like, shorts weather?"

"Yeah. Which will be awesome! We can hang out in the court yard and enjoy the sun!"

"If it shows." Lily said with a smirk.

"It's been so blasted rainy and cloudy all week, I wouldn't be surprised if it doesn't show." Miranda frowned and sighed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so pessimistic!" Lily said with a laugh and punched her friend lightly in the arm.

"Well, you stop being so… Jovial!" Both girls burst out laughing. "Hey do you want to run down to the Library and study a bit? Remember we have that Divination test on Tuesday." Lily smacked her palm to her forehead.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot about that!" Miranda smirked.

"I take that as a yes." She stood and grabbed Lily's hand. "We still have a few hours to kill anyway before you have to go to tutoring."

"I wonder if I still have it?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Why wouldn't you, Lucius hasn't stopped teaching you has he?"

"Oh no! Nothing like that! I was just wondering about today that's all."

"Oh, well I mean I would assume you would, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. We probably do." Lily said as she climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Well hey, maybe he'll be in the library." Lily looked back at her friend with raised eyebrows. Miranda shrugged. "It's possible."

"I really highly doubt he'd be in the library." Lily said. Miranda smirked.

"You just don't want to go to the library and study." Lily glared at her friend.

"No! I just highly doubt he would be in there, that's all." Miranda smiled and rolled her eyes.

"But you don't know that." Lily gave an exasperated snort.

"You just don't give up do you?" Miranda smiled.

"Nope." She looked up. "Good afternoon Professor Adders." The Professor looked up.

"Ah, good afternoon Ms. Leur. Oh, Ms. Evans may I speak to you for a minuet?" Lily looked up at him and glanced at Miranda.

"Um, sure. Mare, just go on to the library, I'll catch up."

"Alright, you better get there though, we need to study!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'll be there." Miranda nodded and walked off down the corridor and down the stairs.

"What did you want to speak to me about Professor?"

"Walk with me, I have to run to my office, there is a passage way in one of the empty classrooms beside mine that leads to the third floor, so it won't take you long to get there. But, anyway I wanted to ask how tutoring was going?"

"It's going rather well, I've been learning a lot." Professor Adders nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, good. I have also noticed, you and Mr. Malfoy seem to be getting along much more… I wonder if you might?" Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Were not, no. I mean, I would, well, um…" Lily clamped her mouth shut. Professor Adders smiled and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line of me. I was merely curious. Well, that is all I wanted to ask. Have fun studying…" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Divination."

"Ah, not one of my better subjects, or preferable ones. Don't tell Professor Traught I said that." He said. Lily smiled.

"I won't Professor, thank you." Lily turned around and walked off down the hallway. She ran her fingers over the rough stone on the walls as she walked. Lily couldn't believe that she had almost said that she would like to be together with Lucius, which she would, but she couldn't tell a Professor that for god's sake!

"Heads up!" A loud shout echoed through the hallway.

"Lily!" She looked up and felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her down to the floor through a doorway. BOOM! A huge explosion sounded in the corridor followed by many others. Lily moaned; her head was throbbing. She sat up and gasped as she opened her eyes and fell backwards towards the floor again.

"Don't hit your head again." Lucius grasped the back of her neck with his hand. Lily's cheeks flared red as she realized the position she was in. She was laying on her back on the floor and Lucius was on top of her!

"Oh, sorry." He gulped and climbed off of her and helped her up off the floor. Lily tenderly touched the back of her head and winced.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"Someone set off firecrackers in the corridor." Lucius stated simply.

"Man, sounds like there still going off." Lily said as she listened to the pops and whizzes of the firecrackers and fireworks outside of the door. "When do you think they will stop?" She asked. Lucius shrugged.

"In a little bit, we may be in here for a while though."

"Can't we make a run for it?" Lily asked hopefully with a glance at the door.

"I don't think that would be such a wise idea." Lily sighed and slumped down against the wall.

"They better at least stop before dinner." She grumbled. Lucius laughed and sat down beside her.

"So I was thinking we could practice a few defensive spells in tutoring tonight."

"Sounds good. You know I kind of expected us not to have tutoring over the weekends." Lucius raised his eyebrows at her.

"We have tutoring every day don't we?"

"Well yes but…"

"So then why would we not have it on weekends?" He asked. Lily sighed.

"I don't know." She admitted and smiled.

"Well we will be having it over weekends, all weekend." She smiled at him.

"Ok, I get it." She said. He chuckled. "We'll have it after dinner, and tomorrow!" He smiled and she laughed.

"So, speaking of all weekend, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"How does all weekend have to do with tomorrow? All weekend is two days where tomorrow is just one."

"Just answer my question!" He said with a smirk. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. Tomorrow I… well I know Mare will want to study. Because I really didn't get a chance to today." She smirked. "And besides that, I really don't know, I think I'll just wing it and see what happens." He smirked and then glanced at the doorway.

"I think they've stopped." He said quietly.

"What?"

"The fireworks have stopped."

"Oh." She smiled and tilted her head. "They have." Lucius stood and grasped her hand, pulling her up. Lily stumbled forward into him.

"Oh… what's this?" Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh crap!"

"What?"

"I should've known!" Lily said under her breath. Moaning Myrtle floated up beside them.

"Lily Evans and Lucius Malfoy?" She smiled and giggled.

"Oh Peeves will love to hear about this." Lucius automatically let go of Lily and she did the same.

"Myrtle wait! It's not what it seems! He caught me because I fell, that's all!" Lily said franticly. Myrtle frowned.

"Well that's not what I saw. And you two certainly looked cozy on the floor earlier."

"I pulled her in here! Did you not here the blasted fireworks out in the corridor?" Lucius said angrily.

"Actually I did thank you very much." She snapped hottily. "And I'm still telling Peeves. Oh, he will have such fun with the news." She giggled and began to float away.

"Myrtle, please I'm begging you don't tell Peeves! I'll do anything for you just please don't tell him!" Myrtle stopped and turned around.

"Anything?"

"Yes." Lily said exasperatedly. Myrtle smiled and then soared down directly in front of Lily and whispered something in her ear.

"You're serious?" Lily asked. Myrtle nodded with a smile.

"Alright, I'll do my best."

"No, you'll do it, because if you don't the whole castle finds out you two were snogging, and maybe even a bit more." Both Lucius and Lily's eyes widened.

"I'll get it done." Lily said quickly and ran out of the bathroom.

Lily took a deep breath and knew she was blushing extremely.

"Hey, you alright?" Lucius came up behind her. She gulped but nodded.

"God, she is just sick!"

"Yeah." Lily agreed as they headed towards the library.

"So… what did she ask you to do?" He glanced at her. Lily sighed.

"She likes… a guy, and wants me to get him in there so she can see him." Lucius chuckled.

"Well that shouldn't be very hard." He smirked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That, it would be easy for you to get a guy to go into the bathroom with you."

"Are you saying I'm good at getting guys to do what I want?"

"Well, yes, you are quite attractive." Lily eyes widened and she whirled around to face him.

"You're saying I can get a guy to do what I want because of my body?"

"Well, yes and no. But hell, you have to admit, it's true."

"Ugh!" Lily whipped around and stormed off towards the library.

"Lily! I didn't mean it as an insult!" He shouted after her.

"Well I took it as one!" She yelled back and walked into the library shutting the door behind her. Madame Pince looked up as she walked and eyed her warily. Lily ignored her and went over to the table where Miranda sat reading. She looked up.

"Oh my god Lily, where have you been? I came looking for you!" Lily sighed and sat down beside her friend. "Well at least you're here." Miranda said and smiled. "So what did Professor Adders want?" Lily looked at Miranda in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Um, when he talked to you earlier as we were walking to the library, what did he want?"

"Oh! He wanted to know how my tutoring was going." Miranda nodded.

"You seem distracted, what's wrong?" Lily sighed and closed her eyes.

"I was walking to a classroom on the first floor and someone threw magical fire crackers. I heard it but didn't see it, Lucius grabbed me and we fell into Moaning Myrtles bathroom. In a very awkward position none the less!" Miranda laughed. "We waited until the fireworks died down in the corridor and got up to leave, me being my klutzy self tripped, he caught me, Myrtle came out and thought we were snogging, She was going to tell Peeves that we were doing a bit more than snogging but not limited to, and I made a deal with her."

"Wow." Mare said. "I think I got all that."

"Good, because I'm not saying it again!" Lily said with a laugh.

"I don't want you to!" Both girls burst out laughing.

"SHHH!" Madame Pince came around the corner and glared at them. They were quite immediately. She eyed them suspiciously and then walked away. Miranda stuck her tongue out at the old librarian as she walked away and then turned her attention back to Lily.

"So… were you two snogging?" Lily looked at her friend dully with raised eyebrows.

"No." Lily said flatly. Miranda smiled.

"Had to ask." She shrugged. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you won't believe what the deal was to make her not tell Peeves."

"What?" Lily laughed.

"I have to get Lane Nosk into her bathroom."

"Why?" Miranda asked confusedly. Lily smirked.

"Because, I quote. I think he is so handsome!" Miranda laughed.

"Wow. So how are you going to do it? He doesn't exactly do what people want him to, he has to have a good reason and a lot of persuasion." Miranda said. "If it came down to it, you might have to kiss him to get him to go in." Lily gaped at her friend.

"Kiss… him. NO!" Miranda smirked and shrugged.

"Hey, you would definitely win." Lily laughed and shook her head.

"Oh my god, not you too!"

"What?" Miranda asked. "You would, no guy can resist that!"

"So, your saying I can get a guy to do what I want just because of my body."

"Well, yeah, you could." Miranda shrugged. Lily moaned.

"You and Lucius both!"

"What!" Miranda's eyes widened.

"Lucius said that?"

"Pretty much." Miranda stifled a giggle.

"Is that why you came in here all mad?"

"Yep." Lily said and smirked. Miranda laughed.

"Well, you have to admit, it's true." Lily looked at Miranda incredulously.

"You're kidding me! No way!"

"Yes way, you could totally get a guy to do what you wanted them to." Lily shook her head.

"I can't and it's wrong."

"Yeah, it is wrong to manipulate a guy, but hey, it's fun." Miranda stood and grabbed her books.

"Mare!" Lily grabbed her books and quickly followed her friend.

"So… I mean, if it came down to it, would you be offended?"

"If you kissed him? Nah, I'll get my chance eventually, and I know, I'll enjoy it more than you."

"You got that right! I mean, no offense but I would rather have to kiss James than have to kiss Nosk, ugh!" Miranda laughed.

"Or Lucius."

"You know that already!" Lily smiled.

"I could do it for you. Get Nosk into the bathroom I mean."

"No, If Myrtle sees you she'll blow off the deal and tell Peeves."

"Alright, suit yourself." Both girls sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to fill their plates with food.

"Well, just hope it doesn't come down to it." Miranda said and she speared a green bean with her fork.

"Yeah." Lily said with a sigh.


	11. Attractions

**~Attractions~***

They finished dinner and Miranda left for the Common room while Lily walked to tutoring.

"Good evening." Lucius smiled at Lily as she walked in.

"Hey." Lily set her bag down on the table and sat down in a chair. "So what spells we doing?" Lucius shrugged and sighed.

"I couldn't think of any, we haven't really been studying spells lately, so there isn't really any that you need to perfect." He sat down across from her.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do? Just sit here and talk or what?" Lucius shrugged.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Well not sit here through the entire time, I know that." Lucius smirked.

"Alright." He stood and grabbed her bag from the table and handed it to her. Lily smiled and got up as well.

"Where to?" Lucius asked. Lily shrugged and shouldered her bag. They walked out of the classroom.

"So how is it that you always come here without a bag?" Lily asked, glancing sideways at him. Lucius shrugged.

"I have time to run to my dorm before I get here."

"Lucky." Lily said. Lucius chuckled.

"I have the advantage because the entrance to the dungeons and our tutoring room are on the same floor. You on the other hand have to go clear up to the seventh floor and back down to the first, so really it's pointless." Lily shrugged.

"Well if you didn't mind me being a few minuets late I could."

"Well, I would mind."

"Why?" She looked at him curiously and smirked.

"Because, I like to get started right away." Lily nodded and rolled her eyes. "Well, since we're merely walking around, you want to run up to the Gryffindor common room and drop off your bag?"

"Sure." Lily smiled and they headed up the grand staircase.

Lily walked through the door. She turned and saw Lucius waiting by the door.

"Oh for gods sake, you can come in! Just stay around the corner so the fat lady doesn't see you." Lily said and rolled her eyes. Lucius reluctantly walked inside.

"If I get in trouble, I'll blame you." He said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Just come in and sit down!" Lucius walked through the door and sat down in a chair out of view of the fat lady's portrait. Lily walked around the corner and then popped back around.

"Plug your ears." Lucius stared at her incredulously.

"So you don't hear the password."

"What does it matter, it changes every day or so doesn't it?"

"Yes, but still." Lucius sighed.

"Fine." He hands moved to the sides of his head and he covered his ears. Lily disappeared around the corner again.

"Wattlebird." The fat lady's portrait swung open and Lily climbed through. She looked around the common room and set her bag down.

"Hey Lily." Lily looked up and smiled in relief.

"Oh, hey Mare."

"Tutoring go ok? You're done a bit earlier than usual."

"Oh, we didn't practice anything, we were just gunna walk around for a while."

"Oh, cool. So you just came to drop off your bag?"

"Yeah, but hey, we have the entire day tomorrow."

"Definitely! Tell me if he kisses you." She said tauntingly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Highly doubt it!" They both laughed.

"Well, have fun, see you in…"

"An hour or two." Lily said with a smile. Miranda nodded.

"Alright. Do you want me to feed Pavlova?"

"Oh would you?"

"Yeah. Your running low on food though, you'll need to get some more soon."

"Ok, I'll do that. Don't we have a hogsmead trip coming up?"

"Yeah, it's this Friday." Miranda said.

"Ok, I'll get some more there."

"Where are you going to get food for a kitten in a wizarding shop?"

"Magical Menagerie of course. They should have cat food, considering they have sold muggle cats before."

"Ok."

"Yeah, well I better go, Lucius is out there waiting for me."

"K, bye." Miranda hugged her friend and Lily left the Common room.

"That certainly took you longer than I expected." Lucius said as Lily walked over to him. Lily shrugged.

"I got caught by Mare." Lucius nodded and smirked. He stood and they walked out onto the seventh floor landing and down the stairs.

"You know I still believe that fact about you and with boys." Lily looked at him confusedly.

"That you can get boys to what you want them to because of your body." Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's not true." She said.

"Well I think it is." Lily gaped at him.

"Then your wrong." She stated simply.

"Maybe." Lily smirked in satisfaction. "But, I'll only admit that when you prove it." Lily glared at him and shoved him sideways. She smiled at him cockily and he raised his eyebrows with a dangerous smile on his face. Her eyes widened and she ran down the corridor. Lucius chased her and easily caught up with her and grabbed her wrist pulling her backwards into him.

"And what if I can't prove it?" Lily asked not struggling in the slightest to get out of his grip. Lucius shrugged.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see." He spun her around to face him and their eyes locked. Lily's heart began to beat quicker. He still had a hold of her wrist. He stepped forward and placed his hand of her cheek.

"Lily! Hey!"

"See you tomorrow." Lucius whispered quickly in her ear. She felt his bottom lip brush her ear lobe and then he let go of her and ran around the corner and out of sight.

Lily turned around to see Severus walking towards her.

"Damn him." She thought angrily. "No. Don't damn him, he's your best friend."

"Hey Lily." She smiled.

"Hey Severus."

"Your up awful late." He commented.

"So are you." She said accusingly.

"Yeah, just talking with a few friends. What were you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, just wandering around. I needed some help on some D.A.D.A homework, so I went to Professor Adders for help."

"Ah. Well I better get going, curfew."

"Yeah, alright, see you later."

"K, bye." Snape walked away down the corridor. Lily sighed, she could still feel the place where Lucius had placed his hand on her cheek. Oh she wished Snape had not interrupted!

"You don't even know if he was going to kiss you." Lily argued with herself.

"He sure was in the position to!"

"That doesn't mean he would've!" Lily sighed again.

"It's pointless arguing with myself, I'll never find out weather he was intending on kissing me or not." She nodded sternly and then ran up the stairs to the common room.

She walked in and was surprised to find the common room completely empty! Lily grabbed her bag that was still on the couch and headed up to the girl's dormitory.

"Hey." Miranda smiled at Lily as she walked in.

"Hey Mare."

"So…?" Lily smiled and jumped on the bed beside her friend. Miranda's eyes widened.

"He kissed you!" Lily sighed and frowned.

"No, but I think he was going to!" Miranda smiled.

"Hey at least it's a start. Why didn't he kiss you?"

"Well…" Lily beamed as she retold the comment he made and how she had run away from him only to have him catch her, spin her around and place his hand on her cheek, there lips only a foot apart.

"No way!" Miranda giggled.

"Yes way. I totally thought he was going to kiss me and if Severus hadn't shown up… well who knows."

"I bet he would have, kissed you I mean."

"Maybe…" Miranda rolled her eyes and hit Lily with a pillow.

"Don't deny it! You know he might've!"

"Might have. That's the key word."

"Oh please, let's just say he would've and go to bed." Lily laughed.

"I'm serious, I'm tiered."

"Yeah, so am I. I still don't think he would have." Lily said. Miranda fell onto her bed and moaned into the pillows.

"Goodnight Lily." She said with a laugh. Lily smiled and stood.

"Night Mare." Lily changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Half of her mind was screaming at her that Lucius had been intent on kissing her and the other half strongly objected it. She fell asleep letting her mind slip into forbidden but wonderful dreams.

Lily was rudely awoken in the morning by a pillow that hit her in the head. She moaned and rolled over pulling the covers over head only to have them ripped off of her.

"Lily get up! It's sunny outside!" Miranda grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of bed.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up! Jeez!" Lily complained.

"Look out the window, no clouds! No rain!" Lily walked over to the window and sat down on the window seat. The sun was blinding and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Come on Lily! Get dressed so we can go to breakfast!" Miranda said. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Jeez, give me some time Mare, I haven't even woken up yet!" Lily stood and knelt down by her trunk. She opened it and dug through in search of some shorts and a T-shirt. She found a pair of jean short-shorts. Lily smiled and chuckled as she pulled them out of her trunk. She had had to hide them from her mother to be able to pack them. Her mother didn't like short-shorts and low cut shirts. She found them vulgar and thought the same about the girls who wore them.

"Oooh! Those are cute! You should wear them! Do you have a tank?"

"I don't know, let me look." Lily rummaged through all the cloths and pulled out a white tank top and blue bra.

"White bra, blue will show through." Miranda commented. Lily smirked.

"Alright, fine." She pulled out a white bra and proceeded to get dressed.

"Too cute!"

"I pray to god I'm not the only one in shorts." Lily said.

"Oh trust me! You wont be! There is going to be tons of girls in shorts today with the sun being out and all."

"I hope it's at least warm sun."

"It's been warm the past couple of days with heavy cloud cover, so it should be even warmer today." Miranda said as she tied up her tennishoe.

"Alright, let's get to breakfast."

"And then enjoy the sun!" Miranda said with a laugh. "And maybe see Lucius." She added in a taunting voice.

"Oh shut up!" Lily said with a smirk and opened the door to the dorm. Miranda stood and they both walked down to the common room.

"Hey Lils, Miranda." James smiled at them casually from the chair he sat in.

"Hey James." Miranda said.

"Hey." Lily said. He smiled at her and she noticed his eyes move to her chest. She glared at him and then climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea that I wore a tank top, especially this one." Lily pulled the shirt up a bit to cover a bit more of her chest. It didn't help very much. Lily sighed and waited as both Miranda and James climbed out of the portrait hole.

"I'm headed to breakfast too." James said with a smile.

"Alright." Lily said. "Let's go." Miranda and James talked most of the way there about quidditch and other things. Lily was surprised at how many girls she saw in the corridors wearing short-shorts and tank tops like she was. Many of which all had a guy nearby checking them out, weather they knew or not, Lily didn't know. Lily and Miranda sat down in their usual place while James moved away to sit with Sirius and Remus.

"Today should be fun." Miranda said as she picked up a piece of toast and took a bite. Lily smiled.

"Yeah, if James doesn't look down my shirt again." Miranda rolled her eyes.

"You can't not expect him to do that. He's liked you forever and when you wear a revealing shirt he's going to look down it and take in as much as possible and then feel angry because he doesn't have you and Lucius does."

"Lucius does not have me!"

"But you wish he did."

"No." Miranda sighed.

"Stop denying it! You know you wish he did!"

"Fine, I wish he did."

"See, it's not that hard." Miranda said with a smirk.

"Yeah, not if I'm saying it to you, but to anybody else it's impossible!" Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Finish eating so we can go outside."

"Alright, alright!" Lily continued to eat and they both talked about boys and classes and other things. They grabbed their bags once they were done and headed out to the courtyard.

"Wow, there's already a lot of people out here." Lily commented seeing as every bench was full and many people were already sitting on the grass.

"Well let's go down by those trees over there and sit. There's still a lot of sun and there isn't very many people over there.

"K." They meandered over by the tree and set their stuff down. Lily sat down and lay on her back enjoying the warm sun on her skin.

"Hey Lily, look." Lily propped herself up on her elbows and looked to where Miranda was pointing. Lucius was standing with a bunch of his friends wearing black jeans and a white shirt.

"God he looks handsome." Lily thought.

"I've never seen him in jeans before. He's always wearing his robes or dress pants." Miranda commented.

"Yeah." Lily said.

"Lily, you're staring."

"Oh." Lily looked away and smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Miranda rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Your so dumb sometimes Lily." Lily glared at her and pulled a book out of her bag.

"Come on, let's quit talking and enjoy the sun." Both girls had taken off their shoes and sat side-by-side reading.

"Ladies." They both looked up.

"Hey Lucius." Lily said and smiled at him.

"Hey. I thought you had to study?" He asked Lily.

"Yes we do, but were going to do it later." She replied smartly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Just don't procrastinate too much."

"Yes mum." Miranda said with a laugh. Lucius rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, Lily." Miranda tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be right back." She smiled and jerked her head towards a group of guys. Lily looked over there and saw Lane Nosk standing amongst them. Lily rolled her eyes as Miranda stood.

"I'm just going to go talk to him." Miranda retorted.

"Fine." Lily said with a laugh. Miranda smiled at Lily and then walked over to where Nosk was standing. Lucius watched them casually and laughed.

"Well, I think there doing a bit more than talking." Lily looked up and was surprised to see that Nosk's arm was around Miranda's waist.

"Well." Lily said. "Since when did she start going out with him? I know she's liked him for a long time, but she never told me they were going out."

"Maybe there not going out." Lucius suggested. "I've seen guys do that to girls countless times."

"Miranda wouldn't allow that though." Lily said in astonishment. Lucius shrugged and glanced down at her.

"Since your friend is preoccupied at the moment you want to walk around?" Lily looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure." He grasped her hand and helped her up. Lily bent to grab her bag.

"Leave it, we'll come back for it." Lucius said.

"Alright."

"By the way, I like your outfit."

"Thanks."

"Just the kind of thing that could get a guy begging at your feet." Lily stopped walking and put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"Are you saying I'm dressed like a hooker?" Lucius chuckled.

"Make your top lower, wear high heels and you could easily pass for one. I'd pay."

"You are such a sick git Lucius Malfoy!" Lily was red with embarrassment and anger.

"I'm not the only one." Lily was about to yell at him but he wasn't smiling anymore.

"I'll see you in a bit." He said and turned to leave.

"What. Why? Lucius?" He grasped her shoulders and turned her around. James, Sirius, and Remus were standing nearby and Remus was looking in there direction. Lucius turned to leave again but Lily grabbed his arm.

"No, it's fine, I don't care if they see us."

"They'll start trouble, Potter especially."

"I don't give a damn what James thinks!" Lily said angrily.

"Well I have enough sense not to piss him off. I don't want to have to deal with him today." He pulled away from her.

"Lucius." He turned and looked at her.

"Please." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I'll see you in tutoring." They where as close as they had been the previous night. Lucius saw that look of longing in her eyes but dropped her hand and walked away.

Lily watched him leave. Had she seen a hint of hesitation in his eyes before he dropped her hand? She sighed and walked back over to the tree and picked up her bag. Miranda's bag was gone so Lily assumed she had probably gone off somewhere to snog Nosk in private. Lily smirked to herself and wondered why Miranda had not told her about her being with Nosk.

"Oh well." Lily thought. "I might as well go to the library and study some before I have to go to tutoring and maybe I could stop in the kitchens and get some food." Lily laughed. She had been so busy enjoying the sun and reading that she had missed lunch. Lily sighed and walked up the path towards the castle. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see James running towards her.

"Hey Lily wait up!"

"Hey James." Lily said as he came up beside her.

"Where you headed?"

"The library to study."

"Cool can I join you?"

"Sure, just don't bother me while I study."

"Lils, I wont, I need to study for a test coming up in Herbolagy anyway."

"Alright." Lily said. James smiled at her.

"You know I really like what you're wearing. It looks good on you."

"Thanks." Lily said with little enthusiasm as they walked into the Entrance Hall and up the Grand staircase. They got to the library and as Lily had expected she had not gotten a single bit of studying done. James had talked the entire time they were there, mainly about things that Lily really could care less about.

"James. James!"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Um, I need to go, Miranda was going to meet me in the common room."

"Oh all right." James smiled.

"I'll see you at dinner." Lily nodded as she grabbed her stuff.

"Ok, bye." Lily left the library and sighed in relief.

"Thank god I finally got away from him." She said under her breath. Lily sighed as she walked down the corridors and her mind strayed back to Lucius. She meandered on not paying the slightest bit of attention as to where she was going. A small sound caught her attention drawing her out of her thoughts so she looked up. To her surprise a large door had appeared on the stone wall in front of her. Lily walked up to the door and studied it curiously. She grasped the old brass handle and pulled the door open, walking through it into a large room. Lily's eyes widened. The room was magnificent! Old forgotten odds and ends lay here and there. It looked as though no one had been in the room for years. She looked at the many strange items and cabinets, the small baubles and books that were scattered about the room. One could spend an eternity in the room and never see all of its wonders! Lily heard the soft creak as a door opened and closed. She drew her wand and slowly turned around. Lily screamed and shot a spell. A book exploded into a thousand tiny pieces and someone yelled. Lily lost her balance and her wand rolled away from her as she fell to the floor with a loud thud. She moaned in pain and felt a strong pair of arms pull her up off the floor. A male voice chuckled. Lily still had her eyes squeezed shut. She felt a cool hand tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Your way too tense." The voice laughed. Lily slowly opened her eyes and placed her hand to her forehead. Her head felt like thousands of small nails were being driven into her skull.

"You scared the crap out of me Lucius!" Lily complained and slapped him on the shoulder. He merely smiled and laughed. She huffed loudly as she realized that she no longer had her wand.

"Where did my wand go?" She moaned in frustration. Lucius rolled his eyes and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"No problem." He said as he scanned the room curiously.

"So what is this place?" Lily shrugged.

"I don't know I was walking to tutoring from the library and the door just appeared. I was curious so I came in and well… It's absolutely magnificent!" She said breathlessly. Lucius's brow knit together in thought as he looked around the room.

"It's quite an interesting place." He said as he picked up an old book and flipped through the pages.

"So why do you think the door was hidden and suddenly appeared?" He asked and looked up to see Lily gone. "Lily?"

"Hi!" She said as she popped out from behind a cabinet full of books. Lucius jumped in surprise.

"What the hell was that for!" He snapped angrily. Lily giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You scared the crap out of me! So I wanted payback." She stated simply. Lucius shook his head and smirked. Lily stuck her tongue out at him and grinned. He laughed and leaned against the cabinet. Lily smiled and her eyes lit up.

"Oh I almost forgot! I found something, come on!" She grabbed Lucius's wrist and drug him through the maze of towering piles and broken items. "It's right over here." She said and stopped in front of a large black sheet draped over what looked to be a cabinet. Lucius raised his eyebrows at Lily.

"Well, aren't you going to pull off the sheet?" Lily bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"Well, I don't know what's under it…" She trailed off and Lucius smirked.

"That's why you pull off the sheet. So you can find out what's under it!" Lucius's voice was full of sarcasm as he reached up and grasped the edge of the silky fabric. It slid off and crumpled onto the floor.

"It's a mirror." Lily said with surprise.

"Yeah." Lucius said with a smirk at her reaction. Lily stepped in front of the mirror and what she saw shocked her.

"That can't be right." She thought.

"What's the matter?" Lucius asked as he saw her expression reflected in the mirror.

"Um…" She said uncertainly and looked to her left. He wasn't there, he was not even standing in front of the mirror, but yes she saw it and all clearly what she wanted so badly. Lily blinked and looked again, the same image. She bit her lip.

"Stand in front of it." She said grabbing Lucius's arm and pulling him in front of the mirror. "What do you see?" She asked demandingly. Lucius raised a speculative eyebrow at her but looked into the mirror. His eyes flickered with the slightest amount of surprise and then widened.

"Lily, do you know what this mirror is?" He asked turning to face her.

"Just a plain old mirror isn't it?" She asked hopefully. "And you still didn't answer my question."

"Never mind that. Lily this is the mirror of erised. My father told me of it and I have heard of it in books… I never thought it existed." He said quietly.

"So what is it supposed to show?" Lily asked curiously.

"It shows the hearts deepest desires." He looked at Lily. "What did you see?" He asked curiously. Lily bit her lip uncertainly.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I saw… us." Lily's white cheeks turned scarlet in a matter of moments and she looked at the floor. Lucius raised her face up.

"It seems as though our desires are one in the same." He whispered in a barely audible tone. Lily could see the small flicker of desire in his eyes and knew he saw the same in hers. Lucius then took her hand and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. His mouth met hers and they kissed. Lily was overwhelmed in happiness. She had wanted him to kiss her since the first day on the train. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed her closer to him. Lucius regretted that he had not kissed her earlier in the courtyard, because right now, he didn't give a damn if Potter saw. It would do him some good to be woken up and know that Lily did not belong to him. But that was at the back of Lucius's mind at the moment, the only thing he was thinking of was Lily.

They pulled apart from each other and Lily rested her head on his chest.

"Do you think we should go to tutoring?" He asked quietly.

"Mmm, Tutoring is half way over with anyway." Lily said with a happy sigh.

"Your right about that." Lucius chuckled and kissed her again.

"Mmm." Lily pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked. Lily smiled and bit her lip.

"So… does this, us kissing, mean we're going out now?" Lucius chuckled.

"Well yes. I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't want to go out with you." Lily smiled and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Lucius said with a smile and pulled his hands away from hers.

"Alright." Lily agreed. They walked through the large door and out into the empty corridor. Lily grabbed his hand and they walked up the stairs to the seventh floor. Lily hesitated at the door before going inside.

"I don't want to leave." Lucius smirked and sighed.

"You've got to, and besides I'll see you tomorrow anyway."

"Yes I know, but still…" Lily complained. Lucius rolled his eyes and tilted her face up towards his.

"Sleep well Lily." He kissed her nose and she frowned. He smirked and kissed her mouth. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He pulled away. Lily blushed.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Lucius said and chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he kissed her one last time and walked away down the stairs.

Lily sighed happily and walked through the door way and up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Karaboo Hooves." She said to the portrait. The fat lady moved her hand and the portrait swung forward and Lily climbed through into the common room. James was playing a game of wizard chess with Remus and looked up as lily walked in.

"You're in awful late." He commented.

"So." Lily said. James shrugged.

"Your just not usually in this late that's all."

"Actually mate, there have been a few times when she gets in really late, past curfew even." Remus said. Lily glared at him and James raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why do you stay out so late? And come to think of it, why do you usually leave half way through dinner?"

"I don't leave half way through!" Lily said objectively.

"Yeah you do, I see you leaving the great hall the same time every day." James said.

"And what business is it of yours?" Lily asked.

"It's my business if I want it to be." James said.

"Yeah, you'd pry it from my cold dead lips!" Lily smirked as both Remus and Sirius looked at each other in surprise that Lily had just dissed James so harshly. James stood and walked over to her.

"I'll figure it out eventually Lils, you know I will." He held her chin with his forefinger and thumb and smirked at her. Lily jerked her head away from him and placed her palm against his chest pushing him backwards.

"Just try James." Lily turned on her heel, tossing her hair over her shoulder and walked up the stairs and into the girl's dorm.

"Lily! Your back! How was tutoring?" Miranda asked. Lily smiled and collapsed on her bed.

"Best ever." Miranda's eyes widened.

"Did he kiss you for real this time?" Lily smiled. "Oh my god! Yay!" Miranda said giggling and jumped on the bed beside her friend.

"Is he a good kisser? Did he tongue?"

"No! Oh but god it sent shivers down my spine!" Lily said with a giggle. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her friend.

"So enough about me, what about you? I saw you and Nosk together, what all happened there and why didn't you tell me you were going out with him? Or was he hitting on you?"

"Well you're wrong about the first but right about the second. He was hitting on me, to impress his friends. I walked up to him and said hi. He wrapped his arm around my waist to his friends surprise and whispered in my ear to just go along with it. I was about to protest but he pulled me against his side and I was just kind of too overwhelmed with shock and happiness to do anything. Am I pathetic?"

"No, he took advantage of you because he knew you like him."

"Stupid git!" Miranda said. Lily chuckled.

"I second that, and I move we turn in, I'm tiered."

"And I second that." Miranda said with a laugh. She got up and moved back over to her own bed. Lily got up and dressed into her pajamas.

"Goodnight Lily."

"Night mare." Lily said with a smile. She rolled over in her bed her head buzzing with thoughts of that day and went to sleep.

A loud rumbling filled Lily's ears and woke her up. She gasped in fright and sat up. Sweat poured down her face. Lily squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. Pavlova was curled up beside her, purring loudly. Lily sighed, so that had been the sound she had heard that made the dream seem real.

"No, nightmare." It had been a horrible dream. She was in the forbidden forest, a thick fog all around her. The fog parted and a black dog stood in front of her. The dog looked strangely familiar to her she had thought as it raised it's hackles and growled low and menacingly. The black dog had jumped, she fell backwards and hit something, the black dog roared and lunged and Lily woke up. Lily took a shaky breath and looked at Pavlova.

"Stupid cat." She thought grumpily and lay back down. Her eyes wouldn't close and her mind was now wide-awake. Lily threw the covers off of herself making Pavlova meow in irritation that she had been awoken from her beauty sleep. Lily grabbed a robe and slippers and walked down into the common room. She glanced at the clock.

"Five-thirty. I have plenty of time to take a shower before breakfast." She slipped on the slippers and climbed out of the portrait hole.

The corridors were silent and Lily bit her lip as she reached the fifth floor. She stopped on the stairs and walked into the corridor. Lily was tempted to go into the prefect bathroom. She knew the password and their usually wasn't anybody in there at this time of morning. Lily walked down the corridors and quietly spoke the password. The door clicked and swung open. Lily slipped inside and began to turn on the faucets of the large bath. Many colored bubbles streamed out and began to fill the huge bathtub. She stripped out of her pajamas and underclothes and slid onto the edge of the tub and then immersed herself in the warm water. Lily sighed as it soothed her body and warmed her skin. She washed her hair and body and then climbed out and dried off. She changed into a clean pair of robes and slipped quietly out of the bathroom.

"Well, well, well, I think this deserves a twenty point deduction from Gryffindor." Lily whirled around.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, I just thought…" A male voice chuckled and Lily blinked as Lucius walked up to her. She smacked him on the chest.

"God Lucius! You scared me! I thought I was seriously in trouble!" He chuckled again.

"You're lucky it was me and not an actual Slytherin Prefect. They would have deducted fifty points or more." Lily huffed.

"I know."

"And you also should know that the Prefect bathroom is for prefects only." He said with a smirk. Lily rolled her eyes. Lucius chuckled and grasped her waist. Lily felt her heart accelerate as he leaned forward to kiss her. He kissed her briefly and chuckled again.

"Is your heart going to go haywire every time I kiss you?" Lily blushed. Lucius cocked his head at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Have you ever been kissed by a guy other than me? Or was I your first?" Lily glared at him.

"You don't need to know that!" He smirked and leaned in close to her.

"Well, by the way you act and react to me." He kissed her neck making her gasp. "I think that I am." Lily's heart was fluttering madly as he pulled away and she expected her face was probably flushed.

"Well, your not." Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, then who was?" He chuckled, as she remained silent.

"Lily, I have been around too long and with too many girls not to know that I am the first guy you've kissed."

"Fine." She said. "You are."

"See." He kissed her neck again and she pulled away.

"Shouldn't we be getting to breakfast?" Lily said as she steadied her breathing. Lucius smirked.

"I guess." He took her hand. "Come on, your friends will be wondering where you are." They walked down the silent corridors. A few people milled about but not enough to raise awareness in Lily.

"So, I expect that Miranda knows about this." Lucius commented as they walked. Lily smiled.

"Yes, every… single… detail." She laughed lightly and smiled to herself. Lucius nodded and smirked.

"As I expected." Lily rolled her eyes.

"And I expect Avery knows as well?"

"Well n…" Lucius stopped mid-sentence.

"Well, you two finely did get together."

"I didn't get a chance to tell him." Lucius whispered quietly. He smiled coolly at a cocky looking Avery who stood before them. He opened his mouth to speak but Lily was faster.

"Yeah, we're together. What concern is it of yours?" Avery glared at her.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you Evans." Lily smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. He glared at her and turned to Lucius.

"When's the next practice?"

"Tomorrow." Lucius said coldly. Avery regarded him with distaste.

"Alright." He turned and left. Lily let out a breath she had been holding.

"He is so…"

"Irritating?" Lucius suggested.

"That and much more." Lucius chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"You know you really shouldn't provoke him."

"I don't care. He gets on my nerves, so I try my best to get on his." Lily said.

"Lily you do get on his nerves." Lucius smirked.

"Good." Lily said. He rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't know how dangerous Avery can be." He thought as they walked in silence down the corridors. Lucius stopped in the corridor just before they reached the Great Hall doors and dropped Lily's hands. Lily bit her lip and lingered. Lucius shook his head. He didn't care that there were people lingering in the hallway that would see them, he placed his hand on her neck and kissed her. He felt her breath catch. She had not been expecting him to kiss her with people around to see. She was just going to have to get used to it. He pulled away and smirked at a few gawking first year girls who burst out in a fit of giggles.

"You didn't have to do that." Lily said quietly. Lucius shrugged.

"You lingered so I took the chance." Lily blushed and Lucius rolled his eyes.

"See you in D.A.D.A Lily." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Lucius turned and walked into the Great Hall. He glanced at the Gryffindor table and met eyes with Remus Lupin. Remus eyed him coolly and then turned away. Lucius snorted in disgust and moved on to the Slytherin table.

Lily walked in and sat down beside Miranda and Remus at the Gryffindor table.

"You're sitting a ways down this morning." She commented to him. He shrugged and motioned to James and Sirius.

"They sat down here and I joined them." Lily smiled and nodded. She turned to Miranda.

"Hey." Miranda smiled.

"Hey Lily. So where were you this morning? I didn't see you in the common room when I got up."

"Oh, I woke up early and went to the prefect bathroom and took a bath." Miranda nodded.

"Didn't get caught did you?" Remus asked. Lily looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"No. I made sure no one was around." Remus nodded.

"By the way." He said in a quiet voice. "I saw you and Malfoy outside the Great Hall, gotten a little more familiar in tutoring?" Lily coughed as she had just taken a bite of toast.

"Um… well."

"Lily, he's a Slytherin for god's sake!"

"You don't think I know this Remus!" She hissed quietly. Remus closed his eyes.

"I know you know this Lily, but I don't think it's very wise."

"Why? Wouldn't it be good to have the houses get along for once?" Remus smiled briefly.

"You know the houses are never going to get along."

"I know but…"

"Lily, just see my point. He is a Slytherin you are a Gryffindor. You shouldn't be associating with him in the first place."

"Well I don't care if he's a Slytherin! He was forced to tutor me and I had to agree. We had no choice but to get along. So just drop the subject."

"Lily…"

"No, Remus." She said sternly and James looked over at her.

"Hey Lils."

"Hi." She said crisply without a glance in his direction. Lily grabbed her bag and stood.

"Lily, aren't you hungry?" Miranda asked.

"No, lost my appetite." She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the Great Hall, she didn't hear Miranda call after her. When Lily reached the doors she glanced at Lucius who looked at her with concern in his eyes. She turned away from him and left.

Lucius grabbed his bag and stood. He had seen Lily leave and she looked depressed, again.

"See you later guys." He nodded to his friends who looked at him curiously. "Got to go comfort my girlfriend." He regretted what he had said the minuet it came out.

"You got a girl man? What's her name?" Lucius paused, debating weather or not to tell them.

"I'll tell you later, I got to go." He shouldered his bag and left the Slytherin table. He found Lily sitting on a bench reading. He sat down beside her and she leaned against him, setting her book in her lap.

"Why so depressed?" He asked quietly. He felt her shrug and he looked at her face. "Lily?"

"How can I keep it a secret? Remus knows and he's bound to tell James and Sirius. I don't want James finding out, he'd torture me about it. And Severus… I couldn't…" Her voice cracked and she squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in his shoulder. "I don't know what to do." She said into his shoulder. Lucius raised her head up and looked into her eyes.

"Don't keep it a secret." Lily's eyes grew wide.

"But James and, and Severus…"

"Let them deal with it. If James gives you crap you ignore him, if Severus does, I'll talk to him personally. You don't need to worry about anything."

"But." Lucius raised his eyebrows at her and she fell silent.

"I'm not too worried about Lupin at the moment Lily. He seems to be the peacekeeper in there little group. At least that's what Snape tells me." Lily smiled.

"Yeah, Remus is always thinking things through for James and Sirius. Do they listen to him? No." She chuckled. "They are always up to mischief, have been for three years." Lucius smiled.

"See, they're always causing mischief, so they should care more about there own problems then yours."

"That's supposed to be comforting?" She laughed and Lucius rolled his eyes at her.

"You know what I mean." He said and chuckled. Lily smiled half-heartedly.

"I just don't know…" Lucius grasped her chin between his forefinger and thumb tilting her head up.

"Everything will be fine." He kissed her lips lightly. Lily closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She breathed in the light scent of his cologne. Lily was in complete bliss; she could have sat there forever kissing him. But as it usually went, Lucius pulled away all too soon. He unhooked her arms from around his neck and smiled at her. She bit her lip.

"Sorry." She blushed. Lucius smirked and smiled at her.

"It's fine. We probably should get to our classes though." He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Can't we skip?" Lily asked with a playful smile. Lucius raised his eyebrows at her with a questioning look.

"What do you think?"

"Yes?" She asked hopefully. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Come on, let's go." He took her hand and they walked down to the first floor.

"Have fun in Potions." He said with a smirk. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I will." He nodded and walked away.


	12. Small Favors

**~Small Favors~***

Lily sighed happily and descended the stairs into the dungeon. She walked into the Potions classroom and set her bag down at her seat. She walked over to where Severus sat. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, long time no see. What's up?" Lily smirked.

"Nothing much, what about you." Severus shrugged.

"Just studying and getting work done." He said with a smile. Lily nodded.

"Nice. Do we have anything important to do today?" She asked.

"No. Why?" Lily shrugged.

"Just curious. I need to study for a test in Divination and I thought I could slip in a few minuets during class." Snape nodded.

"Just keep taking notes like you do and Slughorn won't get concerned. He likes you because you take notes and are always on top of things in his class." Lily smiled.

"Thanks." Severus nodded with a smirk.

"So are you ready for the hogsmead trip tomorrow?" Lily looked at him curiously.

"What hogsmead trip?" Severus raised his eyebrows at her.

"The hogsmead trip we have tomorrow on the thirtieth. Remember?" Lily shrugged and smiled.

"I guess I forgot." Lily admitted. Severus smirked.

"Nice." He said with a laugh.

"Alright class, take your seats!" Professor Slughorn walked jovially into the classroom and waved his wand lazily at the black board. They had to read about a certain potion that was in their book and write a five-page essay telling about it. Lily sighed and quickly moved back to her seat. She pulled out her Potions book and her Divination book. She flipped to the right page in her Potions book and opened her Divination book on top of it.

"I have to get in some studying." She thought as she began to read over her notes on the properties of tealeaves and smoke reading. They had been studying smoke and tea leaf reading for a while and where expected to know all the smoke patterns and there meanings. The same went for the tealeaves. Lily studied for part of the hour. She felt that she had most of it learned and could remember it so she put her Divination book away and began to read the assigned pages in her potions book. She had only gotten done with two pages of the essay when class was dismissed.

Lily gathered her books and slung her bag over her shoulder. She walked with Snape out of the classroom.

"So, who are you hanging out with tomorrow in Hogsmead?" Lily smirked.

"Mare will probably want to go to Madame Malkins to look at shoes and such. I wanted to stop in Honeydukes and in a few other shops. Maybe we could meet up at the three broom sticks and have a few butterbeers?" Snape nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Lily smiled and then headed up the Grand staircase towards the D.A.D.A classroom. James was leaning against the doorway of the classroom and smiled as Lily came up the stairs.

"Hey Lils."

"Hey." She said quietly.

"You excited for the hogsmead trip tomorrow?" He asked as he followed her into the classroom.

"Yeah." Lily said as she sat down and pulled out her Divination book.

"So, you wanna hang out at the Three Broomsticks or something tomorrow?" James asked. Lily nodded and continued reading.

"Man, I wonder what we're doing today. I hope it's a good curse, I've been dyeing to hit Malfoy with one." Lily saw James smirk out of the corner of her eye. She closed her book; she could study later in class.

"And why James, do you want to do that? He's a seventh year, a Slytherin, and can be quite testy at times. I don't think it's such a wise idea." James rolled his eyes at her.

"Your acting just like Remus would when Sirius and I try and do something fun."

"It may be fun to you, but it's just a rude and heartless prank." James shook his head and smirked. He grabbed her chin between his fingers.

"Lighten up Lils." Lily jerked away from him.

"James, if you don't mind I have to get in a bit of studying before my test in my next class." She reopened her book and began to read again. James snorted and moved away. Lily heard the chair beside her move.

"James." She closed her book and looked up irritated only to find Lucius sitting beside her. "Oh. Lucius, I thought you were James." Lily bit her lip awkwardly and Lucius smirked.

"He sure seems to flirt with you an awful lot." Lily pursed her lips.

"Yeah, it gets rather annoying."

"I agree, he's treading on territory that's already been taken. I may have to do something about it." Lucius slipped his hand into Lily's, intertwining his fingers with hers. Lily bit her lip and glanced over at James. Lucius rolled his eyes at her.

"He's right you know." He said. Lily looked at him confusedly.

"Who's right? About what?" Lucius chuckled.

"Potter's right, about you needing to lighten up." Lily gaped at him.

"What? I am lightened up." She said defensively. Lucius chuckled at her.

"No your not." Lily opened her mouth to protest and Lucius raised his eyebrows at her. She sighed.

"Alright I'm not, so I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"I'll lighten up, if you let me keep us a secret from James and Severus." Lily bit her lip and stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Fine." Lily sighed in relief. "But, just know that keeping it a secret that we're together is going to be pretty complicated. When people know you and your seen kissing someone, word can spread pretty fast." Lucius warned her. Lily bit her lip and looked down at her book.

"I know." She said quietly. Lucius smiled and took her hand in his.

"Just relax Lily." He discreetly kissed her jaw line once and then pulled away still holding her hand underneath the table.

Professor Adders walked into the classroom.

"Class, you will not be needing your books today so please put them away and get your wands out." Lily slipped her Divination book in her bag and laid her wand on the top of the table. She had hoped they would've been taking notes or doing an essay or something so she could have studied for the Divination test. Professor Adders began to pair people up.

"Mr. Potter with Ms. Hill, Mr. Malfoy with Ms. Evans…" James turned around in his seat and looked at Lily. She saw the small amount of shock and anger spread on his face as he saw Lucius sitting beside her, or was it because they were holding hands?

"Why are you sitting by him?" James mouthed to her.

"Good, he didn't see our hands." Lily thought. James looked at her, waiting for an answer. Lily bit her lip and was saved from answering him by Professor Adders who tapped James on the shoulder and told him to turn around. Lily sighed in relief and Lucius squeezed her hand. She smiled at him and squeezed back. They listened as Professor Adders began to explain the spell they would be practicing. Lily had heard of the spell Evanesco, she had not performed it before but had seen it being performed. You cast it and the opponent would disappear completely. Lily nearly fell asleep during the explanation. The only thing that kept her mildly awake was Lucius's hand in hers and his thumb moving in circles on the back of it. But even this made her drowsy and happy. She found her mind begin to wander into uncharted territory, or in the gutter as she had heard some people call it. She snapped out of her thoughts when Lucius let go of her hand. She looked at him and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"What are we doing?" She asked quietly.

"Weren't you listening?"

"Yes. Are we performing the spell?"

"No, just a quick practice of wrist movement and incantation."

"Oh." Lily picked up her wand and practiced the movement without saying the spell.

"Alright class, face your partners and begin." Lily and Lucius rose and faced each other in the large open area of the room.

"Alright, aim your wands and cast. Now!" Lily and Lucius raised their wands at the same time.

"Evanesco!" Lily shouted. She felt the wind being knocked out of her and heard several people call out her name. She heard Lucius and James most distinctly. She could see everyone and most were still practicing but a few where dumbfoundedly searching for their partners who had been hit by the spell. Lucius walked over to where Lily had been standing and knelt down. He reached out a hand and felt her.

"A little higher up Lucius." She whispered. He raised his eyebrows and felt his hand being moved. He touched Lily's cheek.

"Sorry, I can't exactly see you you know."

"I know. So, how do I become un-invisible?" Lily asked.

"I can help with that." Professor Adders walked over to where Lucius was crouched and murmured a spell with his wand pointed directly where Lily was sitting. She reappeared and Lucius helped her up. She looked around for James but didn't see him.

"He must've been hit by the spell." Lucius suggested. "By the way sorry about earlier. Lily smiled.

"It's fine, you just had your hand a bit low." Lucius chuckled.

"I just reached out to find where you were, I didn't intend for my hand to land there."

"I know." She grasped his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "It's fine, just a bit embarrassing that's all."

"At least no one could see you, so they didn't know where my hand landed. So that's just between you and me." Lily smiled and then gasped as James reappeared in front of them. He was sitting on the floor facing away from them but Lily slipped her hand out of Lucius's quickly just in case he turned around and saw. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"She'll have to get over that fear eventually." Lucius thought. "Because sooner or later Potter is going to see us holding hands or doing something that he would find even worse." Lucius smirked at the thought of Potter stumbling in on him and Lily kissing. Lucius would find it hilarious but knew Lily would be mortified. So he dismissed the thought entirely.

"Alright, class dismissed." Professor Adders said. He had finished casting the spell on all of the people who had been hit with Evanesco and was now filing papers on his desk.

"Ms. Evans." Lily turned around and shouldered her bag.

"Yes sir?" He motioned for her to come over. She glanced at Lucius.

"You can go." She said. He shrugged.

"I'll wait." Lily rolled her eyes and smiled and walked up to where Professor Adders sat.

"Ms. Evans, you've been doing very well in class, but I've noticed you seem to be having trouble with your wand. You seem to have trouble casting spells properly. Take today for instance, your wand backfired and you got hit with the spell instead of Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes sir, I don't know what's wrong with it. There's times when it works fine and others when it won't work at all, and it's only been getting worse."

"Well then Ms. Evans, I'm sorry to say but I think you might need a new wand. Now I'm not an expert and I don't know if that one can be fixed or not but I would look into it tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Lily smiled briefly and then turned around and walked back to where Lucius was leaning against the doorframe. He smiled at her and she at him.

"Well let's go." They walked silently down the corridors and took their passage way to the Astronomy tower. Lucius noticed that Lily was very quiet.

"You alright?" He asked as they walked. She bit her lip.

"How the heck am I going to be able to get a new wand by tomorrow? It takes a good several days for a letter to be sent and returned by owl."

"We'll go tomorrow and stop in Olivanders and get you a new one." Lily stopped and looked at him confusedly. He stopped and faced her.

"I'll buy you a new wand. They're not that expensive and even if they were I can get the money from my parents vault in Gringotts." Lily continued to gape at him and he chuckled. "Lily, if your concerned about what my parents would say they would be fine with it, I get money from there vault all the time."

"It's not that." Lily said quietly. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Than what is it?"

"You really would be willing to buy me a new wand." Lucius gaped at her and then laughed.

"That's what you're shocked about? That I would do that for you? I'm not that cold hearted." Lily glared at him.

"I know! It's just…" Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just think of it as a small favor." He kissed her nose and she giggled. "Now come on, you need to get to Divination and I need to get to Herbolagy." Lily's eyes widened.

"You have Herbolagy? Then why do you spend your time walking me to my class when Herbolagy is clear out in the greenhouses? Aren't you late all the time then?" She asked. Lucius chuckled.

"Nah, I get there on time."

"How?"

"Master of secret passages, remember?" He smiled. "Hell, I probably know more passages than all the marauders put together!" Lily was taken aback.

"You know about the Marauders?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, Severus rants about them a lot." He said. Lily smirked.

"Bet you don't know about the one in the whomping willow that leads to the Shrieking shack." Lucius raised his eyebrows at her.

"No, I didn't. How do you know about it?"

"Oh, I've been there a few times to check on Re…" She stopped talking and bit her lip.

"Check on who?" Lily shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's go." She grabbed his hand and led him through the hallways and down the stairs until they reached the tapestry that let out into the Astronomy tower. Lucius pulled her back into him before she went through the tapestry. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"You do need to stop being so tense." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I made you the deal, and I'll stick to it." She said.

"I know you will." Lucius pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her.

"Mmmm…" Lily pulled away. "I've got a test coming up, I don't need my mind full of distractions." Lucius raised his eyebrows at her.

"You find my kissing distracting?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes very. Now if you don't mind, I need to get to class and at least get a little bit of studying in." Lucius chuckled and began to kiss her neck.

"Lucius!" Lily pulled away. "I _need _to get to class!" Lucius chuckled again.

"Alright, but I'll get you later." Lily rolled her eyes at him and then went through the tapestry and out of site.

Miranda hugged Lily as she came through the tapestry.

"God, did you get _any_ studying done?"

"No. Did you?" Lily asked. Miranda shook her head and Lily sighed.

"Well, I guess we're just winging it then."

"Yep." Miranda agreed. "Come on, let's get in the classroom and see if we can at least study for a few minuets if nothing else." Both girls walked into the Divination classroom and sat down in their usual seats and immediately pulled out there books and began to study.

"What did five veins in a tea leaf mean again? Prosperity?" Miranda asked as she poured over her notes.

"Um, vigilance I thought. Or was that seven veins… I don't know." They both sighed and looked at each other.

"I give up, if I fail this test than I fail it. I can make it up with other assignments and stuff." Miranda said.

"Yeah, I agree." Lily closed her book and placed her chin in her hand.

"So how's Lucius?" Miranda asked. Lily shrugged.

"He's good I guess…"

"What?" Miranda asked concerned. Lily shrugged.

"Oh, it's just this whole keeping us a secret thing. I told him I was having trouble and didn't know what to do and he tells me not to keep it a secret, to tell James and Snape."

"What? Is he crazy? Does he know what James would do to you if he knew? And Snape? Well, you just don't want him finding out because he's been your best friend for like, ever."

"Yeah." Lily said with a sigh. Miranda shrugged.

"Well, Personally, I'd just let things take their course. If James finds out Lucius will probably kick his ass, and he'll probably talk Snape through it, I mean they are good friends."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Lily smiled at her friend but Miranda was looking elsewhere.

"It looks like we have a sub today." Lily looked over to where Miranda was pointing. A teacher with curly dark brown hair and a rather pinched looking face stood in the front of the classroom.

"Students please settle down and take your seats." The woman said in a high pitched nasally tone. "Professor Traught is out sick today so I am taking her place. My name is Mrs. Halfleting, I work at the Buexbatons Academy and was here on vacation so Professor Dumbledore contacted me and asked if I would be willing to teach this class. So, now, I want you all to pull out your books, read chapters twenty-three through twenty-five and write a three page essay on the subject. You will be taking the test that was supposed to be today when Mrs. Traught gets back."

"And when will that be? The sooner the better I think." A Slytherin girl who sat in the front said with a sly grin. The Professor glared shrewdly at the girl.

"Well missy, you're going to be stuck with me as your teacher for a while because Professor Traught won't be coming back for a while." The Slytherin girl went quiet and glared at the teacher. The professor sniffed disdainfully and moved away from the girl.

"Get out your books and start reading."

Lily had pondered on what could've been wrong with Professor Traught. She'd come up with many ideas and was still pondering on many of them when class was dismissed.

"So what do you think is wrong with Professor Traught?" Miranda asked as they left the Divination classroom. Lily shrugged.

"I have no clue. I would assume she's just sick." Lily said with a sigh. "But I do agree with that Slytherin girl, I hope she gets back soon. I do not really like this other teacher." She admitted.

"Yeah." Miranda agreed. "Well, I'll see you later at dinner." They hugged and went to there separate classes.

Lily's day had gone decently well. She had managed to exceed Professor McGonagall's expectations when she turned a flower in water into a beautiful fish. She had gotten her work done early in Arithmancy, which was not necessarily a good thing because Professor Vector gave her more. History of Magic was boring as usual and in charms all they did was study for the upcoming test. Lily sighed gratefully when Professor Flitwick dismissed them. She bolted quickly out of the classroom and ran up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. She ran into the common room and up into the girls dorm. Lily opened her trunk and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt. She hoped that Lucius wouldn't mind if she was a little late. After she had changed she grabbed her bag and raced back down the stairs to the classroom they used for tutoring. Lily opened the door and was surprised to see that Lucius was not there yet. She set down her bag on the table leaned against it, closing her eyes.

"You're in here early." Lily abruptly opened her eyes in alarm and then smiled when she saw that it was Lucius.

"I'm not early, you're late."

"Sorry, I got caught by a friend. So, did you get out of class early or something?"

"No, I just got out of the classroom quickly. You're just slow; I had time to change out of my robes even." She said with a smile. Lucius nodded and moved over to her.

"Nice. So, speaking of classes and people, do you think Potter heard anything earlier today in D.A.D.A?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know, why?"

"You just seemed a little tense afterward that's all. I was hoping you would loosen up throughout the day." He said. Lily smiled at him.

"Well, I don't know if he heard anything or saw anything, but if he did, I don't care." Lucius chuckled.

"I wonder if he saw me touch you." He smiled mischievously and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Lucius, I was invisible, the only way he would've known is if he heard me tell you to move your hand a little higher up. And even then I don't think he would've guessed." Lucius shrugged.

"You never know. So has your heart stopped beating so hard since I touched you?" Lily looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I could still feel you even though I couldn't see you." Lily smiled up at him.

"I don't know. Is it?" She grasped his hand and placed it on her chest. She felt him begin to pull away but he hesitated.

Lucius was shocked that Lily did this. He knew he shouldn't be touching her like this but his hand still lingered. Lily put her hand over the top of his and pressed it against her.

"Is it?" She moved closer to him, staring into his eyes. Lucius saw that look of lust and hunger that he had seen many times in girl's eyes when he had been in a much more easy position. His hand slid from her chest to behind her neck.

"You're too young for that Lily." He whispered. She pouted.

"I'm only sixteen." She complained.

"Still." He said doubtfully. She sighed and began to pull away. Lucius smirked at her and stepped closer. He leaned in beside her ear.

"I never did get to finish that kiss you know." He pulled her closer to him until there faces where just centimeters apart. Lucius could feel her breath on his face and tenderly kissed her lips. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he considered pulling away.

"I can give her the pleasure once." He thought and kissed her deeper pressing his body to hers. He felt her heart beat faster and her breath quicken. If she wanted to go a little further he would let her, but not too far.

Lily wanted to kiss him more intimately, but she was afraid he would pull away. She tentatively opened her lips and he did the same. There tongues met and Lily was in complete bliss.

Lucius pulled away and began to kiss her neck. A small groan escaped Lily's lips as his hands slid up her shirt and caressed the small of her back. Lucius was surprised by his own forwardness but he didn't object to it, he actually enjoyed it. Lily lifted up his chin and kissed his lips again.

"Ehem." Both Lily and Lucius stopped kissing and looked up in alarm.

"Oh! Professor Adders. We… um. Lucius was just… Uh…" Lily's eyes were huge as she stammered at the Professor standing in the doorway. Lucius immediately let go of Lily. He quickly slid his hands out from her shirt and stepped backwards.

"Um, Professor, I… well."

"You were kissing her."

"Well yes sir. Um…" The Professor shook his head.

"Well, when I paired you two up at the beginning of the year I had expected you to at least get along somewhat but… I didn't expect this."

"I'm sorry Professor. It won't happen again." Lucius said and swallowed. Professor Adders shook his head again.

"I don't care. Just, keep the snogging to a minimum."

"Yes sir." Lucius nodded. He looked at Lily.

"How old are you two anyway?"

"Sixteen sir. Lucius is nineteen." Lily said quietly. The Professor shook his head yet again grumbled something about teenagers these days.

"I just came to tell you to practice the Evanesco spell some over the next few days. I guess I should have told you tomorrow. Well, have a… good night then." He turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him. Lily burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that just happened!" Lily's face was extremely red and she couldn't stop giggling. Lucius laughed.

"And we just kind of stood there dumbfounded. Ha! Did you see the look on Professor Adders face when he walked in and cleared his throat? It was priceless! Of course it caused us a lot of embarrassment, but it was still funny."

"Yeah." Lily said with a happy sigh. She hoisted herself onto the table and sat down, crossing her ankles delicately and sighed.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." She beamed at him. Lucius smiled back at her.

"And who says it has to stop?" He asked and moved closer to her. Lily uncrossed her ankles and giggled as he kissed delicately on her neck.

"Lucius, We probably ought to get to dinner." Lily said with a small smile. Lucius pulled away.

"Alright, I can take a hint." He smiled at her and picked her up by the waist spinning her in a circle before setting her on the floor. Lily smirked at him and grabbed her bag.

"Alright, tomorrow, no snogging." She said with a cocky smile. Lucius chuckled.

"During tutoring." He added with a grin and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the doorway, closing the door behind her.

Lucius watched Lily walk to the Gryffindor table and smiled. She was definitely a good catch, as his friends would put it.

"Oh crap. I still have to tell them about her. Maybe they've forgotten." He murmured as he walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Lucius where were you?"

"Probably out with his girl." One of his friends said.

"So were you?" Another asked. Lucius shrugged and smirked.

"Yeah." He said coolly.

"Sweet what's she like? Hot? Good kisser?" Lucius chuckled.

"Yeah, she's a damn good kisser." He said as he filled up his plate.

"That good, wow. She's from Slytherin right?" His friend raised his eyebrows and motioned towards Narcissa that sat a ways down the table.

"No." Lucius said cautiously.

"No as in it's not Narcissa that you've been making out with or no that she's not a Slytherin." Lucius took a deep breath.

"No… to both." His friend's eyes got wide.

"Dood, what house is she from, you better not be dating a Ravenclaw, you don't want a girl that's smarter than you." Lucius shook his head. Damn, he never should've brought up the topic that he had a girlfriend.

"She's a Gryffindor alright." His friends went silent.

"Your kidding man, seriously you've got to be kidding." His friend turned to Avery.

"He's kidding right?" Avery chuckled.

"No, she's pretty damn hot though I will admit." Lucius glared at Avery who held up his hands.

"Hey, I'm just saying that cause it's true. She may be a Gryffindor but she sure has a nice body."

"Avery." Lucius said quietly.

"I mean you should've seen her in the dress she wore to Sluggies party, talk about s-e-x-y!"

"Avery!" Lucius was glaring angrily at his friend with a look that said, "shut the hell up!" Avery smirked.

"Sorry mate. I'm just telling the truth, she's ho…"

"Say one more word about Lily and will hit you with such a painful curse they will send you to friggen St. Mungos for the rest of the year." Avery went silent.

"Jeez, lighten up, I was just joking around Lucius."

"Not good to joke around about another guy's girl Avery, no matter how hot she is." Lucius said coldly.

"Well she is hot I'll give her that."

"Ha! You couldn't give her anything, bet Lucius has given her some things to be real pleased about, considering he's normally always late for dinner. Hell, I've seen them in the corridors, and I agree with Avery Lucius, she is hot. Her red hair is amazing!" Lucius rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Ok, I think we all get that she's hot. Now can we please drop the subject?" Lucius asked. His friends laughed.

"Hey at least be glad you got her before that Potter kid did. God I've heard he's been after her forever!" At this comment Snape looked up. He knew that the one girl Potter liked most was Lily. He looked over at Lucius.

"Is Lily going out with Lucius?" The idea horrified him. He couldn't bear to lose her to Potter, but losing her to Lucius. Who he'd looked up to since he began going to Hogwarts? No, it couldn't be true. Lily wouldn't go out with him. And Potter liked other girls. Hell, he was a player. So it could have been any one of the girls in this school for all Snape knew. This comforted him a little bit. But that small thought still lingered at the edge of his mind. "Could Lily and Lucius really be together? The thought of them kissing made him shudder. It just wasn't possible. "

Lily and Miranda walked up the stairs laughing and talking. Lily was telling her friend about her and Lucius' _tutoring _session.

"Oh my god! He really did do that?" Miranda said with a giggle.

"Yeah. It was amazing!" Lily said and beamed.

"Oh! How I'd love to have Lane touch me that way! Mmhm!" Miranda swooned.

"Your still obsessed over that jerk?" Lily asked in a surprised tone. Miranda sighed.

"He may be a jerk at times. But man, he sure is delicious!"

"Whose delicious ladies? Lils are you swooning over your undying love for me?" James walked up behind them and placed his arms over both their shoulders.

"Only in a million years James." Lily said with a laugh.

"So you ladies excited for hogsmead tomorrow?" James asked with a grin.

"I hear they have some new merchandise in the Joke shop." He teasingly poked them both. "Eh, I know you guys aren't interested in that. But let's all meet up at the Three Broomsticks to have a few butterbeers, sound good."

"Yeah, we can all meet up together, me and Lily were already planning on going there after we shop a little."

"Alright." James agreed. "So we'll meet up tomorrow and get a couple of butterbeers, agreed?"

"Agreed." Both girls said with a laugh.

"Hey James!"

"Oh, got to go. See ya Lils, Mare." He ducked away from them and ran back to Sirius and Remus and his other friends. Lily smiled.

"James is so funny sometimes, I swear." She laughed. Miranda smiled.

"Yeah, he can be hilarious and yet so mean." Miranda said with a sigh. Lily shrugged.

"That's just James for you. Cazoolingers." She said to the Portrait of the Fat Lady. They climbed inside the portrait hole and into the common room.

"Well, Lily, I think I'm going to turn in. I have to wake up early and take a shower. And you might consider going to bed too. You must be exhausted after all that snogging." Miranda said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up!" Lily said and rolled her eyes.

"But I'm right though aren't I?

"Oh yes, my lips and tongue are so tiered from snogging him soo much!" Lily said sarcastically.

"And a little more. Don't forget the little more. It wasn't all just tongue." Lily rolled her eyes at her friend.

"He just kissed my neck. No big deal."

"And went under your shirt."

"Only my back and stomach."

"And it sent shivers up your spine the entire time. Bet you were wishing he'd done more."

"No Mare, that's gross!" Lily said with a laugh.

"You're laughing, so you do wish it." Miranda said and both girls were giggling madly as they went up to the girl's dormitory and shut the door.

Someone rose from the chair they had been sitting in, listening quietly to the conversation. The portrait hole opened and James, Remus and Sirius came into the common room.

"Well night James." Remus and Sirius left for the boy's dorm and James followed.

"Hey Potter." James turned around.

"Oh hey Nosk." James said and smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a minuet?"

"Sure, do we have an upcoming practice or something?"

"Um, no. But I have some news. Evans and her friend."

"Lily and Miranda?"

"Yeah, well they came in here not too long ago giggling about some guy Evans was with. Apparently they've been snogging an awful lot, and not just that." James eyes widened.

"What! Who?" He asked angrily. Nosk shrugged.

"I don't know, they didn't say his name, but Lily seems pretty into him though. Just thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem, I just knew you liked her and thought you would find that pretty interesting."

"I definitely do." James said darkly. He turned around and headed up the stairs into the boys dormitory, slamming the door behind him.

Lily was giddy when she woke up. She swung her feet over the bed and glanced at the clock.

"Eight. Miranda's probably already up." She thought and glanced towards her friend's bed.

"Yep." Lily chuckled and got up to dress. She pulled on jeans and a white T-shirt. "Should be nice enough out for one." She slipped it on and brushed out her hair. Lily touched up her makeup and grabbed her purse with her money and wand in it. She walked down into the common room.

"Yeah, he seemed pretty pissed last night. Mumbled something about Lily and then went to bed." Remus was saying to Sirius.

"Who was saying something about me?" Lily asked as she leaned against the couch.

"James was. He seemed pretty angry too. Did you come down and say something to him?" Remus asked. Lily shook her head.

"No, I didn't come back down at all after I went to bed."

"Well, Nosk was in the room when we came in and James stopped to talk to him. Maybe he said something." Sirius suggested.

"Who knows what Nosk said to piss James off, personally I really don't care. Come on; let's go get some breakfast before we have to leave." Both boys stood and left through the portrait hole. Lily followed them but kept her distance.

"I wonder what James was so miffed about? And what did it have to do with me?" She sighed and continued quietly down the hallways towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Miranda was sitting at there usual spot at the Gryffindor table when Lily walked into the Great Hall.

"Hey Lily!" Miranda said. Lily smiled and sat down.

"Hey, what have I missed?"

"Nothing much. Hey do you think that James could have possibly heard our conversation last night in the common room?" She asked.

"No, there was no one in there but us I thought. Why?" Lily asked biting her lip worriedly.

"He's been giving me dark looks ever since I got here."

"Oh." Lily said. "Well, let's not worry about it. He should get over it, whatever it is." Lily gave her friend a reassuring smile but she wouldn't believe it herself. James knew something, or suspected something, she didn't know, but she did know it could mean trouble.

Lily and Miranda finished eating and left the great hall. They headed outside to the carriages.

"Don't you think you should've brought a jacket Lily?" Miranda asked as they climbed into a carriage. Lily shrugged.

"I should be ok, the skies clear and the sun is shining a little bit. I'll be fine." Lily said and smiled.

"Alright, but if you get cold, I have my jacket."

"Alright." Lily looked out of the window as the carriage pulled away from the castle and it grew smaller and smaller. They reached hogsmead quickly and the carriages stopped. Lily and Miranda climbed out and beamed at each other.

"Where to first?" Miranda asked. Lily shrugged.

"Madame Malkins to browse shoes and dresses?"

"Sure." They walked down the bustling cobble stone streets and entered the busy little shop. It was full of girls from Hogwarts and older witches all browsing for clothes and shoes and jewelry."

"Wow, it's really packed in here." Lily commented as they squeezed around people to the dress racks.

"Yeah. I mean, you would expect people to be outside window-shopping with it being so nice out." Miranda said as she skimmed over the dresses and finding nothing of interest moved on to the shoes.

"Ooh! Lily, what do you think?" Miranda held up a pair of bright orange high heels. Lily made a disgusted face.

"Eeew. No way! There like something you would see in a muggle magazine for Halloween." Miranda gave Lily a puzzled look.

"Halloween?" She asked.

"It's a holiday where little kids dress up as there favorite monsters and such. Goblin's, werewolves, witches, things like that."

"Why would you want to dress up like a goblin? There so ugly."

"Ehem." Miranda looked down and found that a goblin was standing beside her wearing brightly colored robes.

"Oh! I mean, I just think it's dumb for muggles to dress like you. I mean you're not ugly at all ma'am." The female goblin sniffed disdainfully and walked away.

"Jeez." Miranda said. Lily laughed.

"That was bad. I mean there short enough you don't know they're there."

"Yeah until they make themselves known. Jeez, I didn't even know there were female goblins." Miranda chuckled. "I thought they were all male." Lily chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I guess _she _proved you wrong."

"Yeah, I guess so. So, have you found anything?" Miranda asked.

"Not really." Lily admitted. Miranda sighed.

"Yeah, me neither, should we go to the joke shop and see if we can find James, Remus, and Sirius?"

"Sure, why not." The two girls left the dress shop and headed for the small joke shop. There were many people crammed in the small shop laughing a joking about.

"Lily, there's Remus. Remus!" He looked up and waved at the girls who made there way over to him.

"Hey." He said. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"We came to find you guys and ask if you want to go get a few butterbeers?"

"Sounds great. Let me just fetch Sirius and James and we'll go."

"Alright." Lily and Miranda said in unison. Remus walked away and Miranda began to look at some of the merchandise.

"Ooh, Lily, look love potions!" Miranda grabbed Lily's wrist and dragged her over to the stand of love potions. She giggled.

"Do you think one of these would work on Nosk?" She asked slyly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't think it would." Lily examined some other things and left Miranda gawking at the love potions. She glanced out of the window and saw Lucius walk by. He turned down the street and headed strait for the hogshead pub.

"What's he doing going in there? They don't have good butterbeer." Lily thought. She looked around and saw that Miranda wasn't anywhere near her so she quietly slipped out the back door. Lily walked down the cobble stone streets and entered the rather quiet old pub. The bar tender that looked to be as old as the pub itself looked up at her and frowned slightly. She walked over by the counter.

"Not a very good place for you to be missy." He said in a scraggly voice. She shrugged at him.

"I'm looking for someone." The bar tender nodded and shuffled away.

"Mmm. Bit a tasty looking flesh that just walked through the door. She's a pretty one." Lucius looked up.

"What?" He glanced over at the bar and was shocked to see Lily standing there. He was even more horrified by the way Finrir Greyback was staring at her. He had a hungry expression on his face and nonchalantly licked his lips.

"Excuse me for a moment." Lucius stood and walked over to Lily.

"Lily!" She jumped.

"Oh, Lucius. Sorry…"

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He demanded. She bit her lip and shrugged.

"I saw you, and followed you in here." Lucius shook his head at her.

"Not a wise decision Lily. Wait here. I'll be back in a minuet." Lucius turned away from her and walked back over to the table he had been sitting at. A man in a hooded cloak sat across from him. His face was shrouded in the cloak and in the shadows so Lily couldn't see who he was. She heard Lucius speaking in an urgent whisper. He slid something across the table and the man reached out a hand to grab it. Lily wanted to vomit. His hands were scarred and his nails were long and dirty. Both of them stood and walked over to Lily.

"I expected more than this Lucius." The man growled angrily.

"We'll discuss it Later Finrir." Lucius said calmly. Finrir growled and then looked at Lily. He smiled and Lily could smell his rancid breath. It smelled of whiskey, dirt and… blood? Lily shivered slightly and stepped away from Finrir who turned back to Lucius. .

"I will be contacting your father soon."

"Very well." Lucius nodded abruptly. Finrir turned on his heel and with a loud pop, vanished. Lucius grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her out of the pub.

"What the hell were you thinking going in there after me?" Lily shrunk back from him.

"I, I don't know… I…" Tears had sprung to her eyes. Lucius sighed and smiled at her.

"Don't cry Lily. I'm sorry I got mad. You just do some pretty stupid things sometimes. It's not safe in there, I was worried." Lily swallowed hard.

"About Finrir?"

"Yes. But I'm just glad you're alright." He leaned forward and kissed her, lightly pressing her against the brick wall.

"It's getting kind of late in the afternoon. I said I would meet Mare in the Three Broomsticks for a few butterbeers." Lily said through his kisses. Lucius pulled away from her.

"Alright. We'll get your wand looked at."

"What?" Lily said with a confused expression.

"I told you yesterday we would get your wand looked at in Ollivanders. So we'll do that before we head to the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh ok. Do we need to stop by Gringotts first?"

"No, I stopped there before hand." He said with a smile.

"Alright then, let's go." Lily grasped his hand. And they walked down the bustling streets towards the old wand shop in Diagon Alley.

The door opened and the small sound of a bell could be heard throughout the quiet shop.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Lily called out.

"Ah hello Ms. Evans, Mr. Malfoy." A scraggly man came around the corner. His hair was bushy and white and his eyes bright and kind.

"If I remember correctly you came into my store three years ago for your first wand. Willow, very light and springy, ten and a half inches."

"Yes sir that's right." Lily smiled kindly.

"Ah, yes and Mr. Malfoy, it was seven years ago you came in, Ebony, strong with Dragon heart string core. I didn't expect you would still be at Hogwarts?" The old wand maker said curiously. Lucius shrugged.

"Got held back by Professor Dumbledore." Ollivander nodded wisely.

"Good man Dumbledore. Now, what can I help you with?"

"Um, it's my wand sir. It hasn't been working right since well, the beginning of the year."

"Hmmm." He held out his hand and Lily handed over her wand. Mr. Ollivander inspected every inch of it and cast a spell or two with it.

"Ms. Evans. Your wand is in very good condition. The core is not damaged, it casts fine." Lily looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I don't understand. It hasn't been working at all for me." The elderly wand maker placed a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"My dear. You need to have confidence when you cast a spell. Direct all of your energy into your wand feel the magic and direct it. You can't cast a spell if you don't feel and believe that you can. Try working with it for a while. Practice feeling. You should get it." Lily smiled. She was relived that nothing was wrong with her wand but a little disappointed at his answer of how she could fix her problem.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander."

"Of course my dear." He turned to Mr. Malfoy. "Did you need help with a problem with your wand or were you just accompanying Ms. Evans?"

"I was merely accompanying her sir."

"Very well then." Mr. Ollivander turned around and walked away. Lily grabbed Lucius hand and they walked out of the wand shop. They passed a few shops with a variety of things in the windows. Shrunken heads to jewelry and more. Lily paused in front of a window, her attention drawn to a very pretty necklace on display. The pendent was small but attractive, hung on a black chain. A circle of black metal the size of a quarter encased a labyrinth of metal vines intertwining and twisting in a delicate pattern. The small black leaves ending each vine had a small line of red running through the center of each leaf. A pearly white stone in the shape of a crescent moon covered the left side of the pendent, making the black vines and leaves that covered the top of it to glow with a deadly radiance. And in the middle of the glorious pendent with all of its twisting vines and glorious moon shaped stone was a small blood red teardrop. It shone out from the pendent with boldening light that reminded Lily of a perfect droplet of blood. Lucius noticed her gaze linger on the necklace for a moment as they passed. She clutched her wand.

"It's a relief that nothing is wrong with my wand." Lily said with a smile as they walked.

"That it is. I'm glad that nothing was wrong with it." Lucius said with a smirk.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked and turned to him, her face stern and questioning.

"It means I'm glad that nothing was wrong with your wand, so you didn't have to get another one."

"Are you saying that getting another wand would've been bad? That you didn't want to spend your money on it?"

"No Lily, I'm not saying that at all. I would've bought you a new one if you had needed it. Don't jump to conclusions."

"I'm not jumping to conclusions Lucius!" She said angrily.

"Yes Lily, you are." Lucius said sternly.

"No I am not!" Lily snapped. Lucius squeezed his eyes shut as people had started to look at them.

"Lily, stop yelling, you're being extremely immature." Lucius said quietly. Lily's eyes grew huge.

"What? I am not being immature Lucius Malfoy! You're the one being immature!"

"Lily!" Lucius grabbed her shoulders. "Lighten up. Stop being so friggen paranoid." She opened her mouth to snap at him but he cut her off. "You remember what you promised me? You promised me that you would try and lighten up. Now right now I see you breaking that promise because you are not even trying to calm down." Lily sighed.

"I'm sorry alright." She said as they stopped in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Ok. I'll see you later." He leaned in to kiss her and she turned her head. He kissed her cheek lightly and pulled away. "See you later Lily." She nodded and turned away grasping the handle of the door. "Oh, and Lily?" She turned back around. "Try and lighten up love." She nodded again and walked into the pub closing the door behind her. Lucius sighed.

"She can be so stubborn sometimes." He grumbled and walked away.

Lily walked into the warm pub and saw her friends sitting at a table. She walked over and sat down beside Miranda.

"Lily! Where were you?" Miranda asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, did you leave the shop? We looked for you and couldn't find you." Remus said.

"Um, yeah, I went to Gringotts to get some more money. Sorry, I guess I should've told you guys." Lily said apologetically.

"It's alright, we were just worried." Miranda said.

"You want a butterbeer Lils?" James spoke for the first time since she had sat down.

"Um sure." Lily said. James waved at Madame Rosmerta who came over.

"What can I getcha sweetie?" She asked.

"One butterbeer." James said to Rosmerta. She nodded and walked off. James, Sirius, and Remus began talking about Quidditch. Miranda nudged Lily in the arm.

"So were you with… him?" Lily nodded.

"We got in a little bit of a shouting match. I regret yelling at him now." Lily said quietly. Miranda nodded.

"What about? Did he say something to you?" Remus looked over at them.

"I'll tell you later." Lily said.

The group talked and laughed for a good two hours. Rain could be heard pounding on the roof of the pub.

"Jeez, sounds like it's raining harder now." Miranda said.

"Yeah." Lily agreed. She glanced at the clock.

"Well, ladies, shall we head back?" James asked looking at them both.

"Sure." Miranda said and stood. "Come on Lily." Miranda grabbed her friend's hand. They walked out into the pouring rain and ran towards a carriage that two other students had climbed into.

"There's only room for six." James said. "One of us will have to stay."

"Lily and I will." Miranda said quickly.

"No Mare, don't waist the space in the carriage, I'll catch the next carriage. It'll be here soon." Lily said. Miranda bit her lip uncertainly.

"Are you sure Lily?"

"Yes, just go. I'll be fine." Miranda looked at her friend worriedly and then climbed into the carriage.

"Alright Lily, see you back at the castle." The door of the carriage closed and it rolled away down the rain soaked streets. Lily ran back and pressed against the outside wall of the Three Broomsticks to try and get out of the rain. It didn't help very much and she soon found herself shivering from the cold that seemed to seep all the way down into her bones. Lily heard footsteps in the rain and felt strong warm arms wrap around her.

"Lily." A male voice said. She turned around and smiled meekly up at Lucius. He smiled at her and broke away. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out something. His hands slid around her neck and she felt a cold pendent hanging at her throat. She touched it and saw that it was the same necklace that had been on display in the shop window. Lily beamed at Lucius and threw her arms around him. He spun her around hugging her.

"Oh thank you Lucius! It's amazing!"

"I saw you looking at it earlier." He said with a warm smile.

"Lucius, I'm so sorry that I yelled at you. You were right, I did jump to conclusions, I was wrong. I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Lucius placed his hand on her cheek.

"I forgave you at thank you." He said with a warm smile. Lily wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. His lips found hers and they kissed passionately unknowing that they were being watched. Snape stood in the doorway of a building watching them in horror.

"No!" He cursed angrily. He couldn't possibly have lost her to him! Snape gazed at them loathingly. He wished that was him that Lily's body was pressed against. That he could taste her sweet breath and feel her body the way Lucius was.

"Damn him, damn the both of them." Snape muttered angrily. He had always loved Lily, and she had never loved him in return.

"How the hell could Lucius have gotten her? Why the hell would he even want her! His family was completely pureblood. He despised mudbloods, even joined Lord Voldemort to help rid the world of them. Why of all people would he fall for Lily Evans?"

Lucius pulled away and smirked.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Look at your shirt." Lily looked down and blushed bright red.

"Damn, I shouldn't have worn a white shirt!" She cursed and wrapped her arms around her now see through shirt.

"Should've chosen a different colored bra." Lucius said and chuckled. She glared at him.

"How was I to know it would rain!"

"You didn't." Lucius said simply as he removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Here's a carriage, come on." Three carriages had pulled up and the few kids left climbed into them. Lucius and Lily caught the last one and Lucius shut the door. Lily was shivering quietly.

"Come here." He pulled her close to him and she closed her eyes. Lily inhaled his scent. His jacket smelled exactly like the cologne he always wore and she smiled.

"What?" He asked as he observed her smiling with her eyes shut.

"You smell really good." Lily mumbled. Lucius laughed and hugged her tighter to his side.

"Your crazy sometimes Lily." He said.

"Well, it is true."

"About you being crazy?" He asked. Lily chuckled.

"I will admit, I am a little crazy, that's true. But it is very true that you. Smell. Amazing." She pecked his lips and giggled. Lucius smirked and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well are you going to kiss me back?" She asked enticingly. Lucius pursed his lips.

"I was thinking about it." Lily smiled and grabbed his tie, pulling him forward.

"Then go ahead." She whispered quietly. Lucius placed a careful hand behind her neck and drew her closer. He stared into her eyes seriously. He had been contemplating a fact for a while and he finally decided to let it escape.

"I love you Lily." Lucius pressed his lips to hers in a soft but passionate kiss. Lily pulled away and he could see the shining tears well up in her eyes.

"I love you too Lucius." Lily whispered letting the tears fall. He kissed her again, tasting her, loving her scent, the soft feel of her skin. Lucius grasped her leg and pulled her on top of him so she straddled his legs. Lily entangled her fingers in his hair. She loved him, the feel of his body against hers, his breath on her neck, and his kisses that sent a jolt of energy through her each and every time. She wanted him. In more ways than he was probably willing to give her.

They walked silently up the path towards the large castle ahead of them both their thoughts about the other. Lily was wearing Lucius' coat as it was still raining and she didn't want her nearly dry shirt to get wet again.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the time before dinner?" Lucius asked, breaking the thoughtful silence. Lily smiled and shrugged.

"Probably just going to hang out in the common room." She said. "I'll most likely work on homework." She pushed open the large oak doors and they walked into the entrance hall. Lucius nodded thoughtfully and smiled. Lily grasped his hand as they ascended the stairs and they lapsed into a thoughtful silence once again. They talked quietly after a while, trying not to draw attention to themselves from the people that lingered in the corridors. Lily sighed as they reached Gryffindor Tower. Lucius chuckled.

"I'll see you at dinner." He pecked her lips lightly. "Now may I have my jacket?" Lily pouted.

"Aww, can't I keep it until tomorrow?" She begged and batted her eyes. Lucius smirked and rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine, give it back to me in D.A.D.A." Lily squealed and jumped into his arms to hug him and pecked him on the lips. She hugged him and he could feel the small pendent as it pressed against his throat.

"Thank you Lucius. I love you." She whispered and pulled away.

"I love you too." He said back with a small smile. She smiled back at him and then walked away through the door into Gryffindor Tower.

Lily walked up to the fat lady and was surprised to find her asleep.

"Excuse me." No response. "Excuse me!" Lily said a little louder. The fat lady jumped and awoke with a snort. She glared at Lily.

"No need to shout."

"Sorry." Lily apologized. The fat lady sniffed disdainfully.

"Password?" She asked with a clip in her tone.

"Newtonshelm." The portrait swung forward and Lily climbed through into the common room. She saw Miranda sitting on the couch reading and plopped down beside her. Miranda smiled and closed her book. She raised her eyebrows at the black suit jacket that Lily was wearing.

"Lucius." Lily said simply.

"I suspected as much." Her friend said with a laugh. She sighed and her breath caught. She breathed in deeper.

"Whoa!" Miranda smiled and sniffed the jacket. "I take it he wears cologne?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah, smells good doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah." Miranda said and breathed deeply again. "Do you know what kind it is? I may buy some just to have." She said with a laugh. Lily laughed.

"No, I don't know what kind it is. All I know is that I love it!"

"Mmmhmm, I agree one hundred percent. He may be a Slytherin, but he sure knows how to impress a girl. Weather that's through charm and good looks, kissing and cologne or just all of the above, I don't know. Well it all counts for you. But still." Miranda poked Lily in the side and smiled. Lily sighed happily.

"Yeah. Oh, and look!" Lily revealed her neck to her friend and Miranda gasped.

"Oh my god! That's gorgeous!" Miranda lifted the pendent and examined it.

"Wow, I think that's a real ruby."

"Really?" Lily stood and rushed to a mirror on a bookshelf to examine the necklace. "Holy crap, it is!" Lily exclaimed and sat down with an astonished expression. "I mean, it looked expensive, but I just liked it for the size and style. I never expected it to have real gems!"

"Lucius must really care about you." Miranda said. Lily smiled to herself.

"He does. He told me that he loved me today in the carriage." Lily said quietly.

"Did you say it back?" Miranda asked looking Lily in the eye.

"Yes, and Mare. I really think that he meant it. I really do." Lily bit her lip and smiled.

"Did you?" Miranda asked seriously.

"Yes." Lily said and looked at her friend with truth in her eyes. Miranda beamed and hugged Lily. She pulled away still gripping Lily's shoulders.

"You hooked yourself an amazing guy Lily. Lucius could seriously be good for you. I can hear the wedding bells now." Miranda said and smirked. Lily rolled her eyes and hit her friend with a throw pillow on the couch.

"Please Mare, I'm only sixteen!" Miranda shrugged and smiled.

"I was only joking. So are you going to wear the necklace to dinner?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well duh!" Lily said.

"I was just wondering with you know, James and all." Miranda said. Lily shrugged.

"If he asks, I'll just say I liked it and bought it with the money I had." Miranda nodded.

"Sounds good. Well, we'll see how he reacts." Miranda pulled Lily up from the couch. "Come on. Let's get to dinner, I'm starved, and I would presume you are to."

"Yeah, but I want to change real quick." Lily said.

"Alright. I'll wait." Lily smiled at Miranda and rushed upstairs to the dorm to change. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and quickly dressed. She came back down in black jeans and a low cut red shirt.

"Nice." Miranda said motioning to her outfit with a smirk. Lily smiled.

"I just grabbed what was on the top of my trunk. They're nice at least and they make my necklace stand out.

"Yeah, much easier for James to see." Miranda remarked. Lily shrugged.

"Like I said earlier, if James asks, I'll tell him I bought it."

"Sounds good, now let's get some dinner before I die of starvation!" Miranda said clutching her stomach and rolling her eyes back in her head. Both girls laughed and climbed out of the portrait hole and headed for the Great Hall.

The sound of laughter and talking greeted the girls as they entered the rapidly filling Great Hall. Lily spotted Lucius looking at her and smiled at him. He smiled back and raised his eyebrows at her outfit.

"Nice." He mouthed before moving away. Lily blushed and then headed towards the Gryffindor table with Miranda. Her friends gawked over the necklace when she sat down.

"Oh my god, it's so gorgeous! What store did you get it from?" Lily opened her mouth and then closed it again. She hadn't really been paying attention to the store.

"Hey Lily." Remus sat down beside her.

"Hey." She said, somewhat relieved for the distraction so she didn't have to answer her friends question about her necklace.

"Nice necklace. And it's nice you're here early for dinner for once." Remus commented. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks and we made an agreement since it was the hogsmead trip today thank you very much." Lily said with a smirk. She gasped as James appeared in front of her and his fingers touched her neck. He smirked.

"Pretty." He let it drop back to her throat.

"James you scared me!" Lily snapped angrily.

"Sorry." He said. "So where'd you get the necklace? I didn't see you with it in the Three Broomsticks."

"I saw it in a store close by while I was waiting for the carriage and decided that I wanted to buy it."

"Well you have good taste. He picked it up again, keeping it closer to her neck. Lily glared at him and pulled his hand away from her as she felt his fingers move along her chest. James smirked at her and then walked away to sit by his friends. Lily snorted angrily and Miranda smirked.

"He is so… irritating sometimes!" Lily said.

"He is getting bolder."

"Too bold. I was fine with the hugs; I didn't mind him checking me out. But discreetly running his fingers along my breasts as he's looking at my necklace is not ok." Lily said.

"You going to tell Lucius?" Miranda asked quietly. Lily gaped at her.

"No! Are you insane? Lucius would probably kill him." Lily said with a chuckle. "Well maybe not kill him, but do something to make him furious."

"Like kiss you while James is around?"

"Exactly." Lily said. Miranda tapped Lily's shoulder looking towards the Great Hall doors.

"Do you have tutoring tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" Lily asked.

"Because I think Lucius is leaving for it."

"Oh." Lily said in surprise as she looked up to see Lucius leaving the Great Hall. He glanced over at her and smiled. She smiled back and realized that she hadn't eaten very much but really she wasn't all that hungry. "Well then, I better go."

"I'll come with you, so as not to look suspicious." Miranda said with a smile.

"Alright." Lily agreed. They both stood and headed out of the Great Hall.

Lily and Miranda talked some as they walked to the tutoring classroom. The halls were empty but they still spoke softly as they walked. They stopped outside of the classroom and Miranda hugged Lily.

"I'll see you later in the common room."

"Alright." Lily said.

"Tell Lucius I said hi." Miranda said with a smirk.

"Well then I'll say hello back." Both girls looked up in surprise. Lily smiled at Lucius who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi Lucius." Lily said. She stood on tiptoe and lightly kissed his lips.

"Well see you later Lily." Miranda said awkwardly. Lily turned and hugged her again.

"Bye." Lily said. Miranda nodded at Lucius and then walked away down the corridor and up the stairs.

Lucius grasped Lily's hand and they walked into the classroom. She set her bag on the table and felt Lucius hands slip around her waist. He turned her around and pressed her against the table. A smirk played at the edges of his lips.

"Did you wear this just to entice me?" He asked eyeing her revealed chest beneath the red ruffles of her shirt. Lily smiled.

"Well no, I honestly just grabbed it off the top of my trunk, but is it working?" Lucius chuckled and nodded.

"I don't know, it might be." He ran his thumb over the hallow of her throat and moved down along her chest making her skin tingle. Lucius was fixated to the spot on her breasts were his fingers rested. He had never thought about Lily's body all that much. Her breasts weren't too big like some girls who looked like they had just gotten Botox. Nor too small like other girls who looked they had a doctor who liked liposuction too much. Now that he thought about her body he realized he yearned to have more of it, to touch more of it and be with her fully. Lucius shook his head at the idea. It was wrong and sick.

"She is sixteen, you are nineteen Lucius. She isn't old enough for that." He sternly thought to himself.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly when he shook his head. He looked up and met her eyes.

"Fantasizing." He murmured with a smirk. Lily smiled.

"About whaat?"

"You." Lucius said and kissed her quickly. She giggled and sighed resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Lucius." Lily said quietly. Lucius kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." They stood there in silence for a few minuets, holding each other and then Lucius cleared his throat.

"We should probably get to work." He said, looking down at her.

"Alright." She said and spun out of his arms. He smiled at her.

"Ok, get out your wand and let's practice."

He distinctly heard Lily's light laugh. Snape stopped outside of the usually empty classroom and peered inside. Lucius and Lily were in there! Snape glared angrily at Lily. How could she betray him like this? He stood there in silence watching them. Lucius aimed his wand at Lily and with a flick of his wrist and a small flash of light Lily vanished. With another flick of his wrist she reappeared. Snape grinned evilly.

"Why not twist it up a bit? Cause her a bit of embarrassment? Hell, she deserves it for what she did to me!" Snape thought. He pointed his wand around the doorframe right as Lucius pointed his at Lily to do the spell again.

"Evanesco." Snape whispered pointing his wand at Lily's clothed body. Both spells hit at the same time. All Snape saw was a flash of red hair and then she disappeared.

"This should be fun." Snape leaned back and gazed into the room. He would love to see Lily naked.

"Lily?" Lucius asked when she didn't say anything. He heard her gasp. "What?" He asked in a panicked tone. He raised his wand and Snapes breath caught.

"Lucius Malfoy! What friggen spell did you hit me with?" Lucius stared dumbfounded at were her voice had come from.

"Evanesco. Why?"

"And what were you thinking about?" She asked an icy bite to her tone.

"Lily, I was focusing the spell to turn you invisible, what else would I be thinking?" He asked.

"Then why the hell am I standing here invisible and naked!" She yelled. Lucius gulped and his eyes grew wide.

"You're… naked?" He asked quietly. He hoped she didn't see him blush as he imagined it.

"Yes I'm naked!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He asked. He heard Lily sigh.

"Um… well… I don't know. Does this spell wear off?"

"It will in a bit."

"Would I have time to run to Gryffindor tower and get some clothes?" Lily asked. Lucius bit his lip.

"I wouldn't risk it." He said. "Look, I'll run up to Gryffindor tower and get Miranda."

"How will you get her? You're a Slytherin! You can't just waltz into Gryffindor tower." Lily said. "Oh!"

"What?" Lucius asked.

"Go get McGonagall."

"What! I am not bringing a teacher into this!"

"Lucius, what else can we do?" Lucius chuckled.

"You could always stay and let it wear off." He suggested with a smirk.

"I saw that and no." Lily said flatly.

"Please." Lucius was surprised to feel Lily's hands on his shoulders. He felt her lips on his and could feel the heat of her naked body just in front of him. He pulled away from her and stepped backwards.

"Alright, alright. I'm convinced. I'll get McGonagall." Lucius said. He exhaled heavily and wiped his brow.

"Thank you Lucius." Lily said with a laugh. He nodded and then left the classroom. Snape scrambled out of the way just in time and dashed around the corner. Lucius hadn't seen him and kept on walking down the corridors towards McGonagall's office on the seventh floor.

"Hey Malfoy!" Lucius stopped and turned around.

"Nosk." Lucius said coolly.

"Where you headed?" Nosk leaned against the wall blocking his path. Lucius cursed under his breath. He really didn't have time for this. Although…

"Hey Nosk, can you do me a favor?"

"For a good price." Nosk said. Lucius sighed.

"Fine, Gryffindor team can have the pitch for the rest of the week." Lucius said dismissively.

"Fine. What do you need?"

"Can you get Miranda Leur for me? I need to talk to her." Nosk looked surprised but agreed. He immediately turned around and went back into Gryffindor tower and came out a few minuets late with Miranda. She looked extremely confused and had a book in her hand.

"Lu… err, Malfoy what do you need?" Lucius raised his eyebrows at her. She looked at him curiously.

"Oh, thanks Lane."

"Sure thing." Nosk turned and left.

"Now what do you need?" Miranda asked. "Shouldn't you be in tutoring with Lily?"

"That's why I'm here." Miranda's eyes grew huge.

"She's not hurt is she?" Miranda said worry in her voice.

"No, I think she was hit double by the Evanesco spell. I expect there was someone outside the door… or I could've done it. But anyway she needs a new set of clothes." Miranda's eyes widened.

"Malfoy you better hope she was invisible when her clothes disappeared or I will…"

"She was don't worry! Jeez. Just get her some clothes will you?"

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Lucius sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Miranda nodded and went back into Gryffindor Tower. She came out a few minuets later holding a bundle of clothes and they headed down the stairs.

Lily stood in the corner with her arms wrapped around her body.

"Jeez, when the heck is Lucius going to be back? I'm freezing!" She mumbled angrily. A knock sounded at the door.

"Lily?" It was Lucius' voice.

"Come in." Lily said. Lucius entered with Miranda.

"Hey Lils." She said. Lily looked up in surprise.

"Mare? What are you doing here? How did Lucius get ahold of you?"

"I convinced Nosk to go get her." Lucius said.

"Nice." Lily said. "Now give me the clothes and let me change. I'm freezing." Miranda held out the clothes uncertainly and felt them lift from her hands.

"Um, do you mind?" Lily said. Lucius chuckled.

"Lily, we can't see you."

"Just turn around!" Miranda said grabbing his shoulders. Lucius rolled his eyes and turned around but it was really pointless as he could see a reflection in the mirror out of the corner of his eye. It was odd seeing her clothes move and being put on but not being able to see her. He watched as she slipped her panties up her legs and easily clasped her bra behind her back. A small smirk of satisfaction played at the edges of his lips as he watched her. He silently traced the outline of her body, or at least where he thought the outline was.

"Alright. I'm dressed." She said. Lucius turned back around and waved his wand lazily in the air. Lily felt a cold tingling on her skin and then could once more see her reflection in the mirror. Lucius smiled at her. She didn't smile back. He sighed.

"Lily, you know I would not be thinking about that when we're practicing. When I practice I concentrate on what I am supposed to be doing, you know that."

"Then why the hell was I standing here for half an hour invisible and naked! Either you did cast that spell and were thinking of me being naked or something happened to go wrong!" She yelled.

"Lily! I was not thinking of you with your clothes off! I may have been fantasizing earlier but I swear that I was not while we began practicing!" He yelled back.

"Then explain why I got hit with two Evanesco spells!" Lily's face was red with anger as she said this. Lucius opened his mouth to retort and then closed it again.

"You got hit with two Evanesco spells?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, I'm pretty sure that I did. I felt yours hit and another just after it. They were so closely matched I could barely even tell." Lily said. Lucius was silent, his face grave.

"Some sick joke probably." He said. "But there's no telling who did it." He said looked apologetically at Lily.

"That's alright. They must not have wanted to see my body so badly if they cast it at the exact same time you cast Evanesco."

"They most likely did it to embarrass you."

"How would it embarrass me? I was invisible, no one could see me."

"You yelled at me didn't you? So maybe they did it to make you mad at me." Lucius said with a shrug. Lily bit her lip.

"Possibly. But no one really knows we're together." Lucius cleared his throat.

"Some of my friends do, they've apparently seen us snogging in the hallways."

"Well you two aren't exactly discreet about it. You act like most other teenagers who have boyfriends and girlfriends." Both Lily and Lucius looked over at Miranda in surprise.

"I've seen you two in the corridors, outside of classrooms and such. You snogg pretty regularly." Miranda said. Lucius nodded and Lily blushed.

"But like I said, most teenagers who have boyfriends and girlfriends snogg regularly in the corridors. Maybe even more than you two do." She shrugged and went silent. Lily sighed.

"Well, can we call it a night?" She asked Lucius. He smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled back at him.

"K, I'll see you back in the common room." Miranda smiled at Lily and then left the classroom. Lily picked up her bag and shouldered it. She bit her lip and shuffled her feet.

"What are you thinking?" Lucius asked coming up behind her. She shrugged.

"Why is life so full of embarrassment and anguish?" She asked quietly.

"Because man has made it that way." He replied.

"Have we? Or did God just cast it upon us?" Lucius was surprised by her words. He was not a godly man and did not really have a religion. He stayed silent. Lily waited for his answer but all there was was silence. Lucius pulled Lily's hair into the back and felt the soft skin of her neck. He leaned in close to her ear and placed his hands low on her hips.

"Life is not all anguish and embarrassment. There's bliss, joy… sensuality." Lily's breath caught at the word. If he was trying to entice, by Merlin it was working! Lucius ran his bottom lip across her jawline. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck bringing him into a soft kiss. She stood on tiptoe her arms still wrapped about his neck and his hands still low on her hips. He moved his hands lower and began to caress her. Lily gasped aloud and Lucius stopped.

"Don't stop…" She said breathlessly. He spun her around and hugged her close to him looking down at her face. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes wide with shock. He smirked.

"Enjoy it did we?" She nodded and half smiled. He kissed along her jawline again and delicately ran his teeth along her ear lobe.

"I had to give you a little taste." He whispered alluringly.

"Well that taste felt amazing." She said breathlessly. Lucius chuckled.

"So should we go?"

"No." She said and smiled hopefully. He kissed her nose.

"Too much of a good thing my Lily." He stepped away from her and smiled. "Come on, it's late." Lily sighed but followed him out of the classroom. She bumped into his shoulder and smiled up at him. He rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"You know Lucius Malfoy, you really have some nerve." He looked down her at her with raised eyebrows.

"You entice me, make my hormones go crazy, and as I want a hell of a lot more, you stop. I don't understand it. It drives me mad!" She said and laughed. He chuckled.

"Isn't that the point." He said with a smile turning around and walking backwards. Lily chuckled and shook her head.

"It's makes me insane you know." She said.

"I know."

"If you know than why do you do it?"

"Because it makes you want more." He said and smirked. Lily blushed a deep crimson that matched her hair.

"I don't always want more." She said haughtily. Lucius stepped extremely close to her, making her stop.

"I think you do." He whispered quietly. She felt his cool breath and instinctively leaned forward her eyes half closed.

"See." She opened her eyes and bit her lip. He smirked at her. She glared at him. "And what does it prove?" She asked with raised eyebrows. He lifted her chin up and met her eyes.

"That I have control over your emotions. It's something other guys can't do. You don't let them mess with your emotions, and yet, you go crazy over me." He said with a smirk. "So that proves it." He let go of her chin and continued walking.

"Alright." She said. "I will admit, you do have a better advantage over my emotions than most guys." He glanced sideways at her and she rolled her eyes. "Ok, you have a lot better advantage over them than other guys."

"See." He said with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Oh shut up." She said and bumped his shoulder again. He chuckled and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Lucius stopped outside of Gryffindor Tower.

"Remember to bring me my coat tomorrow." He told Lily. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I will."

"Good." He kissed her forehead lightly. "Goodnight Lily." He pulled away and turned to leave.

"Oh, Lucius?" He turned back and looked up at her.

"By the way, was that the last sensual taste I'll experience?" She had a curious gleam in her eye as she asked. Lucius pursed his lips unsure how to answer.

"Well, time can only tell my dear." He smiled coolly and then walked away down the grand staircase. Lily huffed and shrugged.

"Well, I guess that means no." She smiled and giggled as she opened the door to Gryffindor Tower and walked inside shutting the door behind her.

Lucius smirked as he walked away from Gryffindor Tower. He knew Lily would take his answer as a no, and would probably expect more from him. He knew she enjoyed it and hell, he did too. More than he had first thought he would. He knew that she would be expecting more from him, and maybe… he would give it to her. It was high time that she got over her blasted fear of Potter finding out. Lucius would love to torture him with it. Maybe kiss her in front of him, like in D.A.D.A or something. He was tiered of her always pulling away from him when Potter was near, or had the slightest chance of seeing them together. She would pull away and melt into the background, or walk off and do something else. It infuriated him! She really needed to conquer her fears, and he was going to help her, whether she liked it or not. Lucius nodded to himself as he walked down into the dungeons and towards the Slytherin common room.

"Why so deep in thought?" A silky voice asked from behind him. He looked up and smirked at Narcissa. She was wearing her usual school attire but she always found a way to make it look ten times skimpier than was intended. She had the top unbuttoned low; her skirt was hemmed higher than was allowed revealing her bare legs. She wore high heels instead of the required shoes and her hair and makeup were perfect as always. She appeared more as a devil goddess than a student. She smiled and approached him. She ran a fingernail along his tie.

"So, what were you thinking about?" She asked with a playful smile. Lucius was tiered and didn't really want to deal with Narcissa right now.

"Not you." He said coldly and turned away from her. She gripped his arm and he turned back around to face her.

"And why not?" She asked, a cold and playful glint in her eye. Lucius sighed.

"Narcissa, I'm tiered, now will you just leave me alone?" She smirked and stepped closer to him. Lucius stepped back and ran into the wall. Narcissa smiled and pressed her body against his.

"Then can I heighten your senses?" She whispered and lightly ran a finger along his jawline.

"Dammit Narcissa! I said I don't have time…" He was cut off as she planted her mouth on his and stuck her tongue in his mouth. He felt her press her lower part against him. He grabbed her waist and roughly shoved her off of him.

"Get the hell away from me Black!" Lucius yelled at her. Her eyes widened in anger as he called her by her last name.

"How dare you call me by my last name! You treat me as though I were a mudblood!" She yelled at him.

"Well your sure as hell acting like one! Purebloods don't go around seducing people. You of all people should know that!" Lucius snapped at her.

"You stupid imbecile! How dare you refer me to one of them!" She walked towards him.

"You take one more step and I _will _hex you." Lucius' voice was deadly as he met Narcissa's gaze. She stopped walking towards him.

"You really don't know a good girl when you see one." She said placing a hand on her hip.

"For your information Narcissa, I already have one, so you're out of luck." Lucius said. Narcissa smirked and Lucius turned away towards the open passageway that led into the Slytherin Common room.

"You are quite a good kisser though." Narcissa said with honey in her voice. Lucius shook his head.

"Shut up Narcissa." He walked through the common room and up to the boy's dorm, collapsing on his bed.

"What's up?" Avery asked him. Lucius grunted.

"Something happen between you and your girl? I'd be willing to take her up."

"Very funny Avery." Lucius said. "But no, it's not Lily. It's Narcissa."

"What'd she do?" He asked. Lucius sat up.

"Friggin' seduced me." Lucius said with disgust.

"She is hot you have to admit. So what'd she do to you?"

"Kissed me."

"You hit her?" Lucius looked up in surprise.

"No. I don't hit girls Avery, I may yell at them, but I never hit them." He smirked. "Well, I did threaten to hex her." Avery nodded.

"Nice. She back off?"

"Yeah, but now she knows I have a girlfriend." Avery laughed.

"Does she know who? God I could just see her reaction! Lucius, your dating a Gryffindor?" Lucius chuckled at his friend's imitation of Narcissa's voice. He shook his head and stood, walking over to his trunk.

"So, we have practice tomorrow?" Avery asked. Lucius sighed.

"I was thinking about it. We need to get in a practice. Although, I promised Nosk the pitch for the rest of the week."

"What? Why?"

"We made a deal, he got Lily's friend Miranda for me and asked for something in return, so I let him have the pitch."

"Why did you need to talk to her?" Avery asked.

"Oh a spell went wrong and Lily was invisible and naked." Lucius shrugged. "Nothing big." Avery's eyes were wide.

"She was naked! Did you, see her?" He asked a smirk playing on his lips. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"No. Her body was invisible as well."

"Bet you wish different." Avery said mockingly.

"Oh shut up."

"Bet you do though man."

"Alright I did, but I also enjoyed watching her put back on her clothes, unbeknownst to her." Lucius chuckled.

"Awesome. Does she have nice tits?"

"She was still invisible. The spell has to be lifted or wear off."

"Man, that sucks." Lucius shrugged.

"In some ways yes, but you still have to respect there privacy."

"Screw their privacy! Just indulge, unbeknownst to them of course." Avery said. Lucius shook his head.

"This is why I have better luck with girls mate. _I _respect them." Lucius said with a pointed look at his friend.

"Whatever man. If you respected her, you'd tell her everything. She seems to have told you pretty much everything about herself, so fill her in." Lucius stopped smiling.

"I don't do that out of respect. I do because if she knows, her safety is put on the line."

"But still man. Seems kind of unfair to me. I mean, she has to find out sometime."

"She might."

"I mean, you got to get over your fear sometime." Lucius paused at Avery's statement. If he broke their relationship to Potter, giving away Lily's secret, than should he tell her his secret? It did seem kind of unfair to reveal hers and keep his. Lucius shook his head.

"I don't think that's going to happen Avery. What she doesn't know won't kill her."

"Because if she did know… it would kill her"_. _He thought grimly as he climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

Lily had stayed up for an hour talking and laughing with Mare and the Marauders. James couldn't stop bragging about how he'd fooled a prefect. He was such a showoff sometimes. Once they had gone to bed she and Mare headed up to the dorm.

"So do you still have Lucius's jacket?" Miranda asked as they began to change into there PJ's.

"Yeah." Lily said and smiled. She grabbed it off of the wardrobe and put it on. Miranda laughed.

"You know, I really don't think Lucius would much appreciate you wearing his jacket with nothing on but a bra." Lily shrugged and took off the jacket, laying it down on the bed.

"I think it's sexy." She said with a coy smile and laughed. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"So are you going to sleep with it?" She asked. Lily looked incredulously at her friend.

"Well, I would but I don't want to wrinkle it."

"Fold it neatly and put it under your pillow. That's what my mom does all the time when my dad leaves. She folds up one of his shirts and puts it under her pillow so she can smell his scent all the time. I know it's weird, but I've done it before, and it's so soothing. Give it a try." Miranda smiled and shrugged. Lily chuckled and picked up Lucius's jacket.

"What the hell." She said with a laugh and folded up the jacket neatly. Lily set it on the bed and turned back the sheets. A light purr sounded through the room and both girls looked at Lily's bed. Pavlova was curled up on Lucius's jacket and was purring loudly.

"Pavlova, silly kitty." Lily scooted her cat off of her boyfriend's jacket and stuck it neatly under her pillow.

"Well goodnight Lily." Miranda said. "Have sweet dreams." She wiggled her fingers tauntingly and laughed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight Mare." Lily said with a chuckle. She lay down and was engulfed in the smell of Lucius's cologne. She sighed happily and flicked off the light. She felt something soft move beside her head.

"Oh Pavlova." The cat meowed softly and Lily heard a small sigh. "Alright, fine, you can stay." She said quietly and smiled. "I guess I'm not the only one who finds Lucius delicious." She thought and chuckled. "And he certainly is at that."


	13. Anticipation

**~Anticipation~***

Lily rolled over and breathed in deeply and smiled with a happy sigh. Her cat Pavlova meowed in her ear and she opened her eyes. She scratched behind Pavlova's ear and the cat purred loudly. Lily smiled and sat up. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and shivered as her bare feet touched the cold floor. She stood and grabbed her robe off of wardrobe as well as a clean pair of robes from her trunk. She quietly walked out into the common room. The hearth was dead and cold and a chill hung in the still room in the early morning hour. Lily glanced at the clock and then left the common room through the portrait hole. She walked silently down the deserted corridors feeling the chill of the stone floor on her bare feet. She reached the fifth floor and made her way to the Prefect bathroom. She spoke the password softly, walked inside and gasped. A boy stood with a towel around his waist. He turned around when he heard her gasp. Lily was fumbling with the doorknob, trying to get it open.

"Lily, it's just me." She turned back around her face still as red as her hair and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lucius, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize anyone was in here, I just sort of came in and well… sorry." Lily bit her lip in embarrassment and cast her eyes downward. Lucius chuckled and Lily looked up and glared at him

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You apologize way too much love." Lucius said and smiled. He put his hair up in a low ponytail and Lily couldn't help but look at his body.

"Wow!" She thought. "He has really nice abs." Lily smiled to herself and blushed as she realized that Lucius's towel was low on his hips and in danger of easily coming loose. Lucius smirked at her. He had an idea of what she was thinking of and it amused him. Lily cleared her throat.

"Um, I'll just wait outside." She turned back to the door and fumbled with the doorknob again. She felt something behind her and froze. Lucius's hand reached around her body and easily turned the knob of the door. Lily swallowed. Her heart was pounding at his closeness and the fact that he was almost completely naked. She heard him chuckle quietly and she opened the door and slipped out into the hallway shutting it behind her. Lily exhaled and leaned against the wall beside the door. She could almost feel the deep blush on her face. The door opened and Lucius walked out fully clothed. He smiled at her and she smiled weakly back. He laughed and leaned beside her on the wall.

"Cute PJ's." He remarked. Lily looked down and realized that her robe was hanging open revealing her pajamas. She had on a silky silver top that had a lacey fringe on the low hanging neckline and silver pants to match.

"Thanks." She said and blushed.

"So I take it you came down here to shower?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Alright then, I'll see you at breakfast." Lucius kissed her softly and then pulled away. Lily smiled at him.

"See you at breakfast then." She said. He nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, we do have quidditch practice this morning after breakfast. You can come and watch if you'd like."

"Alright, I will. Say, why did you take a shower now? Why not wait till after the practice?" Lucius shrugged.

"I find it better to take one in the mornings and then I always take one after practices." Lily nodded.

"I was just curious. See you at breakfast."

"Yeah." He walked away and Lily said the password once again and reentered the bathroom. The steam that had hung in the air earlier had mostly gone. Lily walked over to the large bathtub and turned on the faucets from which multi-colored bubbled and water streamed. She stripped out of her clothes and climbed into the hot water. She sighed happily and sunk beneath the many bubbles that had risen to the surface. She came back up and smiled as she thought of Lucius's bare chest. Dang she wished she had kissed him and felt his muscles. Lily giggled at herself. What was she thinking?

She sighed happily and began to wash her hair and body. After this she climbed out of the bath and dried off with a towel. She changed into clean robes and glanced at the clock on the wall above the door. She still had some time to go back up to the common room and drop off her pajamas in her dorm. Lily opened the door of the bathroom and was surprised to see Lucius casually leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"What are you still doing here? She asked. He smiled and shrugged.

"You waited for me so I thought I'd wait for you." He said. Lily smiled.

"You didn't have to. And I thought you were going to breakfast anyway. What about practice?"

"Lily, its six in the morning, classes don't start until about nine. Breakfast starts at eight officially."

"Oh." She replied quietly. He smiled and took her hands.

"Come on, let's go." He pulled her away from the bathroom.

"I've still got to stop by the common room and drop off my clothes." Lily said as they walked.

"We have time." Lucius said.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." He turned down another corridor heading away from the great hall and walked up the grand staircase still holding her hand. They made there way up to the seventh floor and stopped outside the door.

"I'll only be a minuet." Lily said. Lucius nodded and leaned against the banister. He nodded towards the door and Lily went in. No one was up and she slipped easily into the common room and out again. Lucius was waiting patiently for her as she climbed out of the portrait hole. She smiled at him as she slid from the hole and into his arms. He kissed her forehead and then they walked down from the seventh floor to the Great Hall. No one was in there except the members of Lucius's Quidditch team. The Gryffindor table was empty as were the other tables. Lucius leaned close to her.

"Why don't you come and eat at the Slytherin table?" He asked quietly. "Seeing as there's no one around, I don't see the problem." Lily bit her lip uncertainly.

"I don't know Lucius." Lily said.

"I'm not going to let you sit at the Gryffindor table alone." He said. "Just come on. If any of the team complains just ignore them, I'll deal with them."

"Ok… But if I get in trouble…"

"You wont Lily. Trust me." He met her eyes and smiled placing a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled with closed eyes and then followed him over to the Slytherin table. The boys who sat there looked up and greeted Lucius but gave looks of reproach to Lily. Lucius sat down and pulled Lily down beside him.

"So this is your girl?" One of the guys asked.

"Yeah." Lucius said as he began to eat. He looked over at Lily and smiled.

"You can eat you know." He said.

"I know." She said quietly but continued to stare at the food. Finally and reluctantly she took a few pieces of toast and some sausage. They were really good, no different from what was served at the Gryffindor table. She was actually starting to enjoy herself when the door opened and the Gryffindor team walked in.

"Fuck!" Lily said in alarm. Lucius looked at her in surprise. She usually didn't cuss. He looked over to where she was staring. Nosk was walking towards them. He stopped beside Lucius and nodded.

"Nosk." He said.

"Malfoy, did you schedule the pitch this morning?"

"Yes, I talked it over with Slughorn and he gave us the pitch."

"Alright." Nosk said and that's when he noticed Lily sitting beside Malfoy.

"Lily?" He gave her a puzzled look and she placed her finger to her lips franticly. He looked from her to Malfoy and his eyes grew wide.

"Your with him!?" He said. "So wait… was it him you were talking about in the common room with Mare then?" Lily's face grew pale.

"You… you heard that?"

"Um… well." Nosk's eyes became guarded. He had revealed too much. He turned to walk away and Lily grabbed his arm.

"What did you hear?" She hissed quietly.

"Everything ok! What does it matter anyway?"

"It matters a lot Nosk! If you breath a word of us being together I will wring your neck myself!" Lily said.

"Ok ok. Calm down Evans." He pulled out of her grip. "I wont tell anyone." Lily sighed.

"Thank you Nosk." He nodded to her and then Lucius and then left. Lily sighed and chewed on her lip. Lucius looked at her.

"You ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"When do we head out to the pitch?" She asked quietly. Lucius glanced at his watch.

"Now. Come on guys." Lucius grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her up as he stood. The rest of the team followed and they walked away from the slytherin table. Lucius wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and whispered in her ear.

"You've got nothing to fear Lily. I'll protect you." Lily smiled up at him.

"Thank you Lucius." She whispered and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Miranda glanced over at the Slytherin team and was surprised to see the vibrant red hair of Lily beside Lucius walking away from the Slytherin table.

"Why would Lily be eating with them?" She asked herself. "Oh, they have practice this morning that's why." Lily always went with Lucius on practice mornings. "She must've met him early in the morning and they ate together." Miranda thought. She saw James catch her eye and look over to where she was staring. Luckily Lucius had pulled Lily around beside him out of there view.

"What were you looking at Mare?" James asked her. She shrugged.

"Oh, nothing." He nodded.

"Hey did Lily sleep in this morning or something? She usually joins us when we have a practice." James asked.

"Um, no she wasn't in the common room when I got up."

"Oh, well she's going to miss a good practice. When the next game comes we're going to beat the Slytherins so hard they wont know what to do!" He fist pumped the air and Nosk looked up.

"Slytherins have the pitch this morning." He said brusquely.

"Oh." James said his tone deflated. "You talk to Malfoy and give him the pitch or something?"

"Yeah." Nosk said. He opened his mouth to say something else and closed it again.

"Well will we practice tomorrow?" James asked.

"Yes. I'll book the pitch for early."

"Good." James said. "Well, I'm going back up to the common room then." James stood and walked out of the Great Hall. Miranda turned to Nosk.

"You looked like you were going to say something else to him. Were you?" Miranda said.

"Yeah. But you probably already know about it."

"Know about what?" She asked.

"That Evans is with Malfoy." He said with a sneer.

"Yes I did know that. Why would you tell James? He doesn't need to know." Miranda said in a scolding tone. Nosk shrugged.

"He sure seems interested enough in her that I thought he'd like to know what she's up to." Miranda glared at him.

"Just lay off will you. James doesn't need to know who Lily's with alright?" Nosk just shook his head and laughed.

"Fine, fine. Calm down!" Miranda glared at him again and continued eating, dropping the subject.

Lily shivered as they walked outside of the castle towards the Quidditch pitch. Lucius felt her shiver and pulled her closer to his side. Lily smiled and then thought about his jacket lying on her bed. She should've brought it with her. Oh well, she would just have to give it to him in D.A.D.A. They reached the pitch and Lucius let go of her.

"Alright get in your positions." He hollered. He turned back to Lily.

"Good luck." She said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. He smirked and kissed her full on the mouth receiving several hoots and whistles from the Slytherin team. Lily blushed as Lucius pulled away. He smirked at her.

"You're going to have to get used to it love." He said with a smile. She rolled her eyes and smiled back. He turned away from her and mounted his broom. Lily walked to the stands and sat down to watch. Lucius's team always amazed Lily. They were really good and he was really good at instructing them. She hadn't been to a Gryffindor practice in a while so as of right now she was more in favor of Lucius's team than her house team. She was so engrossed in the practice that she didn't notice Miranda sit down beside her on the bench.

"Hey Lils." Miranda said making her jump.

"Jeez Mare!" Lily said.

"Sorry." Miranda apologized as she watched the blurs of green fly by.

"So, I saw you leaving the Slytherin table with Lucius this morning. You haven't turned on your own house have you?" Lily smiled at her friend.

"No, we met up earlier this morning and he had a practice so I ate with him because there was no one in the hall except for his team." Lily said. Miranda nodded.

"Nice. You have to be more careful though, I think James saw you."

"What!?" Lily practically shrieked. Miranda winced.

Yeah, he looked over as you guys were walking out. He saw me looking at you… I'm sorry Lils."

"It's fine." She said. "He just saw me with him. It's not like he knows we're together or anything."

"Yeah, although Nosk was about to tell him that you were, I mean how in the world did he find out?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Lily said. "He saw us together at the Slytherin table when he came over to talk to Lucius about the practice. And after that he just kind of pieced it together." Lily shrugged. Miranda nodded.

"Yeah, I can see Nosk doing that." She said and looked back to the Slytherin team. She looked up and met eyes with Lucius who glared at her and then turned back to his team.

"Lucius just glared at me." Miranda said. Lily looked at her friend.

"What?"

"He glared at me. Lucius glared at me." Miranda said again. Lily bit her lip and looked up at him.

"I'll talk to him about it after practice." Lily reassured her.

"Alright. But I think I'm going to leave, I don't want to get yelled at."

"You won't get yelled at Mare. He's my boyfriend he wouldn't do that."

"I'm not too sure Lily. I'll see you in Divination ok?" Lily sighed.

"Alright." She stood and hugged her friend. Miranda smiled and then walked off the field.

Practice finely ended and Lily had stayed the entire time. Lucius flew down and dismounted his broom. He walked over to her.

"Why'd Mare leave?" He asked.

"She said you glared at her." Lucius nodded.

"Did you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." He said flatly.

"Why?" She asked as they walked towards the changing rooms. Lucius sighed again and faced her.

"Because Lily, she doesn't need to be here, that is why I glared at her." He said without smiling. Lily glared at him.

"Why? She isn't doing any harm?"

"She's from the Gryffindor team Lily! I can't help not to trust her. She has to go. I don't want her at practices any more."

"Well, I'm from Gryffindor so do you not want me to come any more?" Lucius sighed.

"No Lily, your different. You aren't on the Quidditch team you're just _in _Gryffindor." Lily glared at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"And is there something wrong with being in Gryffindor?"

"No! Dammit Lily! You're not seeing my point. I don't want Miranda watching us practice ok? Since she is part of the Gryffindor team she could let something slip, like a strategy or something, I just don't want her here alright?" He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away.

"Alright." She said in a clipped tone and turned on her heel and was gone.

Lucius cursed and went into the changing room.

"What's the matter with you?" Avery asked.

"Nothing." Lucius snapped. Avery chuckled and held up his hands.

"Oookay. Just curious man, no need to get snappy." Lucius ignored him and proceeded to change out of his quidditch uniform. Lily couldn't be mad at him all day.

Lily was furious as she walked up to the castle. "How could Lucius say that to me?! He knows Miranda would never do anything like that!" She muttered angrily as she walked. She opened the doors to the castle and walked inside, then headed down the stairs to the dungeons. She was early for class but she really didn't care. She opened the door and walked into the classroom. Professor Slughorn looked up from his desk.

"Ah hello Ms. Evans. You're here awful early?" She merely nodded to him and took her seat, pulling out her potions book and flipping to the page written on the board. Professor Slughorn eyed her with concern but said nothing further to her. Lily stared at the page not reading and not comprehending any of it. Her mind was still pondering what Lucius had said to her and she still couldn't believe that he had said it. She thought he was always supposed to agree with her on things and let her get her way most of the time. She just didn't understand what problem Miranda caused by being there. Lily sighed heavily and continued to stare at the book until students began to file into the room. Snape smiled at her as he came and she ignored him. He walked over to her.

"Hey Lils." She nodded to him still reading.

"What's up?" He asked. She put down her book and glared at him. He nodded knowingly.

"Ok, I can take a hint." He said and moved away. Lily sighed and placed her head in her hands. This was going to be a long day.

Lily was dreading D.A.D.A. She really didn't want to talk to Lucius at the moment. She was still angry with him. She looked at the clock and considered placing a slowing charm on it. She of course didn't and regretted it. Class passed quickly and before she knew it she was gathering her books and leaving for the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Lily shouldered her bag and left the room quickly. She walked out of the dungeons and saw Lucius standing with a couple of his friends. He saw her and began to walk towards her. She turned away from him and quickly headed up the stairs. He didn't follow her.

"Good." She thought and continued up the stairs.

"Hey Lils." A voice said behind her as she reached the classroom.

"Hello James." She said to him as he came up beside her.

"What's up?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Nothing much." They walked into the classroom and she sat down. James leaned against the table beside her and began to talk to her about who knows what. Half way through she tuned him out. He left when his friends walked in. She smelt the cologne before she saw him. The chair beside her moved and he sat down beside her. She didn't acknowledge him at all.

"Lily…" Lucius began. She cut him with a menacing glare. He sighed and closed his eyes in frustration. She kept on ignoring him. Professor Adders walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class." He said.

"Not necessarily." Lucius said under his breath casting a glance in Lily's direction. She ignored him.

"Alright class, wands out and books away please. Today we will be practicing a rather dangerous spell called Flagrate." He wrote the spell on the board. "Now the spell Flagrate causes the wand to leave fiery marks on its target. Used defensively, it can be quite dangerous." He drew his own wand.

"Flagrate!" Fiery sparks flew from the tip and a piece of paper sitting on a girl's desk burst into flames. Many students gasped and some even shrieked. The girl who sat in front of paper actually feinted. Her friend was tapping her face and she woke up. Lily sighed and took her wand from her bag.

"Alright, partner up and begin!" Lily was surprised that Professor Adders didn't have them at least practice the incantation first.

_"Oh well."_ Lily thought._ "Guess he just wants to get it over with." _She stood and moved to the front of classroom with the other students. Lucius faced her and she felt another surge of anger boil up inside her.

"Well, are you going to start?" She asked. He smirked.

"Go right ahead love." She glared at him and aimed her wand at his chest. Anger boiled up in her chest as he smirked at her.

"Flagrate!" Her tone was sharp and precise. In an instant she felt the wind knocked out of her as she was knocked over and a searing pain ripped through her hand. Lily cried out in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. Lucius was by her side within a matter of seconds.

"Lily!" He said in a panicked tone. She felt another pair of hands on her and she tried to jerk away.

"Ms. Evans can you hear me?" It was Professor Adders speaking. She nodded. "Can you move you hand?" Lily tried and let out another agonizing cry.

"Mr. Malfoy take her to the hospital wing please."

"Yes professor." She heard Lucius say. Lily shook her head but still she felt his strong arms wrap around her body. He stood and they left the classroom.

"Lily?" His voice was full of concern. She felt herself shaking and realized she was sobbing.

"I'm here. Shhh. Its okay." Lily buried her face against his chest. She was still mad at him but she hurt too much to think of that right now. Lucius opened the door to the hospital wing and walked inside. Lily heard Madame Pomfrey rush over and ask Lucius what had happened. She heard him explain and then felt him lower her into a chair. Madame pomfrey came over to her and soon she felt a cooling sensation spread over her entire body. Lily could still feel the tears running down her face and she could still feel the searing pain in her right hand but her body felt calm. Lily opened her eyes.

"Let me see your hand dear." Lily shook her head. Madame Pomfrey carefully grasped Lily's wrist that was pressed against her chest. Lily tried to resist but finally gave in. Madame Pomfrey extended Lily's hand, opening her fingers slowly. Lily cried out in pain and Lucius took a step towards her concern filling his eyes.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. Madame Pomfrey glared at him.

"She had a bad burn on her hand." The elderly nurse said. She walked quickly back to her storeroom and came back with a bottle and a bowl. She poured the clear liquid into the bowl setting it on one of the side tables closest to Lily. Lily was still sobbing and had clutched her hand back to her chest. Lucius walked over to her as Madame Pomfrey was preparing the liquid. He looked down at Lily's face and gently grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away and whimpered in pain. He gingerly placed her had in the bowl of liquid. Lily's lip quivered and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Does it hurt?" He asked quietly. Lily nodded her eyes still squeezed shut and tears still running down her face.

"Miranda can come." Lucius said. Lily opened her eyes and looked up in surprise.

"Really?" She sobbed. Lucius smiled and nodded.

"Yes really. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was just thinking of Nosk and how she likes him and all. I was afraid she… would tell him something." Lily smiled at him for the first time since the blow up.

"Mare likes him, but she doesn't talk to him." Lily said, her voice a little steadier. "So she wouldn't tell him anything. Really she thinks he's stuck-up and full of himself." Lucius nodded and glanced at her hand still submerged in the liquid.

"How's your hand?" He asked. Lily withdrew it from the liquid and gasped in pain. Lucius quickly pushed it back into the liquid. He smiled at her.

"Might not want to take it out again." He warned her. She nodded. Lucius brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"I am sorry." He whispered and leaned down kissing her forehead lightly. Lily didn't pull away but frowned slightly. She was relieved that Lucius had changed his mind about Miranda, but she still felt angry with him and didn't know why.

"Do you think you should go back to class?" She asked quietly. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"Do you want me to?" He asked her. Lily stayed silent. She didn't know what she wanted. She had so many mixed feelings she just wasn't sure about anything. She was angry, sad, happy, even terrified but she didn't know why. Madame Pomfrey came out from her office and walked over to them. Lucius stepped away from Lily. She opened her mouth and closed it again, not sure of what to say. She didn't want him to leave and yet she did. It was all so confusing! Madame Pomfrey took her hand out of the bowl making Lily wince. Madame Pomfrey quickly wrapped her hand with a bandage. She stepped aside grabbing the bowl and headed back towards her office. To Lily's disappointment Lucius was gone. She was glad and yet ached for him to be there.

Madame Pomfrey had let Lily go to class after she had checked over the bandages and the rest of her body to make sure she was really okay. Lily walked silently down the corridors now bustling with people. She made her way to the astronomy tower and the Divination classroom. Miranda was waiting for by the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Lily's hand.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Flagrate backfired on me." Lily said and Miranda winced.

"Ouch! Why was Professor Adders teaching that spell? I've heard it's really dangerous."

"Well you heard right." Lily said with a smile.

"So where's Lucius?" She asked. Lily had forgotten that Miranda knew nothing about the fight.

"Well…" The bell rang signaling that they needed to get to class. Lily smiled. "I'll tell you once we get inside the classroom." Lily said and they followed the mass of students trying to get through the doorway into the classroom so they weren't counted tardy. Lily and Miranda found there usual table and sat down.

"So, what happened?" Miranda asked once they were situated.

"Well, after the practice Lucius said that he didn't want you coming to practices any more. He said you might let some important strategy slip. I asked why and he got angry at me and then I got angry at him and stormed off. I ignored him in D.A.D.A and then the curse backfired, he took me to the hospital wing and then apologized to me. But really I'm not sure if I forgive him or not. I just… don't know." Lily said and sighed.

"Well, that explains why he glared at me." She said with a small smile. "So, are you wanting to break up with him or something?" Lily looked up alarmed.

"What?! No way! I'm not going to break up with him!" Miranda laughed.

"Geez, no need to go all protective girl friend mode, I was just asking." Lily smiled.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's alright." Miranda said. "I wonder if Professor Traught will be back today?" Lily shrugged.

"I hope so. I don't like the hag who replaced her." Miranda looked at her friend in surprise and smirked.

"Get that from Lucius?"

"Yeah." Lily admitted guiltily. Miranda laughed.

"Your right though. She is a hag." Both girls burst into a fit of giggles. The teacher walked in and glared angrily at them.

"Guess not." Miranda said. Lily stifled a chuckle.

"Yeah, hag." Miranda smiled and shook her head.

"What would Lucius think if he saw you acting like this?" Lily shrugged and smiled.

"Probably that I'm an immature fourth year."

"Which at times, you are." Miranda said.

"Yes, yes, very true, very true." Lily mimicked a bow and Miranda laughed. The teacher walked over to them and glared down at them.

"Ladies! Stop giggling and pay attention!" She snapped. They both stopped but still smiled at each other. The professor moved back to the front of the room and wrote the assignment on the board. Lily pulled out her book and started in on the assignment even though her mind was elsewhere.

The rest of Lily's day passed rather quickly. She had the slightest dread about tutoring. She hoped Lucius wouldn't want to practice that blasted Flagrate spell. If he did she'd leave. She glanced at the clock every now and then throughout last period. She kind of wanted to get to tutoring before Lucius and accuse him of being late for once. Lily smiled at the thought. It would be fun. But then she thought of how Lucius was always there before her. Maybe she could slip out of class a little early? There were only about twenty minuets left. She glanced at her bandaged hand. She could feel it throbbing slightly where she had been burned. And then an idea struck her. She raised her hand and Professor Flitwick wattled over to her.

"Yes Ms. Evans?" He asked in his squeaky voice.

"Um, professor, may I go to the nurse? My hand is throbbing and I wanted to get some pain killer." Professor Flitwick glanced at the clock.

"Alright then. Grab your things and you may go. We only have fifteen minuets left of class anyway. But I expect that essay done by tomorrow Ms. Evans." He said.

"Alright. I'll bring it to you in the morning." Lily said.

"Very well." Professor Flitwick nodded and then wattled back to the front of the classroom. Lily put her books in her bag and then left the classroom. She looked at her hand. It was throbbing quite painfully. Maybe she would stop in to Madame Pomfrey's and get some pain killer. Technically class was still going on, so she should be able to make it to tutoring before Lucius even got out of class. Lily smiled to herself and then headed down the corridors towards the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey gave her some liquid to drink and the throbbing in her hand instantly disappeared. Lily thanked the nurse and then headed towards the first floor to the tutoring classroom. Lily had been right. She did get there before Lucius. She opened the door and walked inside, setting her bag down on the table and then sitting down in a chair and propping her feet up beside it. She reached in her bag and pulled out a muggle book she had brought with her from home called _Of Mice and Men_. She had read the book several times before and quite enjoyed it. The ending was a little hard to understand and comprehend but she managed all right. And besides, after reading it, as many times as she had you start to piece things together and understand it better. She kept reading until she heard the door open and Lucius walk in.

"Your late." She said and closed her book. Silence.

"You're here awfully early." He said and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice. She smiled.

"Better early than late." Lucius chuckled.

"I agree, and technically, you're early and I'm on time."

"Nope. Your still late by my book." Lucius walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He lightly pulled back her hair revealing her neck. Lily waited for him to kiss her passionately like he always did but nothing came. He just stood there completely silent, his hands resting on her shoulders. He finally spoke.

"Well, we should get to practicing." He said and cleared his throat. He began to remove his hands from her shoulders but she grasped one. Lily took her feet off of the table and slowly stood still holding tight to Lucius's hand. Lucius could see her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry Lucius. I'm really sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about love." He said quietly. He pulled her close to him and held her there. Soon his lips found hers in a soft kiss. Lily let her tears fall freely down her face. She felt his strong arms around her. The smell of his cologne filled her nose and calmed her senses. It was then she finely realized that she knew what she wanted. She didn't care if James or even Severus found out she wanted Lucius with her forever and for always. She loved him, so much more than she even thought possible. Lucius pulled away and studied her face.

"I want you." Lily whispered. "I want you Lucius." Lucius smiled slightly. He knew what Lily wanted. But would he ever give it to her?


	14. Just Once

**~Just Once~***

They leaned against the table. Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist and she laid her head on his chest. Lily chuckled.

"To think, this morning was so bad and yet by the end of the day were back in our usual bliss." She said quietly. Lucius chuckled.

"Things just seem to work out that way with us." He said and lightly kissed the top of her head. He pursed his lips and looked down at her with a curious expression on his face.

"So, will you still want me after I'm gone next year?"

"Of course." Lily said.

"Mmm, that could be nice." He chuckled darkly and ran his hands up her shirt enticingly. He could trick her mind for a while. He still wasn't sure himself if he wanted to give her that, but he could trick her mind to believe that he would at least. Lily stepped away from him and turned around placing her hands on her hips.

"Wait… what are you talking about? Because I have a feeling you're talking about something different than what I'm talking about."

"Well what are you talking about when you say that you want me?" Lucius asked.

"Well…" Lily smiled. "That I want you around forever, to be with you forever. What were you thinking I meant?" Lucius's eyes widened.

_Oh god! How stupid could I be? She wasn't referring to sex you idiot! _

"Well…" Lucius paused, not sure of what to say. "I think I took a little different when you said I _want _you." He emphasized on the want, pretty sure that she would understand. And she did. Lily's eyes widened in realization and her face became as red as her hair.

"Oh." She said. "You thought I meant… sex?" She giggled and blushed even redder. Lucius chuckled and cleared his throat.

"Yeah…" Lily giggled even harder. "What?" He said irritated that she was laughing.

"Oh, I mean that wouldn't be a bad thing, well it would be wonderful honestly, but um… I mean…" She gulped and fell silent her face still red. This time Lucius laughed.

"It's alright Lily, I thought the wrong thing. And to tell you the truth" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "I like your idea a lot better." She smiled and her blush began to fade.

"Well, yours wasn't all that bad…" She smiled seductively at him.

"Still sixteen." He said with a hint of disapproval in his voice. Lily frowned and crossed her arms pushing away from him.

"Well, you were the one who took it wrong!" She said angrily.

"Lily." He placed a hand on her arm and she shook it off. Lucius sighed.

"Tell me why you won't?" She asked sternly.

"Alright, I don't want to because I don't want the risk of getting you pregnant."

"For gods sake wear a condom then." She complained.

"Lily!" Lucius snapped at her angrily. Lily glared at him and sighed.

"What!" She snapped. Lucius sighed. There was no use arguing with her.

"Look. I'm just concerned ok? It's a pretty big risk, and I don't know if I want to take the chance."

"Ok." She said. Lucius was surprised by her immediate agreement but smiled and pulled her close to him again lightly kissing her forehead. Lily sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"Things may change. He said he didn't know if he wanted to. It's still possible."Lily thought to herself and a smile reached her lips. "Anything's possible." She looked up at his face and smiled.

"By the way." Lucius said looking down at her.

"Yes?" She said.

"I do need my jacket back. You never brought it back to me today in your scene of ignoring me." Lily smiled.

"Can I bring it to you tomorrow?" She asked a playful plea in her voice.

"How can I know you will, how can I know we wont get into another fight and you'll forget about it again?" Lily smiled and playfully ran her fingers along his chest.

"I don't know, I guess you'll just have to trust me." She smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips and then spun out of his arms. She stood in the doorway hands on hips, a playful smile on her lips.

"Well? Are you going to get me back?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Was thinking about it." He said and beamed at her. She smiled cockily back at him.

"Then go ahead. Try." She formed her lips in a kiss and then was gone. Lucius chuckled and ran after her. Her voice sounded like bells as she laughed and ran away from him. He smiled and ran faster swiftly turning corners and skipping steps on the stairs. At the seventh floor he had her trapped. She was in the corner of the banister panting but still smiling. Lucius smirked and she eyed him playfully. She darted for the door but he was faster. He grasped her waist and pulled her against him, their faces just inches apart.

"You win." She said breathlessly.

"Yeah." He said and placed his mouth on hers and kissed her passionately. All too soon he pulled away.

"He always pulls away too soon."Lily thought.

"Goodnight Lily." Lucius said quietly and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Goodnight." She opened the door to the seventh floor and walked inside shutting it behind her.

Lily was awoken in the morning by a shrill scream. She sat up quickly.

"What happened?" She asked frantically. Miranda ran over to her and pounced on her bed.

"Look!" Miranda held a paper in front of Lily's face but was bouncing too much for Lily to even see what it was. Lily snatched the paper out of her excited friends hand and read:

Dear Ms. Leur,

You are invited to attend a party on Saturday evening in room 336. I have noticed you play rather well on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and thought you would enjoy coming. The party is formal and please do bring a date. Check with me for registering on the guest list. Anyway, the reason as to why I have invited you. I am rather well known throughout the wizarding world and I have a few of the top Quidditch players coming to this party. You are phenomenal at Quidditch and I would love to introduce you to them. Hope to see you there.

Sincerely,

Horace Slughorn

"Oh my god! You get to come with me!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know!" Miranda squealed excitedly. "And the parties tomorrow!" Lily's face fell.

"When are we going to get dresses?"

"Saturday of course! I guess those invited take a trip to hogsmead to Madame Malkins robe shop and buy dresses and tuxes and such." Lily nodded.

"That's a good plan since we don't have classes on Saturday."

"Yeah. But who am I going to ask?" Lily shrugged.

"I don't know, Nosk?"

"Yeah, I could. You're of course going with Lucius." Miranda said with a smile.

"Yeah, but you should ask Nosk, I would." Lily said and smirked. Miranda laughed.

"Alright, we'll see, but anyway let's get dressed and get to breakfast.

"Alright." Lily said with a sigh. She climbed out of bed and opened her trunk. She found a clean pair of robes at the bottom and changed into them. Miranda was standing in front of the mirror trying to clasp a necklace.

"Ugh! Lily can you help me get this on please?" She finely asked. Lily smiled and walked over to her.

"You're wearing this again?"

"Yeah." Miranda said.

"You know it kind of makes fun of real witches." Lily said as she studied the wiccan pendant in the mirror.

"How so? Technically they are related. It's just we have magic and they use the magic of being one with the earth and life itself." Lily rolled her eyes.

"You were the one who got me interested in all that stuff when I was younger and I was so surprised when one of the rituals actually worked." Lily said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and then we both got our letters and learned we were real witches." Miranda said. "Do you still have yours?" She asked turning around.

"Um, let me check." Lily went back over to her trunk and opened the lid. She opened a small compartment for jewelry on the inside of the lid and pulled out a small silver chain with a wiccan star pendant on the end.

"Awesome! Put it on." Lily smiled and easily hooked the chain behind her neck hiding the pendant beneath the collar of her robes. She looked at her nightstand and saw the necklace Lucius had given her sitting on it. She had worn it every day since he got it for her. She shrugged.

"I guess there's a first for everything."She thought and then walked out of the dorm with Miranda.

James was down in the common room with Sirius and Remus, they were actually silent for once.

"What's up boys?" Lily said as she approached them.

"Your so bloody lucky James." Sirius was saying.

"Lucky with what?" Miranda asked snatching a piece of paper out of James's hand.

"Hey Lily, James got an invite too."

"Really?" Lily grabbed the letter and read it. She turned to James.

"Cool, Mare and I are going too. Did you guys get one?" She asked Sirius and Remus.

"Nope." They said in unison.

"Well, too bad for you guys, eh Lils?" He plucked the letter from her hand, folded it and stuck it in his pocket.

"So I guess we'll be seeing each other there then." He said and smirked cockily. Lily rolled her eyes at Miranda and they laughed.

"Yeah, guess so." She said. "Now if you don't mind _we _are going to breakfast." Lily grabbed Miranda's arm and pulled her towards the portrait hole.

"I'm sorry you guys didn't get a letter." Mare called over her shoulder to Remus and Sirius.

"Eh, it's fine. I'll probably sneak in and find some girl to bed later that night." Sirius said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, full moon for me. So I'll be around, just not here." Remus smiled and Lily rolled her eyes at him. They all knew his secret and he had a habit of making jokes about it whenever the time came around. Lily thought it probably gave him some comfort before he transformed. Lily and Miranda left the boys and walked down the corridors towards the Great Hall. They talked the entire time about dresses and hair and makeup for the party Saturday. They were both excited, Miranda probably more so than Lily because this was her first time attending one of Slughorns parties. They made it to the Great Hall and sat down. There was a lot of chatter and most of it seemed to be about Slughorns party.

"He must've invited a lot of people." Miranda said as they listened to the conversations.

"Yeah, must have." Lily agreed. They filled their plates and continued their conversation about dresses and makeup.

Lily and Miranda finished eating just as the bell rang. They got up and followed the mass of students out of Great Hall. Lily nearly fell as someone pulled her off to the side. She grabbed Miranda for support and they both ended up being pulled out of crowd and against the wall.

"Morning ladies." A cool voice said. Lily sighed and glared at Lucius.

"You scared the crap out of me and nearly made me fall!" She said accusingly.

"Sorry love." He said apologetically.

"It's fine." Lily said. Lucius smiled pulling her close to him and kissing her. Several people looked and a group of Slytherins whistled.

"Yeah! Go Lucius!"

"Alright!" Lucius pulled away and Lily was blushing a brighter red than her hair. He chuckled.

"See you after Potions." He said.

"Alright." Lily said and smiled. She and Miranda turned away to walk to class when Lucius called after them.

"Oh, and Lily?" She turned back around.

"Yes?" He walked up to her.

"I got this letter this morning and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? It's only proper that I ask you to go to one of Slugies parties this time." Lily smiled.

"Yeah." She glanced at the group of Slytherins who had hollered before and smirked.

_I'll really give them something to whoop about. _She stepped forward and kissed Lucius full on the mouth with a passion probably not aloud in public. She kissed him once, pulled away, and walked off, not looking back. Lucius was a little dumbfounded but regained his cool quickly.

"Damn Lucius you got a niiiice girl!" One of the Slytherins said. Lucius smirked.

"Yeah, she can be fiery when she wants." He said with a smile as he watched her walk away.

Lily and Miranda walked down the stairs to the first floor and stopped at the stairs to the Dungeons.

"Man, I hope this day goes by fast." Miranda said.

"Yeah." Lily agreed. "Alright, well, I'll see you in Divination." Miranda grabbed Lily's arm.

"Hey, weren't you going to bring Lucius his jacket?" She asked.

"Oh, I left it in the dorm!" She said. "Well, I might have time to run and get it after class." Lily said.

"Well, I have astronomy, so I can just get it then and bring it to you before my next class."

"Thanks so much Mare!" Lily hugged her friend and then descended the stairs to the dungeon.

Snape wasn't waiting for her by the door of the Potions classroom. She walked inside and found him smiling and talking to Professor Slughorn.

"Ah! Ms. Evans. You'll be coming to my party tomorrow night wont you?"

"Um, yes sir." Lily said with a smile.

"Wonderful, wonderful! And you'll be attending with…?"

"The same." Lily said brusquely. "As the last party." Slughorn nodded.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" He said Jovially. "I look forward to seeing you both there then!" He moved back to his desk and Lily stood in an awkward silence near Snape. She cleared her throat and moved to her seat, setting down her stuff. He followed.

"So…" He asked nonchalantly. "Who did you go with last time that you're going with again this time?" Lily bit her lip. She of course couldn't tell him the truth.

"Nosk." She said. "He asked me actually." She said matter-of-factly. Snape nodded.

"Nice guy?"

"Um, yes. He is rather full of himself though." Snape smirked.

"I can tell." He said with a sneer.

"So, um, what were you talking to Professor Slughorn about?" She asked trying to change the subject. If Snape noticed he ignored because he said.

"Oh, he gave me a letter to come to that party surprisingly enough, but I declined it."

"What? Why?"

"Oh, I'm still going, I just don't dance and don't much like parties. So he offered to let me be a waiter or something like that. So I'll probably be serving." A knot formed in Lily's stomach.

"Great!" She said with a fake smile when really her mind screamed.

_Oh god, if Lucius kisses me Snape will see! Then he'll know Lucius and I are together and hate me forever! _

"Yeah, so see you there then." He nodded to her and moved to his own seat and sat down. He watched her and noticed her ringing her hands in her lap. He was excited to see her in a dress. He hoped it would be revealing. And considering that she was Lucius's girlfriend it probably would be. Hey, at least he would get to see some of her breasts. So it wouldn't be that bad that she was with Lucius. And he had a feeling she had lied to him about going with Nosk, she would never go with that creep. Snape smirked and continued to watch her.

Lily sighed and stared at the wall. The bell rang again and students began to come into the classroom and take their seats. It took a while for Professor Slughorn to get everyone quiet so he could begin teaching. Once everyone was silent he began.

"Alright class, today we will be making a rather simple potion. Wit-sharpening potion. It requires only a few ingredients but the preparation needs to be very strictly followed. The ingredients are in your books on page three hundred fifty. Read through it and begin! I will give you until the end of class to finish it." He nodded and then sat back down at his desk. Lily flipped open her book to the correct page and read.

Wit-Sharpening Potion

Ingredients :

1: 4 Scarab beetles

2: 3 ginger roots

3: 5 cups Armadillo Bile

Preparation :

1: Ground one Scarab beetle to a fine powder. Add to heated cauldron.

2: Cut the three Ginger roots into thin slices. Add one cut root to cauldron, mix well.

3: Add one cup Armadillo Bile. Stir counterclockwise for twenty minuets.

4: Ground second Scarab beetle to a fine powder. Add to cauldron, mix well.

5: Add second cup Armadillo Bile. Stir clockwise for ten minuets.

6: Ground last two Scarab beetles to a fine powder. Add to cauldron.

7: Add last root to cauldron.

8: Add last three cups of Armadillo Bile to cauldron.

9: Stir clockwise thirty minuets. Stir counterclockwise ten minuets.

10: Potion should appear bright green in colour.

Lily finished reading and then stood to get her ingredients. She found each and got the right amount and then went back to her seat. Professor Slughorn had been right. Making the potion had taken up the entire class period. Lily looked down at her potion and continued to stir. The dark green was slowly getting brighter. Professor Slughorn signaled to stop brewing and walked around the room commenting every now and then on a potion. He passed Lily's and nodded approvingly giving her an encouraging smile. She smiled back at him and then looked back at her potion. Once he had looked at all the potions he dismissed the class. Lily grabbed her bag and walked out of the door with the other students. Lucius was waiting for her in the entrance hall by the dungeon stairs. He was talking with Avery but smiled as she came up. She smiled back at him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Lucius was discussing Quidditch with Avery but Avery seemed more interested in staring at her. Lily noticed this but Lucius didn't. Avery was eyeing her over hungrily. She could see it in his eyes.

"Well, shall we go Lily?" Lucius asked making her jump. She looked up at him.

"Huh?" She said.

"Shall we go?" He asked again a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, yeah." She smiled at him and they headed up the stairs. She could feel Avery's eyes on her back as she walked away. Lucius glanced down at her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I was just a little irritated because Avery was staring at me the whole time you were talking to him." Lucius smirked.

"Yeah, that's like him, I think he probably likes you. I know he did a while back."

"Are you going to yell at him for it?" Lucius raised his eyebrows at her.

"And what good would that do? I did once before and it hasn't helped. As long as he doesn't make a move on you I won't yell at him."

"And looking at me doesn't count as him making a move?" Lily asked annoyed.

"Well, no. Lily, it's fine, don't get worked up over it ok?" He stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down and kissing her lips. He pulled away.

"You promise me you won't get worked up about it?" He asked looking her strait in the eye. She smiled at him.

"Yes Lucius." She said.

"Good." He kissed the top of her head and they continued up the stairs.

They walked into the D.A.D.A classroom and sat down in there normal seats. Lily glanced at the board and her eyes widened.

"What! We have a quiz today?"

"Yeah, looks like it." Lucius said not understanding why she was freaking out. Lily bit her lip worriedly and pulled out her book automatically flipping to the page. She began to read and Lucius rolled his eyes at her. She looked up at him.

"Aren't you going to study?" She asked. He chuckled.

"No. And," He grabbed her book and closed it. "I don't think you need to either."

"What? Bu… but…" She complained reaching for the book. Lucius chuckled again.

"Lily, we've practiced this kind of stuff in tutoring."

"Not very recently we haven't!" She said. Lucius took her by the shoulders.

"You know this Lily, I know you do." Lily sighed.

"Alright." Lucius nodded and leaned back in his chair. Lily snatched the book away from him and turned back to the page.

"Lily!" He said in disbelief. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him and then continued to read. He reached over to take away the book again.

"You take away the book I'll just get it back again." She said warningly. Lucius rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, but you do know this." He reminded her. She said nothing so he leaned back and put his arm around her shoulders and watched her read. He was more focusing on a small wisp of hair that had fallen in front of her eye. She reached up to brush it away but it just fell back again. Lucius smirked and lightly tucked the strand behind her ear. Lily smiled and continued to read. It was only when she felt that someone was staring at her did she look up. James had walked in and was glaring at Lucius. Lily turned towards James and smirked at him.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Was that a smirk I saw shot towards Potter?" Lucius asked quietly. Lily smiled at her book. "Well, looks like we've gotten over our fears about Potter." Lucius said. Lily shrugged.

"And anyway, he'll definitely know by the party." Lucius said with a smirk. "Because you know I will be kissing you, a lot." He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes but a small knot occurred in her stomach. How would James react to Lucius kissing her? Storm off? Confront her? She didn't know but still dreaded it. And then an idea came up. Maybe she could avoid kissing Lucius. It might work. But Lucius will probably try and kiss her in front of James just to prove to him that they were together. Lily sighed and glanced at James sitting in the front of the room. Honestly she was surprised that he hadn't figured it out yet. Yeah, he'd gotten some hints. But could he really be so thick?

"We'll he'll find out tomorrow somehow. I know James, he will." Lily thought morosely. The door opened and someone called her name. She looked up and Mare was standing in the doorway holding Lucius's jacket.

"I'll get it." Lucius said and stood. He walked over to the door and grabbed the jacket from Miranda. He nodded to her and then headed back to his seat.

"I could've gotten it." Lily said. Lucius shrugged and replaced his arm around her.

"I know you could've. But that just lets on to Potter even more." Lucius said.

"So?" Lily said.

"So, he had to find out gradually. Hell, I'm surprised if he doesn't already know. Or is he so thick he can't figure out the hints?" Lily chuckled.

"Might be he is that thick." She said. Lucius nodded.

"Well, he'll know soon enough." Lily had a feeling she knew what he was talking about, or maybe not.

After the quiz Professor Adders assigned them an easy essay that took Lily most of the class period and she still wasn't done when Professor Adders dismissed them. Lily huffed in frustration.

"You want to finish it in tutoring?" Lucius asked.

"No, I'll finish it later tonight or at lunch or something." Lily said as she stuffed the book in her bag and stood.

"We'll see." He said and smiled at her. She smiled back and rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled and grabbed her by the waist and they walked out of the classroom. James looked after them with a menacing glare. He had the feeling that they were together otherwise Malfoy would not have been holding Lily like that. He would find out, someway or another, he would. And if it turned out true, Lily would regret it.

Lucius walked Lily to Divination as usual and they took the usual shortcut.

"So." He began. "What color of dress can I expect you in this time?" He asked. "You looked ravishing in the red and black last time." Lily smiled and chuckled.

"Honestly I don't know. I was running through colors in my head but I haven't really decided yet." She admitted. Lucius smirked.

"Short or long?" He asked. Lily laughed.

"I told you, I don't know yet! I have to see what Madame Malkin has."

"Well, I look forward to seeing it." He said and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Oh and by the way. Am I going to have to wait and see it until the party?"

"Yes! It will be a surprise."

"Alright, I just request one thing." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Please, don't do a pink dress." Lily raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"That's your request? No pink?"

"Yes." Lily laughed.

"Alright, no pink then. I wasn't going to wear pink anyway. It doesn't look good with my hair color." She said. Lucius nodded.

"Good." He smiled and kissed her. "Now come on, I don't want you to be late." He took her hand and they made there way through the rest of passageway and came out through the tapestry by the Divination classroom. Miranda rushed up to Lily.

"Oh my god Lily, I asked him!"

"Who!" Lily said excitedly.

"Lane!"

"Oh my gosh! Did he say yes?"

"Yeah! He did and he seemed really pleased too." Lily hugged her.

"That's awesome Mare! So we need to both find dressed to impress out dates then." She said and smiled coyly at Lucius who rolled his eyes. Lily giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked at her.

"Get to class." He said with a laugh.

"We are." Miranda said. Lucius nodded.

"Oh by the way Lily?" She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"You can drop off your stuff in the common room and change if you'd like before tutoring. I'm going to be a bit late."

"Ok." She said and hugged him. He kissed her and then let go. He turned to Miranda.

"Hey congrats on Nosk, maybe you can soften him up and convince him to give our team a few extra practice days." Miranda smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Lucius, remember that I'm on _his _team. I'm not going to go enticing him to give _you _favors."

"Alright, just a suggestion." He shrugged and smiled. "See you tonight Lily." He nodded and then left for his own class.

Lily and Miranda climbed up to the classroom and took their usual seats.

"Good morning ladies." They both turned around to see who had addressed them.

"Mrs. Traught! Your back!" Both girls said in unison. She smiled kindly at them.

"Yes, I'm back. So how was the teacher who replaced me?"

"Oh, she was ok." Lily said with a shrug and her and Miranda exchanged glanced. Mrs. Traught nodded.

"That bad was she?"

"Yeah." They said in unison again. She chuckled.

"Well I will say it's good to be back." She said.

"Where exactly did you go Mrs. Traught?" Lily asked.

"I went home for a while. My husband got into some trouble and had to be taken to St. Mungos."

"Oh. Is he ok?" Miranda asked concerned.

"He's alright now." She said quietly. Lily looked at her curiously.

"Alright as in back at home or…" Mrs. Traught looked at Lily and nodded solemnly.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Traught." Lily said.

"It's fine. And I'm sorry I don't mean to be bothering you girls with my troubles."

"Mrs. Traught!" A few girls had come into the classroom and rushed over to the teacher. Lily and Miranda could tell Mrs. Traught was overwhelmed with happiness that her students had actually missed her. Many others came in and were happy to have their old teacher back.

"Alright, class. Um, today I want you to read page three hundred ninety-four and write a two-page essay on it. I know that isn't very exciting but it's just for today. We'll start something new tomorrow." She said. Some of the class moaned but all of them got out parchment and their books. Lily and Miranda sighed as they pulled out there books and flipped to the page. They worked in silence throughout the hour. Lily was thinking about the party. She was curious if Slughorn would have the room decorated like the last party. She had to admit the last party's decorations were very pretty. Red curtains that veiled the room spectacularly. She hoped he would do something different for this one but red would still be pretty.

"Are you done?" Miranda whispered.

"Hm?" Lily looked up at Miranda. "Oh, um, yeah." Miranda smiled.

"Daydreaming?"

"Yeah." Lily said and smiled. "You excited for tomorrow?"

"Hell yes!" Miranda beamed and Lily laughed quietly.

"Me too. I'm curious how Slughorns going to have the room decorated this time?"

"Yeah. How did he have it last party?"

"Oh, red curtains draped from the ceiling, blood red carpet, lots of candles. Things like that." Lily said with a shrug. Miranda nodded.

"Sounds pretty. Do you think he'll do it the same for this one?"

"I don't know. I would think that he would change it up a bit wouldn't you?"

"Yeah probably." Miranda said. She glanced at the clock.

"We only have five minuets left."

"Nice." Lily said looking at the clock.

"Ok class, that essay is due tomorrow. You can gather your things." Professor Traught smiled at them. The sound of papers and scraping chairs filled the room as bags and books were gathered and put away. Lily and Miranda smiled at each other as they put away their papers and grabbed there bags. Professor Traught glanced at the clock and back at the class.

"Oh alright, you can go early." She said with a scowl of disproval. Lily and Miranda stood and headed to the door. Lily glanced back at Professor Traught. She was smiling happily as she watched the students leave. Lily smiled at her and the elderly Professor smiled back.

"Lily, come on!" Miranda called after her. Lily nodded to the Professor and then left the classroom.

Miranda waited beside the stairs for her. They walked down to the Transfiguration classroom.

"What are you doing today?" Miranda asked pointing to the classroom. Lily shrugged.

"Don't know, I remember Professor McGonagall saying something about animals. So we're probably turning a pigeon into a tea cup or something like that."

"Yeah, well have fun." Miranda said with a smile.

"Yeah right." Lily laughed and hugged her. "See you later Mare."

"Bye." Miranda left and Lily walked into the classroom.

"Good day Ms. Evans."

"Hello Professor." Lily said and smiled at McGonagall as she took her seat. Students began to come in shortly after that and sit down. Once everyone had come in and taken there seats Professor McGonagall stood and addressed them.

"Alright class, today we will be practicing a spell to replace part of your body with that of an animals. Now I do not want any inappropriate parts, Mr. Flavishem." She glared sternly at a Slytherin boy who was smirking with his friends. "Tails and ears only. Now we have talked about this spell once before and you have practiced it I believe in charms. I want each of you to position yourselves in front of one of the several mirrors around the room, picture the animal whose tail and ears you wish to have and practice the spell. You may begin." Professor McGonagall nodded to the class and then sat down at her desk. Chairs scraped as students rushed to get to a mirror even though there was more than enough for everyone. Lily chuckled and walked over to one of the remaining mirrors. She stared at her reflection, imagining animal ears replacing her own.

"Try rabbit ears." A voice said behind her. She turned and professor McGonagall smiled at her.

"Give yourself a challenge. They're quite hard really; I still have trouble managing perfect ones. Give it a try." The Professor nodded to her and then walked away. Lily smiled and turned back to the mirror.

"Rabbit ears huh? What color should I do?" She thought and turned to watch other students. Many had sprouted dog or cat ears and were trying to change there color with no success. Lily smirked and looked back to her mirror. She took a deep breath and pictured herself with rabbit ears and tail. Pointing her wand at her face and closing her eyes she spoke the spell clearly and a jet of light shot from the end of her wand. A sharp pain filled her head. Lily felt like she had a bad hangover and then it was gone as quickly as it had come. She opened her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror. A pair of silky rabbit ears replaced her own and to Lily's surprise they were a light shade of purple with a white inside. She smiled and felt a twitch behind her. She looked over her shoulder and gasped. A fluffy rabbit tail poked out of her robe. It was the same light purple color as the outside of the ears.

"Very nice job Ms. Evans. I see you figured out how to change the color as you create the ears. Class, just a reminder, if you pronounce both incantations one after the other quickly and clearly enough your ears will appear as the right color and animal ears you wished them to be. Just a reminder, now keep practicing!" She walked back to her desk and sat down. Once the rest of the class had successfully grown ears and tails Professor McGonagall stood and addressed them.

"Now class, we only have a few minuets left and you all have done very well. I'm sorry to tell you that your ears and tails will have to wear off. Madame Pomfrey is out of antidote for them. She used the rest of it on Professor Adders class a while ago and had not yet received her fresh stock. So you're stuck with them for part of the day. They will wear off in a few hours though, so don't worry." Many students complained but McGonagall silenced them.

"Enough! They will wear off, be glad they're not permanent." She said in a clipped tone. The class still complained but a little less openly. Professor McGonagall dismissed them early and Lily walked down the corridors towards the hospital wing. Other classes were being dismissed and the corridors began to fill up quickly. Lily was a little embarrassed by her ears. Many first years pointed and laughed.

"I like your bunny ears." A small voice said from behind her. Lily turned around and smiled down at a small first year girl.

"Thank you." She said.

"They're pretty." The little girl said. "How did you get them?"

"A spell. You'll learn it when you get into fourth year." Lily said.

"Oh. Cool."

"Hanna! Come on!" Another first year called to the little girl. She turned.

"Coming!" She hollered back. She turned back to Lily. "Bye." She said and ran off. Lily chuckled as she watched the young first year bickered with her friend. Lily sighed and turned around. She screamed and stepped backwards. Lucius stood in front of her laughing his head off.

"Oh shut up!" She said and slapped him with her book. He just laughed.

"Cute ears." He commented with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks." Lucius smiled and reached up and lightly grasped an ear. Lily was surprised that she could feel his touch. She felt her rabbit tail quiver and glanced behind her. Lucius raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, I have a tail." She said and blushed. Lucius smirked and motioned for her to turn around. She sighed and turned around. Her tail twitched and Lucius laughed. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"You touch my tail I will hit you again." Lucius held up his hands.

"I won't." He said. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd into an empty hallway.

"I still think they're cute." Lucius said and petted the soft fur on one of her ears. Lucius placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Lily smiled up at him and her ears twitched. Lucius smirked and stroked one ear.

"Are you going to kiss me or just fondle my ears?" She asked with a smirk. He chuckled.

"Well, I'm quite enjoying the fondling part." He said. Lily rolled her eyes at him. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her lips. Lucius kissed her lightly and began to pull away.

"Don't." She whispered. He met her eyes and saw the pleading look in them. Lucius sighed. What the hell? It wasn't causing her any harm by kissing her longer. He smiled at her and then kissed her again. The kiss was soft and sensual but he knew she wanted more. He put his tongue in her mouth, tasting her warm breath. His hands slid down her back and rested just above her butt. He felt the soft fur of her tail and felt her smile into the kiss. Lily placed her hands low on Lucius's stomach feeling the strong muscles beneath his shirt. Lucius pulled Lily's body closer to his. Her hands slipped away from his stomach and wrapped around his neck. She closed the distance between there bodies and kissed him fiercely. Lucius slowly pulled away until his face was an inch from hers.

"We should probably get to class." He whispered. Lily frowned and met his eyes.

"Please." She whispered, her eyes pleading. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again.

"Just this once." He whispered and pulled her against him capturing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Lucius moved forward and pushed Lily against the wall. He pulled away and began to kiss her exposed neck. A small moan of pleasure escaped her throat and Lucius felt the erotic sensation fill his lower half. He kissed her lips again and she moved against him. Lucius loved the feel of her against him. It made him crazy. He wanted so badly to get her out of her clothes and touch the rest of her body besides her neck and tender lips.

"Control yourself dammit!" He thought angrily. But his body protested. He wanted her so badly! His thoughts were interrupted. Lily squeaked in pain and Lucius paused in kissing her.

"It's fine." She murmured into his lips. "Just don't push me against the wall too hard." Lucius chuckled.

"Your tail ok?" He asked into her lips with a slight chuckle.

"Mhm." She murmured quietly. Lucius resumed kissing her and pulled her away from the wall, sliding his hand down her back and butt. His fingers trailed over her soft tail, caressing the fur. Lily giggled between his kisses and Lucius began to kiss her neck passionately. The sound of people moving about in the hallway interrupted them. Lucius smiled but pulled away.

"We need to get to our next class." He said. Lily smiled back at him.

"Yeah." She agreed with a sigh. "I hate History of Magic."

"So do I." Lucius said with a chuckle. He let go of her and smoothed out his shirt. He carefully ran his fingers through his hair and Lily rolled her eyes at him. She walked forward and lowered his hands.

"I don't know if I can cope with a boyfriend who is so concerned with his appearance." She said as she fixed his hair.

"And I don't know that I can deal with a girlfriend who isn't." Lily pursed her lips and stopped fixing his hair.

"Are you saying I don't keep up with my appearance?" She asked her hands on her hips.

"No." He said. "You always look beautiful Lily." He lightly kissed her forehead. "Now come on, we're going to be late." He grabbed her hand and they moved into the hall amongst the mass of students all moving to their classes.

They parted ways and Lily walked down the stairs to the History of Magic classroom. It was such a boring class. Professor Binns was always giving long, boring lectures and assigning large amounts of homework. Lily sighed as she entered the classroom and sat down at her normal seat near the back. She was fortunate enough to have gotten a seat here. Professor Adders did not usually choose the people in the back row to answer questions. Lily thought it was because he thought those who sat in front liked him more and studied harder. Lily really doubted that, no one liked his class, at least not anyone she had met. And she would bet a bag of galleons if a student in the front had a chance to take a seat in the back they wouldn't think twice about saying yes. The bell rang informing students to get to class. People slowly began to come into the room and take their seats. Once everyone had come in Professor Binns came through the blackboard.

"Good morning class." He said with no enthusiasm in his voice. No one spoke. "Get out your books and turn to page seven-hundred thirty five." The sound of books being set on tables and pages being turned filled the silent room. "The red cap wars. Bloody, barbaric, skillful, and deadly. No one survived…." Lily sighed and stared at her book. She tuned Professor Binns out, not really caring about Red cap wars. They were brutal deceiving little creatures, wizards hardly ever dealt with them except to get rid of them. Lily's mind drifted. She wondered why Lucius was going to be late for tutoring.

"I should've asked him earlier." She thought.

"Ms. Evans do you know the answer?" Professor Binns asked looking at her expectantly. Lily blinked confusedly.

"Huh?" She said.

"Who was killed first General Né par le sang or General Clawdet?"

"Um, it was Clawdet right? Because… um… he fought as second in command on the Les noir side and then he betrayed Né par le sang and formed the hagsbloods to fight against the Les noirs because of a feud between him and Né par le sang." For once Professor Binns smiled.

"Correct." His smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. "And at least look like you're paying attention Ms. Evans, then I won't call on you." He turned away from her and began his lecture again.

Finely the hour ended and Lily gathered her things and left the room.

"Thank god that's over with!" She said.

"Yeah, I always hated his class." A voice said behind her. Lily spun around in surprise. She glared at a cool looking Avery leaning against the wall beside the History of magic classroom.

"Were you waiting for me?" Lily asked still glaring at him. Avery smirked at her.

"What's the matter lovely Lily? Don't like other men courting you?" Lily glared at him.

"You are definitely not courting me Avery. It's more like stalking really." Avery laughed.

"You're funny Love." He moved closer to her. "I would be a hell of a lot better for you. Give you more of a thrill." He ran his fingers delicately along her jaw. Lily jerked away.

"Get the hell away from me!" She snapped angrily and turned to leave. He grabbed her arm.

"Where you going love?" He pulled her against him. "Stay and have a little fun." He said enticingly and placed his fingers on her chest, fingering the Wiccan necklace she wore. She ripped away from his grip and screamed at him.

"Avery I am not someone to be won! And I am not unfaithful to those who I am dating unlike you!" Lily turned on her heel and ran up the stairs to her next class. Avery followed her.

"Oh don't worry Lily love, I'll get my fun, don't you worry."

Lily tore down the hallway and did not hear Lucius call after her. He ran to catch up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey? You ok?"

"Control your bloody friend!" She yelled angrily. Lucius looked at her confusedly. "Avery had been eyeing me all friggen day! And he just now tried to _have a little fun_. Talk to him or something! Please!"

"What? What the hell did he do to you?" Lucius asked.

"I just told you, he tried to have a little fun." Lily huffed angrily. "Now I need to get to class." She snapped trying to pull away from him. Lucius held on to her arm, not letting her leave.

"Lily, look at me." He said quietly. Lily stopped and looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Are you alright?"

"No I am not alright! Avery is friggen stalking me and eyeing me and you haven't done a thing about it!" She yelled angrily at him. Lucius grabbed Lily's shoulders.

"Lily! Calm down! I'll talk to Avery ok?"

"You said that before and it didn't work! I'm tiered of him hitting on me and trying to seduce me." She snapped.

"Lily!" He snapped angrily and she went silent. Lucius sighed. "I will talk to Avery and make sure that he does not approach you again. Ok?"

"But how can you prevent him all the time?" Lily asked in a quieter tone.

"_I _can't. But you can Lily. If he approaches you, use one of the curses we learned in D.A.D.A. Or, I can teach you a few that are pretty resourceful." He said with a wink. Lily smiled and laughed.

"Alright that might work." She admitted. Lucius nodded and smiled.

"Now get to class, you'll be late." Lily turned to leave and then whipped back around, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. She pulled away.

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too. Now get to class." He said with a smirk. Lily smiled at him and then ran off down the hall towards the Charms classroom.

Lily opened the door to the Charms classroom.

"Good, I'm not late." Lily thought as she went to her seat and pulled out her book.

"Good day Ms. Evans." The squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick said from across the room.

"Hello Professor. What are we doing today?" Lily said.

"Oh, just reading a few chapters on the properties of different charms that repel each other and yet are considered in the same type of spell category."

"Oh. Will we be doing an essay on it?"

"Well, an assignment yes, something a little different than what we've done before though. But I think you'll like it." He glanced at her with a knowing look in his eye and Lily wondered if he knew about her and Lucius. She suspected that Professor Adders had said something about the incident when he had caught her and Lucius kissing during tutoring. If so, then practically all the teachers would know if Professor Adders had brought it up in the teachers lounge. And by the look Professor Flitwick had given her, she was almost positive that Professor Adders had told.

"Oh well." Lily thought and returned her attention to her book. "It won't matter to them. But I am curious what that assignment will be."

Students began to file into the classroom. Most did not take their seats, but stood around the room talking with there friends. Professor Flitwick called for attention and many people stopped talking and looked in his direction.

"Alright class that's enough talking! Now please take your seats and take out your books." Many people groaned at this but slowly and obediently moved back to their seats. "Turn to page four hundred thirty-seven and read the two chapters on charms that are of the same spell category but repel each other. Now get reading. You will have an assignment on it towards the end of class." Lily sighed and pulled out her book. She flipped open her charms book and began to read a chapter called _Charm Categories_. Most of the chapter consisted of lists, graphs, and diagrams telling about all the different types of charm categories. It was rather a boring read Lily thought, but she kept turning the pages and taking in each bit of information. She turned another page and came to the next chapter. Its title surprised her.

**_The Effects of Priori Incantatem with wands and humans._**

_Priori Incantatem is a spell cast to reveal the most recent spells that have been cast by a wand. This is the most common type of Priori Incantatem but there is also another. The effect of when two wands with the same core battle against each other. It ends as a battle of wills, only one will win. During the dueling of the two wands previous spells will appear starting from the most recent to the very first spell ever cast._

The next line caught Lily's interest. She glanced about the class, which was now dead silent, at all the students who were engrossed in their books and read on.

_Another effect that I believe happens and can happen is Priori Incantatem between two humans. When two souls are linked with such a strong bond, feelings of past events come frequently. The mind remembers things that is not its own, but things that belonged to its partner. This I have discovered is a new type of Priori Incantatem. Most do not believe it. But it is true. Those who know and believe in its existence have and will experience it. It is stronger than that of the twin cores, and it lies in every person no matter who they are._

_G.R.R. Sincerely._

The class was silent. Lily looked around and all of them seemed to be done reading. A girl raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Hoff?" Professor Flitwick asked the girl.

"Um, Professor, why did you have us read this? Isn't this the type of thing that Seventh years would be learning about? I mean, I've never even heard of Priori Incantatem or whatever it was called." Other students murmured there agreement.

"Yes, you are correct that this is the type of thing that I teach to my Seventh year classes. I taught it to you, because I thought it would be a good and interesting lesson for each of you." Another girl raised her hand and spoke.

"How can we do an essay on this when we barely know anything about it?"

"You know what you read don't you?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Well yeah, but your essays are usually hard."

"Not as hard as Professor McGonagall's." A boy said. The girl nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, hers are pretty hard."

"Alright, Alright! This is Charms class, not Transfiguration." Professor Flitwick said testily. The two students fell silent. "Now, the essay I am assigning will be easy for some of you and hard for others. You each read about Gregory R. Ritsver's theory on human Priori Incantatem. I want you to write an essay on some experience you have had with a person, boyfriend, girlfriend, or family member. Anyone, that relates to human Priori Incantatem. The essay will be due next Tuesday at the beginning of class." The class murmured quietly to one another.

"It will be just you who'll read them won't it?" A black haired boy asked.

"Yes." Professor Flitwick said as he glanced up at the large clock. "Now you may gather your things and leave." The sound of rustling papers and scarping of chairs filled the room as people scrambled to leave. "Remember the essay is due Tuesday when you come into class!" Professor Flitwick yelled over the commotion but his words were drown out by a loud explosion outside of the classroom. "Oh my!" Professor Flitwick rushed to the door and opened it only to be attacked by a bunch of colorful fireworks that whizzed into the room. Kids started screaming and trying to run from the classroom.

"Orderly fashion!" The small Professor yelled but no one was listening. They all scrambled for the door trying to escape the loud and boisterous fireworks. Students were screaming and scrambling through the corridors. Lily dashed out of the door and ducked just in time as a firework exploded right where her head had just been. She kept running, trying to escape the fireworks and saw a flash of shaggy black hair and short brown hair disappear behind a lavatory door.

"James." Lily hissed and ran for the bathroom ducking and swerving the many fireworks that exploded around her. She slammed open the bathroom door and lunged inside, collapsing on the floor rather ungracefully. She got to her feet.

"James Potter! Sirius Black! I know you two set off those fireworks!" Lily yelled at them. James whirled around in surprise and Sirius eyed her distrustfully. James smirked.

"Hey Lils, like our little prank we pulled?" He asked.

"No." She said coldly. "There is a stampede of people out there trying to get away from the fireworks! I nearly got my head blown off because of you James Potter!"

"Lils! Calm down! It was just a joke, I didn't know you had class in this hall or I wouldn't have done it ok?"

"No, it is not ok James Potter! And I'm thinking of telling McGonagall about it. You guys deserve to be caught and expelled."

"Hey!" Sirius growled and moved towards her threateningly but Lily stood her ground.

"Lils, don't tell. It was just a joke."

"Just a joke?" Lily scoffed. "It may have been to you! But it's not to other people!" She snapped and turned on her heel and left the bathroom. James ran after her, Sirius following close behind.

"Lily!" James shouted over the fireworks. Lily ignored him. She was trying to get out of the corridor without being hit by a firework. A few teachers had arrived and were trying to contain the out-of-control fireworks. Lily rushed past them with a few other students and made her way down the stairs and out of the chaos. Other students stopped on the stairs to take a breath and check themselves for burns and singed hair and clothes. Lily sighed and kept on walking down the stairs. Someone ran up behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Lily! Don't tell!" James pleaded. Lily whipped around angrily.

"I am not going to tell James! Now leave me alone please I have to be somewhere!" James smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't tell."

"Don't push me James." She snapped and headed back down the stairs. James kept pace with her easily.

"So, where you headed?" He asked casually.

"That's none of your business James." She said.

"You going to leave early at dinner again?" He asked pryingly. Lily glared at him.

"Prongs!" A voice called from behind them. James turned around.

"Hey Padfoot." James said. He turned back to Lily. "Come on, let's get to dinner, I'm starved." He waited for Sirius to catch up and then they walked down to the Great Hall. Lily left James and Sirius and walked over to where Miranda sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Miranda asked as she sat down.

"Oh, James and Sirius set off a bunch of fireworks in the second floor corridor while I was in Charms." Lily said as she began to fill her plate with food. Miranda laughed.

"Jeez, did they get caught?" Lily looked at her friend.

"Do they ever?" Miranda shrugged.

"No, but there have been a few times when they were caught, or ratted out. You didn't rat them out did you?" Miranda asked her eyes wide.

"No, I threatened to though." Lily said with a smirk. Miranda smiled at her.

"Nice. So you have tutoring today?"

"Yeah. But I might actually be able to stay for all of dinner because Lucius is going to be a little late."

"How come?" Miranda asked. Lily shrugged.

"I've got no clue." Lily said with a smile. "He probably had to stay after with a teacher or something." They continued to eat and close to the end of dinner Lily gathered her bags. She hugged Miranda and then was just about to leave the great hall when James interrupted her.

"Where you headed Lils?" He asked as she stood. Lily and Miranda exchanged glances.

"I have some work to catch up on for Professor Adders." She said. James nodded.

"Alright, see you later then." He said. They continued to eat and then after a while Sirius looked at James.

"Hey Prongs lets head back up to the common room. I hear Heather's up there." He smirked and elbowed his friend. James rolled his eyes.

"Padfoot, I'm just going to Slugies party with her." Miranda looked up.

"You're going with Heather?" She asked surprised. James looked at her.

"Yeah, figured it would make Lily jealous." He said and smirked. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Please James, Lily is never going to fall for you." "Besides." She thought. "She's already going with Lucius and you're going to find out tomorrow night anyway."

"You don't know that Leur." He said with a sneer.

"James, I am starting to dislike you as much as Lily does. And I see why." She stood.

"Well, I'm going up to the common room, and warning Heather that you're coming up." She added and left the great hall.

Lily headed towards the third floor and went to the usual classroom she and Lucius used for tutoring. She walked inside and was surprised to see that Lucius was not there.

"He must have to stay pretty late." She thought as she set her bag on the table and sat down in a chair to wait.

James and Sirius left the great hall and as they walked up the stairs towards the seventh floor James stopped.

"Sirius. I want to go see if Lily really is completing some work for Mr. Adders. I didn't see him at the table but I still don't trust her ever since the last dance."

"Mate, your not still going on about that are you?" Sirius asked. "I mean really. Lily wouldn't go out with a seventh year."

"But I think she is Padfoot! They sit together every day in D.A.D.A. So there has to be something going on between them and if there is Malfoy is going to have hell to pay." James ran up the stairs and through the door on the third floor. He walked down the corridor and came to Professor Adders office. The door was shut and he opened it. Professor Adders was sitting at his desk and looked up.

"Hello Mr. Potter. What can I help you with?" The Professor asked. James glanced about the room. Lily was nowhere to be seen.

"Was Lily Evans supposed to come in for tutoring tonight?" James asked. The professor looked surprised at this.

"Well, no. I have another student tutoring her." Professor Adders said. James' eyes narrowed.

"Who?"

"And why do you want to know Mr. Potter?"

"Because Lily's my friend and she told me she would be in here finishing work for you and she's not." James said impatiently.

"Well Mr. Potter if she's your friend then I would have figured that she would have told you who was tutoring her and that she was being tutored. So if she didn't tell you than I'm not going to." The professor said. James glared at the professor. "Good day Mr. Potter." The Professor said with a stern look. James snorted and then left the room. He walked down the stairs and ran into none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy." He said with disgust. Lucius regarded him evenly.

"Potter." James glared at him.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

"I need to talk to Professor Adders. And what exactly are you doing up here?" He asked a suspicious look in his eye as he thought of Lily. James glared once again.

"That's none of your bloody business Malfoy." Malfoy shrugged. Maybe he could piss James off a little bit more.

"So, will you be attending Slugies party?" James nodded a look of confusion crossing his face. Lucius smirked.

"Who with?"

"Why the bloody hell should I tell you?" James asked his anger rising. He smirked.

"Have a fun time. I know I will."

"What do you mean by that?" James asked.

"Oh, my date is most satisfactory. A little dame, fiery spirit I will admit. But very sexy indeed." Lucius smirked. His plan had worked. James face went white but before he could say anything to Malfoy, Professor Adders came out of his room and down the stairs.

"Ah, Professor Adders, I wanted to talk to you about something." Lucius said.

"Alright. Come back to my office, I left my coat there anyway. They walked back up the stairs leaving James pale white and furious on the stairs.

"It can't be her!" He said to Sirius. Sirius shrugged.

"There are a lot of girls who are fiery and sexy around this school mate. It doesn't necessarily mean Lily."

"Then why the hell would he bring the dance up?" Sirius shrugged again.

"I don't know mate. He probably just did it to mess with your mind and make you think he was going with Lily again."

"Again?" James asked.

"Yeah, remember the last party Slugie had?" James grimaced. How the bloody hell could he forget that? That was the day he had first thought something was going on between Lily and Malfoy because he had wrapped his arm so carefully around her waist and she hadn't objected to it. James shook his head.

"Come on, let's go." He walked up the stairs and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

Lily sighed and closed her book.

"Where is he?" She said aloud with a huff. No sooner had she spoken then Lucius walked through the door. Lily smiled and ran into his arms, kissing him. He pulled away with a shocked expression and then smiled.

"Miss me did you?" He asked with a smirk. She smiled guiltily and he laughed.

"So what are we practicing?" She asked as she let go of him and moved back over to the chair she had been sitting in.

"Well, we haven't been practicing spells lately. SO there's nothing you need to perfect." Lily sighed.

"Yeah, all we've been doing is book work and essays."

"Preparing you for O.W.L testing." Lucius reminded her.

"But O. start in sixth year and I'm just a forth year." Lucius placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Trust me Lily, it gets harder next year. This year it's easy. But next year will get much harder." Lily sighed again.

"Well it's boring. So please don't tell me we have to do book work." Lucius looked at her apologetically.

"Come on." He took her hand and helped her up.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The library." He said bluntly. Lily sighed exasperatedly.

"Do we have to?" She asked.

"Yes." He said mimicking her tone. "Get your bag." Lily did as he said and they walked down the stairs to the Library. There were a few students sitting at tables and in chairs reading or studying. Lucius walked over to an empty table in a secluded area of the Library. They both sat down beside each other and Lily got out her book.

"What first?" She asked with a wary look. Lucius chuckled.

"Page five hundred sixty-four chapter one _Fingulartus Amoxipan_." Lily sighed but opened her book and began to read. She found herself reading the first line over and over again. Lily huffed angrily and laid her head on her book.

"This is so boring." She said into her book.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" Lucius asked. Lily turned her head and looked up at him.

"Yes." She said with a pleading smile. Lucius rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Alright. Give me the book." Lily handed it to him and he began to read. Lily was amazed by how much more she paid attention to what was in the book when Lucius was reading it to her. Well, she didn't pay all that much attention. She was more concerned with watching his face and lips as he read. After a while Lucius glanced at the large grandfather clock in Library. He stopped reading a closed the book.

"We should probably get back to our common rooms. It's already eight." He said. Lily sighed and lifted her head from the table. The necklace she was wearing had come untucked from her shirt and hung in plain site. Lucius looked at the pendant with confusion.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked.

"What?" Lily said and looked down at her body.

"The necklace." He said and picked up the small pendant between his fingers and examined it.

"Oh! You mean my Wicca necklace? Miranda wore hers today and wanted me to wear mine. I can't believe she still had hers. But of course I kept mine."

"Why do you have them?" He asked a hint of disapproval in his voice as he let fall back to her neck. Lily placed her hand over it protectively.

"Is something wrong with it?" She asked.

"Lily, really? I mean, why would you wear such a thing. It goes against what we really are. Wicca is just some stupid thing that some dumb muggle made up. You really don't believe in it do you?" He asked with scorn in his voice. Lily bit her lip.

"Well, when I was a kid, before I came here that is. Mare and I met a lady who talked about it, and well, we liked it and found it interesting. So as we got a little bit older we started getting books on it and reading about it and buying necklaces of the symbols. Each of us even had our own book of shadows. I don't see what's wrong with it. I mean we did the rituals and the spells and they always worked." Lily smiled. "We used to impress the kids at school but the teachers would always get mad at us and send us to the office for drawing the Wicca star in the sandbox." Lucius shook his head and stood.

"Come on." Lily frowned but stood and grabbed her bag. They left the library in silence and then Lucius spoke.

"It's not a good thing to practice Lily. It may have been fun when you were younger but now it's just wrong." He faced her and stopped walking. "Lily. Acting like you're a witch is pretty dumb when you really are one." He fingered the pendant. "This. This isn't real magic Lily. We can make real magic because we are wizards and witches. But this, this is fake." He let the pendant drop and Lily remained silent.

"It worked." She said quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"The magic we did, _worked_. We didn't know we were witches at the time but we believed in Wicca." Lily said angrily. Lucius grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Lily. The reason your bloody Wiccan magic worked is because you are a real witch can perform real magic. Wicca is just some thing a stupid muggle made up! You have gifts that muggles only dream of. To support this kind of stuff," He touched the pendant at her neck. "Is wrong, Lily." Lily bit her lip and blinked because she could feel tears forming.

"I'm sorry." She said. Lucius opened his mouth to retort but closed it again. He had not expected her to apologize.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded. Lily met his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "You are right about it being wrong. It is. Mirada and I just found it interesting and she still likes it. I've grown out of it really." She said. "I mean, I still find it interesting to learn about. But I don't practice it. I'm sorry if I offended you." She said. "I won't wear it again." She reached behind her neck to unclasp the necklace but Lucius grabbed her hands and smiled at her.

"Lily. Stop. You don't need to take the necklace off. The religion just bothers me that's all." She looked up at him.

"Then you're not mad at me for wearing it?" Lucius chuckled and shook his head.

"I could never be mad at you forever. You could get me out of it if you set your mind to it." Lily smiled at him. Lucius cleared his throat.

"So… what dress are you going to buy tomorrow?" He asked, a curious smirk on his lips. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" Lucius pursed his lips and stared down the hallway. Lily looked at him expectantly. He smirked and looked at her.

"I would love to see you in something above your knees and below your neckline." Lily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see what I can find." She said and smiled. "So I take it you like me in revealing dresses?"

"Any girl is hot in a revealing dress." Lucius said pointedly. Lily rolled her eyes but smiled. That was just like Lucius, or rather any guy, to remark about how much skin a girl showed. Boys loved it when there was more skin and barely any dress. But that was typical of any guy.

Lucius grasped her hand as they walked.

"So, are you going to let me kiss you while Potter is around?" He asked. Lily looked up at him.

"Of course." She said but then bit her lip. "Well… as long as you do it discretely." She smiled at him hopefully. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Lily, love, I'm not just going to kiss you discretely even with Potter around. We're together Lily, does that mean anything to you? You have to get over this damn fear of Potter finding out, I mean what are you afraid he'll do?" Lily stopped walking and Lucius stopped and faced her, staring into her eyes.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked. Lily bit her lip again. She could feel the hot tears stinging her eyes.

"It's just that isn't it? Of having him find out." Lucius asked. Lily nodded silently and began to walk away. Lucius grasped her hand and pulled her into him, catching her lips to his. His kiss was gentle but passionate. He began to pull away but Lily grasped his hand.

"Don't." She whispered. Lucius rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you Lily and I will never let anything happen to you. Your safe, and always will be."

"Promise?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"Always and forever." Lucius placed his hands on the small of her back and kissed her. Lily had known it before but now she was positive of it. Lucius would protect her and he did and always would, love her.


	15. Want

**~Want~***

Lily was awakened by a pillow hitting her face and the blankets being pulled off of her body.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Lily opened her eyes groggily and groaned.

"Ugh, I don't want to get up yet Mare." She complained and rolled over on her stomach, burying her face in her pillow. Miranda sighed and shook Lily by the shoulders.

"Come on, we need to get some breakfast and catch a carriage to hogsmead." Lily groaned again and rolled over to face her friend.

"Fine!" Lily said exasperatedly and sat up pushing the blankets the rest of the way off of her body. Miranda smiled and moved away to get dressed. Lily sighed and climbed out of bed. She glanced at Miranda and at the pillow which now lay on the floor and smiled.

"Ouch!" Miranda exclaimed. She turned around and glared at the giggling Lily.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist the temptation." Lily said and laughed. Miranda rolled her eyes and continued to get dressed. Lily walked over to her trunk and opened it.

"Mare, what are you wearing today?" She asked as she stared at the contents of her trunk.

"Um, I think a mini skirt and t-shirt. It's supposed to be nice today." Her friend said. Lily frowned and began to dig through her clothes.

"Ah ha!" She pulled out a black mini-skirt and white t-shirt and held them up for Mare to see. Her friends face brightened.

"I have a black mini too! Let me find it." She disappeared in her mass of clothes in her trunk and popped up a minuet later holding a black mini-skirt exactly like Lily's. Lily smiled.

"Didn't we buy these skirts together?" She asked. Miranda chuckled.

"Yeah, we went to a mall and found them. You saw it first and we both thought they were adorable so we both bought them."

"Yeah." Lily said and chuckled. "Well, do you have a white tee?"

"Yeah, I should." Miranda said and rummaged around once again through her clothes and pulled one out.

"You?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lily said, motioning to the one in her hand that she had just found.

"By the way, even if it is supposed to be nice today I think we should grab a jacket just in case." Lily said. Miranda shrugged but nodded.

They finished changing, grabbed jackets, and headed down the stairs towards the common room.

"Oh Mare, I'll meet you down there, I left something in the dorm."

"K." Miranda said. "I'll see you down there then."

"K." Lily ran back up the stairs and grabbed her necklace that lay on her bedside table. She stood in front of the mirror and clasped it behind her neck.

"There." She said with a satisfied smile as she touched the cold pendent. She left the dorm for a second time and headed back down the stairs.

"Whoa! I think I'm having déjà vu here." Said Remus as Lily came down the stairs and stood beside Miranda. Both girls smiled at each other and Remus laughed.

"Hey, you guys should check out the bulletin. Spring break is here!" Remus said with a chuckle. Lily's eyes widened.

"Really?" She rushed over to the bulletin board and read the post. "Miranda! I can't believe spring break is already here!" Lily said. Miranda smiled still reading the post.

"I know! Well, we still have a lot of the year to go." She reminded Lily. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But it's just crazy that spring break is already here!"

"Just remember that it's only a week. That's honestly not all that much of a break." Remus said. "Especially for those that have to stay here." He grumbled. Lily rolled her eyes.

"My family will probably want me to come home for it." She said.

"Same with mine." Miranda said. Remus shrugged.

"Well, I'm staying here I know that much. I'm off to breakfast, you two wanna come?" He asked.

"Sure." They replied in unison which made Remus laugh again.

"So where are James and Sirius?" Miranda asked as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"They went down a little bit ago, said they had to do something."

"Oh great! I bet it's another one of there pranks. I really hope it doesn't involve us." Lily complained.

"Nah, they said something about getting Snape or something like that." Lily looked up abruptly.

"What were they planning on doing? do you know?" She asked, her tone worried. Remus shrugged.

"Nah, I just heard a snippet of it, didn't really wanna go anyway."

"Oh." Lily said. They continued down the grand staircase in silence. All the while Lily was pondering on what James and Sirius could be up to.

"Lily?" She looked up. Mare was looking at her curiously. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lily said and smiled. "I was just pondering over what James and Sirius could be doing." She sighed.

"Probably something stupid." They both laughed.

"Aren't they always doing something stupid though?" Lily asked and chuckled.

"You two need to give them some credit. They do get away with half of the stuff they do." Remus said. Lily and Miranda looked at him.

"That is true, but it doesn't mean that what they do isn't stupid. You're in on it most of the time to." Lily chided. Remus held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright I confess! I was an accomplice. Still am mind you." They all three burst into laughter.

"Well looks like James and Sirius are here. I'm going to go join them. See ya later."

"Bye." Lily and Miranda said simultaneously. They sat down in there normal place and began to eat. Miranda sighed as she speared a sausage with her fork.

"I'm still not sure what dress to get." She complained. Lily smiled.

"We'll find one, don't worry." Lily said. Miranda smiled at her.

"I hope so. So are you going to wear a long formal like you did last time?" She asked. Lily chuckled.

"No, my boyfriend wants me in something quote 'above my knees and below my neckline' unquote." Miranda laughed.

"He's getting a little more persistent." Lily shrugged.

"I don't mind." She said.

"Won't you be afraid of James getting major jealousy issues?" Miranda asked.

"That's what worries me." Lily admitted and glanced over at James who was laughing with Sirius and Remus.

"It'll be alright." Miranda assured her.

"We'll see. Well, shall we head out to the grounds and catch a carriage?" Lily asked in a brighter tone.

"Yeah, let's go. We can discuss dresses along the way."

Lily and Miranda left the Great Hall and headed out onto the grounds towards the entrance gate where the carriages were waiting. Lily saw the familiar long blonde hair as Lucius climbed into a carriage. She began to follow.

"Hey, Mare, Lils! Over here!" A voice called from a different carriage. Lily gritted her teeth and turned around. James was standing in the doorway of a carriage waving them over. Miranda grabbed Lily's arm.

"Come on, if you don't go he'll just get mad." Miranda said. Lily sighed but followed her friend to the carriage. Lily was surprise when she climbed into the carriage to see Heather sitting in the opposite seat.

"Hello Lily." She said and smiled kindly.

"Hey." Lily said and sat down beside her. Miranda glared at her and Lily whispered.

"You were the one who dragged me here in the first place!"

"So? The other carriage probably had some of his friends in it and I don't think they would've appreciated two Gryffindors coming along." Miranda hissed as she sat down. James got in a shut the door.

"What are you talking about?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." Lily said. James nodded and then smiled.

"Have you guys met Heather? I'm taking her to sluggies party." He said.

"Yeah we've met." Lily said glaring at James. Heather smiled.

"Yeah don't you remember James? The three of us are in D.A.D.A together. And I met her in the girl's dorm as well." James grimaced slightly and Lily hoped he was remembering the incident when he had called her his girlfriend.

The carriage lurched as it began to move. James and Heather began to discuss quidditch and Miranda brought up the topic of dresses.

"I'm thinking of going with blue." She said. Lily smiled.

"That would look good on you."

"Thanks." Miranda said. "So you still thinking of a red dress?" She asked. Lily nodded.

"If I can find a good one." Lily said.

"So who are you guys going with?" Heather asked, cutting into there conversation. Silence fell.

"Um, I'm going with Lane Nosk the Gryffindor Quidditch captain." Miranda said. Lily remained silent. Heather cocked her head.

Who are you going with Lily?" Lily swallowed. She could feel James eyes on her. She smiled.

"You'll just have to find out at the dance." She said waving her fingers tauntingly. Heather pouted but smiled.

"Alright then, I'll see you and your _mystery _date there then." The carriage pulled to a stop and they all got out.

"Shall we head over to Madame Malkins?" Miranda suggested.

"Sure." Heather said. Lily smiled and nodded as did James. They Walked down the busy streets and opened the door to Madame Malkins robe shop. The three girls left James and headed up the stairs to the girls section. They came upon rack after rack of beautiful dresses. Miranda immediately rushed over to a blue dress and pulled it off the rack. She frowned.

"Why is it that the most beautiful dresses have to be so small?" She asked. Heather laughed.

"Because most girls now a days have the body of a twig. Come on, there are some others that aren't so small over here." Heather said and disappeared in the racks of dresses. Lily and Miranda chuckled and then followed her. There were a lot of other girls looking at dresses.

"Wow, looks like Professor Slughorn invited a lot of girls to his party." Lily said.

"Yeah." Miranda nodded. Lily smiled.

"I bet there's a lot of boys going too if there is this many girls. Because the letter said you had to bring a date."

"Wonder what happened to those who couldn't find one?" Miranda wondered aloud. Lily shrugged.

"Professor Slughorn isn't that mean. He'd probably still let them come." Miranda shrugged and continued to look through the dresses. Lily skimmed the racks, feeling each fabric. There were so many! She pulled one down and looked it over. It was long, strapless, and a pretty sky blue color. She frowned and placed it back on the rack. Lily looked around for a rack with short dresses and didn't see any. She stood on tip toe and tried to look over the racks with no success. Lily sighed and made her way out of the racks and girls into an open area. She sat down in a chair.

"Anything I can help you with?" Lily looked up. A woman with long straight black hair wearing a midnight blue robe stood beside her.

"Do you work here?" Lily asked stupidly. The woman smiled.

"Yeah." She said. "What can I help you find?"

"I'm looking for the short dresses but it's so packed in there its really impossible." Lily said. The woman laughed.

"Yeah. Come on there's a rack over here that has some really pretty short dresses." The woman beckoned for her to follow. Lily stood and walked over to a far rack. To her surprise there was barely anyone over here. Lily glanced at some of the dresses.

"I wonder why no one is over here." Lily said aloud. "These dresses are really pretty. The lady shrugged.

"I guess most of the girls up here want a long dress for Professor Slughorns party." Lily looked at her in surprise.

"You know about the party?" She asked.

"Yeah, that why we brought out all the new dresses." The woman replied. Lily nodded understandingly.

"Well, let's see if we can find you a dress." The lady said. She turned and looked Lily up and down.

"You're a small right?" Lily nodded. "You'd look really good in red." She said. Lily smiled.

"I wore a red dress the last dance Professor Slughorn threw."

"Dark or bright red?" She asked?

"Um, it was black with part of the middle being a dark red." Lily said.

"Well, lets just find you a full red dress then. No black this time. It will look totally different and give you a totally different affect." She said and began to skim through the mass of dresses.

"Thank you by the way." Lily said.

"Torrance." The Lady said. "And you're welcome." Lily smiled. Torrance, it had a pretty ring to it and it seemed to fit her personality nicely.

"Come and look at this." Torrance said from far down the isle. Lily walked over to her and she held up a red dress covered in sequins that had a tie behind the neck. Lily frowned.

"I'm not much a fan for sequins." Lily admitted. Torrance shrugged.

"Neither am I, but you never know." She replaced the dress and continued her search. Lily began to look through as well. She saw dresses that went below the knee and some that wouldn't even cover up a short girls butt. She pulled a red dress from the rack and examined it. Thick straps, low cut, tight fitting, poufy skirt that would go below her knees. She frowned and replaced it.

"Do you want straps on the dress or not?" Torrance asked from behind her. Lily turned around.

"Um, honestly I'm not sure." She said. Torrance nodded.

"Alright then, try a spaghetti strap dress and then a no strap, see which you like better." She handed Lily two dresses and pointed to a door at the opposite side of the room.

"Use that changing room. And make sure to come out and model each one." Lily smiled and nodded and headed towards the changing room. She studied the dress with straps. It was very pretty she had to admit, blood red in color, low cut neckline, tight fitting, and all in all very sexy looking. She put it on and walked out of the dressing room. She stood in front of the mirror.

"It's nice." Torrance said coming up behind her. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's really sexy looking." Lily said and smiled. Torrance rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but is it comfortable?" Lily moved her shoulders around. The straps were tight and honestly weren't very comfortable.

"I'll try on the strapless." Lily went back into the changing room, discarded the old dress and slipped into the new. She came out of the dressing room again.

"It's pretty." Torrance said. "Comfortable?" Lily nodded and faced the mirror.

"Ewe, sequins." She said and ran her hand along the bottom hem which was lined in bright red sequins. Torrance perused her lips.

"Hold on a minuet." She went down the isle and disappeared behind another rack and came back a minuet later holding another red dress. Lily took it and was surprised by the silkiness of the fabric. She retreated to the changing room. The fabric was cool and made her skin tingle. The dress was strapless completely red except for a small pattern of diamond rind stones that lined the top of the dress all the way around. The top was contoured and formed to her breasts perfectly. It showed off a lot of cleavage but she didn't mind and didn't think Lucius would either. The dress was short, shorter than she had expected, ending just above her upper thigh. The bottom of the dress looked like two rippled petals of a tulip that encased her legs. The front was two pieces of fabric that overlapped like flower petals. It was very sexy and _very _revealing. The two pieces of fabric that overlapped each other in the front could be pulled further up Lily's legs.

_"Very revealing." _Lily thought as she ran her hand over the bottom fabric that could so easily be separated. She sighed and stepped out of the dressing room. Torrance beamed at her.

"Oh my god that dress is amazing!" She said. "Do you like it?" Lily smiled and nodded.

"It's really comfortable." She said.

"And sexy." Torrance chimed in. "So do you think you want to buy it?" She asked. Lily smiled again.

"Yes."

"Wonderful!" Torrance said.

"Oh. My. God. Lily, you look amazing!" Miranda had come around one of the racks. She ran up to Lily.

"You should so get that dress!" She said. Lily laughed and smiled.

"I'm intending to." She said. Miranda smiled.

"So what do you think?" She turned in a circle and Lily looked at her dress.

"Wow." Lily said in astonishment. Miranda smiled at her.

"Do you think I should get it?"

"I will say this once, HELL YES!" Both girls laughed and Lily continued to examine her friends dress. It was deep red velvet, almost the same color as Lily's dress although hers was a brighter shade of red. The dress came off of one shoulder like a sash and the fabric cascaded in ripples down her body ending just above her hips, leaving the rest of the fabric smooth and strait. The dress was short like Lily's but only ended just above Miranda's knees to where Lily's dress ended much higher up. It was really pretty and looked good on her. Torrance interrupted the silence.

"Well, since you both now have dresses are you going to check out?" She asked.

"We still need shoes." Miranda said. Torrance nodded and led them away from the dress racks.

They went down a small flight of stairs into another room that had shoes.

"High heels are over on that wall and flats are by the counter." Torrance said.

"Thanks." Lily said and smiled. They walked over to the high heels section and began to browse.

"Oooh, these are pretty!" Miranda held up a pair of extremely high high heels with only one strap across the toes to hold them on. Lily grimaced and shook her head.

"You would fall flat on your face the moment you tried to stand up." She said. Miranda rolled her eyes and replaced the shoes. Lily sighed as she looked at all of the different styles. She picked up a deep red pair. They had a two inch heel and an open toe. No straps, beading, or anything, just plain red high heels. Lily sighed again and looked from the shoes to her dress.

"Mare, this is impossible." Lily complained.

"I know what you mean." She noticed the shoes Lily was holding. "Hey can I try those?" She asked. Lily shrugged.

"Yeah. They're my size so they'll fit you. Here." Lily handed her the shoes and she slipped them on her feet and stood up.

"Wow! These look really nice. What do you think Lily?" Miranda asked. Lily smiled.

"They really look like they were made for each other." She said.

"Alright, I'll buy them." Miranda said as she slipped them off her feet."

"Now all we have to find is some that will match my dress." Lily said with a sigh. "I haven't found anything so far." Miranda cocked her head at her friend.

"Well, you want something revealing like your dress. Not too high of a heel and not too short. Two inch would be good." Miranda ducked down and began to scan the shelves.

"I saw a pair earlier and didn't pay any attention to them but now that I think about it they would look gorgeous with your dress." She continued looking through box after box searching for the shoes. Lily sighed and sat down on the floor. Miranda turned to her.

"You could help me look you know. They're your shoes." Lily smiled at her.

"Alright." She began to take out boxes and look through them. On the fifth box she pulled out another one caught her eye. It was up on top of the shelf in a bright red box. Lily stood and opened the lid.

"Hey Mare."

"Hold on a minuet." Miranda said her eyes looking in a box.

"Mare."

"Wait a minuet. I know I put the box back somewhere." Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Mare! I found them!" Lily said. Miranda stopped looking through boxes and looked up. Her eyes brightened.

"Those are them! Where were they?" Miranda asked. Lily pointed to the top of the shelf and Miranda nodded.

"Ok, well, try them on! I want to see how they look!"

"Ok, ok!" Lily said with a laugh. She sat down on the floor and slipped the shoes on. Four straps ran across her toes and were held together by one knot in the middle. She buckled the small strap around her ankle and stood. Miranda gaped.

"Wow! Those match your dress perfectly! You should so get them!" Lily chuckled and rolled her eyes. She walked over to a mirror and examined herself. She had to admit, she did look good! The shoes were a perfect match and did look honestly revealing. She smiled at herself and then turned around.

"Great choice Mare!" She said to her friend.

"Awe thanks, it was nothing really I just saw them by chance." Miranda waved her hand and smiled. Lily laughed.

"Come on, let's get back to the dressing rooms and change back into our clothes and then check out." Lily said. Miranda nodded and they both headed back up to the dressing rooms.

They walked up the small flight of stairs and Lily paused.

"Mare, I'm going to go look for Torrance and thank her." She said.

"Alright, do you want me to wait for you?" Miranda asked. Lily shook her head.

"No, I'll only be a minuet." Lily said and smiled.

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs by the checkout counter then."

"Ok." Lily said and then disappeared in the many racks of dresses.

_"Hmm, I wonder where Torrance could be." _Lily thought as she walked. The sudden smell of cologne caught her attention.

"Mmmm." She murmured closing her eyes.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Lily looked up abruptly. A young man was standing in front of her wearing dark blue robes just like the ones Torrance had been wearing.

_"He must work here." _She thought. He cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" He asked again.

"Um, no, I was just looking for someone." Lily said. The man nodded and turned away. Lily sighed and looked about the room. She must've walked into the men's section.

"No wonder it smelled like cologne." She said quietly.

"Nice dress." Lily turned around in surprise. A male voice chuckled. She glared at the person who stood in front of her.

"Avery. What are you doing here?" She asked not hiding the disgust in her voice. He smirked.

"What does it look like?" He asked motioning to himself. Lily noticed for the first time that he was wearing dress robes, and rather handsome dress robes at that. He took a step closer to her.

"That is a really pretty dress on you lovely Lily." The words made her cringe as he said them. Avery reached out a hand and placed it on Lily's waist. He began to pull her closer.

"Care to take a little break from your boyfriend?" He asked his voice smooth with seduction as he pulled her closer to him. Lily glared at him and pulled away.

"I'm not disloyal! Unlike you!" She snapped. He smiled.

"We'll see about that. See you at the dance my lovely Lily. I look forward to it." Lily shoved past him and ran through the men's section until she reached the woman's. She sighed and made her way back to the changing rooms. She slipped in and got out of her dress and heels getting back into her mini-skirt and tee. She grabbed her dress and shoes and headed down the stairs to the checkout counter. Miranda was waiting for her. She had been examining some necklaces but turned around when Lily came over to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked examining Lily's face. Lily shook her head.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." She placed her things on the counter and smiled.

"Torrance, I wanted to thank you for helping me find this dress." Lily said. Torrance smiled at her.

"You're very welcome. And I hope you two have an awesome time at Slughorns party." She said. Both Lily and Miranda smiled at her. Lily grabbed her things and they left the shop.

"So what happened?" Miranda asked once they were outside the building. Lily frowned.

"I ran into Avery." She said her tone cold.

"What did he do?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, the usual, tried to kiss me and feel me up." Lily said. Miranda's eyes widened.

"He tried to kiss you?"

"Yeah. And he's going to Slughorns party too."

"Are you worried he'll try and pull something?" Miranda asked.

"A little bit, but I don't think he'll do anything with Lucius around." Lily said.

"You can hope." Miranda said. Lily sighed.

"And that's not the least of my worries." She said grimly.

"Hey look over there." Miranda said. Lily looked up.

"I wonder what Lucius is doing with Narcissa?" She said. Miranda shrugged.

"Don't know but it looks like they're fighting about something." Lily nodded in agreement. Lucius did look angry about something. Lily shrugged; she could ask him about it later.

"Come on." She said to Miranda. "Why don't we head to the three broomsticks? We might even beat James and Heather there." Miranda smiled at her.

"Alright." She agreed.

They headed down the cobblestone streets towards the old pub which was busy as usual. They walked inside and found a table and sat down.

"I wonder what Lucius and Narcissa could have been arguing about?" Lily asked.

"Well, you can go ask him because he just walked in." Miranda said.

"What?" Lily said looking towards the door. And sure enough, Lucius had just walked through it. Lily met his gaze and he smiled at her and headed for their table. He sat down beside Lily.

"Hello ladies."

"Hey Lucius." Miranda said.

"Hey." Lily said and smiled at him. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So I take it you both got dresses?" He said nodding towards the bags that sat at their feet. Lily smiled at him.

"Yes and you'll just have to wait and see them until the dance."

"Fine by me." He said and smirked. "I bet they're sexier on you anyways." He looked up as Madame Rosmerta came over to the table.

"Can I getcha anything?" She asked. Lucius looked at Lily and Miranda.

"I'll pay, what do you want?" He asked. Lily bit her lip.

"I guess I'll just have a butterbeer." She said remembering that James and Heather were going to meet them for drinks a little later. Oh well, she could two butterbeers then.

"Same here." Miranda said. Lucius nodded.

"Three butterbeers." He told Rosmerta who nodded and then walked away. Miranda turned to Lucius.

"So what were you and Narcissa talking about earlier?" She blurted. He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. "Sorry." She mumbled apologetically.

"Uh, it's fine." He said. "Um, she was just complaining about something." He said nonchalantly. Miranda nodded. She opened her mouth to ask another question but was cut off as Madame Rosmerta came back with their butterbeers.

"Thanks." Lucius said and handed her the money. She smiled at him and then walked over to another table. Lily picked up her butterbeer and took a drink. Lucius smirked and ran his finger over her upper lip, wiping away a layer of foam. Lily smiled and kissed his fingertips. He leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Ehem. James alert!" Miranda said in a strained whisper. Lucius smiled into Lily's lips. He took her hand and they were gone just as James was in full view of the table.

"Hey." He said and sat down in Lucius's seat.

"Hi." Miranda said. James looked around the table at the bags that were on the floor.

"Where's Lils?" He asked noticing her absence.

"She went to the lavatory, she'll be back." James nodded and then raised his eyebrows at the butterbeer Miranda held.

"I take it you guys didn't want to wait eh?"

"No, it was Lily's suggestion not mine. She said we could have another one when you guys got here." Miranda said and smiled. She was glad Lucius had taken his glass with him when he and Lily slipped away. James ordered two butterbeers and began to talk with Heather. Miranda tapped her fingers on the table, hoping that Lily would get back soon.

Lucius pressed Lily against the wall of a back room they had slipped into.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, a small smirk playing at the edges of his lips. He pressed his mouth to hers and tantalizingly ran his fingers over her hips. Lily moaned and pulled away.

"Lucius, James is here. I should probably go out and sit with them." She pressed her hands to his chest. Lucius grasped them in his own.

"Cant it wait?" He asked moving his face an inch away from hers. Lily faltered as his cologne overpowered her senses. She got lost in those grey eyes. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. She kissed back. She didn't know why of all the times she had kissed him, now had to be the time when she really wanted it. She had such an urge to unbutton his shirt and throw it to the floor and kiss the muscles of his chest. And it really didn't help when Lucius moved his hands inside of her shirt and caressed the small of her back. Lily had wanted Lucius in more ways than what he had expressed to her for a long time. And for the first time of her wanting it, she had the feeling that he did too. But of course they couldn't do it in the supply room in the back of the three broomsticks. Lily almost laughed out loud at the thought. Lucius felt her smile and pulled away.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Lily chuckled and shook her head.

"Nothing, just got a funny thought, that's all." She sighed and pulled away from his arms. "I should probably get back out there." She said. Lucius smiled down at her and kissed her lips again.

"Alright, but you may want to wash off in the lavatory first." He smirked. "So you don't smell like you've just been in very close proximity with a guy who wears cologne." She hugged him and laid her head against his chest.

"I like the smell of your cologne." Lily said with a smile. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Come on, get going, you don't want Potter getting any suspicions." Lily sighed.

"Alright." She kissed him quickly on the lips and then left for the lavatory.

Lily cleaned up in the lavatory, splashing her face with water and spraying perfume to the rest of her body, which she had borrowed from another student in the bathroom. She walked out and sat down at the table beside Miranda. James smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Hey, what took you so long?" He asked; his eyebrows rose with a questioning look. Lily smiled.

"Oh, there was another girl in the bathroom and we got to talking, lost track of time. Sorry." She said apologetically. James shrugged.

"Its fine, you're just lucky the butterbeers haven't arrived yet." He said and looked around for Madame Rosmerta. Lily picked up her butterbeer that Lucius had gotten for her and took a sip. Miranda looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"Took you long enough." She said under her breath. Lily smiled.

"Yeah, he wanted to kiss, I wanted to leave. You know how it goes." Miranda chuckled.

"No, I don't, but I can imagine him doing that." Miranda admitted. Lily rolled her eyes and swirled the liquid in her glass. She drank the rest of it in one gulp and then set the glass down on the table.

"I'm going to go get another butterbeer, you want one?" Lily asked motioning to Miranda's half empty glass. She shook her head.

"Nope, mines still half full."

"Optimist." Lily muttered and smiled.

"Pessimist." Miranda shot back cheerfully. Lily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back in a few."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Miranda said with a wink. Lily stood and James looked up.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"To get another butterbeer." Lily said. James nodded. Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter. Madame Rosmerta smiled at her as she approached.

"What can I getcha dearie?" She asked as she picked up a glass and polished it. Lily smiled and sat down on a stool.

"One butterbeer." Lily said. Rosmerta nodded and turned around to prepare it at the behind bar.

"You're Lily Evans right?" Madame Rosmerta asked. Lily looked up.

"Yes." She said a little confused. Madame Rosmerta turned around and placed a butterbeer in front of her. She smiled.

"You know dear, I'd be a little more careful where you decide to snogg your boyfriend." She said with a wink. Lily's face flushed red.

"You saw that! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, he just kind of well… I'm really sorry!" Madame Rosmerta held up her hands and laughed.

"It's fine dear! You just have to be careful of the paintings around here. Very talkative bunch." She warned. Lily smiled.

"Oh." She said quietly. Madame Rosmerta smiled.

"So who's the lucky guy?" She asked.

"Lucius Malfoy." Lily said and smiled. Rosmerta nodded.

"You going to that party old Horace is throwing?"

"Yes." Lily said with a laugh. Madame Rosmerta smiled and placed the butterbeer in front of her.

"That'll be three galleons dearie." The sound of money being placed on the counter made Lily look up. Lucius was standing beside her and smiled down at her. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You paid for my last butterbeer, at least let me pay for this one." Lily complained. Lucius chuckled and sat down beside her.

"Don't waist your money love." He nodded to Rosmerta who took the money. Lily picked up her drink and took a sip. She sighed and Lucius grasped her hand. She smiled at him.

"James can probably see us you know." Lily commented. Lucius glanced at the table where James sat.

"He's not even looking our way." Lucius said. Lily smiled and took another drink of butterbeer.

"And I wouldn't care if he was." Lucius said squeezing her hand.

"You would if he came over here and started trouble." Lily said. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He stood. Lily looked up at him.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from here I know that." He said with a sly smile. He pulled her up from the chair.

"I don't know." Lily said uncertainly. She glanced at the table where James, Miranda, and Heather sat and bit her lip.

"Come on Lily, you need to get away from that bastard some and stop worrying." Lily looked at him sternly.

"James is not a bastard. But I will agree to go with you." Lucius smiled at her.

"Good." He took her hand and led her out of the Three Broomsticks. James looked over towards the bar and noticed Lily was gone. He looked at the door and saw her red hair disappear just as it closed. Miranda was looking at him, she had seen Lily leave with Lucius, but didn't know if James had. Lily would be back, Miranda knew that much at least.

Lily and Lucius walked the busy cobblestone streets hand in hand.

"We don't have that much time until the carriages start arriving. They didn't give us as much time in Hogsmead as they do with a usual trip." Lucius said. Lily nodded.

"So what do we want to do?" She asked. Lucius pursed his lips.

"We could visit some of the shops." He suggested.

"Alright, but I don't want you spending any money on me." She said sternly. Lucius chuckled and turned in front of her stopping. He pulled her close against him.

"Lily, I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to spend money on you." He said with a smirk. Lily rolled her eyes and stood on tip toe to kiss his lips.

"I know that. But that doesn't mean you have to spend money on me all the time." She said. Lucius smirked.

"And what if I want to?"

"I won't let you." She said simply. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Well, even if you won't let me, I'm still going to buy you things." He let go of her waist. Lily smiled up at him.

"So where to?"

"You pick." He said motioning to the shops that lined the streets. Lily bit her lip. She glanced at the different shops as they walked.

"Well, I have been wanting to stop in Gamble and Japes." Lily admitted. Lucius smirked.

"Wanting a new book I take it?" He asked. Lily smiled up at him hopefully. Lucius rolled his eyes but walked with her to the book shop.

"Go in and browse. I have to go do something but I'll be back."

"Alright." Lily said. Lucius smiled and kissed her lips and then left the small shop.

Lucius walked the cobblestone streets, headed for Diagon Alley. He slipped down a dark side street. The small tinkle of a bell could be heard as he opened the door to Borgan and Burkes.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, good to see you again. Doing some business for your father?"

"I just came to check and see if what we ordered is in yet?" Lucius asked. Borgan's eyes narrowed.

"I did the business with your father not you." He said shrewdly. Lucius' eyes turned cold as he approached the shopkeeper.

"I am my father's son Borgan, and you will do business with me as well as with him! Now is our purchase in or not?"

"No Mr. Malfoy. Your purchase has not arrived yet." The shopkeeper spat. Lucius glared at him but turned away.

"Very well then. My father will be in later to discuss it with you." He said crisply. A movement outside caught his attention.

"Dammit." Lucius cursed. "What the bloody hell is she doing here?" He left the shop and grabbed the arm of none other that Narcissa Black. She whirled around in surprise her wand pointed at Lucius' throat. She sighed and let her guard down.

"Lucius, you should never sneak up on a person like that, I nearly slit your throat." Narcissa said icily. Lucius rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, shut up Narcissa. What are you doing around here?" She smiled and playfully ran her fingers over his chest.

"Maybe I was looking for you." Her voice was full of seduction.

"We dealt with this earlier Black. Now what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Narcissa glared at him.

"When are you ever going to stop calling me Black, Malfoy?"

"When you stop trying to seduce me." Lucius spat. Narcissa smiled wickedly.

"And if I don't?" She asked. Lucius moved his face closer to hers. His eyes were cold and angry.

"I already have a girlfriend Black. You can go bed Avery for all I care!" Narcissa's eyes went wide.

"You little sun of a…"

"Lucius?" Lucius turned around.

"Could things really get any worse?" He grumbled to himself. Lily was standing at the entrance to the alleyway. Lucius shoved away from Narcissa and walked up to her.

"I thought you were finding a book?" He said.

"I was, and then I got bored and decided to come and find you." Lucius sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples.

"Go back to Gamble and Japes and wait for me there alright?"

"Ok… What's the matter?" She asked noticing he seemed stressed.

"It's nothing. Just go back to the shop. Please."

"Alright." Lily said. She turned away from him but glanced back long enough to see him sigh in frustration. Lily bit her lip. She could ask him what was bothering him later. But for now she would just do as he says and go back to the book store. She walked the cobblestone streets back towards Gamble and Japes. She glanced in the windows of shops she passed.

"You know, I didn't get any jewelry with my dress." She fingered the pendent around her neck. "I could always where this." She thought. "But then again…" She had stopped in front of a small shop with different styles of pendants displayed in the widow. Lily opened the door and walked inside the small shop.

"Good day." An elderly witch behind the counter said. Lily smiled and nodded to her. She began to browse the small shop. She picked up a bundle of sage and inhaled the tart refreshing scent. She turned to the woman.

"You sell sage?" Lily asked. The woman nodded and came out from behind the counter.

"Many people disagree with it because many muggle Wiccan shops sell it. They call me a fraud, and scorn me for selling it just because muggles use it. But really, muggles use it in a very smart way. Sage has certain magical properties and it is very soothing." The lady said. Lily smiled at her.

"I know what you mean." She pulled out her Wiccan necklace. "We get criticized for the simplest of things." She said. The woman nodded.

"It is not wrong to know about the things that muggles do even though we are witches. And truly, Wicca is merely muggles using the magic that they have." The woman explained.

"Yes of course! But of course, witches and wizards just don't seem to understand that. They criticize them and accuse them of trying to act like wizards and witches. When really, they do have magic, it's just different from the magic we have." Lily said. The woman nodded.

"Exactly! And by the way, I'm Jezabelle. Is there anything in particular you were looking for dear?"

"Actually yes, I noticed the jewelry displayed in your shop window. I was wondering if you might have anything that would look good with a red dress."

"Ah dearie, come over here. We have some very pretty pendants. Although that pendant that you're wearing is very beautiful." Jezabelle said. Lily smiled and grasped the pendant.

"Thank you."

"Here they are." Jezabelle motioned to a large display case. Lily gasped at beautiful necklaces.

"Each one is special. They all have different charms that affect different people in different ways. I use only real stones, as the stones have special powers of their own. Go ahead and browse dear. And just holler if you need anything."

"Alright, thank you, I will." Jezabelle nodded and then disappeared behind a curtained off room. Lily stared at the extravagant necklaces. One caught her attention. It was a large heart pendant made of a large diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds. It seemed to shine with a deadly radiance. The chain was made of the same small diamonds as what surrounded the large diamond. Lily smiled to herself as she thought of the necklace from the movie Titanic. It was an exact replica of the Heart of the Ocean except the diamond was clear instead of blue.

"That one is a very rare stone." Lily jumped and whirled around. Jezabelle was standing behind the counter.

"Oh." Lily said and sighed. Jezabelle smiled at her.

"Sorry if I frightened you." She apologized.

"It's fine. Um, you were saying about the diamond?"

"Yes, it's very rare indeed. The stone links with the person who first wears it and remains linked to them. It is as if the stone is alive. It can feel your emotions and expresses them through the different gems."

"Like a muggle mood ring almost." Lily said.

"Oh dear, it goes much deeper than that, but the concept is somewhat the same."

"So what do each of the colors mean?" Lily asked still staring at the pendant. Jezabelle smiled.

"I don't know." She said. "No one has ever worn the necklace, so it hasn't linked with anyone yet. Once worn the link never goes away until the owner dies. Then the necklace is free to link with someone else. It makes a perfect family heirloom to be passed down from generation to generation." Lily nodded.

"How much is it?" She asked.

"It's pretty expensive dear." Jezabelle warned. Lily shrugged.

"The price doesn't matter." She said.

"I know Lucius said not to look at the prices but he also said he'd buy me something. He won't mind if I ask. And maybe that will lighten his mood." Lily thought.

"I'll take it." Lily said. Jezabelle looked surprised.

"Dear this necklace is one of the most expensive things in my shop, I really don't…" Lily cut her off.

"Please. I don't have the money to buy this, but I like it and my boyfriend does have the money. Let me go find him and I will be back to get the necklace." Lily said. She glanced at the basket of sage. "And some sage too; I know my friend would love some in our dorm." Lily said thinking of Miranda. Jezabelle nodded. Lily smiled at her and then turned to leave the shop.

"I will be back." Lily said and then walked out of the door.

Lily left the small shop and entered the busy streets.

"Lily!" She turned to see who had called her. James and Miranda were walking towards her.

"Hey." James said. He sounded out of breath.

"Hi." Lily said.

"You left the three broomsticks. Where did you go?" He asked. Lily shrugged.

"I just wanted some air that's all." She said. James nodded but Lily could tell he didn't believe her.

"So what did you do?" He asked. Lily shrugged.

"Oh, just stopped in Gamble and Japes and found this little shop." She motioned to the one behind her.

"Well, you better hurry; the carriages will be coming soon." Miranda said. Lily nodded.

"Can I meet you guys at the carriages? I still have something I need to get." Lily said.

"Alright, we'll meet you in front of the three broomsticks in ten minuets." James said. Lily nodded.

"K. See you there." James nodded and left with Miranda. Lily smiled and gasped as arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hi." Lucius said quietly into her ear. Lily turned around in Lucius' arms and glared up at him.

"Lucius! You scared me!"

"Sorry." He said and kissed her lips.

"It's fine." She said and smiled. Lucius smirked.

"So did you find anything you want to buy?" He asked. Lily bit her lip and smiled.

"Actually yes." Lucius smirked.

"Alright. Lead the way." He said letting go of her. Lily took his hands and led him towards the small shop. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at her as they approached the shop.

"Trust me, she has good stuff."

"Did you look at the prices?" He asked.

"I asked, she didn't tell me." Lily said defensively. Lucius smirked and held open the door for her. He looked down the street and smirked as he noticed James staring at him with pure hatred in his eyes. Lucius met his eyes and they seemed to gloat. He didn't know how much Potter had seen, and even if he hadn't seen anything, he certainly would know who Lily belonged to before the night was over.

Lucius walked into the quiet shop and over to where Lily stood talking with an elderly shop keeper. He walked up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled up at him.

"So are you the one paying for this necklace?" The elderly woman asked. Lucius nodded.

"Yes, but I would like to see what I'm paying for first." The woman produced a black velvet box and opened it. Lucius was surprised at the necklace.

"Wow." He looked down at Lily. "You have impeccable taste." He kissed her lips lightly and then turned his attention back to the necklace.

"How much?" He asked.

"Five hundred." The woman said. Lily's eyes went wide.

"Five hundred galleons!" Lucius smirked at her.

"Lily love, that doesn't even make a dent in what my family has." He said. Lily bit her lip and stared longingly at the necklace. Lucius turned to the shop lady.

"May we take the necklace now? I don't have five hundred galleons on me right at the moment."

"Very well." She turned to Lily. "I trust you will keep this safe until he pays for it." Jezabelle said. Lily smiled at her.

"I most definitely will." Jezabelle nodded and handed her the box. Lily opened it and stared at the beautiful pendant.

"It really is gorgeous." Lucius said as he laid a small bag on the counter and slid it towards the shop keeper. She smiled and took it from him and then turned to Lily.

"Remember. The moment you put that necklace on, it will be bonded with you forever." She said. Lily nodded. Lucius glanced at her.

"Bonded?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later." She said. Lucius rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Lily, why don't you run down and meet up with Mare in front of the three broomsticks. I'll pay for this." He tapped the box lightly and smiled. Lily frowned slightly. Lucius smiled and cupped her chin between his forefinger and thumb.

"I'll see you tonight." He said softly.

"I know." Lily said and smiled. Lucius kissed her lips lightly.

"Trust me, by the end of the night you'll be sick of me." He said with a smirk.

"I highly doubt that." Lily said and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once before letting go. She thanked Jezabelle and then left the small shop and headed towards the Three-Broomsticks.

Miranda waved her over and Lily rushed towards them.

"Hey!" She said, lightly out of breath.

"Hey." Miranda said. "So did you get what you were looking for?"

"Yeah!" Lily held the box out towards her and opened the lid. Miranda gasped.

"Oh my god Lily that's gorgeous!"

"Yeah and it's more than just for looks." Lily said closing the box. "It bonds with the first person who wears it, changing the color of the stone depending on there mood."

"Wow, I've heard of those, they're really rare; almost considered dark magic by some just because of their rarity."

"I didn't know that." Lily said. "Well, as long as I don't get in trouble for wearing it, I'll be fine." Miranda chuckled.

"Yeah, so you want to catch a carriage?" She asked.

"Guys come on!" James hollered from the back of a carriage that had just pulled up. Both girls laughed.

"Looks like James beat us to it." Lily said with a laugh. They both climbed onto the carriage and began to talk about the dance.

"Oh my god yes! I'm so trying firewhiskey!"

"You've never had before then?" Lily asked.

"No, never! My parents wouldn't ever let me try it at parties or anything." Miranda said. She turned to Heather. "Have you had it before?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, my family throws a lot of parties and mother was kind enough to let me taste it." Heather said. Miranda sighed and pouted.

"Jeez! I feel left out now. I'm the only one it seems who hasn't tried firewhiskey. James, have you?" James looked up.

"Yeah." He said. Lily looked at him curiously.

"James, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said. Lily bit her lip and thought back to hogsmead when Lucius had kissed her. Had James seen? Lily shook her head slightly. No, of course not, he would've said something or blown up at her. Lily glanced at him one last time and then turned back to Miranda and continued their conversation. James watched her. He knew she was with Malfoy, he just… wasn't sure how serious they were.

The carriages stopped and kids climbed out and began to run towards the castle as it had begun to rain heavily. Miranda and Heather were the first out of the carriage. Lily and James followed close behind.

"What's the matter?" Lily shouted at James through the downpour.

"I told you I was fine! So just leave it at that!" He shouted back.

"Well you certainly don't seem fine to me!" She said. James glared at her.

"Fine! Maybe I'm not ok! Maybe I'm furious that I know you're with Malfoy!" Lily's eyes went wide with anger.

"James, I've told you before! We are not together!"

"Then why is it you sit by him in D.A.D.A every day? And why is it that you are always late or leaving early for dinner? Huh? Why Lily?" He had stopped running now and stared at her.

"I told you before James. There is nothing going on between me and Malfoy alright? The reason he sits by me is because I suck at D.A.D.A and Professor Adders asked him to be my partner and help me. That is all!" Her voice cracked and she could feel the tears falling down her face. James would find out tonight that it was all a lie and Lily could do absolutely nothing about it. James shook his head and ran off down the path. Lily stood in the rain staring after him.

"I'm sorry James." She whispered letting the tears flow freely. Lily heard footsteps behind her and felt strong arms wrap around her body. She turned around and sobbed into his shoulder. Her body shook and her fingers were numb. Lucius held her close whispering words of comfort in her ear. Eventually Lily looked up at him. His grey eyes were full of worry. They looked like the sky, stormy with rain. Lucius pushed her wet hair from her face and embraced her.

"I'm here for you Lily. I will always protect you." His lips found hers and they kissed in silent passion. Lily knew that James would find out about them, weather tonight or not, she didn't know. But she did know that Lucius would be there for her when it happened. Lily didn't know how long they stood in the rain. But after a while Lucius let go. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours love." Lily smiled up at him.

"Alright." She said. Lucius smiled at her.

"Now come on, let's get inside." They ran down the path through the pouring rain that had already soaked them through. Lily laughed and ran faster trying to escape the downpour. Lucius ran to catch up with her. They pounded on towards the castle and dashed through the door. They stood in the entrance hall panting from the run and soon burst out laughing.

"Why are we laughing?" Lily asked clutching her sides.

"I don't know." Lucius said still laughing. He grasped her waist and pulled her against him. Lily smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She said breathlessly.

"I love you too Lily." He kissed her lips passionately and began to pull away.

"Don't." Lily whispered. Lucius smiled and kissed her again. He pulled away and saw the look of disappointment in her eyes. Lucius chuckled.

"You enjoy kissing me to much." He said. Lily pouted.

"You're a good kisser, so why wouldn't I enjoy it?" Lucius pursed his lips.

"You make a good point." Lily smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again. Lucius pressed his hand against her chest making Lily's breath catch in her throat. He smiled at her.

"Go upstairs and get dried off. We only have an hour before dinner and then the dance." Lily pouted and Lucius gripped her chin lightly and smiled.

"Didn't I tell you you'd be sick of me before the nights out?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes, and didn't I tell you that I doubted that?" Lily asked. Lucius chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll see you tonight; now go back up to the common room." He kissed her forehead and then left for the dungeons. Lily watched him leave and smiled. She turned away and headed up the stairs for Gryffindor Tower.

Lily climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room.

"Hey Lily." Remus said. He was playing a game of wizard's chess with James.

"Hey." Lily said. She smiled at him and then headed up to the girls dorm.

"Hey Lils. What took you so long?"

"Had a conversation with James." Lily said coldly. Miranda winced.

"Oh, that bad was it?"

"He is such a bloody git! He is now accusing me of going out with Lucius, and…" Lily's voice cracked. "Why does everything have to be so complicated Mare?" Miranda walked over to Lily and hugged her.

"James is bound to find out sooner or later Lily. You just need to forget about it right now and focus on the dance tonight. I bet Lucius is going to give you the time of your life." Lily smiled at her friend.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to shower and change into some dry clothes. Then we can head to dinner ok?" Miranda nodded.

"Alright, I'll wait for you in the common room." Lily nodded and grabbed a clean pair of clothes and walked out of the dorm with her. Lily left the common room and headed for the fifth floor.

"Peppermint Pansies." Lily said aloud. The door to the prefect bathroom opened and Lily slipped inside. She turned on the faucets and let the many different colors of water run and fill the large tub. She stripped out of her wet clothes and climbed into the warm water, letting it warm her chilled skin. She began to wonder about the dance. It was really starting to worry her. She knew it was foolish and selfish of her to be afraid of James finding out, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to loose him. Lily didn't know why but she found his recklessness charming. She was attracted to him, she always had been. Lily squeezed her eyes shut. She had been trying so hard not to admit it to herself, but the reason she didn't want James knowing was because she couldn't bear to loose him. Lily sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. She washed and climbed out of the tub. Grabbing a towel, she dried her body and hair and changed into a clean pair of clothes.

"It's going to be a long night." Lily said with a sigh. She grabbed her clothes and left the bathroom.

The hallways were quiet as Lily headed back up to the Seventh floor. She presumed that people would be in their common rooms enjoying the time before dinner and the dance.

"Jackal and Hyde." She said to the fat lady who nodded at her and swung forward. Lily climbed through into the common room and walked over to Miranda who was sitting on the couch talking to Heather. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Lils. You want to head to dinner now?" Lily smiled and nodded. Miranda stood and told Heather goodbye. She joined Lily and they climbed out of the portrait hole together.

The great hall was filled with talking and laughter. Lily and Miranda overheard several conversations about the upcoming party. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Remus and Sirius and James. James was talking with Nosk about Quidditch Lily presumed. She sighed and began to fill her plate with potatoes, ham, and corn. The excitement about the dance was evident as the dinner progressed. Talking grew more excited and soon people were leaving to go get changed. Lily and Miranda smiled at each other.

"You ready?" Lily asked.

"As I'll ever be." Miranda said and stood. They left the great hall and headed up to Gryffindor Tower along with a mass of people who had gotten done eating. They listened to the other excited conversations around them and continued up the stairs more quickly.

It was a mad rush to get in the common room and soon the fat lady yelled at everyone. Silence followed and students backed away from the angry portrait.

"Now, Ladies, you can come in first." All the girls rushed forward. "One at a time!" The fat lady bellowed. Angry murmurs rippled across the crowd but they obeyed and went into the common room one at a time. Lily and Miranda waited impatiently in the line of girls waiting to get inside the common room. Lily sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"The one time the fat lady has to freak out." She complained quietly. Miranda smirked and nodded.

"Your just impatient because you want to see Lucius." She said poking her friend's side teasingly. Lily smiled and slapped Miranda's hand away.

"And you aren't?" Lily asked. Miranda smiled.

"Nope." She said in a chipper tone. Lily rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Come on." She said grabbing Miranda's arm. They had reached the portrait hole and quickly climbed through so the fat lady wouldn't yell at them again. Once in the busy common room they made there was through the many Gryffindors and headed up the stairs to the girls dorm.

Lily threw open the wardrobe and pulled out by far the skimpiest dress she had ever worn. She had never expected herself to want to show off her body. But she did. And she almost laughed out loud at the thought of being so nervous over her dress at the last dance.

"To think Mare that I was so nervous for the last dance! Do you remember all those things I complained about?" Miranda laughed as she clasped a strapless bra behind her back.

"Yes, and now look what you're wearing." Both girls laughed. Lily smiled and threw her clothes on the bed. She opened her trunk and was looking for a pair of panties. She paused and blushed. Miranda looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Lily giggled.

"I had forgotten that I packed these. God, I've never worn them." Miranda glanced down at what Lily was holding and gaped.

"I didn't think you wore thongs?" She said trying to hide a giggle.

"I don't. I bought them at Victoria's secret and they must've gotten thrown in my trunk." Miranda smirked.

"You should wear them." Lily gaped at her.

"What? No way!"

"Why not? It's not like anyone's going to see them." Lily flushed and bit her lip.

"Mare, I don't wear thongs." Lily said. Miranda shrugged.

"There's always a first time for everything." She said with a coy smile. Lily rolled her eyes and slipped the panties onto her legs. She grabbed her dress from the bed stepping into the silky feeling fabric and fit it snugly over her breasts, zipping up the back. Lily slipped into her high heels and then proceeded to do make-up and hair. Half an hour later both girls were in their dresses and looking stunning. Lily had her hair pulled up in a tight bun and Miranda's hair hung in ringlet curls framing her face. Lily stared in the mirror and opened the box that held her necklace. She clasped it behind her neck and let the stone rest at the hollow of her throat.

"Is it changing?" Miranda asked as she rushed over beside Lily. Lily smiled.

"No, not yet, it may take a while to connect with my body." She said. Miranda nodded.

"Yeah, well it certainly is pretty. It really looks striking with the red dress." Lily smiled and lightly touched the cold stone.

"Well, you ready?" Lily asked dropping her hand from her neck and turning to Miranda.

"Yes." Miranda said linking arms with her.

"Then let us depart my love." Lily smiled and Miranda laughed as they left the dorm and headed down the stairs into the common room.

Remus and Sirius were sitting on the couch together when Lily and Miranda walked down the stairs.

"WOW, you two look really nice." Remus said with a smile.

"Thank you Remus." Lily said and smiled at him. Miranda nodded to him with a small smile.

"Lily, Miranda you two look stunning!" Heather had come down the stairs and was beaming at them. Lily smiled at her.

"You look really pretty too Heather." Lily said as she studied Heather's dress. She wore a floor length silver gown that flowed like liquid and fit to her body nicely. Heather's eyes widened suddenly.

"Wow! Wear did you get that necklace Lily?" She approached her and touched the diamond pendant. Lily smiled.

"I found it at a little store in hogsmead." Lily said with a smile. Heather nodded and continued to stare at the pendant. The door to the boys' dorm opened and Lily looked up. James and Nosk walked down the stairs. James paused mid sentence as his eyes rested on Lily. Nosk looked at him curiously and then brightened as he saw Miranda. He walked over to her and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hey Lils." James said as he walked over to her. Lily bit her tongue. He was checking her out again and this time it was very evident. Lily cleared her throat and moved away from him.

"Shall we go?" She asked. Heather and Miranda smiled and nodded.

"I'm still excited to find out who you're going with Lily." Heather said as she grasped James hand. Lily smiled at her.

"You'll just have to wait until we get there." She said and climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Lily." Lily jumped.

"Lucius. Wha… what are you doing up here?" He smiled at her.

"I thought it only proper to come get you for once." He grasped her hand lightly and delicately kissed the back of it. Lily giggled.

"Well that was most proper of kind sir. I thank you."

"'Twas my pleasure Madame." Lily smiled.

"I hate to tell you my love but this isn't the Russian ballet." Lucius smiled at her.

"I know." He said and lightly kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful by the way." Lily blushed and Lucius smirked. "You went even further than my expectations." He lightly trailed a finger over her revealed chest. Lily's breath caught in her throat. Lucius suddenly cleared his throat and pulled away from her. Lily heard a gasp and turned around. Heather was beaming at her.

"This is your date?" Lily smiled and nodded. Lucius nodded politely to her.

"Heather…" James came out the door and paused. He looked from Lily to Lucius and his expression hardened. Heather looked up at him and gripped his arm. Lucius looked down at Lily.

"Shall we go?" He asked. Lily smiled at him.

"Certainly." She said taking his arm. They walked down the stairs with out another word. Miranda smirked and took Lane's arm. He looked down at her and smiled. They followed Lily and Lucius down the stairs leaving James and Heather standing on the landing.

"Come on." Heather said quietly. James remained silent but followed her.

Lucius and Lily walked in silence. Miranda and Nosk caught up to them. Miranda smiled.

"Did you see James' face?" Miranda asked glancing at Lily. Lily smiled.

"He should be used to it by now." She said in a more assured tone than she actually felt. Miranda laughed.

"Lily, he'll never get used to it." She said and nudged her friend lightly in the side. Lily smiled and laid her head against Lucius' shoulder.

"Well, he'll just have to get used to it wont he?" She said and saw Lucius smirk out of the corner of her eye.

As they neared the room the party was being held in the soft sound of music drifted into the corridors. Lucius guided Lily inside and she gasped. The room was even more lavishly decorated than before. The walls were draped with black curtains dotted with stars. The ceiling looked like the heavens had come to earth and the floor was so black it looked like you would fall through it the moment you stepped onto it. And yet, even with all the darkness the room still had a luminescence about it. Heather and James arrived shortly after and Heather was just amazed by the room as Lily and Miranda were. The boys didn't seem to care. Lucius smirked at Lily who rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue out at him. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Not very lady like my love." He said quietly in her ear. Lily put her tongue back in her mouth and glared at him irritated. Lucius looked up.

"I'm going to go get you a drink." He said abruptly. Lily looked at him puzzled but he let go of her arm and walked off. Miranda walked over beside her.

"Where'd he go?" She asked. Lily shrugged.

"Said he was going to get us drinks." Miranda shrugged.

"Oh, well, I'm going to go dance. This is a good song." She looked up at Nosk expectantly. He smiled and graciously took her arm leading her out onto the dance floor for a dance. James and Heather followed. Lily stood there awkwardly for a moment looking around at the people milling about talking and dancing.

"Maybe Lucius is over at the bar." Lily thought. She sighed. "I might as well go find him." She walked through the crowds headed towards the long sleek bar on the opposite side of the room.

"Ah Ms. Evans! You look ravishing tonight." Lily smiled.

"Thank you Professor Slughorn." She said with a smile.

"Ehem." Lily looked up and her heart fluttered. A tall regal looking young man stood beside Professor Slughorn. His eyes were a dark chocolate with a tinge of red mixed in. His features were flawless his face the perfect mask of severity and charm. He was the most gorgeous man Lily had ever seen.

"Ah, Ms. Evans this is Envarticus Leevie, Quidditch captain to the team in Transylvania." Envarticus flashed her a dazzling smile and grasped her hand lightly pressing his lips to the back of it. His hand was cool.

"It is my pleasure Ms. Evans." His accent was heavy and had a sensual feel to it. Lily blinked.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Leevie." Lily smiled as she regained her composure.

Lucius stood over by the bar talking with Avery.

"So whom did you come with?" Lucius asked his friend. Avery smiled and jerked his head over to the far side of the room. Lucius glanced over there and smirked.

"So she did take my advice."

"And what advise was that?"

"To fuck you so she'd get off my back."

"Oh, mate, she hasn't done that yet. I just took her to the dance."

"Well do will you? I'm getting tiered of her trying to seduce me." Lucius said in disgust. Avery laughed.

"That's Narcissa for you, always wanting a guy. She'll do anything to get him." Lucius smirked as he skimmed the crowd looking for Lily.

"So where's your date?" Avery asked.

"I don't know actually. I told her I was getting drinks."

"Uh, Mate."

"Yeah?"

"I think I found her. Looks like she's talking to that Envarticus fellow." Lucius snapped his head around and spotted Lily. She was talking to Envarticus and he was looking a bit too friendly seeing as he had just led her onto the dance floor.

"Excuse me for a moment." Lucius said. He walked off through the crowd headed towards Lily. He spotted her on the dance floor and quickly made his way over to her.

"May I cut in." It wasn't a question. Envarticus looked up and smiled.

"I think she is already taken. You can have her on the next dance." Lucius' eyes grew cold and hard.

"She's with me _geong_ _bl∂d_." He said coldly. Lily looked up confused that they had stopped dancing.

"Lucius. Hi. Have you met Envarticus?" Lucius nodded without smiling.

"Envarticus." Lucius spoke quietly and Lily looked between him and Envarticus. Envarticus' eyes grew black and he finely dropped Lily's hand. A rush of cold swept over Lily's body and she stepped away from Envarticus uncomfortably. Lucius grasped her hand and led her off of the dance floor. Lily glanced up at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Lily, do you know why you felt so attracted to him?" Lily glared at him.

"I was not attracted to him!" She said defensively. Lucius raised his eyebrows at her.

"Then explain to me why you kept tucking a strand of hair behind your ear and why you let him hold you so close?" Lily blushed and stared at the floor. "See." He said pointedly.

"I'm sorry, he was just so…"

"Irresistible?" Lucius suggested. Lily bit her lip.

"That's because he's a vampire." Lucius stated simply. Lily looked up in alarm.

"He's a vampire? Bu… but I thought they were extinct." She said.

"No, they mostly live in Transylvania that's why you never here about them. But they are dangerous; very good at luring in young ladies. No woman can resist them, to them every feature is flawless, and they are truly god-like." Lucius said. Lily bit her lip again. She felt so foolish. Lucius lifted her face to look at her.

"Lily, it's not your fault."

"But I was so weak." She said meekly. Lucius looked at her in surprise.

"Lily, you are not weak. Even a man will feel jealous around a vampire. I know I did." He cupped her chin and leaned down to kiss her. He placed his hands on her butt and kissed her passionately. Lily pulled away.

"So did you bring the drinks?" She asked. Lucius looked at her dumbfounded.

"Oh, no I was too busy reclaiming what's mine." He smirked and pulled her closer to him lifting her chin with his finger. Lily smirked.

"And who says that I'm yours?" She smiled seductively and spun out of his arms. She moved swiftly through the crowds and Lucius followed close behind her.

"Lily!" Lily stopped and looked around for the person who had called her name. Miranda sat at the bar with Nosk and was waving at them. Lucius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll get you later, but let's go over and join Miranda for a drink." He whispered in her ear. Lily smiled and they walked over to the bar together.

"Hey." Miranda said when Lily sat down. Lily smiled and crossed her legs. Miranda cleared her throat and nodded to Lily's legs. She had drawn the attention of about five guys in the room. She flushed embarrassed and uncrossed them. Lucius leaned close to her.

"Better be careful how you sit love. You have men staring." Lucius warned with a smirk. Lily's face went as red as her hair and she looked down at her lap.

"What can I get you?" A bartender asked from behind the bar. Lily looked up.

"Firewhiskey please." Lily said. She turned to Miranda.

"You should try one." She urged. Miranda smiled and nodded.

"Do you want one Lane?" Miranda asked. He nodded to her.

"Four firewhiskeys please." Lily said to the bartender who nodded.

"Make that six bartender." James walked up behind Lily with Heather. He nodded and then left to make the drinks.

"Hey Lils." James said.

"Hi." She said with a smile. His eyes were drawn to the stone on her neck.

"Nice necklace." He said.

"Thank you." He smirked and gripped the stone to look at it closer. He jumped and let it fall back to her neck, his eyes wide.

"What the hell?" He said in alarm. Miranda looked at Lily.

"Lily, your necklace is black."

"What?" She looked in the mirror behind the bar and sure enough the smooth stone was black as onyx.

"What kind of necklace is that?" James asked staring at the stone apprehensively.

"Um, it changes the stones color according to the wearers mood." Lily said. James glared.

"So what does black mean?"

"Angry probably." Lily said.

"And why would you be angry at me for touching the necklace?" He asked.

"Because Potter, she didn't want touching it. Isn't it obvious?" Lucius cut in. James glared at him and opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the bartender coming back with there drinks.

"Six firewhiskeys." The bartender said setting six shot glasses of the amber liquid in front of each of them. Heather gripped James arm. She gave him a pointed look and they sat down on the other side of Nosk. Miranda and Lily smiled at each other, clinked there glasses and downed the shot. Miranda's eyes watered and she coughed. The bartender swiftly placed a glass of water in front of her and she downed it in one gulp. Lily chuckled.

"Strong isn't it?" Miranda nodded wiping her eyes.

"Definitely." She croaked. Lily laughed and slid her empty shot glass across the bar to the bartender who took it away. She talked with Miranda and Heather while the boys merely listened. Lucius touched Lily's hand. She looked up at him.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked. Lily smiled and took his hand. He stood with her and led her onto the dance floor.

James watched them and his thoughts grew darker and darker. He held her so close and so tenderly, and she just smiled. He stared at her necklace and his anger flamed as it turned the same blood red as her skimpy low cut dress. He sensed movement behind him.

"One firewhiskey."

"I'll have that right out." James turned at the sound of the voice but the waiter was already gone. He turned back to watch Lily and soon heard the familiar clink of a glass on the tabletop. He picked it up and continued to watch loathingly.

Severus stood behind Potter and watched him with a smirk of satisfaction. He knew exactly what he was looking at, and knew how disgusted he felt.

"Good." He thought. "Let him feel the pain I always do." He smirked again and then walked away.

Heather turned to look at James. She sighed inwardly.

"Are you going to ask me to dance?" She asked him. He looked up and glowered at her.

"No." He said flatly. Heather sighed in frustration and left the table.

"Would you care you care to dance?" Heather looked up.

"Oh, Nosk." Heather smiled. "Um, wont your date be a bit mad?" She asked. Nosk shook his head.

"Hah, I asked her if I could. James is being a depressed jerk so she said I could dance with you. And she's busy with some of her other friends anyway." He motioned to where Miranda stood chatting with a couple of other girls. Nosk smiled at her. "So do you want to dance?" He asked extending a hand. She smiled and took it.

"I'd love to." She said with an amiable smile.

Lily laid her head on Lucius's shoulder as they danced. They were silent until the music changed tempo. Lucius looked down at Lily.

"Do you know the Rumba?" He asked. Lily looked up at him obviously confused.

"The dance?" She asked. Lucius nodded and Lily shook her head.

"I've heard of it, but I don't know how to dance it." Lily said with a smile. Lucius nodded again and pursed his lips.

"Well, I'll just have to teach you wont I?" He smiled mischiviously at her.

"And when would you have time to do that? And let alone where would we do it?" Lily asked her tone genuinely curious.

"Perhaps over the break?" Lily bit her lip.

"I'm going over to spend the week with my parents. Oh, I would love to spend it with you though." She sighed angrily making Lucius smirk.

"Why don't you? I'm going to my parents house, why don't you come with me?" Lily looked up in surprise.

"Really?" Lucius smiled.

"Well, that depends if you want to."

"Oh my god I'd love to!" Lily forgot that they were dancing and hugged him. Lucius laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, let's get off the dance floor before we cause more havoc." He said as he pulled her away from the other dancing couples. They sat down at an empty table. Lily bit her lip.

"So, I really could come?" Lucius chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind being around my parents for a full week."

"If there anything like you I wouldn't mind at all." Lily said making Lucius laugh.

"They're not exactly like me mind you. But you might like them."

"I bet I will." Lily said as she grasped his hand on top of the table.

"Alright, if you're going to go with me you need to come up with an excuse to tell your parents." Lucius said. Lily bit her lip, she hadn't thought about having to tell her parents.

"Um, well… I could write to them tomorrow." She said uncertainly.

"You'll have to tell them your staying here for studies. I don't think they'd let you go to a boys house they've never met." Lucius said with a smirk.

"Would your parents be alright with it?" Lily asked. Lucius chuckled.

"In all honesty they'd be expecting me to bring a girl home, I…" He stopped as he saw Lily raise her eyebrows at him.

"Lets just say I've had a few in the past." Lily smirked at his look of discomfort.

"Lucius it's fine. I mean your seventeen, I would've expected you to have had other girls." Lucius smiled at her.

"Well, that a first. Most girls would low up at something like that."

"Normally I might, but really it's not that big of a deal."

"Well, it was out of line of me." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I said it was fine." Lucius smiled and met her eyes.

"Can't you just agree with me that I was out of line and then talk about something else?" Lily smirked.

"Alright then, it was out of line and expect a full apology." Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"Now this definitely is not the Lily I know. How much have you had to drink?" Lily looked at him incredulously and slapped his arm.

"Only one shot!" She said defensively. He smirked.

"Sounds like not enough to me." Lucius said and stood up from the table.

"Firewhiskey or butterbeer?" He asked. Lily chuckled.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Lucius Malfoy?"

"No, Lily evans, I am merely getting my girlfriend a drink." He smirked and then walked away towards the bar.

"Lily." Lily looked up.

"What do you want Avery?" She asked her tone unfriendly. Avery smirked as he leaned against the table.

"A dance perhaps?" He asked with a smirk. Lily glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be with your date Avery?" Lily spat. Avery frowned and rolled his eyes. "What?" Lily asked. He grabbed her chin and turned her head over to the far side of the room. Lily's eyes widened. Narcissa was sitting over in the corner snogging none other than Envarticus Leevie. Lily looked from them to Avery.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" She asked, not noticing that his hand was still on her chin. Avery shrugged.

"Nah, I'll fuck her later tonight anyway." Lily looked at him in alarm and anger.

"You really don't care about girls do you? All you want them for is sex and pleasure." Lily spat yanking her chin out of his grip. She stood and moved away from him but he was quicker and grabbed her around the waist, turning her to face him.

"Oh come now Lily love, you know I don't like you like that." He caressed her cheek lightly and smirked. "I will admit though, I would love to see you naked. Lily glared at him and tried to pull away but he gripped her harder.

"Care for a dance love?" He whispered seductively in her ear.

"No." Lily hissed back. Avery smirked.

"Come now love. You can have a break from your boyfriend every once and a while. Avery wrapped one arm around her waist and led her out onto the dance floor. He smirked as he moved his hands down onto her but as he led her around the room. He still had an iron grip on her body and she couldn't get free of him. Avery pressed closer to her and Lily felt like she would be sick as she felt his lower half press against her. She looked franticly around for Lucius and didn't see him.

"Your much too tense love. Why not relax a bit?" He placed a firm hand behind her neck and placed his mouth on hers. Lily's eyes widened. She couldn't move and she couldn't do anything but let him kiss her.

"Lucius is going to kill me for this." She opened her lips forcing Averys with hers and stuck her tongue in his mouth. He responded just the way she wanted and she bit down hard. She felt his blood flow into her mouth and he screamed pulling away from her.

"You are a right foul bastard you know that?" She backhanded him hard across the face. Her hand stung but she ignored it. Avery's eyes grew dark.

"You little slut!" He gripped her wrist, hard. Lily cried out in pain.

"Avery!" Avery turned around and was punched hard in the face by Lucius. He fell to the floor and Lucius turned to Lily. His expression was concerned but stern.

"Why didn't you slap him earlier?" He asked. Lily glared at him.

"I couldn't! If you didn't notice he kissed me!"

"And I distinctly saw you kiss him back." Lily looked at him incredulously.

"That was my only means of defense! He kissed me and the only thing I could think of was biting his tongue! I did not kiss him back out of pleasure, I did it in my defense." Lily said angrily. "He was the one who drug me out onto the dance floor. I couldn't get away from him Lucius."

"Lily, all I saw was that he kissed you and you kissed him back. Now what kind of impression do you think I would get from that?" Lily's expression went from anger to hurt.

"You think I would do that to you?" She asked. "Lucius, I love you. I would never kiss him unless it was absolutely necessary. You know that. Don't you?" Lucius remained silent and Lily touched his arm lightly. He jerked away from her and walked away. Lily stared after him. She grasped his hand and he stopped.

"Let me prove it to you." She pulled him through the crowd and entered the maze of curtains. She pushed the silky fabric aside and came to a small secluded room lit by candles. Lily turned to Lucius and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. She could feel hot tears pricking the edges of her eyes. She began to lightly kiss his neck. She pulled away not looking at him. "If you don't believe I love you… let me prove it to you." There eyes met and she kissed his lips, gently at first and then hungrier. She wanted him to love her and know that she loved him too. Lucius gripped her legs and carried her to the couch laying her gently upon it. He pulled away and could see the tears flowing freely down her face.

"I will always love you Lily." He kissed her again, this time climbing on top of her. His hands ran over the smooth fabric of her dress. He picked her up and laid her on top of him. Lily's fingers were entangled in his hair and her tears fell onto his face. His hand slid beneath the slit of her dress caressing her bare skin. Lily felt him smirk as she kissed him. She pulled away.

"What?" She asked breathlessly. He smirked and she gasped as he wrapped his fingers around the lacey string of her thong.

"I didn't think you wore thongs?" He said still smirking.

"How do you know? I might wear them all the time." She said.

"If I remember correctly with a certain spell gone wrong you weren't wearing a thong." Lily blushed.

"Bu… but you were turned around!"

"Mirrors are a wonderful thing my love." Lily blushed as red as her hair and buried her face in his chest. Lucius lifted her chin and smiled at her.

"Did I tell you that I love this dress?" He said. Lily chuckled and shook her head.

"I don't believe you did."

"Mmm… well I really like it." He kissed her throat making her moan. He smirked and moved his hand beneath her dress to rest on her bare stomach. Lily gasped as he was very near to her womanhood.

"Lucius…"

"Lily? What the fuck!" Lily looked up and her face went white. Her heart stopped beating. James was standing with one hand pushing back a curtain. His face was a mask of shock and anger.

"James… I…" She tried to move away from Lucius, to hide the obvious position they were in. It was much to late. James had seen everything. Lily managed to roll off of Lucius and she fell to her knees on the floor.

"James." He stared at her and she broke down in sobs. She watched as let the curtain fall and she stood to chase after him. "James!" Lucius gripped her hand and pulled her against him. She sobbed into his chest. He did not whisper words of comfort or caress her in a comforting way. All he did was hold her. He held her against him and let her cry.

Lucius and Lily walked down the hall in silence. They reached the Seventh floor and stopped. Lucius turned to her.

"Are you going to be alright?" She nodded. "Um, you'll have the morning to pack. We'll leave at ten… Do… you still want to come?" Lily looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes." Her voice sounded distant to her ears. Lucius embraced her.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Lily looked up at him.

"It's alright." Her voice felt confident. Lucius looked at her face with concern.

"He know now…" She took a shaky breath. "That I'm not his… and never will be." She kissed him once on the lips and then opened the door to the seventh floor without another word.

The common room was silent and she was glad no one was there to see her and ask her questions better left alone. She made her way up to the dorm and sat down on her bed. She went through the normal routine. She fed Pavlova, changed out of her dress and into pajamas. Lily sat down on her bed and stared at the wall.

"I'm not his. I never will be." She whispered and lay down on her bed and cried. She cried for James that he couldn't have her and for her small want of him. Her desire and love for Lucius was so much more but there was still something. She had known it since first year when she had first met the arrogant cocky James Potter. She had hated his stupid tricks but had somehow found them alluring. Lily sobbed until she felt a light hand on her back.

"Shh… it's alright. It's going to be ok." Lily sat up and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Your right Mare. It is." Lily embraced her friend and they sat in silence for a while. Miranda pulled away and placed her hands on Lily's shoulders.

"The vacation will do you some good." She said. Lily nodded.

"I'm going with Lucius." Lily said and smiled. "Oh! I still need to write my parents about that." Lily got up off the bed and moved over to the desk pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. Miranda walked over beside her.

"Going with him will be great." She said. Lily smiled.

"Honestly I'm a little nervous." She admitted.

"Why? You get to spend an entire week with him!"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just nervous of what his family will think of me." Lily said. Miranda nodded.

"I bet they'll love you." Lily chuckled as she dipped the quill in ink.

"One can only hope." She said as she began to write.

Dear mum and da,

I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but I can't come for the vacation. I'm really behind on my studies and tests are coming up. I'm so sorry and I hope you'll forgive me.

Love,

Lily

Lily folded the letter and slid it into an envelope. She walked over to the window.

"Mare, can I use Kie to send my letter to my parents?"

"Sure." Miranda said. Lily smiled and let the pretty barn owl out of her cage and tied the letter to her leg. Kie hooted and flew out of the window. Lily watched her go and then turned to Mare.

"Hopefully they'll write me back by tomorrow." Lily said. Miranda nodded.

"So you going to bed then?" She asked.

"Yes." Lily said. "It's been a long night."

"Definitely." Miranda agreed. Lily smiled as she climbed into bed. Her sheets were crisp and cool. And as she drifted off to sleep part of her body feared the weekend and part of wanted and needed it.


	16. New Ground

**~New Ground~***

Lily woke groggily in the morning. She lay in her bed silently, not wanting to get up. Finely she threw the covers off and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She moved to her trunk and knelt in front of it opening the lid.

"Ugh, what am I supposed to wear?" She looked at her different outfits and sighed. She pulled out a white cotton skirt decorated along the bottom with delicate eyelets and laid it aside. Her face brightened and she pulled out a long sleeved shirt crocheted in ginger. The sleeves were flared and the shirt had fabric that fell over her shoulders like a shawl. Lily smiled and she slipped on the skirt and shirt and pulled out a crocheted ginger choker that went with the shirt. She pulled out several outfits, including a couple thongs, enough for a week and stuck them in a black purse with a shoulder strap. She smiled as she put her bathroom items into the bag.

"I love expandable charms." She said to herself and then shut the bag after making sure she had everything. She looked around her room and pursed her lips.

"Now I know I put those shoes somewhere." Lily got down on her knees and looked under the bed.

"Oh, Pavlova, have you seen my shoes?" The small grey cat looked at her and meowed. Lily smiled and pulled her from beneath the bed. She sighed and sat down on her trunk petting Pavlova. She looked down and smiled.

"I knew I put them somewhere." She grabbed the pair of white flats and slipped them onto her feet. She looked at Pavlova and scratched underneath her chin. "You get to stay with Professor McGonagall for the week." She said. The cat meowed and Lily smiled.

"Well, come on, it's almost ten and I have to meet Lucius down in the entrance hall." Lily stood and walked down the stairs into the common room.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey Mare. When did you get up?"

"A little while ago, I had to take a shower." Miranda said. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Hey Lily."

"Oh hey Remus." She smiled at him and he didn't smile back. Lily's mind flitted briefly to the night's previous events and for a moment she was afraid Remus might yell at her.

"Did you do something to James last night at the dance last night? He came in really mad. He even kicked a hole in the wall in the boys dorm." Lily smirked.

"Good." She said. Remus looked at her questioningly. Lily smiled at him and then turned to Miranda.

"Hey will you come with me, I need to drop off Pavlova with Professor McGonagall before I leave." Lily said as she pet her cat in her arms.

"Sure." Miranda said. "Oh, by the way, your parents wrote you back." She handed Lily an unopened letter. Lily smiled and opened it.

Lily,

Your father and I are sorry that you cannot come home for the break but we understand that your studies are important. We still have Christmas, which isn't that far off. Enjoy your week and study hard. Make us proud.

Love,

Mum and Da

"So can you go?" Miranda asked.

"Oh yes, studying away." Both girls burst out laughing. Remus looked at them curiously.

"Where are you going Lily?" Remus asked. Lily bit her lip uncertain of how to respond. He looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"You going with him aren't you? Is that why James was so angry last night?"

"Something like that." Lily said and blushed as she remembered the position her and Lucius had been in last night when James had seen them. Remus eyes widened.

"So your going with Malfoy over the break?" Lily blushed and nodded. Remus shook his head.

"I swear Lily if you come back pregnant with that bastards kid I will kill you." Lily stared at him shocked that he would even suggest that she and Lucius would have sex and let alone that she would get pregnant from it. Remus laughed as Lily had turned as red as her hair. Lily glared at him and swatted his arm.

"Remus that's horrible!" She yelled at him. He doubled over with laughter.

"Lily, you know I'm just kidding. But you better not come back pregnant." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Remus, why are we even discussing this?" Lily said and chuckled. Remus shook his head.

"Have fun Lily." He said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Thanks. Oh, and by the way. Could you not let on to James where I went? If he found out…" Lily shook her head.

"Don't worry I won't." Remus assured her. Lily smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Remus."

"You ready Lily?" Miranda asked. Lily let go of Remus and turned to Miranda.

"Yes. Let's go." Both girls climbed out of the portrait hole together.

The hallways were bustling with students getting ready to leave for the break. Lily and Miranda made there way to the Transfiguration classroom. They walked inside and Lily looked around.

"Professor McGonagall?" A grey cat with black stripes walked around the corner and meowed. Pavlova hissed and Lily petted her soothingly. Lily turned to Miranda.

"She must not be in here." A small swoosh of air sounded in the room and both girls gasped as the grey cat transformed into there transfiguration teacher. She smiled at them.

"Sorry about that. I was tiered of your cat hissing at me." She smiled at a scared looking Pavlova. "Now what do you two need? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the break?" Lily smiled.

"That's why we're here Professor. I'm leaving over the break and was wondering if you would be willing to watch my cat Pavlova?" Lily asked hopefully. Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Of course. Food and lodgings along the way as well." She smiled and Lily laughed.

"Stardust, Ditchwater Sal right?" McGonagall nodded and took Pavlova out of Lily's arms. Pavlova purred and curled up against the teacher. Lily smiled.

"Thank you so much Professor. I'll get her after I get back from the break."

"Alright. She'll be in capable hands till then." Lily nodded to her and then left the classroom with Miranda.

"What's Stardust? Is that some muggle thing?" Lily chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, it's a muggle movie. I was surprised when Professor McGonagall said the quote. I guess I didn't expect a teacher to be interested in muggle things." Lily admitted.

"Think of Professor Quirrell, he loves muggles." Miranda said.

"Yes, but he teaches muggle studies. Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration which has nothing to do with muggles." Lily argued. Miranda shrugged.

"Well maybe Professor McGonagall is just interested in muggle movies. I don't know." Lily shook her head and smiled.

"Well who knows?" Lily glanced at her watch. "Oh, I need to go meet Lucius in the entrance hall." She smiled apologetically to Miranda. Miranda smiled and hugged Lily. She pulled away and gripped Lily's shoulders.

"Have fun!"

"I will."

"You have to tell me what his parents are like. And if you sleep with him." She smiled and giggled. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I will." Lily said.

"And I agree with Remus, if you get pregnant I will murder _him _myself." Lily laughed.

"I'll warn him. But I highly doubt he'll be getting me pregnant anytime soon, let alone sleeping with me." Lily said.

"Well even so, have fun!" Miranda hugged her again. Lily smiled and they parted ways. Miranda headed back up to the common room to pack as she was leaving on the train at twelve. Lily headed down the stairs towards the entrance hall. Lucius was standing with a couple of his other friends. Lily walked over beside him. Luicus glanced at her and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and continued talking with his friends. Lily was reminded of the time she saw Nosk do the exact same thing to Miranda and Lily was tempted to pull away. She didn't. She smiled as she listened to there conversation.

"You going to come up with more Quidditch strategies for the practices Lucius?"

"Yes." Lucius said with a smirk. He looked down at Lily.

"If my girlfriend will practice with me." Lily looked up and glared at him. Lucius smirked. "So, will you?"

"Not in a million years." Lily said with a sweet smile.

"She's not into Quidditch is she?" One of the boys asked. Lucius shook his head.

"No, but that may change." He smiled down at her and Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Like I said. Not. In. A. Million. Years." She smirked and kissed him quickly on the lips. His friends smirked and Lucius cleared his throat obviously embarrassed.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked Lily. She smiled and nodded. He turned back to his friends.

"See you after the break. I expect you ready for hard practices." His friends smiled.

"Oh, we will. You better be ready too." His friend gave him a knowing look and exchanged amused glances with the other boys. Lucius rolled his eyes at them and wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Get her good man." One of the boys said and smirked.

"Not planning on it." Lucius said. His friends smirked and Lucius turned away from them.

"See you in a week Lucius!" One of them yelled as he walked away with Lily.

"In a week." He said and waved to them. He chuckled and shook his head.

"So what was that about? The _get her good_." Lily asked as they walked onto the grounds.

"Uh, well…" He absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Lily raised her eyebrows at him curiously.

"They made a bet." He said.

"About?" She asked. Lucius swallowed.

"About… how long it would take before I bed you." Lily stared at him in shock and embarrassment. Her face turned as red as the roots of her hair and she stared at the ground.

"It was a sick bet. I'm sorry."

"How much did they bet?" Lily asked as she looked up at him. Lucius looked at her in surprise.

"Um, twenty galleons… for the first night." He cleared his throat. Lily looked thoughtful and she smiled mischievously at him.

"Well we'll just have to see won't we?" She giggled and ran on ahead. Lucius shook his head and chased after her. Lily laughed and ran faster. She came to the gate and stopped, out of breath. Lucius caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her before she could run off. He smiled down at her breathing heavily. She smiled at him and he kissed her. She pulled back to catch her breath again. He smirked at her and grasped her hands.

"The carriage should be here." He said. Lily looked up at him.

"Alright." She let go of one of his hands and they walked through the gate together. Lucius had been right, the carriage was waiting for them. Lucius smiled and opened the door for her. Lily climbed inside and Lucius smirked as a breath of wind caught her skirt making it billow around her legs showing off her panties and butt. Lily looked back at him with a knowing smirk. He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. She climbed inside and sat down on the plush leather seats. Lucius climbed in after her and sat beside her, closing the door. Lily laid her head against his shoulder and sighed happily.

"How long of a drive?" She asked.

"Just about thirty minuets." Lucius said. Lily looked up at him surprised.

"Really? I didn't expect you to live so close." Lily said. Lucius smiled.

"We still have to get off Hogwarts grounds first." He smirked and she slapped his arm.

"Oh! You're such a liar Lucius Malfoy. Thirty minuets my ass!" Lily laughed. Lucius smirked at her.

"Ok, it's more of an hour." He admitted. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You are such a liar." Lily said and kissed his lips. Lucius chuckled and pulled her onto him so she straddled his legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your going to wrinkle my skirt you know." Lily said. Lucius smiled.

"I know. It looks pretty by the way. I like it."

"Same here." Lily said and kissed him.

Lucius had been right, the ride took an hour to get to his house. Well, mansion. Lily stared out the window in shock as the carriage pulled up the drive in front of a huge mansion. She turned to Lucius.

"You live _here_?" She asked. Lucius smiled and nodded. "Wow." Lily said as she looked back at the magnificent house. Lucius opened the door to the carriage and helped Lily out. He smiled down at her.

"Are you ready to meet my parents?" He asked. Lily smiled and nodded. Lucius took her hand and led her up the pathway to the door of Malfoy Mannor. He opened it and stepped into a lavish entryway. Mahogany wood covered the floors and walls. Large pictures of past family hung on the walls and tables displaying fancy vases and other objects.

"Lucius." A woman came around the corner and embraced him. She pulled away and smiled at him and then looked at Lily.

"And who is this?" her face was kind but her eyes looked judgmental and wary.

"Mother, this is Lily Evans." She smiled still studying Lily.

"Very nice." She extended a hand. Lily grasped it and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." Lily said. She nodded and flashed a brilliant smile. Lily had to admit Lucius definitely got his looks from his mother. Of course she hadn't met his father yet, but they looked so much alike. His mother was tall with a shapely figure. Her hair was a beautiful blonde and was pulled into a tight bun. Lily imagined that it was long and strait undone. Lily looked up as a man came down the stairs.

"Father." Lucius said nodding to him.

"So your back then?" Lucius' father asked. Lucius nodded. The man raised his eyebrows and glanced at Lily.

"Father, this is Lily Evans." Lucius said as he looked down at Lily.

"Lily this is my father, Abraxas Malfoy." Lucius said. Lily smiled at him and he nodded to her. He turned to his wife.

"I'll be in my study." He said and left them standing. Lily glanced around at the lavish paintings and moldings on the walls. It truly was a magnificent house. Lucius looked at Lily.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house before dinner." Lily smiled at him and nodded.

"Alright then." He began to walk out of the entryway when his mother grabbed his arm. He let go of Lily hand and she wandered further down the hallway studying the paintings.

"May I ask why you brought her?" She asked. Lucius shrugged.

"Don't I usually bring a girl when I come?" he asked.

"She's awfully young Lucius. What year is she?"

"Fourth." Her eyes grew wide.

"A fourth year, Lucius that's insane! How old is she?"

"Sixteen." He said. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Lily.

"She'll have her own room." His other said looking at him sternly. Lucius glared at her.

"I'm smarter than that mother."

"She will have her own room though." She let go of his arm when Lily turned around. His mother smiled at her.

"I'll see you two a dinner then." Lily nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Lucinda." She said. Lily nodded.

"Alright, thank you Lucinda." She said and smiled.

"Of course. Oh, do you need your luggage taken up to your room?" Lucinda asked. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"No thank you." Lily said as moved the bag on her shoulder. "I think I can manage."

"Very well." Lucinda nodded and moved past Lily into another room. Lucius sighed and grasped Lily's hand.

"Do you want to stop by your room first and drop off your bag?" Lucius asked. Lily smiled.

"Yes, and then I want a tour of the house."

"Certainly." Lucius said as he led her up a large marble staircase.

They walked upstairs and through a sitting area and into a large hallway. Lily looked at the different doors.

"So where's your room?" Lily asked curiously. Lucius stopped beside a door and opened it. He led her inside and Lily gasped. His room was gorgeous. Deep mahogany floors and king size bed with Slytherin green silk sheets. He had a loveseat of black leather sitting in front of black marble fireplace. A set of French door led out onto a balcony. Lily wandered through an opened door and stood in awe of the scene before her. Lucius walked behind her and laughed at her expression.

"Your bathtub is huge!" Lily said. Lucius nodded and smirked. Lily was amazed. The bathtub was huge and the rest of the bathroom was beautiful. The bathtub could probably fit four of five people and it was made entirely of smooth black marble. A lion's head replaced the faucet and the water ran from its mouth. The sink was of the same black marble but this faucet was the head of a snake, Slytherin of course. Lucius shook his head and smiled.

"Do you want to go see your room now?" He asked. Lily turned around and nodded.

"Yes." Lucius chuckled and they walked out of his bedroom. He walked a few doors down from his and opened another door. He held it open for her and she walked inside. The bedroom was much the same as his had been except the floor was white carpet and the bedspread was royal blue. She walked into the bathroom expecting to see bird heads as faucets and was disappointed when they were plain. She walked back out and Lucius looked at her curiously. She smirked.

"So do you have a red room as well?" he looked at her puzzled.

"Your room is green and the faucets scarily enough are snakes, this room is royal blue, sadly the facets aren't birds. So I was wondering if you have a red room?" Lucius chuckled and looked around her room.

"I guess your right. We did do school colors. But, no there is not a red room nor a yellow. We don't like Hogwarts that much." Lucius said. Lily smiled.

"I was just curious because I found it funny that they were school colors. It would've been hilarious if this room were red. That would've really shown our difference in house." Lily said and chuckled. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I don't think we intended to use blue sheets in here. This is a guest bedroom, so it hardly ever gets used." Lucius said. Lily nodded and set her bag on the bed. _Thump! _Lily looked at her bag and moaned. Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That would be my books and shoes." Lily said.

"Expandable charm?" Lucius asked. Lily nodded.

"Yes, I'll have to put them away later anyway."

"I'll send someone in later to help you."

"Alright." Lily agreed. She turned to him. "So where to next?" She asked. Lucius smiled.

"A place I think you'll rather enjoy." He took her hand and led her out of her bedroom and they walked up another marble staircase to the third floor. At the top of the stairs he turned right and headed through another sitting area towards a set of large double doors. He pushed them open and Lily gasped. It was a huge library. The walls were lined with shelf after shelf of books. Couches sat around the room accompanied by a large marble fireplace and a huge glass chandelier. Lily walked over to a shelf and skimmed the books.

"Byron, Keats, and Shelly. Oh, I loved this book as a child." Lily said as she pulled it off the shelf and flipped through the pages stopping every now and then to read a poem. She sat down on a nearby loveseat and Lucius joined her.

"Just like my girlfriend to get engrossed in a book on her vacation." Lucius said more to himself than to her.

"You shouldn't have shown me the library then." Lily chided gently. Lucius chuckled and draped his arm around her shoulders. After a while he sighed.

"It's getting close to dinner. We probably ought to get changed." He said.

"Mm." Lily said still reading her book. Lucius rolled his eyes and lightly snapped the book shut. She glared at him but set the book down. Lucius smiled at her stood up pulling her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips delicately. After he pulled away they walked back downstairs to her bedroom.

"I'll send someone in to help you unpack." Lucius said. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Alright. See you at dinner then." Lucius nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, by the way." He turned back around. Lily smiled at him. "Where's the dining room?" Lucius chuckled. He had forgotten to show her the rest of the house.

"Meet me at the top of the stairs once your ready." He said. "Then we can go down together."

"Ok." Lily agreed. Lucius nodded to her and then left for his own room.

Lily sighed and sat down on the bed. She stared at her bag apprehensively and sighed. She really hoped that person would get here soon to help her unpack. Or at least motivate her to. She stood and a loud pop sounded in the room making her scream. She turned around and gasped at the creature that now stood in her room.

"LUCIUS!"

Lucius looked up from what he was doing and ran out the door to Lily's room.

"What happened?" He asked as he rushed inside. He looked from a pale looking Lily to the house elf that stood trying to calm her down. "Dobby!" The house elf looked up.

"Oh master the missus wont stop screaming."

"Get out!" Lucius yelled at the creature. The house elf bobbed its head once and a loud pop sounded again making Lily yelp. Lucius walked over to where Lily stood.

"Are you alright?"

"What the bloody hell was that thing? And what the hell was it doing in my room?" Lily asked, her tone half frantic half angry.

"Lily, it was just a house elf. We have lots here."

"A house elf?" Lily asked. "What's a house elf?" Her tone was calm now. Lucius stared at her.

"You don't know what a house elf is?" He asked.

"No, I do not know what a house elf is, now if you could kindly fill me in please."

"A house elf is an elf that serves a family for generation. They do the cooking, cleaning, well all the chores basically." Lucius explained. Lily nodded.

"Why don't you just do them yourself?" Lily asked.

"Because, the house elves are willing to work and it's a lot easier that way." Lucius said with a shrug. Lily frowned.

"It seems somewhat inhumane don't you think?"

"Lily they're house elves they like the work."

"But…" He cut her off.

"Never mind. I am sorry that Dobby scared you. I'll tell him not to aspirate in the house any more." Lucius said. Lily nodded numbly.

"Hey, I'm sorry Lily." Lucius wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. Lily blushed as she had just now realized he was shirtless. Lucius chuckled in her ear.

"I can see you blushing." He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid them beneath her shirt. Lily blushed even harder and pulled away from him.

"Don't we need to get to dinner?" She asked. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"You are so stubborn. The one time I want to have a little fun you don't." Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"_I _don't want to be late for dinner." She corrected. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get dressed." She said. Lucius pursed his lips and walked towards her. Lily smirked and backed away from him. She stopped as she ran into the wall. Lucius placed his hands on either side of her body.

"I could help with that." He said seductively. Lily looked at him her expression slightly shocked. Lucius wasn't usually this frisky. It was usually Lily who tried to be frisky and Lucius never let her. But the one time she didn't want to be, he did.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Lily said as she tried to slip under his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. Lily breathed in and could tell he had just put on fresh cologne. Lucius smirked as Lily tried to wriggle free of his grip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He whispered in her ear. Lily looked up at him and smirked.

"And why not?"

"Because then I'll do this." He scooped her up in his arms and landed on the bed with her. Lily's eyes were wide. Lucius smirked at her and began to tickle her. Lily shrieked with laughter.

"Lucius! Stop! Please!" She pushed against his bare chest and he smirked finely stopping. Lily was breathing heavily and still laughing. Lucius fiddled with the edge of her skirt and smirked.

"So, can I help you then?" Lily looked at him incredulously and sat up.

"No, you may not. Now go back to your room and finish getting dressed." Lily said. Lucius chuckled. He stood and stretched.

"Alright then. And he leaves his lover dejected and depressed to go drink the poison of his heart."

"Shut up Romeo and go get changed." Lucius laughed.

"That was not Romeo." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I don't care." She said and chuckled.

"Alright, but first, what are you wearing?" Lucius asked. Lily shrugged.

"What should I wear?" She asked. Lucius pursed his lips.

"Nothing too revealing, but still something nice. Do you have something black?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"Yes, actually I think I have the perfect thing." She opened the shoulder bag and reached inside pulling out several pairs of folded clothes. She frowned.

"Now I know I packed it." She said and reached into the bag again. "Ah, here it is." She pulled out a long black velvet dress. The sleeves were short and made of flowy black gauze. The dress was plain black velvet that hugged to her curves and emphasized her breasts. Lucius smiled.

"That will be perfect. And I shall depart to let you change into it." He bowed low to her with a smirk and left her room. Lily sighed and sat down on the bed still holding the dress. He had been so forward with her. Did he feel friskier because he was at his own house? Lily didn't know but she did know her heart had been beating a hundred miles an hour each time he had touched her. Lily shook her head and stood to shut the door. She changed out of shirt and skirt and into the long black dress and strappy black high heels. After she was changed she quickly put all of her clothes in the dresser and put on the necklace she had worn to the dance.

Lily smiled as she spun in front of the mirror. A light knock sounded on the door.

"Are you ready Lily?" Lucius asked from behind the door.

"Yes!" Lily called as she rushed over and opened the door. She smiled at him and he grabbed her around the waist and spun her. Lily laughed as he set her down.

"That dress is perfect." He said. Lily blushed.

"Thank you." She said. Lucius nodded and took her hand. He led her down the stairs and into a lavishly decorated dining room. A large glass chandelier hung above the black ebony table. Lucius led her to her seat and let her sit down. He then sat beside her and the meal commenced. House elves brought out fine silver and wine glasses and trays of very sophisticated looking food. They were served and began to eat. Lily had never even heard of half of the food she was being served but accepted it graciously.

"So, Lily, what house are you in?" Lucius' mother asked. Lily swallowed and looked at Lucius uncertainly. He nodded to her.

"Tell them." He mouthed.

"Um I'm in Gryffindor Mrs. Malfoy." Lily said. She studied Mrs. Malfoy's face expecting her to be angry but she merely nodded thoughtfully.

"Gryffindor. Interesting, I would've expected you a Slytherin." Lily smiled.

"No ma'am." Lucinda nodded.

"How unfortunate. And remember dear, please call me Lucinda." She stated flashing a kind smile. Lily nodded.

"And how old are you?" She asked.

"Sixteen." Lily said. Lucinda nodded again.

"Quite an age difference." She remarked meeting Lucius's eye. He met her eyes evenly, his expression cold.

"Lucius, you do remember about the party on Wednesday?" His father spoke for the first time since dinner had started. Lucius looked up from glaring at his mother's comments.

"Yes." Lucius said. Lily looked at him.

"What party?" She asked.

"Um, it's a party my family hosts over spring break every year."

"Yes, and this year you have the main dance." His father said. Lucius nodded.

"Yes, I know." His father nodded to Lily.

"You better be teaching her soon seeing as she's your partner." He said. Lily looked between them.

"Lucius what in the world is he talking about?" Lily asked. Lucius sighed.

"I need a partner for the party. Each year since we host the party I have to lead the first dance." Lucius said. "It's become kind of a tradition." Lily nodded and a knot of fear began to grip her stomach. She was not a good dancer. She heard a noise beside her and looked down. She jumped and shrieked slightly. The house elf that stood beside her jumped as well.

"Are you done with your plate missus? I can take it now if you wish."

"Yes thank you." Lily said quietly. The plate before her levitated and the elf took it away. Lily flushed in embarrassment and stood. She turned to Lucinda.

"Thank you for dinner. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll retire for the night." She turned from the table and walked up the staircase and out of sight. Abraxas raised his eyebrows at his son.

"I'd go get her if I were you." Lucius nodded and left the table abruptly. Lucinda sighed.

"At least she was polite about it." She said. "But you shouldn't have brought up the dance." She said accusingly to her husband. He glared at her.

"And who was the one who started asking question and making comments about them being together?" He said. She eyed him evenly.

"Well, I personally agree with her. I think I'll turn in for the night. Will you join me?"

"Certainly." He said and stood. "Did you make sure they had separate rooms?" He asked as they headed up the large staircase. She nodded.

"Of course. She's much to young to sleep with him." Abraxas chuckled.

"Not that they'll listen." He said. Do they ever when he brings them home. She smiled.

"Not usually. But I have a different feeling with this girl. He seems to respect her more that the others don't you think?"

"Mhm." He nodded and they entered their room, shutting the door behind them.

Lily stood in front of the mirror in her room. A light knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." She said. The door opened and Lucius walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He smiled at her in the mirror. She smiled back and leaned back in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah." She said.

"Did I interrupt your changing?" He asked with a smirk.

"I was just getting ready to." Lily said.

"I could help with that." He said and trailed his fingers down the zipper of her dress. Lily swallowed and blushed. She was amazed at how forward he was being and she didn't know if she liked it or not.

"So how are you going to teach me to dance by Wednesday?" Lily asked avoiding his previous statement. Lucius smirked.

"Lots of practice." He said. Lily pulled away from him, her hands on her hips.

"Are you saying I can't dance?" Lily asked. Lucius chuckled.

"Well, I would assume you don't know how to dance the Tango or the Rumba, do you?"

"No, I don't. But I'm a quick learner." She said and placed her hands on his chest.

"That I know." He said and kissed her lips. She pulled away.

"Then teach me." She said. He smiled and stepped away from her motioning for her to turn around. Lily smiled and did so.

"Spread your legs."

"What?" Lily asked looking back at him. He nodded to her.

"Spread your legs." He said again.

"Ok." Lily spread them. He came up behind her.

"Hands by your sides. Now follow my movement." He placed his hands on her wrists and guided them up the length of her body. Lily flushed as he had pressed his lips to her neck all the while.

"Spread your arms with mine." She spread her arms gracefully out from her body following him. "Good. Now give me your left hand." Lily moved her left hand in front of her body and Lucius grasped it. He pulled her around in a circle with one hand on her waist. Her dress flared around her feet.

"Good. Now keep hold of my hand I'm going to spin you away from me." He let go of her side and she spun away from him.

"Whoa!" Lily tripped in the spin and fell but Lucius caught her around the waist. He smiled down at her in his arms.

"You did remarkably well. Especially in high heels." He said as he helped her to her feet. Lily smiled at him.

"It was only with you guiding me." She said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Mmm, you still did an amazing job for your first time dancing the Rumba." Lily rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him hugging him.

"Thank you." She murmured into his neck. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He glanced at the clock and sighed.

"I would say that's enough for tonight." Lily looked up at him and he smiled at her. She pouted.

"Awe, and I was really enjoying your company." She said. Lucius smirked.

"I didn't say I had to leave, and besides," He ran a hand down her dress again. "You still need to get changed." Lily slipped out of his arms.

"No." She said with a smile. Lucius pursed his lips and walked towards her.

"My offers still up." He said seductively. Lily grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at him with a laugh.

"And I said no that time too! Go get changed yourself!" Lucius chuckled and left the room shutting the door behind him.

Lily sighed and smiled. She sat down on the bed and slipped her high heels off her feet. She shook her head and sighed yet again. Why was Lucius was being so forward and so… well seductive to her? He had never been that way at school. Lily sighed again and stood. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Lily stared at herself in the mirror.

"I guess I could see why Lucius would be more seductive towards me." She said aloud and laughed. "God Lily, your so vein. He's merely being more forward because we're not at school anymore and there's no one around but his parents to catch us." Lily told herself firmly. She laughed at the thought and smirked. "Maybe that is the reason why. Is because there is no one around to catch us. No James, no mare, no one but his parents and they seem fine with it. Well, besides the fact that they're making us sleep in separate rooms." Lily blushed. "Well I guess I didn't really assume I'd be sleeping with him." She shook her head violently. "No, stop bloody fantasizing and get changed." Lily said as she grabbed her bag from the bed. She opened it and pulled out her silver pajamas that Lucius had liked. She smiled to herself as she changed.

"I ought to go see what Lucius is doing." Lily said quietly to herself. She stood up from the bed and glanced at her bag. She bit her lip.

"Maybe I can have one of the house elves help me unpack it." She shivered slightly and left the room.

Lily walked over to his room and knocked quietly on the door.

"Lucius?" No answer. Lily bit her lip and opened the door. She walked inside quietly shutting it behind her. The room was quiet. Lily saw that the doors of the balcony were open and she walked towards them. Lucius was standing outside facing away from her, his hands on the railing. He wore silky black pants and no shirt. Lily walked up behind him. He turned his head and she noticed her reflection in a mirror by the wall.

"What are you thinking?" She asked quietly, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him.

"Nothing in particular." He said.

"Mm." She gently placed her lips against his back. He shivered slightly and dropped his hands from the railing. Lily looked up and let go of him. He turned around and placed a gentle hand behind her neck. He leaned in carefully and kissed her delicately. Lily placed her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards into the railing. Lucius' hands moved to the small of her back and he turned around pressing lily against the railing. He hoisted her onto it and her legs curled around his body. Lucius picked her up still kissing her and carried her into the bedroom laying her on the bed. He stopped kissing her and climbed on top of her. Lily's breathing was heavy and her eyes begged him to kiss her again. Lucius obliged and kissed her passionately. His tongue slid inside of her mouth and he pinned her hands above her head. Lily gasped as he began to kiss her neck. He moved back to her mouth and began caressing her hip with his hand. He slid beneath her shirt slowly moving up her stomach. He stopped kissing her as his hand found her breast. Lily gasped.

"Lucius!" He stared into her eyes but they weren't lustful, they were fearful. Lucius slid his hand out from her shirt. He released her other hand and she sat up.

"Lily I'm sorry." Lucius said quietly. Lily bit her lip and swallowed. Her hand rested over her breast.

"It-it's ok…" She said not meeting his eyes.

"No it's not. I rushed, I'm sorry." Lily shook her head. "I was… caught up in the moment… I… I'm so sorry Lily."

"It's ok." Her voice cracked slightly.

"Lily. Look at me." Lily looked at him. She couldn't hide the tears that had escaped her eyes. "I didn't intend…"

"You didn't intend to touch me that way? Lucius of course you did." Lily said quietly.

"I was caught up in the moment Lily." Lily smiled slightly.

"So was I. It just…" She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." He said. She smiled again.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It just surprised me and… and frightened me. I… I've never been touched like that before." Lily blushed as she remembered it. Lucius looked mildly surprised. He hadn't expected she had _never _been touched that way.

"_But of course, I was her first kiss._" He thought.

Lucius placed his hand on top of hers on the bed and smiled at her. She smiled back. Lucius chuckled slightly.

"Well, the guys will sure be disappointed when we get back." Lucius said with a smirk. Lily frowned.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because of the bet. They lost." He smiled. Lily didn't.

"I can't believe you were thinking about that stupid bet this entire time!" Lucius looked at her surprised.

"What? No, Lily, it just came to my mind now. I wasn't thinking of it earlier. I wouldn't bed you just for money Lily, that was never my intent! It was a stupid bet that my team made when they found out you were coming home with me that's it!"

"And yet you were still in on it!" She said angrily.

"No, god dammit Lily, I wasn't!"

"You said when you were talking to them that you highly doubted that you would! But you were still in on it weren't you!"

"Lily! Listen to me! I disagreed with the bet, they bet twenty galleons that I would bed you on the first night and I disagreed with them!"

"How much did you bet!" Lily asked angrily cutting him off. Lucius fell silent. "How much?"

"Fifty that I wouldn't bed you on the first night." He said. Lily felt slightly hurt. Had he not wanted to have sex with her?

"Looks like you got it." She said and climbed off the bed and left the room without another word.

Lucius stared after her, disbelief written all over his face. He sighed with his face in his hands.

"Dammit." He cursed quietly. Why the hell had he brought up the bet? He glanced at the door, tempted to go and apologize to her. No, she would just yell at him again. Lucius squeezed his eyes shut in frustration at his own stupidity. He would try to talk to her in the morning.

Lily sat on her bed, bitter tears rolling down her face. She was angry and hurt.

"_Why would he have bet that! Does he not love me enough to want to bed me?" _Lily sighed and bit her lip. She touched her breast. "_No, that feeling hadn't been fake. It was real. He had touched me like he wanted me…_" Lily wiped at her eyes and glanced at the clock. It had been two hours since they had fought. "_He's probably asleep._" Lily thought biting her lip again. "_I've got to apologize to him._" Lily climbed off of her bed and walked out of the room into the quiet hallway. Lily bit her lip and walked down the hallway towards Lucius's room. She paused hesitantly at the door. Lily shook her head and turned the knob quietly. The room was black and she couldn't see anything.

"Lucius?" She called out quietly.

"Lily?" His voice didn't sound tiered. Lily made her way carefully into the room and over to the bed. She placed a hand on the covers and felt his body beneath them. She found the edge and pulled it back and climbed into the bed beside him.

"Lily?" His tone was surprised.

"I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around his body burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry Lucius. I shouldn't have acted the way I did and I'm sorry."

"Lily." Lucius lifted her face and she could barely see the outline of his. It was silent all but there breathing. "Lily I love you." Lucius whispered to her. Lily leaned down and kissed him. Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto his face. She kissed his lips his neck his chest. She loved him and wanted to be with him and knew he wanted the same.

"Lily." Lucius gripped her chin and stared into her glistening eyes in the darkness. "I will always love you, know that. And I'm sorry." He kissed her lips delicately once. Lily lay beside him snuggled against his body.

"I love you too." She said quietly. Lily drifted off to sleep but Lucius was still awake. He watched her face and listened as she breathed against him. He had never intended to make that stupid bet, he was just glad that she had forgiven him for it.


	17. Virgin White

**~Virgin White~***

Lucius woke in the morning and smiled at the sleeping Lily beside him. He carefully slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He shut the door partially and ran water in the bathtub. He stripped out of his nightclothes and climbed into the warm water. Lily wouldn't be awake for a while. Lucius mulled over the previous nights events. He would have to be a little more cautious when kissing her from now on. He couldn't get too carried away as he had last night. She wasn't ready for that sort of thing and he should've realized that she wasn't. Lucius sighed and closed his eyes. He smirked.

"_Well, it had been nice to sleep with her at least._" He thought. He hadn't expected her to come back in, let alone want to sleep with him after what had happened. Lucius chuckled and shook his head. Lily would always surprise him with things like that. One minuet she was mad at him and the next she was perfectly fine. It did get rather infuriating at times. Lucius sighed.

"I guess that's just her nature." He said quietly.

"What's my nature?" Lucius looked up surprised to see Lily standing in the doorway. She blushed. "Sorry, I woke up and wondered where you were and then I heard the water running." Lucius smirked.

"Well since your awake, would you care to join me?" He knew it was bold but he loved it when she blushed. Lily's eyes went wide and she did blush as red as her hair. She swallowed and turned slightly away from the bathtub. Lucius chuckled inwardly.

"Lily I'm just kidding." She glared at him still smiling.

"Well, I'll let you finish then." She walked away from the door shutting it behind her.

Lily figured Lucius would be a little longer in the bath so she left his room and went back to her own.

"I might as well take a shower myself." She said aloud as she stood near her bed. She walked into the large bathroom and turned on the faucets to the large bathtub. "I wish there was a shower in here." Lily said and frowned. She looked up at the wall and smiled.

"There is one. Strange to have it in such a large bathtub." A thought popped into Lily's head and she blushed.

"Of course, that would be why there's a shower in such a large bath." She stripped out of her clothes and pursed her lips.

"I have a feeling that is not the first time Lucius has invited a girl to bathe. But of course they all would've been older than me now wouldn't they? Yes of course. They wouldn't have blushed and turned away." Lily shook her head and turned on the shower faucet.

"Lily, he's nineteen for gods sake of course he would be doing things like that." She bit her lip as she stood under the warm water.

"_I never really thought of our age being so different, but I guess it is. Hell, I've never done anything with a guy like what he suggests at._" Lily flushed. Lucius was the first guy she had ever kissed. He had certainly kissed many more girls that just her. He was experienced in… being with them. Lily swallowed. The girls he had been with were probably just as experienced as he was. Lily's mind went immediately to one person. Narcissa.

"I wonder…" Lily murmured. She shook her head. "No, not her. Although… she is… experienced." Lilys heart fell as she pictured Lucius and Narcissa entangled together. Lily shook her head.

"Those kinds of thoughts will only make you depressed. Lucius is your boyfriend, he would never be disloyal." Lily pursed her lips. "Unlike Avery." Lily huffed and washed her hair and body. She climbed out of the shower and turned off the water. She couldn't get the image of Lucius and Narcissa out of her head. She sighed frustrated. She tried to picture her and Lucius in the same position but the thought only made her blush. Lily sighed and walked out of the bathroom in her towel. She picked up her bag, opened it and blinked. It was empty and the expandable charm had been removed. Lily opened a drawer of the dresser and found her clothes folded neatly inside of it. She walked back into the bathroom and was surprised to find all of her toiletries in the cabinets.

"I wonder who put all my things away?" Lily wondered aloud. She shrugged. "I'll ask Lucius later." She opened the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white top. She opened another drawer and pulled out a strapless bra. Lily slipped on the jeans and was just putting on her shirt when a knock sounded at her door.

"Lily it's me." Lucius said from the hallway.

"Come in." Lily said. She wasn't finished buttoning her shirt but she was pretty sure he wouldn't mind. Lily blushed at her own boldness. Lucius opened the door and walked inside.

Lily was faced away from him. He watched her and noticed she paused. Lucius smirked. Was she waiting for him to wrap his arms around her like he always did? Lucius took a step forward and paused. His mind flashed to last night, her face. Lily stood there silently waiting and Lucius stood there watching her. She resumed buttoning up her shirt and turned to him.

"How many girls have you had here?" She asked. Lucius looked at her surprised.

"What?" Why would she ask something like that?

"How many…"

"I heard you. Why do you ask?" He stared at her puzzled.

"I… I'm curious." She said her eyes intent. Lucius chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not something you go around asking your boyfriend Lily. I don't go asking you how many men you've dated."

"I know, but you know how many I've dated." She stated bluntly. Lucius eyed her curiously. Why was she asking these questions?

Lily eyed him expectantly but her heart was sinking all the while. She couldn't get the image of him and Narcissa out of her head and it was making her depressed. Of course Lucius would have had her here, she was beautiful. Lily had seen how she kissed Envarticus Leevie.

"Lily." She looked up and Lucius' eyes were concerned. He placed a hand on her cheek. "What's the matter?" She smiled at him.

"It's nothing. I was just curious that's all." She leaned forward and kissed his lips. Lucius smirked at her.

"Cute top by the way." He said as he ran his fingers over her exposed chest. The top was a white short-sleeved button up shirt. The sleeves hung off of her shoulders and the neckline was low showing off her breasts. Lucius began fingering one of the buttons on her shirt. It came undone and he hesitated to move to the next.

"Don't." Lily said. The word felt heavy in her mouth and she didn't know what she meant by it. She wanted him to continue but she also felt like she wasn't good enough for him. Lucius dropped his hands.

"_Did I offend her?_" Lucius looked at her worriedly. Lily turned away from him and buttoned the undone button. She couldn't help feeling that she wasn't good enough for him. Lucius sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shall we go get some breakfast?" He asked. She smiled slightly and nodded. He nodded and they left the room together.

They walked in silence down the stairs. Lucius turned away from the dining room and walked through a lavish living room and through a swinging door into a kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked as they sat down at a bar countertop. Lily shrugged.

"Whatever you want." Lily said and smiled.

"What would the Master like to eat?" A houself walked over to them. Lucius glanced down at it.

"Some eggs, bacon, grapes and toast." He looked at Lily. "Does that sound good?" Lily smiled and nodded. She glanced at the houself and was surprised that it looked female. The houself smiled at her.

"Did the young missus like how Kinsey put away her things?" Lily blinked.

"You put away my clothes?" Lily asked. The house elf nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes young missus, Missus Malfoy instructed me to."

"Kinsey!" The house elf squeaked in fear. "Go finish preparing their breakfast." Mrs. Malfoy stood in the kitchen doorway. She wore a black silk fur lined robe. She smiled at Lily.

"I'm sorry about that. I told her yesterday evening to put away your things for you." She said. Lily nodded and smiled.

"I was going to ask Lucius about that. Thank you."

"Your quite welcome." She flashed a smile and then sat down at the bar. "Lily, I know you need a dress for the party we're hosting. I would be willing to take you out and buy you one today."

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Mal… Lucinda." Lily smiled and Lucinda nodded slightly.

"Certainly dear. We'll leave right after breakfast." Lily looked at Lucius who nodded to her. The house elf came back bearing several trays in the air. The trays settled on the table in front of them. Lily reached to remove the lid but it rose on its own. Lily placed her hand back in her lap. The smell of the food overwhelmed her and only then did she realize how hungry she was.

The food was good. Lily ate and soon regretted that it was over more for the fact that she had to leave with Lucinda than the food being gone. Lucinda stood.

"I need to change but then we'll leave." She said flashing another smile at Lily. Lily smiled back and Lucinda left the kitchen. Lily sighed and Lucius chuckled.

"She can be kind of overly decisive." He said. Lily laughed.

"Definitely. I couldn't even get a word in!" She said. Lucius smirked and shook his head.

"That's my mother for you." He stood.

"Come on, don't you need to finish getting dressed yourself." Lily looked at him with a puzzled expression. He nodded to the floor and she looked down. She rolled her eyes.

"It's just my shoes." She said. Lucius smirked.

"Well lets go, it doesn't take my mother long to get dressed. There's not much there for her to perfect." Lily laughed.

"I will admit that's true." Lily said and stood. She took Lucius's hand and they left the kitchen.

Lily grabbed her shoes from her room and sat on a couch with Lucius in the sitting area by the stairs.

"So how long do you think I'll be out with your mum?" Lily asked. Lucius smirked. He had his arm around her shoulders and was playing with her hair, twisting it around his fingers.

"Who knows? Knowing her it'll probably be all day."

"Aww, and I was hoping to get a few more dancing lessons." Lucius smiled at her mischievously.

"And perhaps a few that involve something else." He drew back her hair and kissed her shoulder. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Lucius." Lily giggled slightly.

"What?" He asked as he kissed along her shoulder and down her arm. His lips ended at her hand and smirked.

"Are you ready Lily?" Lily looked up. Lucius kissed her hand.

"And I bid my lady farewell." He stood pulling Lily up with him.

"She's ready mother." Lucinda nodded her eyes laughing at the scene before her. Lucius let go of Lily's hand and Lily walked over to Lucinda. She noticed that Lucinda was wearing a tight fitting black halter dress. It was short and indeed very sexy. Lucinda extended her hand and Lily took with a puzzle expression.

"Mum!" Lucius called out but it was too late. Lily gasped as all the air was knocked out of her lungs and she felt as though she were being pulled through a tight tube. Just as soon as it had come it was gone and Lily found herself standing in the middle of a plaza with a gorgeous fountain holding Lucinda's hand. Lily's knees buckled but Lucinda caught her with a surprisingly strong grip. Lily regained her footing and turned to Lucinda.

"What just happened?" She asked. Lucinda looked surprised.

"Have you never apperated before?" Lily shook her head. Lucinda raised her eyebrows.

"Well, come on. We have some shopping to do." Lily looked around at the shops that surrounded the plaza.

"Where are we?" Lily asked. Lucinda pursed her lips.

"A place where I do all my shopping." She said matter-of-factly. "Come on." Lily sighed but followed her.

They walked into a fancy shop that sold dresses. The shop was rather large and the dresses all seemed to be made to show off a lot of skin.

"Alright, you need something with a loose skirt that's showy.

"_I don't think finding something showy will be much of a problem._" Lily thought. Lucinda motioned to a young woman who walked swiftly over to greet them.

"Ah Lucinda. What can I interest you in today? We have some new fine ermine shawls…" Lucinda held up a hand silencing the girl.

"Not for me. For her." She pointed lazily at Lily. The gesture almost seemed bored to Lily. The woman eyed Lily speculatively with a critical eye.

"She another one of Lucius's?" The woman asked casually. A knot of anger welled inside Lily's stomach. So he had had more than one? Lily shook her head as that damned image filled it once again.

"Yes she is and she's attending as his dance partner. He's teaching her of course." Lucinda said. Lily clenched her teeth. Was Lucinda saying Lily couldn't dance? She was right of course. But she didn't need to say it as though it were a bad thing. Both woman turned towards Lily and looked her up and down. Lily suddenly felt self-conscious. She glanced down at the floor not meeting their eyes.

"Head up dear." Lucinda said walking over to her and tilting her chin upward. She stared into Lily's eyes.

"Definitely. Amelia, Slytherin green…" She paused and looked Lily in the eye again.

"What dance was it he was teaching you?" She asked taking Lily off guard. Her breath smelled of mint and cinnamon.

"Um, the Rumba." Lily said uncertainly. Lucinda nodded and stepped away from Lily turning back to the woman.

"Amelia, find me a dress that's Slytherin green, flowy in the skirt, and showy in the breast and legs. No strapless." She eyed Lily's body again. "It would slip right off of her in this dance." Lily didn't know whether to take that as an insult or not. She decided to merely stay silent.

The woman whom Lucinda had addressed as Amelia nodded and walked swiftly into the displays of dresses. Lucinda turned back to Lily.

"Feel free to look around but I need you available to try on dresses. If you want anything just ask." She paused and snapped her fingers. "Amyr!" A tall young man with rich black hair walked from another room and came to Lucinda's side.

"Ah Lucinda so fantastic to see you here again! I take it Amelia is helping you?" Lucinda nodded to him and then motion to Lily who stood beside her.

"She's getting dresses for her for the party." Lucinda turned to Lily.

"If you have any question while looking, ask him. And like I said I'll buy you anything you want." She flashed one of her dazzling smiles. "Now, take a look around." She turned back to Amyr, nodded to him and left in the direction Amelia had gone. Lily let out a breath she'd been holding. Lucinda had practically dismissed her and Lily didn't think she would get much say on the dress.

_"Oh well, at least I can get anything else I want." _Lily smiled. This might turn out to be fun. She glanced around the store. It was very high class and everything looked to be very expensive. She sighed and walked through the many manikins and clothes displays. Amyr followed silently behind her. Lily looked at all the different clothing. She reached out and felt their fabrics. Some were as smooth as baby's skin and light as a feather; others soft and heavy. Lily passed by a fur coat and stopped. She stared at the realistic animal print and reached out to feel the soft looking fur. A hand snatched hers preventing her from touching the coat. Lily turned in surprise. Amyr stared at her sternly.

"Do not touch the soft fur of a real fur coat. The oils from your fingers will curl the strands of fur and ruin them." He said. Lily looked back at the coat a mix of horror and uncertainty written on her face. Amyr dropped her hand and she let it fall back to her side. So there was even poaching in the wizarding world. Lily smirked and turned away from the coat. She continued through the maze of manikins and clothes stopping every now and then to feel a fabric or admire an outfit.

"This shop is really big." Lily commented as they walked. Amyr smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is." He agreed. Lily paused in walking and turned to Amyr.

"Would you by chance have a cologne department in here?" She asked her cheeks slightly turning red. Amyr smiled and motioned with his hand to Lily's left.

"Right over here." Lily smiled and let Amyr lead the way.

The strong smells of men's cologne soon wafted over them. Lily was surprised that she had not smelled it earlier but breathed in the scent happily. There were so many different amazing smells mixed together that it made Lily slightly heady. Amyr smirked slightly as he watched her close her eyes and inhale the scent. He cleared his throat slightly.

"I would take it that you are buying for a friend?" He asked. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Yes, My boyfriend always wears the most amazing cologne and I want to buy him some more."

"Do you know the scent he likes?" Amyr asked. Lily smiled at him sheepishly.

"No, unfortunately I just know what it smells like." Amyr nodded.

"Well if I may ask, as it may be helpful to your situation, would your boyfriend be Mr. Malfoy by chance? Seeing as you're with his mother, I would assume you are his next pick up?" Lily was slightly surprised by his words. What did he mean by his next pick up?

"Well, yes, I am." Lily said cautiously. Amyr smiled.

"He likes Polo, and you're in luck as this is the only place he buys it from." Amyr said as he picked up a small green glass bottle from a display stand. Lily smiled and took the bottle from him removing the cap and smelling the sweet scent.

"Yep, that's his." Lily said and smirked.

"Is that the only kind you want?" Amyr asked taking the bottle from her. Lily bit her lip and looked at the other bottles on the counter. She recognized none of the brands and turned back to Amyr.

"No, I think that's all. But we may want to head back over to where Lucinda is picking out my dress." Lily said with a smile. Amyr nodded and led the way back towards the front of the shop.

Lucinda and Amelia were standing amongst a large display of mannequins discussing colors and other such things. Lily cleared her throat politely and they both turned towards her.

"Ah Lily! We've found a couple dresses that might be suitable. There's a dressing room over there. Go try them on." Lucinda nodded to her brusquely. "Amyr, take the dresses and show her where the dressing room is." Amyr nodded and took three dresses from Amelia and led Lily away. He stopped in front of a light wood door and handed her the dresses.

"They'll be wanting to see them." He said motioning towards Lucinda and Amelia. Lily sighed and smiled.

"I know." She opened the door and stepped inside the spacious dressing room. She hung all three of the dresses on a hook on the wall. She wasn't surprised that all three dresses were green. Of course Lily didn't mind wearing green. Her mother had always told her that it brought out the color of her eyes better than any other color could. Lily frowned slightly as she thought of her mother. She must have been disappointed that Lily hadn't come home. She would be even more disappointed if she found out that Lily had lied to her about what she had actually been doing over the break. Lily shook her head and dismissed the thought. She grabbed a dress, admiring the silky feel of the fabric. The dress looked skimpy on the hanger and was even more so when Lily tried it on. The top was tight fitting held by a Grecian style strap on one shoulder. It cut down from the right diagonally across her stomach attached to the skirt on her left hip by a few stitches of sewing. The skirts waistband fit low on her hips and fabric cascaded down her legs in a loose spiral. The skirt split high at her left hip revealing most of both her legs while the rest hung to her ankles in the back. The skirt was a light leaf green but the waistband and top were patterned in black tiger stripes atop the lustrous green fabric. She jumped as Amyr knocked lightly on the door.

"Are you ready? Mrs. Malfoy is waiting for you." His voice was slightly muffled by the closed door. Lily cleared her throat and turned away from the mirror. She slowly opened the door and stepped out of dressing room. Amyr smiled.

"Ah, that's lovely! What do you think Lucinda?" His eyes flitted lightly over her entire body. Lily blushed and crossed her arms over her bare stomach. Lucinda smirked at this. So Lily was embarrassed to show too much skin, Especially in front of men from the looks of it. Interesting.

"Arms down Lily." Lucinda said. Lily reluctantly lowered her arms to her sides. Lucinda walked up to her and circled around her body. "Well it certainly is flowy, perfect for the Rumba and very showy. Amelia, what do you think?" Lucinda stopped circling Lily and turned to Amelia who stood nearby. Amelia nodded approvingly.

"It's very nice and would be spectacular for the Rumba." Lucinda nodded and turned back to Lily, looking her over once more.

"It's an option. Go try on the next one." She motioned nonchalantly to the dressing room and turned back to Amelia. Lily sighed and reluctantly walked back into the dressing room.

The other dresses were no better than the previous. They had actually been worse. One was a short dark green halter-top dress covered in sequins. Lily hated sequins but was forced to come out of the dressing room. The dress was just long enough to cover her butt and nothing more. Lucinda and Amelia both raved over the dress and said it was a major possibility. Lily was just glad to be able to get out of it. After trying on three more dresses Lucinda and Amelia were slightly at a pause in finding the _perfect _dress so Lily got some time off from trying on dresses. She sighed gratefully and left the dressing room to go and wander the store again. Once out of earshot of Lucinda and Amelia she turned to Amyr.

"I'm so glad that's over with. God, I never want to look at another dress again!" She said with an exasperated sigh. Amyr smirked.

"Kind of hard considering that you're in a dress shop." He chuckled slightly making Lily smile.

"Well as long as I don't have to try on fifty more dresses." She said. "So what else is there to look at around here besides dresses?" Lily asked as they meandered through the maze of mannequins.

"Well, you've seen the perfume department and most all of our dresses. We sell some jackets and pants suits but only a few." He glanced sideways at her and his mouth quirked into a smirk. "We also have a wide selection of lingerie." Lily blushed making Amyr smile. "That seems to be the only section left that you have not seen. We do have a very nice selection." Lily nodded her face still slightly red.

"Sure. As long as it gets me away from trying on dresses right?"

"Right." Amyr said and led her through the maze of mannequins.

The lingerie section was huge. Lily was surprised that she was still even in the same store. The variety of just lingerie was amazing. Lily never knew that there could be so many different styles. Ranging from skimpy silk teddies to sexy bras and underwear. Lily heard the feint tinkle of a bell in the large store and Amyr looked up.

"Ah, a customer. I trust you'll be fine for a while?" He asked Lily. She nodded. Amyr smiled at her briefly and then left her in the lingerie section. Lily sighed and looked around. She didn't particularly want to be looking at lingerie as she had no intension what so ever of buying any, let alone ever using it. She bit her lip tempted to leave the frivolous clothing and go back to the dresses. She shook her head.

"I'm just going to have to try on fifty more when I get back anyway." She muttered as she felt the silky fabric of a skimpy nightgown. The fabric was cool and smooth, the breast line low and all in all very sexy and attractive. She blushed at the thought of her wearing it and quickly let go of the silky fabric. She bit her lip and her blush soon turned to anger as the image of her wearing the negligee turned into Narcissa. She was straddling Lucius wearing the same lingerie and he was feeling her up and kissing her passionately. Lily gritted her teeth and shook her head. A noise behind her made her jump.

"I had something a little similar to this when I was your age." Lily whirled around and gasped at Lucinda who stood behind her holding a fancy negligee loosely in front of her. Lily let out a sigh.

"Oh, Lucinda, sorry." Lucinda shrugged and replaced the negligee on the display.

"That's cute." She said nodding to the lingerie Lily had been looking at. Lily blushed and nodded slightly. Lucinda smirked.

"You know I was your age when I first bed a man. Of course he was my age if not a little younger." She said as she fingered the lace fringe on a satiny negligee. Lily swallowed. Was Lucinda mocking her for being with Lucius and never having had sex with him?

"Oh, I don't need to be boring you with my love life, but you of course would know all about that. That lingerie would look stunning on you. I'll buy it for you if you'd like." She gave Lily a knowing wink. Lily blushed and swallowed hard.

"Um, no, I… never have… done that." Lily said. Lucinda looked shocked.

"Well, I would've expected with you being my sons girlfriend that he would've bedded you forever ago." She laughed. "He sure seems to with all the other girls." Lily's anger flared as she thought of Lucius with other girls, especially Narcissa.

"Well, I'll still buy it for you if you want." She gave Lily a knowing smile. Lily felt as though she wanted to cry. Lucinda was mocking her because she knew Lily was way too much of goody two shoes to ever think of being intimate, let alone with Lucius. And Lily highly doubted that Lucius would ever touch her intimately again after what had happened last night.

"No, um, you don't have to buy it for me." Lily said quietly. Lucinda nodded with pity on her face.

"Well alright, but if you change your mind, I'm plenty willing. Oh, and we found a dress for you. I'll meet you over by the dressing rooms. I think it might be just the one we were looking for." She smiled and Lily nodded numbly to her. She turned and walked away leaving Lily alone. Lily stood silently for a minuet or so and the followed Lucinda to the changing rooms.

Lucinda stood with Amelia and held out a dress to Lily.

"Isn't it perfect? Virgin white silk and it flows perfectly!" Amelia said and smiled. _Virgin_, she had called it virgin white. White had always been known as a pure color, a virgin color. Lily looked at Lucinda. She had a mocking gleam in her eye.

"No." Lily said meeting Lucinda's eye. Amelia looked surprised.

"Why? It's absolutely perfect! Lucius will love it." Amelia assured her.

"No." Lily said again. Lucinda's face changed from passive to understanding.

"Oh Lily, if your worried about the color don't be! The colors of the party are black and white so you'll fit in perfectly!" Lucinda smiled kindly at her. Lily's anger flickered. It might be ok if the colors were black and white. Maybe Lucinda wasn't mocking her. Lily shook her head slightly. Her mind was muddled, maybe the glint in Lucinda's eye wasn't mocking. Amelia handed Lily the dress and Lily took it from her and retreated to the dressing room.

Lily leaned against the door and closed her eyes still holding the dress. She sighed and hung the dress on the wall. She stared at it. The fabric was smooth silk and the color was the whitest Lily had ever seen. Lily changed out of her clothes and slipped on the dress. The top hung loosely and showed enough of her breasts to be enticing. Two thick straps hung to the sides of her shoulder while smaller ones held the dress up. The skirt flowed down her legs ending in a gorgeous ruffle and a slit ran all the way up her thigh revealing her bare leg. The dress was just revealing enough to be enticing but the color said virgin in all aspects. Lily hated it. A light knock sounded on the door.

"Are you ready yet Lily?" It was Lucinda. Lily glared at the door.

"Yes." She said and opened it stepping out of the dressing room. Lucinda smiled.

"Oh Lily. Virgin white looks wonderful on you!" This comment snapped Lily's anger. Lucinda was mocking her. She had made the comment about the lingerie and her and Lucius being together and never having had sex and now this. Well, Lily was going to prove to her and Lucius that she was not as nice of a girl as she seemed. Lily smiled.

"Thank you Lucinda. I _really _like it. Are there shoes to go with it?" Lily wasn't going to let Lucinda get between her and Lucius. She would play Lucinda's little game. Lucinda's face brightened.

"Yes, I took the liberty of picking you out a pair. I hope you can dance in high heels." Lucinda took a pair of three-inch heels from Amelia and held them up for Lily to see. Lily took on and slipped it onto her foot. A perfect fit. The dress and the shoes were a gorgeous match. With enough showing to say "I'm flirtatious but new at it." It didn't show enough to be too enticing but just enough to get attention. And no girl wore a showy white dress if she weren't a flirtatious virgin. Skimpy and white didn't really go together. After Lucinda and Amelia had both finished fawning over the dress Lily went back into the dressing room. She changed out of the dress and back into her clothes. Lucinda was waiting with Amelia and Amyr when Lily came out of the dressing room. Lily handed her the dress and shoes and they walked towards the front of the store. Lily paused before they reached the counter.

"I'll be just a minuet." She said and quickly ran through the mannequins leaving them at the counter. She ran through the store ending up in the lingerie section. Lily smiled and approached the silky negligee she had seen before.

"Maybe I can just prove to him that I'm better than all those other girls." Lily grabbed the silky negligee from its display and walked back to the counter. She laid it beside her dress and smirked slightly.

_"And prove to her that I'm not the goody two shoes she thinks I am." _Lucinda looked from Lily to the negligee, shock written on her face. Lily smiled at her.

"You said you'd buy for me right?" Lucinda smiled and nodded.

"Of course dear. And Amyr said you had some cologne to?" Lily nodded. Well she had a gift for Lucius at least and she had proven to Lucinda that she wasn't so much of a goody two shoes just by buying the lingerie. She smirked. This might turn out to be a fun week.


	18. Dreams

**~Dreams~***

Lily and Lucinda apperated back to Malfoy Manor. Lucinda went immediately up the stairs and Lily heard a door shut. She sighed and looked around the lavish entryway.

_"I wonder where Lucius is?" _Lily wondered as she headed up the stairs to her room. She passed through the sitting room and saw Lucius sitting on the couch talking to his father. Lily quietly slipped into the hallway and silently made her way to her room shutting the door softly behind her. Lily set the bag containing her dress and lingerie on the floor and collapsed on her bed. The shopping trip had certainly been an eventful one. She now knew that Lucius's mother didn't particularly like Lily being with her son. Lily wondered if Lucius had even stayed with a girl as long as he had with her or if they all had been one-timers. Well if they had this was a bonus on Lily's part seeing that Lucius had stayed with her as long as he had. Lily smiled to herself. Of course she didn't know how long Lucius had stayed with other girls but it was still nice to think that he had stayed with her the longest. She sat up on one elbow and glanced down at the bag on the floor. She sat up and reached inside of it pulling out the silky negligee she had bought. Lily wanted Lucius to touch her like he had the night before. She wanted it, but she still slightly afraid.

A knock on the door made her jump.

"Lily?" It was Lucius. Lily quickly shoved the lingerie back in the bag just as he opened her door. He smiled at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Lucius smirked.

"So how was shopping?"

"Splendid." Lily said sarcastically.

"That bad was it?" Lily sighed and flopped back on her bed. Lucius sat down beside her. "So what happened?" He asked. Lily smiled and turned her head towards him.

"Besides me having to try on fifty-million dresses, nothing." _Except your mother mocking me about us. _Lucius nodded and smiled.

"Good." He leaned over her body on the bed with his hands on either side of her. He smirked and leaned down and kissed her lightly on lips. It was not his normal fierce passion but delicate and cautious. He began to pull away and Lily arched her head towards his lips, her eyes half closed. Nothing came. He didn't kiss her again but stared at her. Lily opened her eyes. His face was still an inch away from hers but he made no move to kiss her anymore.

"Are you going to kiss me?" She asked. He smirked and bent down to kiss her again. Lily kissed him deeper, entangling her fingers in his hair. Lucius kissed her back and straddled her body. Lily hands moved to the front of his shirt and began to undo the buttons. Lucius grabbed her wrists and stopped kissing her. He sighed and sat up redoing the undone buttons of his shirt. Lily propped herself up on one elbow and stared at him, searching his face. He turned to her.

"I'm not going to have sex with you Lily. You're… you're too young. There's too much risk involved." He shook his head and met her eyes. Lily's heart fell to her stomach.

_"He can't be telling me this now…" _Lily could feel the tears brimming at the edges of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lily." Lucius leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "It's better this way." Lucius stood up from the bed and left the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

Lily stared after him. After all of this time he truly didn't want to have sex with her. After he had touched her and kissed her the way he had. Lily swallowed hard. At least they were still together, that had to be worth something, right? At least she still had him. She hadn't lost him yet.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Lily avoided Lucius for most of it, staying in her room most of the time. She had caught up on her studies and reading. She avoided the essay Professor Flitwick had assigned, keeping the book shoved in her closet. She kept herself busy and the day passed by quickly. Lily snapped her book shut and glanced up at the clock. Dinner would be soon she assumed. She sighed and got up from the settee she had been sitting on. She didn't bother changing into better clothes she just walked down the stairs and into the dining room. To her surprise she found Lucius's father standing with his back towards her looking out of a window. Lily considered leaving and turned to do so when he spoke.

"Not wearing a dress to dinner this time?" Lily froze and looked at him curiously. He pointed to the window and Lily realized he could see her reflection. He smiled slightly. "I never did care for dressing up for dinner either. But, family traditions are family traditions." He turned around and faced her. He had that same smirk on his lips that Lucius always had. This made Lily smile slightly. "So, if I were you, I'd change into something a little nicer for dinner. Lucinda will get onto you if you don't. And as I said before, family traditions are family traditions. Also seeing as you're with my son, your technically family now, right?" He gave her a quick smile and a wink. Lily smiled back stunned that he had smiled at her. He had seemed so surly when she had first been introduced to him. Lily nodded to him and then left the dining room headed back up the stairs towards her room.

She walked through the sitting area and into the hallway. She passed by Lucius's door without even glancing at it and entered her room. She opened the doors to her wardrobe and looked at the few dresses she had brought. She glanced at the black dress that she had worn to the previous nights dinner and sighed. It was the best she could think of. She grabbed it off of the hanger and changed out of her jeans and shirt. Lily looked at herself in the mirror as she hooked the chain of a necklace around her neck. She touched the cold black pendant at her neck. She hadn't worn it in a while. Yes she was angry with Lucius, but the necklace matched perfectly, and in all honesty just because Lucius said he would never have sex with her didn't mean she couldn't still pursue him. Lily wanted him, she knew it deep in her heart that she did. He had hurt her badly when he had told her he would never have sex with her. Lily was angry with him and would give herself a day to cool down and think things through. And she had a feeling he would need one as well. She turned on her heel and left her room.

Lucius stood at the window talking with his father. He heard the light click of heels on the stairs but didn't turn around.

"Good evening Lily."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Abraxas, please call me Abraxas." Lucius smirked. Lily could be so informal sometimes but he supposed that's what he liked about her. With living around a formal family all his life a little roguishness might do him some good. Lucius turned away from the window. Lily was wearing the dress she had the previous night, coupled with the black pendent he had bought for her. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun revealing her neck. Lucinda came in from another room and Abraxas pulled her chair out letting her sit. Lucius walked over to Lily. She looked up at him and he could see the defiance in her eyes. He placed a hand on the small of her back leading her to the table. He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. He sat down beside her and dinner commenced.

The food was rich as usual. Abraxas and Lucinda talked quietly. Lily remained silent. The only thing that kept the dinner bearable was the light conversation between Lucinda and Abraxas. Lucius kept thinking of something to say to her but nothing came to mind. She was angry at him that was evident. He had explained to her before his thought of them having sex and he thought she had understood. And then when she had gotten frightened when he had touched her intimately he gave up on the notion completely. She wasn't ready for that sort of thing.

Dinner was shorter than Lucius had wanted. He had not said one word to Lily and his parents noticed. The house elves cleaned up and his parents retired to the living room for a few drinks. Lily began to walk up the stairs but Lucius grasped her wrist. She turned to him.

"Stay for a few drinks?" He asked quietly. Lily smiled slightly and nodded. Lucius kept hold of her hand and led her into the living room where his father was pouring a few shots of fire whiskey. He smiled slightly as Lily and Lucius walked in.

"Do you drink fire whiskey Lily?" He asked.

"Um, yes Mr. Malfoy. I've had my fair share." She smiled slightly remembering the dances she had attended with Lucius. Lucius glanced down at her, curious what she was thinking. Lily sat down on a couch accepting a shot of fire whiskey from Lucius's father. Lucinda sat on a settee with a glass of wine in her hand. She watched Lily down the shot.

"Lily, do you want some wine? It goes marvelously with fire whiskey." She said. Lily looked up and smiled.

"Sure, that would be great." Lucinda rose from her seat and poured Lily a glass of red wine. Lily accepted it gratefully and took a sip. The sweet liquid mixed with the fiery aftertaste of the fire whiskey. The taste made Lily's mouth tingle and she felt slightly lightheaded.

Conversation was struck up and son grew more boisterous as the drinking continued. Lily liked Lucius's father. He was funny when he wasn't so serious, and especially so when he had a bit of drink in him. Lily laughed and had a good time. She completely forget about her anger with Lucius and just had fun. The alcohol began to get to them and Lily found herself feeling very lightheaded and hot. Lucius glanced over at her and noticed a thin sheen of sweat on her brow. He leaned over to her.

"Want some fresh air?" He asked. Lily smiled and nodded. Lucius grabbed her hand and led her through the living room and out a set of French doors into a spacious garden area. Lily breathed in deeply letting the cool air rush through her system. Lucius still had a hold of her hand. Lily turned to him. He was looking out into the dark garden with a far away look in his eyes. Lily slid her hand from his and lightly touched his arm.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly. Lucius looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah." He said. She studied his face.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. Lucius frowned and looked back out into the garden. Lily waited for him to speak but nothing came. She reached up and brought his face back towards hers. "Lucius, tell me what your thinking."

"Lily, do you remember that day in tutoring when I told you why I wouldn't have sex with you?" Lily nodded. "I told you that for your protection Lily. You have to understand Lily I…" He sighed in frustration. "I want to have sex with you, I _really _do Lily. The thought of it makes me crazy." He smiled slightly. "It's just… I don't want that to be the only kind of love we share. I've been with so many girls Lily. And you have to understand something. I slept with them out of sheer need of it. My family is very formal and half of the girls that I brought home with me weren't even close to my family's expectations. My mother didn't really care seeing as I never stayed with a girl long." He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Why does she care about me then?" Lily asked. Lucius opened his eyes and looked confusedly at her. "She doesn't let us sleep together, and I guess I can understand that is because of our age difference. But she makes quips about how I've never had sex with you, and that it usually doesn't take you this long to… bed a girl. Why does she think me any different than the other girls? It can't all be because of my age." Lily said. Lucius' brow furrowed.

"When has she said those things to you?" He asked. Lily looked down at her feet.

"She certainly was mocking me about it today when we went shopping." She said pursing her lips. Lucius looked towards the French doors darkly. He looked Lily in the eye.

"Lily, she knows that you're different from those other girls. Those other girls were just one-time pleasures. You're different than that Lily. I don't want to have sex with you once and be done with you." He stepped closer to her placing his hands on her waist. "I know now that I want you around forever in my life. I want to wake up beside you in the mornings Lily. I want to spend lustful nights with you in my arms. I… I don't care how young you are. I don't give a damn about my family's standards anymore. You're the perfect escape for me Lily and I love you." Lily was breathless. She stood in awe of what Lucius had just told her.

"I… I love you to." She said. Lucius smiled and pulled her against him. His lips found hers and he kissed her with a fiery passion. He knew she was young and inexperienced but he didn't care, he loved her and would help her along the way. Lily meant everything to him and he was going to be there for her always, no matter what happened. Lucius began to kiss Lily's neck hungrily.

"I love you Lucius. I love you so much." Lily whispered. Lucius stopped kissing her neck and looked her in the eye.

"I love you to." He kissed her lips once more and then took her hand leading her back into the house.

Lucinda looked up as Lily and Lucius came in from outside. She had seen them through the doorway. Her worries and anger was increasing with her son. Lily had nothing to do with it, but she felt her son was making a grave mistake by being with her. They were laughing as they came in. Lucinda stood and gave Lucius a pointed look. He turned to Lily.

"I'll meet you upstairs." He whispered to her. She looked uncertainly from him to Lucinda and then left Lucius and headed up the stairs.

Lucius turned to his mother and looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?" He said. Lucinda took a sip of wine.

"Are you sure you know what your doing Lucius?" She asked. He glared at her.

"I love her mother."

"You've said that about others. What makes her different from them Lucius? Yes you've stayed with her longer and have stayed abstinent, but what would you do if something happened? Would you leave her?"

"No mother I wouldn't, I care about her too much." Lucius said sternly. He turned away from her and headed towards the stairs.

"What about your job Lucius?" He stopped. "Have you told her about that yet?" Lucius shoulders tensed.

"No." He said coldly.

"You'll have to eventually. What happens when you have to leave school for a day or two? Will you lie to her about where your going and what you're doing? If she found out that you had lied to her she'd be hurt."

"It won't come to that." Lucius said.

"Oh, but you know it will. He wants you by his side Lucius. Abraxas is getting older and he will soon want you to replace him. You know this Lucius. How can you keep it a secret from her?" Lucius whirled around to face her.

"I don't know! I can hope that she won't find out, and I can deal with it if she does. But for now she doesn't need to know. The truth would hurt her in more ways than I care to admit." Lucinda's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If she knew what I was she would fear me for the rest of her life." He said his voice full of cold certainty. Lucinda's eyes widened.

"Is she… is she one of _them_?" Her voice was filled with disgust and horror.

"Her blood is just as pure as mine or yours." Lucius said. _I don't need to tell you the complete truth. That would only make matters worse. _Lucinda nodded slowly.

"Very well. Just be careful Lucius." Lucius smiled.

"I will mother. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lucius." Lucinda said picking up her wine glass and taking a long drink from it. Lucius smirked and then left his mother and went upstairs.

Lucius walked down the hall and knocked lightly on Lily's door. She opened it smiling and hugged him. He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"So what did Lucinda want?" She asked as she walked back into her room and sat down on the bed. Lucius followed her and sat down beside her.

"She just wanted to talk." He gave her a pointed look. Lily nodded.

"Was it bad?" She asked biting her lip in worry. Lucius chuckled.

"No, she just wanted to warn me, as a parent rightly should." He rolled his eyes. "But do I listen? Not usually." He leaned in and placed a hand behind her neck pulling her lips to his. He slid a hand underneath her pajama shirt and Lily shrieked. She pulled away from him quickly.

"God! Your hands are freezing!" Lucius bust out laughing. Lily glared at him. "Well they are!" This made him laugh even harder. Lily shook her head and couldn't help but laugh as well. Lily laughed so hard her sides hurt. She wiped her eyes and soon her laughter calmed down. Lucius shook his head and smiled at her.

"Here." She grabbed his hands and held them in her own. She leaned down and breathed warm air onto them. Lucius grasped her hands and brought them up to his mouth pressing his lips to them. Lily smiled. Lucius smiled back at her and glanced at the clock.

"It's getting late. Not that we have to get up early, but we may want to turn in. Unless you want to stay up?" He said. Lily smiled. She was actually pretty tiered.

"In all honesty I am pretty tiered." She admitted. Lucius smiled and stood up from the bed. He looked down at her.

"Would you like to join me or no?" Lily smiled at him eagerly. He chuckled and grabbed her hands pulling her up from the bed. They walked out of Lily's room and down the hall to Lucius's. He held open the door for her and followed her in. Lucius stretched lazily and began to unbutton his shirt. Lily blushed slightly and turned away from him. Lucius rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom grabbing a pair of black silk pajama pants that were draped over a chair. He walked into the bathroom not bothering to shut the door seeing as he was out of her view. He came out a few minuets later and walked over to the bed pulling back the covers. He climbed beneath them and raised his eyebrows at her. Lily bit her lip. She had slept with him once but it had been pitch black to where she could see him perfectly now. Lily walked over to the bed. Lucius smirked.

"Lily, you've slept with me before you know I don't bite. Much." He smiled as she blushed. Lily slipped into the bed beside him and he snapped his fingers sending the room into total darkness. Lily laid down facing him. She felt him lean forward and he kissed her lips.

"Sleep well Lily." He murmured in her ear. Lily sighed. The warmth of the bed and his body was comforting and she soon drifted into sleep. Lucius smiled hearing her breathing slow. He reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She sighed in her sleep and Lucius smiled. Even in the dark the slightest movement or noise she made was arousing. He couldn't help but be enticed by her. She was irresistible and didn't even know it. Lucius smirked as he watched her sleeping face. His eyes closed but he kept that image in his mind. She was so peaceful when she slept. She was beautiful.

Darkness surrounded her. She started but then remembered that Lucius was sleeping beside her. Lily rolled over but he wasn't there. Whatever was beneath her hand wasn't warm but cold. Lily sat up trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She breathed out and could see her breath crystallize before her. She shivered and felt the area around her. She moved her hand around and realized she was lying on the ground. She looked around frantically but it was still too dark to see anything. Lily fumbled in the dark. She could feel rocks and dirt beneath her hands. Where was she? She definitely had not fallen asleep out in the garden, and even if she had it wouldn't be as dark out as it was. Lily looked up. She could barely see the outline of what she thought were trees. Lily stood and walked forward feeling around her with her hands. She hit something hard and ran her hands along it.

_"Definitely a tree." _Lily thought. She continued to feel her way through the darkness and then stopped suddenly. She quieted her breathing and listened intently. There was no sound, nothing. No wind or birds or anything. Lily shuttered and wrapped her arms around herself. How the hell had she ended up here? Lily slumped to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest. The silence was unnerving and her breathing sounded unnaturally loud. She held her breath as it scared her even more than the silence did. A sharp crack in the silence made her scream. She stared fearfully out into the darkness. Her breathing had increased and sweat began to form on her brow. The silence continued and Lily pressed back against the tree. She could hear something. It almost sounded like a feint breath of wind.

"Lucius?" Lily called out quietly in the dark. Nothing but the echo of her own voice resounded in her ears. Lily began to shake and tears fell down her cheeks. Her heartbeat sounded like the drums of death. Her body began to shake with sobs. The sound echoed around her in the silence. Her sobs began to die down and she sat in silent terror. She heard the eerie sigh again and shrunk back from it. She heard it again but this time it did not echo around her but appeared to be right beside her. Lily turned and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"LUCIUS!" Lily scrambled back along the ground away from the creature before her. A low growl that sounded like thunder ripped from the mouth of the large black wolf that stood before her. It lunged and with one last scream Lily's vision went black.

"Lily!" Lucius was shaking Lily body lightly trying to wake her up.

"Sirius!" Her eyes snapped open and she shrieked slightly. Her breathing was heavy and her body was shaking. Lucius looked in her panicked eyes.

"Lily! Lily are you alright?" Lily breathing hadn't slowed and she broke down in sobs. Lucius held her close, murmuring words of comfort to her.

"Lily it's alright, it was just a bad dream. Shhh, it's alright, I'm here, shhh." Lily's sobs soon died down and she pulled away from Lucius. He looked at her face with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Lily swallowed and nodded. She wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She said. Lucius looked at her incredulously.

"Lily, I wouldn't let you lay there crying. It's fine that you woke me." Lily nodded. Lucius smiled. "Come on, lets go back to sleep." He lay down and Lily lay down beside him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Lily smiled slightly as he pulled back her hair and kissed the nape of her neck lightly.

"Go to sleep love. I'm right here." Lily sighed softly and closed her eyes. She smiled as Lucius traced lazy patterns on her stomach with his fingers. Lily soon drifted back into sleep but as soon as she did the image of the wolf came back into her mind and her eyes snapped open again. She lay there silently listening to Lucius's breathing. He had already fallen back asleep. His arm lay draped over her stomach and he was breathing steadily on her neck. Lily smiled; she had six more days of bliss. She snuggled closer into Lucius's side and soon fell back into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

Lucius woke early in the morning. The sun shining through the window stung his eyes and he squeezed them shut against the light. He carefully removed his arm from around Lily's stomach and climbed out of bed moving over to the large French doors. He grabbed the edge of the curtains and pulled them closed sending the room into darkness once more.

"Lucius?" Lily sat up in bed. He turned to her and smiled.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi, what time is it?" Lucius glanced at the clock.

"Six." Lily moaned and fell back into the pillows.

"Come back to bed." Lucius smiled and walked over to the bed climbing in beside her. Lily rolled over to face him and snuggled into his bare chest. She sighed happily making Lucius smile. She tilted her head up and Lucius kissed her lightly on the lips. Lily yawned and shut her eyes snuggling into him. Lucius tucked her hair behind her ear and went back to sleep.

The grandfather clock in Lucius's room chimed lightly and Lucius opened his eyes sleepily. He sighed and glanced at the clock on the far wall. It was nine. Lily was still curled up beside him. He shook her shoulder gently.

"Lily."

"Mmm…" He shook her shoulder a little harder.

"Lily, you need to get up. It's nine."

"Mm." Lily grabbed the covers and pulled them over her head. Lucius did the same and moved closer to her face. He kissed her lips and poked her in the side. Lily laughed and opened her eyes. Lucius smirked at her and then threw back the sheet. Lily moaned.

"That was warm." She complained.

"Get dressed and you'll be even warmer." Lucius said as he climbed out of bed. Lily sighed and stretched lazily. She sat up and swung her feet off the edge of the bed. She stood up and glanced at the open bathroom door. She could here Lucius running water. She rolled her eyes.

"Him and his showers." She muttered with a chuckle. Lucius walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe.

"You can join me if you want." He said suggestively. Lily rolled her eyes but could feel a slight blush creep onto her cheeks. She looked away from him and he walked over to her.

"Lily, you know I'm only kidding. I would never make you do that." He cupped her chin in his hand. "I promised myself that I would help you through this step by step. I'm not going to rush you and I'm not going to let you rush." He kissed her lips lightly and turned back towards the bathroom.

"Of course I can't help you with everything." He smiled seductively. "You've got to make some decisions on your own." Lily blushed slightly making Lucius laugh. "Go get dressed love." Lily smiled and then left his room.

She walked down the hallway to her own room and opened the door. She smiled at her perfectly made bed. She would probably not get to sleep in it even once while she was here. Lily chuckled and moved over to her wardrobe. Lily pursed her lips and she looked through her clothes trying to decide what to wear. Lily sighed and slipped her pajama top over her head. She threw it on the bed and then changed out of her pants letting them fall to the floor. She sighed and stared at her wardrobe again. She sighed and sat down on her bed. A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Lily, are you dressed yet?" Lily panicked; she was half naked in nothing but her panties.

"N-n-no!" Lily looked frantically around looking for a robe. She scrambled to the bathroom and grabbed a silk one off the back of the door. She quickly wrapped it around herself, tying it securely about her waist.

"Alright!" She hollered from the bathroom. Lucius opened the door and walked inside. He smirked and chuckled.

"What?" Lily asked. He waved his hand in front of his chest. Lily looked down and blushed bright crimson. The robe wasn't as secure as she had thought. It showed a lot of bust and to her horror and embarrassment her panties were in full view. Lily squealed in embarrassment and ran into the bathroom, knocking over a bag on her floor in the process.

Lucius chuckled at his girlfriend. He looked at her open wardrobe and her clothes strewn on the bed and floor and then to the bag that had been knocked over. A silky fabric caught his eye and he bent to pick it up. It unfurled in his hands and his face showed shock and amusement. Lily walked out of the bathroom a different robe covering her body. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what Lucius was holding. He smiled at her with raised eyebrows.

"So may I ask why you haven't worn _this _to bed?" Lily's eyes went wide in horror and embarrassment.

"I-I-I-I…" Lucius chuckled fingering the silky fabric.

"You what?"

"I… I just bought that to make Lucinda angry! I never intended for you to actually see it!" Lucius pursed his lips.

"Well, that's too bad. I would've loved to see you in this." He cast the garment aside and walked towards her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well, I'll just have to deal with it won't I?" He smiled and kissed her lips. Lily pulled back smiling. Her face lit up.

"Oh, I almost forget! I bought something for you when I went shopping with Lucinda." She knelt beside the bag and reached inside of it. She found the bottle of cologne and pulled it out. She held it out to him. Lucius smiled.

"Amyr tell you what I like?" He asked with a chuckled. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he was very nice. I will admit he's rather flirtatious though." She said and pursed her lips. Lucius tapped his lips thoughtfully.

"He definitely is hard to compete with."

"Oh really? Then why is it I fell for you and not him?" Lucius stepped closer and smiled.

"I haven't the faintest idea." He kissed her passionately his hands moving along her butt and hips affectionately. Lily smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. Lucius mumbled something and Lily pulled away.

"What?" He chuckled lightly.

"We probably ought to get down to breakfast." He said. Lily pouted.

"Aww, but I was having fun." Lucius smirked.

"Yes, I know, but we do need to get down to breakfast. And you need to get dressed." He stepped away from her. Lily sighed.

"I don't know what to wear." She complained. Lucius pursed his lips and turned to her wardrobe.

"Well it is a nice day outside, and we do still have to practice." He glanced at her different outfits and pulled out a short red dress covered in white polka dots. "What about this?" He asked holding the dress out to her. Lily pursed her lips. She hadn't worn it since her mother had bought it for her before she left. Lily smiled and took the dress from him. She retreated to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

She let the robe fall to the floor and stepped into the dress. It fit her snuggly reaching just above her knees. The neckline and arms were gathered and stretchy. The sleeves barely came over her shoulder. She looked in the mirror and swiftly tied the white ribbon in the center front of the breast line into a neat bow. She ran her fingers along the small line of white lacey fringe that circled the dress just below her bust. Lily smiled and smoothed out the fabric and then turned and left the bathroom. She spun on her feet, the dress spinning slightly. Lucius smiled at her.

"Cute. Now lets go down to breakfast." Lily glared at him.

"Lucius I still need to find shoes and…" He held up a pair of strappy white flats. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes taking the shoes from him. She sat down on the bed and slipped them on her feet and then got up and walked back into the bathroom.

"I'm really not used to not having a vanity." She said from the bathroom. Lucius walked over and leaned against the doorframe.

"I find it nice having a bathroom in the room." He said. "I personally always hated it that the bathrooms were never even close to the common rooms." He watched as Lily stared into the mirror applying makeup to her face.

"Mm." Lily said. Lucius rolled his eyes at her. She looked perfectly fine without makeup. He didn't see why she had to spend all of five minuets putting it on.

Lily finely finished with her makeup and hair and turned to Lucius.

"Well, what do you think?"

"You look ravishing." He walked up to her and kissed her lips lightly. Lily smiled. "So are you finely ready to go down stairs?" He asked. Lily rolled her eyes and nodded. "Good." Lucius took her hand and they walked out of her room and down the stairs.

Lucinda was sitting in the kitchen reading a daily prophet when Lily and Lucius walked in. She looked up and smiled.

"You slept in awfully late." She commented. Lucius nodded to her.

"Sleep well I take it?"

"Yes, we did." Lucinda's face showed the slightest hint of anger and shock. She met Lily's eye and Lily swallowed.

"What do you want to eat?" Lily looked at Lucius in confusion.

"What?" She asked. Lucius smiled gently at her.

"What do you want to eat love?" He asked again.

"Oh, um, Bacon and eggs sound really good." She said and smiled. Lucius nodded and snapped his fingers. A house elf appeared with a loud pop and Lily jumped slightly. He glanced sideways at her.

"Sorry." He apologized. Lily smiled at him.

"It's fine." She said. The house elf looked at Lucius expectantly.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast Kinsey." The house elf nodded and was gone with another pop.

Lucinda had excused herself early and Lucius and Lily had finished eating soon afterwards. They wandered through the house and out into the garden. The soft hum of bees reached there ears and the scent of lilacs and roses drifted through the air. Lily sat down in the shade on the grass and leaned against the trunk of a tree. Lucius sat down beside her and laid his head in her lap. Lily smiled and bit her lip.

"What are you thinking?" He asked looking up at her. She smiled at him and began to run her fingers lightly through his hair.

"So what are you thinking?" He asked again.

"Oddly enough of braiding your hair." Lily said. Lucius raised his eyebrows at her.

"Please don't."

"Why not? It's long enough." She said.

"Because, I don't want to end up looking like one of your muggle hippies or whatever there called." Lily laughed.

"I won't braid all of it. Please, just let me try to see what it looks like." Lucius sighed. The only way she wasn't going to do it is if he moved and he was too comfortable to want to.

"Fine." He said grudgingly. Lily smiled began to braid a small section of his hair. Lucius sighed and closed his eyes. The warmth of the air and scent of the flowers made him drowsy. Not to mention Lily's fingers moving methodically through his hair. He soon found himself drifting in and out of sleep.

He didn't know if it was the heat and the smell of the flowers or if he was dreaming, or both. His mind had drifted off and he was seeing images he had never seen before. A woman with long fiery red hair stood beside a tall man with darker brown. They held a baby between them. She was still young but her hair was as red as her mothers and her eyes the vivid green of her fathers. She had an adorable grin on her face and grabbed at her mothers hair. A toddler stood beside the man. She had strait dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked to be about three or four years old. She smiled while clutching at her fathers pant leg. The image changed. The baby girl was older. She looked to be about ten or eleven. She sat at an oak table with her mother, father, and what appeared to be her sister. The young girl had to be Lily as she was reading a letter with the Hogwarts crest displayed on the front. Her eyes brightened and she jumped up from her chair.

"Mum! Mum! I got my letter!" She squealed excitedly, waving the letter in the air. Her mother and father smiled and her sister's face was shocked and angry. The image changed again and this time Lily was standing in front of her sister.

"Tuni I'll be back, don't worry. I'm just going to school." Lily said. The sister glared at her.

"Yeah go have fun with all the freaks like you." Tears sprang to Lily's eyes. Lucius felt a drop of water hit his face, then another. He blinked and opened his eyes. Tears were running down Lily's cheeks and falling onto his face. Her eyes were closed and her hand rested on his chest.

"Lily?" He spoke softly and her eyes fluttered open.

"What?" She asked.

"You're crying." He said and reached up to wipe away a tear. Lily blinked and wiped her hand across her wet cheeks. Her hand dropped to his head and she began to fiddle with the braid she had finished and tied off with a blade of grass. Lucius grasped her fingers.

"Don't mess with it. You'll undo it." He said gently. Lily bit her lip and let him lightly massage her fingers.

"Was the girl your sister?" He asked after a stretch of silence. Lily looked puzzled.

"What girl?" She asked.

"The brown haired one. I was dozing off and, heard you talking about it I think." Lily's eyes widened.

"I wasn't talking about her."

"Ok, who is she?"

"Her name's Petunia, she's my sister. What do you mean I was talking about her? I wasn't saying anything."

"Well you were talking about something. You said something like Tuni I'll be back don't worry, I'm only going off to school." He said. Lily's eyes were fearful now.

"Lucius I didn't say anything like that. But… I was thinking about it? Did you… see anything?" Lily looked worried.

"Um, yeah, an image of a woman and man holding a red haired baby and then of you sitting at a table reading your Hogwarts letter and then talking to your sister about it."

"Oh my god." Lily pushed Lucius off her lap and stood and ran across the garden. Lucius' head smacked the ground but he was up and running after her.

"Lily what's the matter!" He called after her. She didn't answer but ran into the house.

Lucius pushed the French doors open and ran through the living room avoiding furniture and ran up the stairs after her. He stopped in the hallway and checked his room. She wasn't there. He walked down to her room and found her digging through the small bookshelf filled with her books.

"Where the hell is it? I know I brought it with me!" Books were strewn across the floor and on the bed.

"Lily what are you looking for?" Lucius asked.

"My D.A.D.A book!" She said exasperatedly. "What just happened out there couldn't have been a coincidence. It's not bloody possible! Ugh! Where did I put it?" Lucius looked at her incredulously. Why did she need her D.A.D.A book?

Lily huffed and sat down on the floor.

"I don't know where I put it!" She groaned. Lucius walked over to her.

"Are you sure you brought it with you?"

"Yes! I had to get that assignment done." Lucius held up his hands.

"Alright, alright! When did you have it last?"

"I thought I had it with all the books in the bookshelf but its not there. Wait..." Lily stood and rushed over to her wardrobe and flung the doors open. She knelt down and began looking through the shoes and other odds and ends at the bottom. Lucius looked up and smirked. He walked over to her and reached above her head.

"Love." Lily looked up and smiled.

"There it is!" She reached to snatch the book away from him but he held it just out of her reach. "Lucius give me the book!" He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers still holding the book high in the air.

"You are way too persistent when trying to find things." He said with a slight smirk. Lily glared at him and reached for the book again. Lucius captured her lips with his and wrapped his arms around her in an iron grip, the book now behind her back. Lily struggled in his arms.

"Lucius!" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Please just let me see the book! I'm yours for the rest of the day all right! Just let me see it!" Lucius pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"I kind of like the sound of that." He let her go and she held out her hand for the book. Lucius laid it in her hands and sat down on the bed. Lily sat down beside him the book in her lap. She flipped methodically through the pages and stopped as she found the section she had been searching for.

"Here it is. Priori Incantatum. The thoughts of G.R.R." She sat silently for a moment reading. Lucius looked over her shoulder. It sounded like this wizard had taken too many drugs in his lifetime. Lucius had never heard of such a spell where two souls were bonded. Yes there were horcruxes but that was entirely different than what this wizard claimed. Two souls couldn't possibly have such a strong bond to one another that they could see each other's memories. It just wasn't possible. Lily looked up at Lucius.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked. Lucius looked her in the eye.

"I think that he has done way to many drugs throughout the years." He said with a slight chuckle. Lily glared at him.

"Lucius, think! It isn't a coincidence that you saw my memories when I was thinking them? I mean, it might be possible that out souls could be bonded. Don't you think?"

"No. Lily, I don't think that sort of thing is possible." Lucius said, his tone serious.

"Then how the bloody hell do you explain that you saw what I was thinking about?"

"Legilimens." He said simply. Lily blinked.

"What's that?" Lucius looked at her curiously. How could she not know what Legilimens was? She's a fourth year that's why. Lucius sighed.

"It's a spell that allows a person to look into your memories. They can find out anything about you." Lily swallowed.

"Well I don't know how to cast it. Let alone nonverbally. Did you cast it on me then?" A flicker of worry crossed her face. Lucius shook his head. The idea of priori incantatum between two humans was impossible, but he had not cast legilimens on Lily; which would've been the only way he could've seen into her mind. Lucius met Lily's eyes.

"I didn't cast it on you Lily. You would have known it if I had."

"So then it is possible…"

"I'm not agreeing to that." Lucius said sharply. Lily shrunk back from him slightly. He sighed. "Lily, look. I don't agree with his opinion that's all."

"What if it's not an opinion?" Lily said.

"Lily it is an opinion because he believes in it and I don't, alright?" The bite in his tone made Lily stay silent. She nodded slightly and shut the book on her lap.

"We still have several hours until dinner. Are you up for practicing?" He asked, a tiered sound in his tone. Lily nodded. Lucius glanced out of her window. Clouds had begun to gather in the sky. "We may want to practice inside. It looks like it's going to rain." He looked down at her. "Go ahead and put on some high heels. I'll meet you down in the dining room." Lily gave him a questioning look. "Well, we can't practice in here. We need a bigger space." He said. "I'll meet you down there." Lucius stood and left the room without another word.

Lily sighed and walked over to her wardrobe. She opened the doors and grabbed a pair of black high heels. Steadying herself on the door she slipped them onto her feet. Lily sighed and left her room. She glanced at Lucius's closed door as she walked down the hallway. She descended the stairs and entered the dining room. To her surprise the large dining table was pressed back against the wall with all of the chairs stacked on top of it. Lucius was leaning casually against the wall. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Lily found him oddly attractive when he wasn't dressed all classy. He looked up as she walked in and smiled.

"Hey." He said. She smiled timidly back at him. His mood seemed to have improved. "You ready?" Lily sucked in a deep breath and let it out heavily.

"Yeah." She said. He walked up behind her. He began to massage her shoulders and a light moan escaped Lily's throat. She immediately turned red with embarrassment. Lucius chuckled behind her.

"Relax. You can't be tense with this dance." He continued to massage her shoulders and then dropped his hands. Lily sighed.

"You remember how to start?" He asked. Lily nodded and positioned her body to start the dance. Lucius' hands slid smoothly along the sides of her body. He spread her arms away from her and she turned sideways in his arms grabbing hand and turning to face him. One hand placed on his shoulder.

"Now what?" She asked. Lucius smiled.

"Follow my lead." He spun with her once, twice, thrice. "Keep hold of my hand and keep your balance. Spin away from me." Lily spun away from him slowly. She didn't trip this time but was slow.

"Alright, come back." Lily moved back into the spinning position. "Again, faster."

"I'm afraid I'll trip." Lucius smiled.

"Then I'll catch you. Try it faster." They spun again and He let go of her hand and she spun out from him, tripped and stumbled. Lily sighed as she regained her balance.

"Can't I just do this barefoot?" She asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Your going to be dancing in high heels at the party anyway. It's better if you use them now and get used to dancing in them, or you'll end up just like you are now when you're dancing."

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Lily said defensively. Lucius gave her a pointed look and she glared at him angrily. "Practice makes permanent." She said.

"I thought it was that practice made perfect." Lucius said with a smile.

"Nobody's perfect." She said matter of factly. "Lets do it again." Lucius smirked and grabbed her hand. Lily's face was determined as they spun. She whipped away from him and tripped again. This time she winced in pain and gasped aloud. Lucius caught her by the arm just before she fell.

"Are you alright?" Lily nodded her eyes still closed. She sighed, her foot and ankle was throbbing painfully. She gritted her teeth.

"I want to get this. Again." She moved to step away from him and get back into position and winced as she put pressure on her foot. Lucius pulled out his wand and flicked it at a nearby chair. The chair floated gracefully and moved through the air towards them. He grabbed it and set it on the floor.

"Sit." He instructed her. Lily sat down and Lucius knelt in front of her. He slipped her high heels off her feet and tentatively touched her ankle.

"I'm no good at healing spells. I'm sure it's just a sprain, but episky might not fix it." He looked up and glanced around the room.

"I'll be back in a minuet." He stood and left the room swiftly. Lily sighed.

"Of all the stupid things! I get hurt the second of practicing this stupid dance." She moaned placing her face in her hands. _"And let alone that I have to learn this dance in five days." _Lily thought morosely. _"How in the world am I going to learn this dance in five days?" _She sighed angrily and looked up as Lucius walked back in the room with Lucinda. Lucinda walked up to Lily and knelt down in front of her to examine her foot. She gripped Lily's ankle and slowly moved it causing Lily to yelp in pain. She stopped and drew her hands away.

"Well, from the way you scream when I touch it, I'd say you sprained it pretty bad." Lucinda picked up a small bottle that she had set on the floor beside her. "Drink this." She unscrewed the cap and handed Lily the small bottle.

"What's this?" Lily asked.

"It's a potion to heal your foot. Now drink." Lucinda said, her tone was slightly sharp. Lily placed the bottle to her lips and drank the liquid. It was sweet and thick and went down like honey. Lily grimaced as now her mouth was coated in it.

"It will take a minuet to take effect. I would suggest not walking on it for the rest of the day. It should be healed by morning." She stood up taking the bottle from Lily. "And next time be a little more careful when you dance." Lily nodded.

"Thank you mother." Lucius said. She nodded and turned on her heel and left the room. Lily sighed. "You alright?" Lucius asked. She nodded. "I'm sorry this happened." Lily shrugged.

"It's fine. It just shows I'm not very good in high heels." She said with a smile. Lucius chuckled and shook his head.

"So is the medicine taking effect yet?" He asked. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Yep, my foots going to sleep." She said with a slight grimace. He nodded.

"The medicine will probably make you entire leg fall asleep." He said. Lily grimaced again.

"Great." She said sarcastically. Lucius smiled.

"Well, since you wont be walking anytime soon…" He bent down and picked her up bridal style. Lily shrieked making him laugh.

"Lucius!" Lily complained. He looked down at her in his arms.

"What?"

"You really don't have to carry me anywhere." She protested gently. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"And you think you can walk with a numb leg?"

"Well, no probably not. But…"

"Lily, I am perfectly capable of carrying you. If you're embarrassed by it, the only people here are my mother and father, so you really shouldn't be." He smirked. "And besides, you said if I gave you the book, you'd be mine for the rest of the day and I've never known you to break a promise." Lily smiled and sighed.

"I guess your right. I'm yours for the rest of the day."

"So where to?"

"I don't know, I'm under your control, you pick." She said. Lucius pursed his lips.

"Perhaps the library?"

"Sounds wonderful." Lily said. Lucius smiled and headed up the stairs with Lily in his arms.

Lily was quite surprised that Lucius was able to carry with such ease. She honestly had not thought he was that strong.

"Um, Lucius?"

"Hm?" He looked down at her.

"Can we stop in my room so I can change?"

"Ok, why do you need to change?"

"Well, considering that my dress is short already. With you carrying me, it makes it even shorter." Lily said blushing slightly. Lucius chuckled.

"Your right about that, and I have a feeling my father wouldn't appriciate seeing your knickers." Lily giggled.

"No, I really don't think he would appreciate that. Especially since my knickers are well… a little revealing you could say." Lucius looked at her slightly surprised.

"I didn't think you would've brought those." Lily smirked.

"There's a lot of things about me you don't know Mr. Malfoy."

"Well then, I'll try my hardest to discover them Ms. Evans." They both laughed and he set her down as they reached her room. Lily hobbled over to the bed using his arm for support. She sat down on the bed.

"God it feels so weird not being able to feel my leg." She said. Lucius smiled sympathetically.

"What are you going to change into?"

"Lucius Malfoy, I will say this, you are not helping me change." Lucius held up his hands.

"Wasn't even going to suggest it." He smirked. "No, I'm just going to grab the clothes you want."

"Alright. Bottom drawer of the dresser has my jeans. Um, top left hand drawer, salmon crocheted shirt." Lucius nodded and opened her drawers pulling out her clothes and throwing them to her. She caught them and then looked at him expectantly. Lucius chuckled.

"I'll be outside. Holler if you need anything." He said and turned and left the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Lily smiled to herself and stood awkwardly trying to keep her balance. She reached behind her to unzip the dress and found it complicated to stay balanced without holding onto something. She was very unsteady on her feet. Lily sighed and sat back down on the bed. She reached behind her back and grabbed the zipper pulling it part of the way down. She slipped the sleeves off her arms and managed to shimmy out of the dress while sitting. She grabbed her jeans and pulled them on. Her numb leg didn't help matters. She managed to stand and pull them on the rest of the way and then put on her shirt.

"Alright." She called out. The door opened and Lucius walked.

"Took you long enough." He said with a smirk.

"Hey, getting off a dress with a completely numb leg is not that easy."

"You could've always asked me to help." He said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Are we going to the library now?" She asked. Lucius chuckled and nodded. He picked her up and left the room carrying her up the rest of the stairs to the library.

"I will say I think I liked your other outfit better." He said once he had set her down on a couch in the library. Lily blushed slightly.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lily asked. Lucius smiled.

"I have a decent idea." He straddled her legs and placed a hand behind her neck. He began to kiss her hungrily and Lily smiled and giggled. She lightly pushed him away.

"What?" He asked leaning back in to kiss her once more. She placed a hand firmly against his chest.

"I meant on the lines of books. If I wanted to kiss I would've stayed in the bedroom." She said. Lucius pursed his lips and smiled.

"We could always go back. Or…" He began to kiss her neck, lightly sucking on the skin. Lily's eyes widened and she pushed him away with a little more force than she had intended. Lucius looked at her with a slightly irritated expression.

"What was that for?" He asked, irritation plain in his voice. Lily touched the place on her neck where he had sucked on her skin.

"I don't particularly want to spend the rest of the day with a hickey on my neck." She said. Lucius smirked with raised eyebrows.

"Have you ever even had one?" He asked. Lily glared at him.

"No, but I don't particularly want one. I've seen girls with hickeys on their necks from the previous night and they never look pretty." She said. Lucius sighed and shook his head.

"You have to take chances every now and then love." He said pointedly. Lily looked at him sternly.

"Not with this I don't. I do not want a hickey on my neck or anywhere else on my body for that matter." Lucius sighed. He knew this was a battle he couldn't win, yet. He climbed off of her and sat down beside her, draping an arm over her shoulders. They sat in silence for a while and then Lucius picked up the poetry book that had remained laying on an end table and flipped to a poem. He began to read aloud quietly.

"_The wild gazelle on Judah's hills_

_Exulting yet may bound,_

_And drink from all the living rills_

_That gush on holy ground;_

_Its airy step and glorious eye_

_May glance in tameless transport by:_

_A step as fleet, and eye more bright,_

_Hath Judah witness'd there;_

_And o'er her scenes of lost delight_

_Inhabitants more fair._

_The cedars wave on Lebanon,_

_But Judah's statelier maids are gone!_

_More blest each palm that shades those plains_

_Than Israel's scatter'd race;_

_For, taking root, it there remains_

_In solitary grace:_

_It cannot quit its place of birth,_

_It will not live in other earth,_

_But we must wander witheringly,_

_In other lands to die;_

_And where our fathers' ashes be,_

_Our own may never lie:_

_Our temple hath not left a stone,_

_And mockery sits on Salem's throne._"

He kept reading and Lily listened quietly beside him. She was mesmerized by his voice and enraptured by his image. They stayed in the library for hours reading and talking of small things. It was a pleasurable time. Lily was disappointed when he shut the book he had been reading and stretched lazily.

"Come on. Dinner will be soon. You may want to change back into your dress." Lily frowned making Lucius smile.

"Yeah, I really don't want to either." He stood up and lifted her easily into his arms. He left the library and headed down the stairs into the dining room.

The table had been moved back into the middle of the dining room and the chairs positioned around it properly. Lucius pulled a chair out from the table using his foot and set Lily down. He sat down beside her and looked at his mother.

"Where's father?"

"He wont be joining us tonight. He got an urgent call from the ministry and had to leave immediately." His mother said.

"What was the matter?" Lucius asked.

"A matter not appropriate to be discussed at the dinner table." She said sternly, eyeing Lily warily. Lucius nodded and began to eat. Dinner had been pleasant but rather quiet. Lucinda had retired shortly after they were finished. Lucius stood and pulled Lily's chair out.

"Would you care for a glass of fire whiskey?" He asked with a smile. Lily smiled back at him.

"Not if I'm going to sleep with you tonight no." Lucius chuckled.

"Alright then, a glass of wine perhaps?" Lily smiled and nodded. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the living room setting her easily on the couch. He walked over to the bar and grabbed down two wine glasses. He unstoppered a new bottle of wine and poured some into each of the glasses. He brought them over handing one glass to Lily as he sat down beside her.

"To wanting this week never to end." He said with a smile. Lily giggled and clinked her glass with his. The glass rang slightly and echoed throughout the room. "Cheers." He said.

"Cheers." Lily said with a smile. She took a sip of wine and licked her lips approvingly. They sat in a comfortable silence sipping on their wine and just enjoying the company of one another. Lily stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. Lucius took the nearly empty wine glass from her hand and set it on the coffee table beside his own glass. He stood lifting her into his arms once again.

Lily rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Lucius carried her into his bedroom and laid her on the bed. Lily sighed contentedly. The sheets were cool and felt good against her skin. Lucius unbuttoned his shirt and laid it across the back of a chair. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He walked out to find Lily sound asleep on the bed and gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes sleepily.

"Lily, you should probably change out of your clothes." Lily sighed and sat up. "I'll go get you some pajamas if you want me to." Lily nodded.

"Any preferences?" He asked. She shook her head. He turned to leave the room.

"Bottom right hand drawer of the dresser." She said. He nodded and left the room.

Lucius came back a few minuets later and was surprised to see Lily lying on the bed in a pair of his boxers and her bra.

"Do you want a shirt too?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah that would be nice." She said smiling at him. Lucius chuckled and opened one of his dresser drawers pulling out one of his shirts and throwing it to her. She caught it and smiled. He could see the slight blush creeping onto her cheeks as he stared at her.

"You know your not supposed to be walking. Your leg may be numb but that doesn't mean you couldn't damage it more." He said. Lily shrugged and slipped his shirt over her head.

"It'll be healed in the morning anyways right?" She said. Lucius nodded.

"Yes, but walking on it before it's completely healed isn't very good for it." He sighed.

"I know, but you were taking too long getting my pajamas so I just grabbed some of your boxers." Lucius nodded and smiled.

"They look good on you I will admit." He said and smirked as she blushed. He chuckled and grabbed a pair of boxers and went into the bathroom. He came out a little later and climbed into bed beside her. Lily smiled and snuggled close to him beneath the covers.

_"She must be getting used to me being half naked when we sleep together because she's not blushing." _He thought to himself. He kissed her forehead and snapped his fingers, enveloping the room in darkness.

"Good night Lily." He said quietly. Lily kissed his chest gently and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep.


	19. Taking Flight

~Taking Flight~*

Lucius stood on the balcony overlooking the railing. The morning was misty and slightly cool. The early morning light shining through the mist gave the garden an eerie otherworldly look. He glanced back into the bedroom. Lily was still asleep and probably would be for several more hours considering how early it was. Lucius stretched and winced slightly. His muscles were sore from carrying Lily around all day yesterday. He wasn't saying that she was fat. Lily was light as a feather and very easy to carry. But he had carried her around all day and that can catch up to you after a while.

_"A quick fly might do me some good." _He thought to himself as he rubbed his shoulder. He quietly slipped back into the room. It was still rather dark outside so the light didn't shine into the room and bother Lily. He quietly walked over to his dresser and pulled out a long-sleeved black shirt and pants. He undressed and swiftly changed into them. He wasn't worried about Lily waking up and seeing him. Once he had changed he slipped out of his bedroom shutting the door quietly behind him.

Lucius walked quietly through the house seeing as no one else would be up at this hour. He grabbed his broom that was sitting by the door and walked outside. He walked through the gardens and passed by the small maze in the back of the house coming out into a large open area of land. He stopped and breathed in the cold morning air. The mist swirled lightly around his ankles as he mounted his broom. He rolled his shoulders and then shot up into the air. He flew higher and with more speed and finely slowed circling over the manor. He continued by practicing several maneuvers for quidditch and a couple new ones that he hoped to introduce to his team when he got back to school. The sun was rising steadily over the horizon but Lucius didn't notice. He lost himself when he flew. It was really his only means of escape.

Lily rolled her over in bed and stretched lazily. Lucius wasn't beside her so she assumed he was already up. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up glancing over at the clock. It was eight. She threw the covers off herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Sunlight streamed through the windows. The rays catching in her hair and making it shine like fire. Lily stood and walked over to the double doors pushing the open. She stepped outside onto the balcony. She squinted against the glare of the sun and wrapped her arms around herself shivering slightly from the chilly air. She leaned on the balcony railing and looked down into the gardens. They were slightly misty but it looked like most of it had cleared away. A movement off to her right caught her attention. She squinted through the sunlight and smiled to see Lucius flying on his broom. She waved to him and she thought she saw him wave back. He turned in flight and headed over to the balcony. He stopped just before it and let his broom hover in the air as he moved closer to her.

"Good morning." He said. Lily smiled and leaned over the railing to kiss him. He kissed her lightly and placed a hand on her chest to prevent her from leaning any farther forward. She blushed and he shook his head at her. She was fine sleeping with him while he was half naked, and didn't mind him seeing her half naked in front of him as he had last night, but she still blushed furiously if he touched her in an awkward place not meaning it in a seductive way at all.

"Sorry." He said as she pulled away from kissing him. He dropped his hand from her chest. "I just didn't want you falling that's all." Lily smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." She said. He smiled at her.

"So do you want to take a fly around the manor?" He asked. Lily's eyes widened.

"N-no. I, um… I-I don't like heights." She said quickly. Lucius chuckled and smirked.

"Have you ever even ridden one before?" Lily shook her head and bit her lip.

"N-no. Miranda and James have both tried to convince me but I'm too scared too. I never have liked heights, ever since I was a little girl." She glared more to herself than to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing her expression. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Nothing." She said and smiled.

"Good. Get dressed and come downstairs. I'll meet you down there."

"Ok." Lily said with a hint of confusion in her voice. Lucius rolled her eyes and touched her cheek, meeting her eyes.

"Just get dressed love." He leaned forward as far as the balcony rail would let him. Lily met him the rest of the way and he kissed her lightly on the mouth. He pulled away and smiled. Lily smiled back at him. He nodded to her and then flew away from the balcony.

Lily sighed and smiled. She turned around and walked back into his bedroom. She grabbed her jeans and shirt from the floor and left the room headed for her own. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a long sleeved grey shirt and a pair of jeans. She threw Lucius's boxers over the back of a chair as well as his shirt and changed into her own clothes. She sat down on her bed and laced up her tennishoes. Lily really didn't feel like putting on makeup today so she left the room and headed down the stairs. Lucius walked in from the garden and smiled at her as she walked down the stairs towards him.

"You want some breakfast?" He asked. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." She said. Lucius smiled and they walked into the kitchen. A house elf looked up at them.

"What would the master and young missus like to eats?" Lucius looked down at Lily who pursed her lips.

"Fruit sounds good." She said.

"You have to eat more than that." He said. Lily sighed.

"How about some eggs, toast, and fruit?" He asked. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Alright." She said. Lucius turned to the house elf.

"Get on it." The house elf nodded.

"Right away young master Malfoy." The house elf said and then walked further into the kitchen and out of site. They sat down and Lily turned to him.

"You could have at least said please." She said sternly. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Lily, they're just house elves. They enjoy the work and could care less if we thank them for it or not." He said. Lily glared at him.

"Well its still considerate if you tell them thank you every now and then considering they do practically everything for you." The house elf came back levitating several plates and placed them in front of Lily and Lucius on the table. Lily looked at Lucius who rolled his eyes irritably at her.

"Thank you Kinsey." He said and gave Lily a look that said, _happy?_ Lily smiled at the surprised looking house elf that swiftly walked away. She smiled at Lucius and picked up a fresh strawberry from the top of the bowl of fruit and took a bite. He smirked at her and dished himself up some eggs and some of the fruit and began to eat.

After they had finished eating Lucius grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked as he pulled out of the living room and into the garden.

"You'll see." He grabbed his broom on the way out the door and continued walking. Lily looked around the garden. She had never walked the full expanse of the estate. They passed by a large maze and Lily's eyes widened.

"You have a maze?" Her tone was curious and shocked.

"Yeah." Lucius said with a smirk. "I'll take you through it a little later if you'd like." Lily nodded excitedly. She had been through mazes when she was a child, but they had always been corn mazes that the local farmers had made. This maze was the real deal. The hedges were perfectly trimmed and taller than her by several feet. She gazed at it as they passed. She looked back ahead as they came out into an open expanse of land.

"So what are we doing?" She asked with a smile as she watched him mount his broom. He extended his hand out to her.

"Fly with me." He said. Lily's smile faltered and she took a tentative step backwards. She shook her head.

"Why don't you trust me Lily? I would never let you fall." He said. Lily shook her head again. "Why are you so afraid Lily? Did something happen to you?" Lily swallowed and walked towards him. She held his face in her hands.

"Cast legilimens on me." She whispered and leaned forward kissing him on the lips.

The wind whipped wildly across the face of a cliff. Two figures stood atop it standing beside a large weeping willow. It was Lily and severus but they were both young.

"Severus, why are we up here?" Lily asked curiously looking at the cliff edge apprehensively.

"Watch." He said. He pulled out his wand and flicked it in the air. The wind picked up and several leaves blew off of the weeping willow and spun in the air. With another flick of his wrist they turned into yellow canaries flying with the wind. They twittered happily and danced in the gusts.

"Lily!" A voice called from far off. She turned away from the birds and smiled a young James Potter walking up the hill towards her. He came up to her and hugged her glaring at Severus who stood behind her. Severus smirked and flicked his wand.

"Opugno." The canaries turned from there flying and charged James.

"Flagrate!" James yelled pointing his wand at the birds. They burst into flame and disappeared. James glared at Severus and approached him.

"Dangerous move Snivelus." He said and shoved him backwards. Lily ran up to James and grabbed his shoulder.

"James stop!" She yelled. He shoved her away and she lost her footing. She screamed and both of them lunged towards her but it was too late. Lily stumbled backwards and fell off the edge of the cliff.

"Lily!" Severus screamed and rushed forward getting on his hands and knees and looking over the edge frantically. Lily had only fallen a few feet and hit a ledge a few feet down. She had tears streaming down her face and was huddled against the face of the cliff.

"I'm coming down!" Severus yelled.

Lily broke the kiss with Lucius and took a shaky breath. Lucius touched her cheek.

"I didn't know." He said quietly. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"You couldn't have." She said. Lucius met her eyes.

"Lily, do you trust me?"

"Well, yes." She said uncertainly. He grasped her hand.

"If you trust me, trust me with this. I will not let you fall." Lily swallowed and began to step away from him. He pulled her against him and kissed her warmly. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"Please fly with me." Lily took a shaky breath.

"Ok." She climbed on the broom behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. She felt as thought she were sitting on a motorcycle instead of a broom.

"You ready?" He asked. Lily nodded wrapping her arms tighter around his stomach. Lucius kicked off the ground and rose steadily into the air. Lily squeezed her eyes shut and clung to him tighter.

"Hang on." He said and shot forward with a burst of speed. Lily shrieked and buried her face in his back. Lucius laughed and slowed down some.

"Lily, open your eyes." He said gently. Lily took a shaky breath and cracked one eye open. The scene before her took her breath away. They were flying over the manor. The expanse of land shocked Lily. She had never dreamed Lucius lived on an estate this huge. It was magnificent. She soon found herself laughing joyously. She slackened her death grip from around Lucius's waist. Lily smiled and continued to watch the landscape.

"Fly over the maze." She said.

"Alright." Lucius changed direction and headed out over the maze. It was larger than Lily had first expected. She studied its intricate pattern trying to follow a path through to the end. It twisted and curved and had so many dead ends. It had an ominous feel to it now that she could see it fully.

"You want to go down?" He asked. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." She said and gripped his waist firmly. Lucius flew away from the maze and began to descend towards the ground. Lily felt her heart go into her throat and she closed her eyes hugging him tighter as he sped towards the ground. He slowed and hovered just above the ground. He turned around slightly and glanced at Lily behind him.

"You can open your eyes now." He said chuckling slightly. Lily opened them and glared at him playfully. He smiled and rolled his eyes. He demounted his broom and helped her off. They walked back up to the house together. Lily grabbed his hand and smiled up at him as they walked. He smiled back at her, happy that he had helped her conquer her fears when no one else could.

They walked inside and Lily was surprised at how quiet it was. There was usually some sort of sound going on somewhere in the house.

"Is your mother still here?" Lily asked looking up curiously at Lucius.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Kinsey!" With a loud pop a house elf appeared before them.

"What does young master Malfoy require?" The house elf asked bowing low to the floor.

"Is my mother at home?" He asked brusquely. The house elf looked up and shook its head.

"No young master the missus went out shopping earlier today." Lucius nodded.

"You…" Lily squeezed his arm and gave him a stern look. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Kinsey. You may go." Lily smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. He turned to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You drive me insane!" He said placing a quick kiss on her lips. Lily smiled.

"Isn't that my job?" She asked innocently. Lucius smirked and shook his head.

"Yes, I guess your there to keep me in line when I'm out of it." He said.

"Yep." She pulled out of his arms. "But I will admit I kind of like your roguishness." She looked back over her shoulder and smiled playfully at him. He smiled dangerously back at her.

"Oh, really?" Lily eyes widened and she shrieked with laughter and ran around the furniture in the living room and dashed up the stairs with Lucius following close behind her. She glanced behind her and let out another shriek of laughter. Lucius was catching up to her. She dashed into the hallway and turned through the nearest open door. She was trapped with her back against a wall and him in front of her blocking her escape. He moved towards her a dangerous smile on his face. He was an inch away from her and could hear her heavy breathing and her thudding heart. He placed his hands on either side of her body pinning her against the wall.

"You know what?" He whispered to her.

"What?" She asked. He smiled slightly and leaned in close to her ear.

"We have the house all to ourselves." He lightly nipped at her earlobe and began to kiss down her neck. Lily moaned lightly as his tongue filled the hollow of her throat. He moved back to her lips and she allowed them to be parted as his tongue slipped inside of her mouth. His hands slipped inside of her shirt and slowly began to move it up her body. He broke the kiss as he pulled her shirt over her head and cast it to the floor. Lily's breathing was labored and her eyes were slightly glazed in lust. Lucius began to kiss hungrily at her neck moving his hands slowly over her bare stomach and back. The dull thud of a door shutting could be heard from downstairs.

"Lucius." Lily said slightly out of breath. He didn't respond but kept kissing her neck. "Lucius I think someone's…" He kissed her mouth fiercely, cutting her off. More thudding occurred from downstairs. Lily moved her hands to his shoulders and lightly pushed him backwards. She looked him in the eye.

"Lucius what if it's your mother and she comes up here and sees us? The door is wide open." Lucius rolled his eyes and pulled away from her. He walked across the room and placed a hand against the door pushing it shut.

"Now where were we?" He walked towards her capturing her by the waist and pulling her against him. He met her eyes and smiled. She smiled back and his lips met hers searing with passion. Her hands tangled in his hair and she kissed him back with just as much fierceness. Lily pulled away from him breathing heavily. Lucius removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. His lips were back on her in seconds and he pushed her gently towards the bed. Lily went willingly, loving the feel of him kissing her. Lily fell back onto the bed and Lucius fell on top of her. He kissed hungrily at her neck. He could feel her quick breath a grazed his teeth along her jaw. Lily gasped in pleasure. Lucius smiled and nipped at her skin. Lily moaned with ecstasy. Lucius nipped it again and began to suck lightly at her neck.

"Lucius." He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes.

"What love?" He asked slightly out of breath himself.

"Please don't give me a hickey." She said. He leaned back in and kissed her neck tenderly.

"Trust me darling, if I give you a hickey you'll know." He whispered in her ear. He moved lower on her body placing delicate kisses on her torso that sent shocks up her spine. He wrapped an arm under her and pulled her upwards. Lily propped herself up with one arm and looked at him curiously. He wrapped his arms around her and found the clasp to her bra easily undoing it.

"Lucius!" He paused and glanced at the door. A light knock sounded on the other side.

"Shit!" Lily cussed and quickly moved to re-clasp her bra. Lucius pulled away from her

"Dude open up!"

"H-hold on a minuet." Lucius hollered. He picked up his shirt from the floor and slipped it easily over his head and turned to Lily.

"Its Avery." He mouthed to her. Lily's eyes widened and she scrambled off the bed.

"Mate! Open the door!"

"Hold on a minuet!" Lucius shouted back.

"Mate for gods sake if your not dressed just put on a towel!" Avery said and started to open the door. Lily ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind her just as Avery walked into the room. Lily leaned against the door to hear the conversation.

"Hey man what was up?" Avery asked.

"Just finished getting dressed." He said. Avery shook his head.

"Have you seriously been sleeping all day? I thought your girl was here too?" Lucius nodded.

"Yeah, she's asleep in her room." He said. Avery raised his eyebrows.

"She doesn't sleep with you?" He asked surprised.

"Well, she does. But she crashed in her bedroom. I took her out flying this morning. Her first time."

"Really? Man, I would've expected she'd have been before, her being friends with Potter and all." Lucius nodded.

"Yeah, I would've thought that as well. She apparently had a bad experience with heights when she was younger." He said.

"And yet she still went flying with you?" Avery asked. Lucius nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I got her over her fear."

"Bet I know how you did that man." Avery sneered making an obscene movement. Lucius glared at him.

"For your information mate I've stayed abstinent with that." Lucius said. He smiled cockily as he thought of the position he and Lily had been in just a few minuets earlier. _"So far." _He thought.

"Nice. Looks like the guys won't be too happy that you won the bet." Avery said. Lucius chuckled and nodded. "So you plan on bedding her anytime soon?" Lily inhaled at this and held her breath. They had been so close earlier and he had to come and interrupt.

Lucius shrugged.

"Man, I don't know."

"You should do it soon before she runs away from you like all the other girls." Lucius glared angrily at him.

"Shut up. I let them run. They were only one-timers anyway." He said flippantly. Avery nodded.

"And what? She's not like them? Trust me man, you'll drop her eventually. You never stay too long with a girl." Avery said mockingly.

"She's different mate. I swear she is." He sighed and flopped down on his bed. "I love her." Avery rolled his eyes and Lucius propped himself up on an elbow. "I mean it mate. I love more than I've loved any girl."

"Whatever mate. So are we going to play some quidditch or what? I didn't come all the way here for nothing." Avery said. Lucius smiled.

"You did kind of show up unexpectedly." Lucius said. Avery shrugged.

"Yeah, but, you know me. So are we going to play or what?" Lucius nodded.

"Yeah. Lily may be down in a bit." Avery nodded and headed for the door. Lucius followed him and shut the door.

Lily sighed and opened the bathroom door. She grabbed her shirt off the floor and huffed loudly.

"Well so much for him _bedding _me." She slipped on her shirt and left his room all erotic and sensual feeling gone. She walked down the hallway and up the stairs.

_"Well I might as well go read while they practice." _Lily thought. She walked into the library and over to the many shelves that lined the walls. She picked up a book and sat down on a couch to read.

It had been a good half hour since Lily had entered the library. She glanced at the clock and closed the book she held. She placed it on an end table and stood and left the library. She walked down the stairs into the living room and looked out of the French doors. Lucius and Avery were flying on their brooms still. Lily smiled as she watched them. There was such grace in there flight and Lily found herself mesmerized by each movement they made. She leaned against the door watching them. She watched them fly for a while and soon they both descended for the ground. They got off their brooms and headed towards the house. Lily opened the doors and walked outside.

"Sleep good?" Lucius asked. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, woke up a little while ago and saw you practicing so I went to the library." Lucius smiled and rolled his eyes wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead. They walked back up to the house.

When they got inside Lucinda was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine and reading a book. Without looking up she spoke.

"Don't you two need to be practicing your dancing right now?" She asked. Lucius and Lily exchanged glances. Avery looked at them.

"What dance?" He asked.

"They're performing the main dance at the party we're hosting Saturday night. Your family was invited Avery." Lucinda said. Lily felt like she wanted to throw up. She had no idea Avery would be at the party. Lucius sighed and turned to Avery.

"You may want to go mate. I need to finish teaching her this dance." He said apologetically. Avery nodded and eyed Lily.

"Could I stay and watch?" He asked. Lucius nodded.

"Yeah sure if you'd like." Avery smiled and nodded.

"Great." He stared at Lily and Lily swallowed. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself in front of Avery but it didn't look like he was going to be leaving anytime soon.

"Go upstairs and change into some high heels and a loose dress. You'll need for the next steps." Lucius said to her. Lily nodded. Great. She had to dance in front of Avery and in a revealing dress too. Could this day get any worse?

Lily left the boys and walked up the stairs taking her time getting to her bedroom. She sighed as she stood in front of her wardrobe looking over her dresses. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." She said. The door opened and she turned to see who it was. She frowned when it wasn't Lucius but Avery.

"What the hell do you want Avery?" She spat. He smiled at her and chuckled. He walked over to her and looked in her wardrobe.

"Having trouble deciding what to wear? You'll have to show skin for this dance so don't worry about me looking, you'll have every other guys eyes on you on Saturday." Avery said. Lily glared at him. "Try that blue one." He said pointing to a dress hanging up. "It will make dancing a lot easier." Lily glared at him again.

"What would you about dancing Avery? Let alone the Rumba?" Lily asked contemptuously.

"I was in the same dance class as Lucius love. We are best friends." He said.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped angrily. Avery smiled.

"Whatever love. Try the dress, it will work." He turned and left the room not giving Lily any time for a good comeback. Lily glared at her wardrobe and huffed angrily. She had no other ideas of a dress to wear so she grabbed the blue one off of the hanger and proceeded to change into it.

Lily walked down the stairs in black high heels and a flowy light blue halter dress. Lucius looked up and gaped at her.

"Wow you look nice." He commented. She smiled at him and walked up to him.

"Well we'll start from the beginning then." Lily nodded and shot a glare at Avery while Lucius wasn't looking. Avery smiled at her.

"Told you love." He mouthed. Lily bit her tongue and turned back to Lucius.

"Lets go." She said getting into position. Lucius came up behind her and went through the steps swiftly. The spin came up and Lily concentrated as he whipped her away from him. She spun too forcefully and tripped. She sighed in frustration. Avery stood by the door watching speculatively.

"Mate I think I know what she's doing wrong." Avery said speaking up for the first time since they had started. Lucius and Lily both looked up. Avery walked over to them and Lily glared at him.

"You're positioning your feet wrong and that's what is getting you off balance." He said. "Here." He extended a hand towards her.

"No." Lily said abruptly.

"Lily he's just trying to help." Lucius said.

"And I can only show you by dancing with you." Avery said bluntly.

"Fine." Lily said taking his hand. They moved into the spinning position. Spun once, twice, and third time and she spun away from him and tripped yet again.

"I thought you said you would help me?" Lily asked angrily.

"I am." Avery stated bluntly. "Stand in my position." He said. Lily did as he told her. "Now watch my feet. Spin with me." They spun again and he spun away from her just as she would but he did it slower, placing his feet deliberately. Lily watched him and could see the mistake she was making that he wasn't. He let go of her hand and looked at Lucius who came forward and took over. "Try it slower." Avery said. Lucius and Lily spun and Lily moved out away from him placing her feet just the way Avery had. It worked and she got it. This irritated her but also was a slight relief. They did it again faster and she got it. They practiced it several more times, each with success. Avery smiled smugly at her.

"Told you I could help." He said.

"Shut up Avery." Lily snapped. Lucius shook his head and pulled Lily back into position. They went all the way through the steps and continued on. Lucius came behind her wrapping her outspread arms around her body. She turned in his arms and they spun two more times.

"Now, you're going to push me away dramatically." Lucius pushed against her stepping back with his arms upheld. He moved back towards her. "Try it." He said wrapping his arms around her in the spinning position. Lily moved away from him and shoved him backwards mirroring what he just showed her. Lucius smiled and nodded. "Great, lets go back to the spins and go through that. Now after you push me away I'm going to go on my knees and your going to run forward to me and grasp my face like this." He placed his hands on either side of her face tilting it upward. "Alright?" Lily nodded.

"K." They moved back into position and continued. Lily spun with elegant grace and shoved him away with just enough fire to be utterly sexy. She ran to him holding his face just as he had told her and he held onto her hips.

"Now grab my hand as you step away from me and pull me up." Lily moved away from him taking his hands and pulling him up from the floor. "Good." He moved towards her and put her arm up in the air. "Keep your arm there while holding my hand and turn your hips a little this way." He dropped her hand and moved her hips into the proper place. "Alright, you got it?" Lily nodded.

"I think so." She said.

"Alright, push me away again and go through the steps till here." Lily moved the steps fluidly. She was improving greatly and catching on rather quickly. They went back to the beginning going over it countless times and continued moving onward with the dance.

At six o'clock Avery stood and slung his coat over his shoulder.

"Well, I'm out of here mate. You two are doing great." He said smiling at Lily and eyeing her up and down for the hundredth time that day. Lily sighed but gave a forced smile back. He was really starting to get on her nerves. He had been all day.

_"Thank god he's leaving." _She thought to herself. Avery nodded to them both and headed for the front door. He twirled his wand in his fingers, opened the door and stepped outside. A feint pop could be heard as he apperated away from the house.

Lily sighed in relief and watched as Lucius moved the table and chairs back into place with a flick of his wand. She smiled and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled up at him. He smiled back lightly kissing her nose. Lily giggled. Lucius let go of her as Lucinda walked down the stairs.

"You get that dance learned yet?" She asked. Both Lily and Lucius nodded.

"Yes, she's a rather quick learner mother." Lucius said looking down at Lily and smiling. Lucinda nodded and took a seat at the table.

"Your father should be home any minuet now." She said. Lucius nodded and pulled out a chair for Lily to sit. She did and he sat down beside her. The front door opened and closed and Lucius's father walked into the dining room and took his normal place at the table.

"Evening all." He said smiling. Lucinda smiled back at him and Lucius nodded to him.

"How was work?" Lucinda asked as the house elves served them. Abraxas sighed and rubbed at his temples.

"Not good. Had a man come in wanting his pensive. Said he was going to die in a matter of days so he wanted to see all of his previous and would be memories." He scoffed. "Man was off his bloody rocker I swear! Every respectable witch and wizard who's out there knows no one is allowed to see there pensive unless they get permission from a mediwizard and go through all the paperwork and the minister of magic. Dreadful process." He said.

"So you work at the ministry of magic?" Lily asked. He looked up.

"Yes." He said. Lily nodded and smiled.

"So where do your parents work Lily?" Lucinda asked. Lily looked over at her. She opened her mouth to speak but Lucius was faster.

"Doesn't your father work at the ministry?" He asked. Lily looked at him slightly puzzled. She had never told him much about her parents. He gave barely a nod and a serious look. She caught on.

"Um, yeah. He got a job there recently." She said.

"What position is he in?" Lily paused and glanced at Lucius.

"Didn't he work in the post?" Lucius asked. Lily smiled and nodded. She hoped her hunch was correct.

"Yeah, he help send out all the letters for Hogwarts and the like. He doesn't enjoy it much though." Abraxas snorted.

"I agree with him. The people who work in the owlery and with post are so busy all the time! It's a wonder they ever get to come home."

"Yeah. He comes home every night."

"And where does your mother work?" He asked.

"She doesn't. She stays at home." Lily said. He nodded and continued to eat. Conversation dulled down to lighter subjects as dinner continued and Lily was relieved when it was over. Abraxas and Lucinda headed into the living room.

"Would you care to join us for a glass of wine tonight Lily?" Abraxas asked. Lily bit her lip and looked up at Lucius.

"I was actually planning on taking you out on a night flight." He said and smiled at her reaction. She beamed at him and turned back to Abraxas.

"No thank you sir. It seems that I have other plans." She smiled kindly at him and he nodded.

"Very well then, we'll see you when you get back." He said. Lucius nodded and grabbed Lily around the waist.

"Run up stairs and grab a jacket. It might get a bit brisk." He said. Lily nodded and ran up the stairs taking two at a time. Lucius chuckled as he watched her go. He walked to the front door and grabbed his broom. Lily came bounding back down the stairs with a jacket in her hand. She ran up to him and he smiled at her. She beamed back.

"Are we ready?" She asked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, come on." He took her hand and they walked outside. Lucius mounted his broom and Lily climbed on behind him just as she had earlier in the morning. He turned to her.

"You ready?" He asked. Lily nodded and clung tighter to him. He kicked off the ground and soared into the air. He flew away from the manor and over the darkening countryside. Lily stared out at the Horizon and watched the sun set. The light flooded and dimmed to a blood red shining in her hair and making it look like flames. Lucius smiled as he watched it with her. They flew until the sun was no longer visible and the darkness seeped like ink into the sky.

Lucius looked down and began to slowly descend towards the ground. He landed in a mass of trees and got off the broom. He helped her off and then covered the broom with leaves leaving it hidden in the bushes. He took her hand and they stepped out of the trees onto a pathway. They were in a public park with a pond. They walked quietly along the path and passed other couples taking a late night stroll. Lily smiled and blushed as they passed by a young couple kissing in a secluded glade area. Lucius smiled and pulled her closer to his side as they walked. They turned a corner and came out into an empty area. Lucius led her over to a bench and they sat down. Lily leaned against his shoulder and sighed happily. He looked down at her.

"So what do your parents do for a living?" He asked. Lily smiled half-heartedly.

"Well, you knew they were both muggles right?" Lucius nodded. She met his eyes. "Why did you lie to them?" She asked.

"Lily there's something you have to understand about my family. I have a feeling you know by now that we're purebloods. Or, consider ourselves as such?" Lily nodded.

"Don't most Slytherins consider themselves purebloods?" She said with a slight chuckled. Lucius smiled.

"Yeah, in all honesty most of the people I hang out with are. I told my family a lie to protect you. If they knew that you were a mudblood…" Lily's eyes widened and Lucius realized his mistake.

"Lily I'm sorry. It slipped… I…" He grabbed her arm but she pulled away from him. She bit her lip. She knew it would come to this. She could feel the hot tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to get away from him. He was just like all the rest. Like fucking James and all the others who called her mudblood. She stood up but he grabbed her arm preventing her from moving. He stood with up and gripped both of her arms tightly. Rage boiled up inside of his chest.

"Lily, listen to me. I never meant to call you by that vile name. I've been raised all of my life to think as muggle-borns as lower than every other wizard out there. And I believed it. I believed in it so strongly that the first time I talked to Severus that day on the train… I was heartless enough to ask who you were and the first thing I said about you was that you were a mudblood. I had it in my head that I would have nothing to do with you." The tears were streaming down Lily's face freely. "Lily, that was then. I… I didn't know you like I know you now. You… you have changed my perspective on life as it is. Everything that my life was… I don't want anymore. Lily, in all the time I've been with you, in all the time I've loved you… I've known, for every god damn second of every god damn day of my hell of a life that your blood is a pure as anyone's can get! I'm not worthy for you to love me and yet you think the same about yourself? Lily you're dead wrong. I love you." She sobbed and embraced him. The wind blew stirring the warm night air. The sound of distant music could be heard from somewhere far off. Lucius kissed her lips and took her hand placing his other hand on her waist. Lily looked up at him. He smiled at her.

"It's about time you get to do some regular dancing, hm?" Lily smiled as they moved slowly to the far off music.

"Yeah." She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She wanted this dance and this night to go on forever and never end. And to stay safe in his protective arms in the quite and safety of the peaceful night.


	20. Getting in Deep

~Getting in deep~*

Lily's eyes flashed open and she looked around wildly.

"Lucius?" She called out in the darkness. She heard a groan beside her.

"Yes?" He asked. She could feel his warm naked chest beside her and realized they were in bed.

"When did we get home?" She asked quietly.

"A couple hours ago. You fell asleep on the ride back." He said.

"Oh." Lily said. He grunted in response. Lily smiled and moved forward snuggling against him. She paused and her eyes widened.

"Lucius. Please tell me you were not the one who undressed me." Lucius chuckled.

"No, sadly enough. I woke you up and you undressed yourself and then collapsed on the bed in your bra and underwear. I couldn't wake you up after that." He said. Lily was totally embarrassed. She was tempted to get up and at least put on a shirt but Lucius grabbed her waist as she moved.

"Just go to sleep love." He murmured in her ear. Lily bit her lip but closed her eyes and soon fell comfortably asleep.

Lily sighed and opened her eyes. The room had brightened from the sun that was shining through the filmy curtains. She moved and noticed that something was different. Her back was facing away from Lucius and he was pressed extremely close to her body with an arm wrapped around her. He had one leg placed between hers and his hand was gripped firmly over her breast. Lily's face flushed bright red. In all the time they had slept together he had never put himself in such a provocative position with her. Lily swallowed and tried to move out of his iron grip. Lucius moaned behind her. He was still asleep and apparently dreaming vividly. His hand finely slid from her breast to her stomach. Lily let out a breath she had been holding.

"Lucius wake up." She said. Her arms were pinned to her side so she couldn't elbow him in the ribs or anything. "Lucius." She said again a little louder. He still didn't move. "Lucius!" He jumped and his eyes flashed open.

"What?" He asked blearily.

"Let go of me please." He removed his arm from around her and his leg from in between hers.

"I didn't touch you anymore than grabbing you around the stomach right?" He was wide-awake now and well aware of what he had been dreaming about. Lily couldn't help but smile and she rolled over to face him.

"Besides me waking up to find you holding onto my breast with an iron grip, no." Lucius grimaced.

"Sorry. I really didn't mean to grab you like that." He said and could feel that his face was flushed. Lily giggled.

"It's alright." She said and moved to kiss him on the mouth. Lucius grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him. They kissed passionately and he pulled her on top of him. Lily smiled like a cat. She leaned in close to his ear.

"Your not the only one who had provocative dreams last night." She nipped at his ear and felt him shiver. Lucius kissed her neck. Even if she was inexperienced she sure knew how to get him aroused. She began to plant kisses on his neck and chest. Teasing him in the same ways he had done to her. Every nip and kiss just aroused him all the more. He didn't think he could stand much more without ripping the rest of her clothes off of her and bedding her right there and then. He gripped her chin and pulled her face back up to his. His lips met hers aggressively and he ran his hands all over her body. His hands trailed over the satiny lace of her panties and he had such an urge to slide them down her legs and off of her body. Lucius slid a finger against the waistband seriously considering taking them off when the door to his bedroom flew open.

"Get up! You two don't need to be in here all day!" Lily gasped in embarrassment and scrambled off of Lucius. He sat up and gaped at his mother as she flung open the curtains, flooding the room with blinding sunlight. They both winced and Lily pulled the blanket further up her body. Lucius climbed out of the bed.

"What the hell mum! You never come in here like this!" She turned to him.

"You two don't need to spend an entire day in here shagging like there's no tomorrow." She said sternly. Lucius' eyes widened.

"What? For your information Mrs. Malfoy we were not having sex!" Lily yelled angrily at her. Lucinda turned to Lily.

"That's not what it looked like to me. Now get up. You two still have to practice today." She walked out of the room leaving the door wide open. Lucius put his face in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

"She had absolutely no right to come in here!" Lily raged. Lucius sighed again and faced her.

"She's my mother Lily. Even though I'm nineteen, I'm still in her house." He said.

"Well…" Lily sighed. He was right. She felt a sudden surge of anger boil up in her chest.

"And what happened to you not going to follow her rules anymore and not caring?" She asked. Lucius turned to her.

"Lily I still don't care. But I can't exactly do anything about it when she walks in on us." Lily frowned.

"Yeah." She sighed and flopped back against the pillows. Lucius smiled and climbed back onto the bed, getting on top of her. He met her eyes and smiled mischievously.

"Even though she told us to not sleep all day and to practice, that doesn't mean we have to stay here."

"She specifically said shagging all day." Lily said with a laugh. Lucius smiled and kissed her mouth.

"We can still practice away from home." He gabbed her hands and pulled her up off the bed. He turned to her. "Lets get out of here. Go get dressed. I'll meet you back in here. Oh, and grab your expandable bag too." Lily nodded with a smile and ran out of the room.

Lily went into her own room and grabbed her white skirt, a red tank top and light white sweater. She changed and grabbed a pair of strappy white sandals and her bag from the wardrobe. Once she was changed she walked back to his room. Lucius had changed into jeans and a white button up shirt. He stood on the balcony and smiled at her as she walked up to him. Lily smiled back and hugged him around the neck kissing him. He broke away and looked down at her.

"Come on. I really don't want my mother breathing down our necks all day." He grabbed his broom that was leaning against the wall. "Shall we go?" He said as he mounted his broom and extended his hand. Lily took it climbing on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you think your mother would have let us out today if you'd asked?" Lucius laughed.

"No, that's why we're sneaking out this way." He said. Lily's eyes widened.

"Wait, we're going over the balcony?"

"Yeah." Lucius said. Lily bit her lip anxiously and clung to him tighter.

"Hold on." He said. With that he kicked off of the balcony and flew over it dropping several feet. Lily screamed and squeezed her eyes shut. Lucius laughed and shot forward in a burst of speed. He soared away from the estate at blinding speed. The countryside looked like a blur and made Lily feel sick as she watched it fly by. She moaned and buried her face in his back.

"Slow down!" She wailed. Lucius laughed but slowed down a little bit. They continued flying over the countryside and soon the trees turned into a town. Lucius flew down and landed in a small alleyway. Lily blinked and looked around as she climbed off of the broom.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Wiltshire." He said. "Didn't you know that?" Lily shook her head.

"No, is that where your house is?" He nodded.

"Yeah. We live just on the outskirts of it. So it's not a very long fly into town." He said. Lily nodded.

"So then if we're in town why did we fly into an alley?" She asked.

"Because I needed to drop my broom off before we head out."

"Where are we going?" Lily asked slightly confused.

"You'll see." He walked further into the alleyway and knocked on a back door of a building. The door opened and an elderly man stood in the doorway. He squinted and then broke into a toothy grin.

"Ah, Lucius my boy! Good to see you again. Come on in." The man moved aside and Lucius grabbed Lily's hand pulling her inside.

"So what brings you around these parts? I thought you were still in school?" The man said. Lucius nodded as he pulled Lily into a rather empty taproom. Lucius shook his head to the man and sat down at a table.

"I am, its just spring break." He said. The man nodded and turned his attention to Lily.

"And who is this lovely young lady if I may ask?" Lily smiled and blushed.

"Lily Evans sir." She said. He nodded.

"Well, are you two just cruising the town?" Lucius nodded.

"Yeah, but I did want to ask a favor." He held up his broom to the man. The man nodded and smiled.

"Very well. I'll put it in the back storeroom for you. When do you think you'll be back to get it?"

"Oh, sometime later in the day perhaps." Lucius said handing over the broom. The man took it.

"Well, before you head out to wherever, can I interest you in anything to eat?" Lucius looked over at Lily who smiled and nodded slightly.

"Sure. Could we get it to go? We have a ways to walk."

"Certainly! I'll go fetch some things from the back." The man scurried off and Lucius turned to Lily taking her hands from across the table.

"You're going to like where we're going." He said.

"And when am I going to find out where exactly we are going?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. Lucius chuckled lightly.

"When we get there." Lily sighed in frustration and shook her head.

"You infuriate me Lucius Malfoy!" Lucius smiled smugly.

"Isn't that my job love?" She stuck her tongue out at him. Lucius shook his head and looked up as the man walked back into the room carrying a fairly small box. He placed the box on the table.

"I hope this will be ok?" Lucius lifted up the lid and nodded.

"That will be great. Thanks." He turned to Lily.

"Can I have your bag?" Lily handed it to him and he opened it placing the box gently inside. He handed the bag back to her and stood. "You ready?" He asked. Lily smiled.

"Of course. I'm still curious as to where we're going though?" Lucius chuckled.

"You'll find out when we get there." He took her hand, nodded to the barman and then they left the pub.

Lucius waved down a taxi plodding down the street." It pulled up beside them and Lucius opened the door and allowed Lily to get in before he did.

"Hey Kent, down to the blues please." The driver turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Lucius. What you going down to the blues for?"

"Showing my girl the sights." He nodded.

"Well Miss, you're going to love the blues." He turned forward and drove away from the curb. Lily turned to Lucius and opened her mouth only to close it again knowing the answer he would give her. She looked out of the window instead and admired the rolling hills and vibrant green grasses of the landscape. They drove for a short while and the cab finely stopped alongside the road. The driver turned around.

"They're just over that hill." Lucius nodded and got out of the cab. He held open the door while Lily got out. She smiled up at him. He jerked his head towards the hill.

"Come on." They walked away from the cab.

"Oi! Lucius! Will you be needing a ride back?" The cab driver yelled through the window.

"No! Just go on home Kent!" Lucius called back over his shoulder. He pulled Lily closer to his side as they walked.

"So how do you know him?" Lily asked. Lucius looked down at her.

"I was raised in this town. I walked around a lot when I was a kid. Came here a lot too." They had reached the top of the hill and Lily looked out over the field.

"Oh my god." She said in amazement. She whirled around and hugged him tightly. "You brought me to Stonehenge!" Lily said excitedly.

"Oh this is amazing! This is one of the places that some of the first witches did their rituals. Even today some of the remaining Druids who still practice come here for rituals!" She hugged him again and kissed him. "This is absolutely amazing Lucius! I didn't know you lived anywhere near Stonehenge!" Lily looked out at it with pure disbelief and amazement written on her face. Lucius took her hand again.

"Come on." He began to run releasing her hand. Lily ran after him headed for Stonehenge. She plowed on but he was still ahead of her. She pounded on harder and soon caught up to him. He grabbed her around the waist and they tumbled to the ground both laughing joyously. Lily lay on top of him and she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." She said.

"I knew you'd like it." He said. Lily smiled and rolled off of him. She sat up and stared up at the huge stones before her. They truly were magnificent. She stood up and helped Lucius up. They walked through the towering arches of stone and into the middle of the circle. Lily lay down in the grass and stared up at the sky and at the perfect circle the stones made around her. Lucius smiled down at her and began to walk around. It had been years since he had been here. He remembered coming here in the wintertime and everything being white and covered in early morning mist. It was spectacular. He would have to bring Lily here again. He knew she would love it just as much as he had.

Lucius turned back to Lily still laying in the middle of Stonehenge and walked over to her. He sat down on the grass and lay down beside her. Lily grabbed his hand and they just lay there staring up at the sky. The birds flitted up above them and Lily grabbed Lucius's hand in her own. She turned her head to face him and smiled.

"I love you." She said. Lucius smiled affectionately at her.

"I love you to and I'm so glad I got to bring you here." Lily turned on her side moving closer to him until there faces were only inches apart. Lucius wrapped an arm around her waist closing the distance. He pulled her on top of him and continued to kiss her. A small click occurred from behind them and Lucius broke away from her. He tilted his head backwards and glared. There was a family of muggles with camera's standing their gawking and taking pictures. He looked back at Lily who was blushing extremely. Lucius arms holding her prevented her from climbing off of him.

"Watch this." He mouthed. He looked back over to the family and his lips moved silently. Suddenly a yellow bird flew out from behind a stone and over towards the family. A young child that clung to its mother's hand saw the bird and tugged away from its mother. The child giggled happily and ran after the bird that continued to fly just out of the child's reach. The mother turned and went after the child scolding it softly. The young child pouted and the mother took its hand and pulled it away from the bird.

"Come on." He let go of Lily and she scrambled off of him. He grabbed her hand and they were running. They dashed through Stonehenge and out into the open fields and headed towards a small patch of forest a short ways away.

They stopped to catch their breath just at the edge of the forest. Lucius smiled at her and both busted out with laughter. Lily clutched at her sides and her eyes were watering from laughing so hard. Lucius chuckled and cupped her face with his hand.

"You make me do the craziest things you know?" Lily smiled at him incredulously and pushed him away playfully.

"Excuse me? Who was the one who said _watch this_? Not me! I would never do such a thing." She said and smiled coyly. Lucius moved closer to her and grabbed her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'd believe it if I didn't know you." He slid her hair back from her neck. "But I do. And I know you're so much better than that." He kissed her neck lightly and Lily shivered from the delicateness of it. Lily pulled away from him and smiled up at him.

"So where are we headed?" She asked taking his hands in her own. Lucius pursed his lips and his eyes brightened.

"I know the perfect place to go for a late lunch."

"A late lunch? Isn't it just twelve?" Lucius looked up at the sky. The sun was high up and shining brightly.

"Its well past noon; so yes, a late lunch." He took her hand and they walked into the forest.

The trees were tall and shaded the forest floor only allowing small rays of sunlight to seep through its canopy. The sunlight dappled Lily's skin as they walked making her look radiant. To Lucius, her beauty couldn't even compare to that of a Veela. The Veela's beauty was said to be incomparable, but of course they said that about vampires too. It was the magic they possessed that made them seem so incomprehensibly irresistible. A loose strand of hair fell in front of Lily's face and she brushed it aside only to have it fall back. Lucius smiled and reached over and tucked the strand securely behind her ear. Lily smiled and after a while she spoke.

"So where exactly are you taking me by dragging me farther and farther into the forest?" Lucius smiled.

"A place I found when I was a kid. You'll like it. Trust me." He said and smiled down at her. Lily sighed but smiled back and kept walking.

They had walked for a long time and Lily was beginning to get tired on her feet. She opened her mouth to ask Lucius if they could rest for a minute when he spoke.

"Alright. It's right down here." They began to walk down a rather steep hill and Lily could see a grassy clearing below. She could also make out the shimmering of a large lake just in the middle of the clearing. Lily clutched onto Lucius arm as they walked down the slightly rocky slope so she didn't slip and fall. They were just towards the bottom and a rock slipped out from underneath her foot causing her to stumble and loose her balance. Lucius caught her arm and steadied her.

_"I should have just carried her down." _He thought and smiled. She looked at him curiously.

"What?" She asked. Lucius shook his head.

"Nothing." He helped her down the rest of the way and Lily sighed gratefully when they reached flat ground. Lucius chuckled and shook his head.

"You know I wouldn't have let you fall." He said. Lily smiled at him.

"Yes, I know that. I'm just more comfortable on flat ground that's all." She stated simply. Lucius nodded and took her hand comfortingly.

"Come on. Lets have lunch before it gets too late in the day." They walked further out into the field towards the lake and Lily was astonished by how beautiful the clearing was. The grass was the richest green she had ever seen and by far the softest. The lake was gorgeous as well. It was huge but still as glass. Lily set her bag down on a large flat rock that sat beneath a tree in the clearing and sat down on the soft grass.

"You may get grass stains on your skirt." Lucius warned her. Lily shrugged as she closed her eyes and tilted her face towards the sun.

"Well if I do, magic can take care of that." She said and smiled with her eyes still closed. Lucius smiled down at her.

"Your so carefree." He said. "I envy you for it." He said. Lily looked up at him curiously.

"You have more freedom than I ever would Lucius. Hell, you're practically an adult, you would've had a job, could've lived away from home. You have so many more opportunities than I do. You're going to get a job in the Ministry and are going to go places in life. My father thinks that a lawyer is the best path for me and that my magic should come second. He believes if I stay with a muggle career I'll stay closer to home." Lily said and sighed staring at the ground. Lucius knelt down and touched her cheek with his hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry I do that."

"It's fine." Lucius said and pulled her in to kiss her. He pulled away and took her hand. "So do you want to eat something?" He asked. Lily smiled and nodded.

The day faded into evening as they sat and enjoyed themselves. Lily leaned lazily against Lucius's shoulder. Even in the night the air was surprisingly hot. It was a comfortable heat but being out in it all day could wear you down. Lily's cheeks were slightly flushed and the heat was making her sleepy. Lucius looked over at her and bumped her shoulder lightly.

"Getting tiered?" He asked.

"Mhm." She murmured lazily. Lucius smiled and stood up. Lily looked up at him resting her head against the tree. "What are you doing?" She asked watching him. Lucius slipped his shirt over his head and proceeded to unbutton his jeans. Lily was wide-awake now and her eyes widened. "What are you doing Lucius?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Taking a swim. Care to join me?" Lily blushed fiercely as he dropped his pants on the ground. Lucius rolled his eyes and her and chuckled.

"Your so funny sometimes. You've slept with me while I'm in my boxers before. How is this any different besides that we're swimming?" Lily opened her mouth to retort but he came towards her and pulled her up from the ground. "Take a swim with me. It will be fine! We are completely alone here. Hmm?" He slid his hands up her shirt enticingly. Lily rolled her eyes and huffed pulling away from him.

"Fine." She slipped her tank top easily over her head and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Happy?" She said. Lucius pursed his lips and walked up to her. He looked her up and down and began to circle her his eyes appraising her every curve. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Perhaps." He nipped lightly at her neck. Lily squealed with laughter and broke away from him. She ran towards the water taking off her jeans in the process. She cast them aside and ran into the water. Lucius ran after her and she splashed him with water.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." He said and ran towards her grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around dragging her further into the water. Lily shrieked with laughter.

"Put me down!" She cried.

"As you wish." Lily's eyes widened and she gasped as he dropped her into the water. She came up spluttering and glared at him. He laughed and extended a hand. She grabbed it and yanked hard pulling him down with her. Lucius shook his head and pushed his wet hair out of his face and smiled at her.

"Come on." He said. He grabbed her hand and took a breath. Lily did the same and they went beneath the surface.

Lucius kept hold of her hand as they swam deeper down into the water. He stopped and placed a hand on her waist. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The small bubbles that rose from the kiss tickled Lily's nose and she soon pulled away and they both swam back to the surface. They broke the surface and both gasped for breath. Lucius held Lily up by the waist and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. She kissed him longer as she no longer feared running out of breath. He pulled away from her and stared into her eyes.

"I love you Lucius." She said. Lucius smiled and pecked her once on the lips.

"I love you too." She smiled at him mischievously and then swiftly took a deep breath and plunged beneath the surface. Lucius dove after her. He swam deeper and deeper but Lily was nowhere to be seen. Lucius looked around and kept swimming. He knew his breath wouldn't last much longer. He could already feel his lungs aching for air. He let out the last of his air took one more look around for Lily and swam swiftly back to the surface. He came up coughing and stuttering and gasping for air. Once he caught his breath he swam swiftly to the lakeshore. He ran across the grass and grabbed his wand from amongst his clothes. He turned strait back around and plunged back into the lake.

Lily had ventured further down into the lake. She had wanted to have Lucius chase her but that was driven from her mind when she heard it. It was a soft and almost haunting melody that seemed to drift through the water. She was immediately drawn to it and found herself swimming strait for the source of it. She had no idea where she was swimming to or how her breath had managed to hold out so long. But nonetheless she pressed on. Lily could hear the haunting music growing louder the further she swam. She swam between a pair of large rocks that almost reminded her of the rocks and Stonehenge and then abruptly stopped swimming. The music was close and it sounded more like moaning than the haunting melody she had heard before. Lily could feel the Goosebumps rising on her arms and her chest began to tighten from lack of air. A moan echoed directly behind her and Lily whipped around. There was nothing there, but her panic was rising. Lily's chest was beginning to hurt and she longed to gasp for air. The moan sounded again and she whirled around and screamed. Bubbled flew from her mouth and she couldn't get air. She began thrashing madly in the water and a creature appeared in front of her. She tried to swim away from it but only thrashed her arms and legs wildly. The creature was horrifying. It had the body structure similar to a human, but its face and body were a dull grey and covered in light scales. It had a tail with razor sharp fins extending out from the end of it. Lily could see the light starting ebb away as she slowly began to loose consciousness. The last thing she saw was the creature reaching out towards her and clamping a cold hand over her mouth. She felt something cold and almost soggy slip down her throat. She swallowed choking on water. As soon as the substance went down her throat a searing pain ripped across it. Lily let out a scream but only bubbles came out. The creature removed its hand and held her tightly by the arm. Lily struggled and the pain grew worse. It felt as though a white-hot knife with a ragged edge was being dragged across her breathing pipe. She clutched at her throat, clawing at it with her fingers and the pain stopped. It was sudden and she didn't realize for a minuet that she was breathing. She could feel water running through the side of her neck with each breath she took. Lily carefully ran a hand along the side of her neck and felt gills where smooth skin should have been. She looked at the creature before her. The creature nodded slightly and then looked up in alarm. It screeched bearing sharp fangs and drew a trident up from its side pointing it threateningly at Lily. Lily gasped and backed away as best she could. She felt hands grab her from behind and she screamed. The scream felt odd as water rushed through her neck. She turned her body around to see Lucius behind her. He had a large bubble covering his mouth and his eyes were panicked. The creature behind him screeched again and moved its trident forward threateningly. Other creatures had begun to gather, all of them had the deadly weapon by their side and were glaring dangerously in Lucius's direction. Lucius looked around and then grabbed Lily's arm and kicked hard upwards. The creatures all swam forward at once stabbing out with their tridents. Lily screamed and swam harder. The creatures swam after them at a fast pace and were catching up quickly. Something grabbed Lily leg and she looked down and screamed. A small creature half the size of the others that looked almost like a small octopus. Lily kicked out madly and managed to get the thing off of her leg. She felt Lucius hand slip from her as more grabbed onto her. He looked back and shot a spell into the water. The creatures screeched and more of them swarmed in. One got a hold of Lily arms and she felt a horrid pain shoot through her arm. This was worse that any pain she had experienced. She could feel the creatures teeth sink deep into the flesh of her arm. They stabbed and ripped at the tissue and muscle, tearing through it as though it were butter. Lucius grabbed Lily around the waist.

"Ascendio!" She felt herself being dragged upwards at a frightening speed and the creature let go of her arm. The pain still ripped through it. She heard Lucius cry out and he was dragged away from her.

"Lucius!" She screamed after him. The spell wouldn't stop and she slammed out of the water and onto the ground. Lily scrambled on her hands and knees to the edge of the water. Within seconds Lucius's body flew from the water and he landed in a crumpled heap upon the ground. He cried out on pain and Lily scrambled over to him.

"Lucius!" She sobbed. He was clutching at his leg and ripped something out of it and threw it aside. Blood was flowing freely from the open wound.

"I-I got stabbed b-by one of there… AH!... tridents…" He gasped. Lily was still sobbing and sitting on her knees. "L-Lily! Th-think of… home!" He grasped her hand tightly and with a pop they vanished.


	21. Fatal Mistakes

**~Fatal Mistakes~***

Lily felt like all the air had been sucked from her lungs and that her body was being crushed. She could see the dim blackness forming at the edge of her vision and then she was jolted with pain as she hit the ground hard. Pain ripped through her body and arm and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"What happened! Oh my god! LILY!" Lily's vision blurred. She saw a flash of blond and red and then her vision went black. She hit the floor with a loud thud and the voices stopped screaming at her.

Lily woke up with a light sheen of sweat on her body. She swallowed and her throat was extremely dry.

"Lucius." She croaked. A face appeared in front of her and she blinked.

"It's alright Ms. Evans. You're in the hospital. Your mother and father are here."

"Mrs. Evans. She's awake."

"Oh thank god Lily!" Lily's mother ran up beside the bed and grasped Lily's hand. She had tears in her eyes and her face was stained from crying. Lily blinked and shook her head.

"Mum, what are you doing here? Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital dear. You came back home and were injured so we took you immediately to the hospital." Lily shook her head slightly confused and looked up as her father walked into the room.

"Hey kiddo. How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine dad." Lily said. She turned back to her mother.

"I'm still confused what am I doing here? I mean last I remember…" Her eyes widened and everything came back to her in a flash. Going back under, the bite, Lucius being pulled back under the water. Everything came back to her. She remembered the grindylow's teeth sinking through her flesh and seeing Lucius being dragged back under and she couldn't save him.

"Where is he?" She asked her tone suddenly panicked. She remembered his wound and all the blood. He had been in so much pain.

"Who honey?" Her mother asked.

"Lucius, Lucius where is he!" Her mother and father exchanged glances.

"Where is he!" She screamed.

"Honey, honey calm down!" Her mother said franticly and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"He's just in another room. He's still out from the sedative." The doctor said. Lily took a shaky breath and swallowed.

"Can I see him?"

"Well…"

"Can I see him or not?" Lily asked with a frantic bite to her tone. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, if your parents say its ok." Lily looked at her mother expectantly.

"Well…" Lily didn't even wait for her to finish. She threw off the bed covers and climbed out of bed and ran out of the room.

"Lily!" Her father called after her. He ran out of the room right behind her. Lily ran down the hall looking in every room until she spotted him. She stopped in the doorway and stared inside. Lucius was lying on the hospital bed still unconscious. She was just about to go into the room when her father came up behind her slightly out of breath and grabbed her arm.

"Dad, I need to go in there. If he wakes he's going to freak."

"No you don't young lady. He'll be knocked out for quite a while longer. Now your going to come and sit down and tell us what in the world happened here."

"Yes Dad." Lily said. He let go of her arm and she took one last glance into the room before following him.

They walked over to a rather empty secluded waiting area where Lily's mother and her sister Petunia sat. Lily sat down and her mother looked up worriedly. She turned to Petunia.

"Petunia, why don't you get the rest of the paperwork from the doctor. He said he had more we had to fill out." Petunia nodded and stood up and left. Lily's father turned to her and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well. Care to explain?" He asked. Lily bit her lip not at all sure where to begin.

"Who is he?" Her mother asked.

"Lucius Malfoy. He's… a friend from school." She nodded.

"Alright. And what exactly were you two doing that… got you into this mess?"

"Well… we were swimming and…"

"You were swimming?" Her father asked incredulously. "How in gods name do you get this badly hurt from swimming? That boy got stabbed through the leg for god's sake! And you got bit! How does that happen from just swimming?"

"Well, we were swimming in a lake."

"And a fish bit you?" He asked. Lily bit her lip.

"Well not exactly." She said. "Do you remember when I told you some about magical creatures and one of those creatures I told you about was called a Grindylow?" They nodded. Her mother's eyes widened.

"Are you saying that one of those things bit you?" She asked with a slight hint of terror in her voice. Lily nodded.

"And what about him?" Her father asked. "He didn't get bit."

"No, a grindylow is a water creature that has been tamed by merpeople. You remember me telling you about those?"

"Ok, so merpeople attacked him?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"Yes, they have tridents like the ones off of Ariel you know? He got stabbed through the leg by one." Her mother shuddered and her father shook his head in disbelief.

"God, what were you doing going swimming with him in the first place? I thought you were staying at school to study?"

"I was… well I mean… I am… and we… went…" Her father raised his eyebrows questioningly at her. Lily sighed.

"Alright. I didn't stay at school for studies. I… went home with him over the break." Her parent's eyes widened.

"You did what!" Her father said. Lily bit her lip.

"Why?" Her mother asked.

"Well, he's kind of my boyfriend." A shocked silence ensued.

"He's your boyfriend." Her father repeated.

"Yeah." Lily said. He sighed and looked up as Petunia came back with the paperwork from the doctor.

"Thank you Petunia." He took the paperwork from her and set it in front of him on the table. Lily's mother took her hand.

"Come on. Lets take a walk while your father finishes the paperwork, alright?" Lily smiled slightly and nodded. They stood up and walked away from the waiting area.

"So, how did you meet him?" Her mother asked when they were away from the waiting area.

"I was struggling in Defense against the Dark Arts and the professor assigned him as my tutor." Lily said. Her mother nodded and smiled.

"And so it blossomed from there?" Lily laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. It just kind of happened. I mean, we had to do tutoring every day and we got to know each other a little better and eventually it just turned into something more." She said. Her mother smiled.

"So what house is he in?"

"Slytherin." Lily said. Her mother looked at her in surprise.

"Really? Not a Gryffindor? Going for the bad boys now I see." She chuckled and bumped playfully into her shoulder. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"He's not as bad as some other's I've met. He's very charming and very polite."

"Well that's a plus. And don't forget he's pretty good looking too. Well, when he's not smeared with blood and unconscious on our on entryway floor." She said. Lily giggled.

"Yes that true. He's even more so when he's awake." Her mother smiled.

"I bet. But my question is why you didn't tell us about him? Let alone that you were going over to his house." Her mother said with slight disapproval in her voice. Lily cast her eyes to the floor and bit her lip.

"I don't know why I never told you about him. I guess I just never really came up in any of our letters." Lily met her mother's eyes. They were the same vivid green and her own. "I'm sorry I lied to you and dad about staying at school for studies. I just, I knew that if I told you were I was really going you never would have let me go." Lily sighed.

"You are right we would've said no. But really there was nothing we could do to stop you. And your sixteen as it is. You should have at least some power to make your own decisions." Lily smiled half-heartedly at her.

"Thanks mum."

"And I only say that because there was no way that we could stop you. If you went to a normal school we could. But you're our little witch of the family." She pulled Lily into a hug and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"It's about time you started experiencing something muggle for once." She said pulling away and looking down at her. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What, having a boyfriend?"

"Yes." Lily laughed at her mother.

"Mum, witches and wizards have boyfriends all the time." Her mother smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I know." She said teasingly and kissed Lily's forehead. She sighed and leaned back against the wall. She glanced at Lily sideways.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but your still grounded." Lily gaped.

"What? And I thought that conversation was going so well." Lily sighed and laid her head against the wall. Her mother smiled at her.

"I'm only doing it to give your father some peace of mind." She said. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Come on, let's head back. Your father is probably done with the paperwork by now." She wrapped her arm around Lily's shoulders and they headed back towards the waiting area.

"By the way, I meant to ask. How old is he?"

"Nineteen." Lily said. Her mother looked down at her in surprise.

"A little old don't you think?" She asked. Lily shrugged and smiled.

"Does that really matter when you love someone?" Lily asked. Her mother pursed her lips in thought.

"Well, I guess your right. If you really truly love him, it shouldn't matter all that much." Lily smiled.

"Yeah."

"Mhm. So how does Miranda think of him?"

"She likes him." Lily said with a chuckle. "And not mention his cologne." Her mother nodded again.

"So she's infatuated with him too eh?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up infatuated with him by the time the breaks over." Lily said. Her mother chuckled and shook her head.

"We'll see. You never know. I might just steal him away from you."

"Yes, but that would be an injustice to dad." Lily reminded her.

"Oh I know. I'm just kidding." She bumped into her shoulder playfully. They stopped in the waiting area and her father looked up and smiled briefly at them.

"I've still got this paperwork to finish up." He said. "Why don't you two go in there and see how he's doing." Lily smiled and hugged him in his chair. He smiled and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you dad." She said.

"Yeah, don't mention it." He pulled away and gave her a stern look. She smiled sweetly at him and then headed towards the room Lucius was in with her mother following close behind her.

Lily took a deep breath and walked into the room and stood beside his hospital bed. She sank into the plastic chair beside the bed and gasped his hand that lay on top of the sheet.

"Oh, god Lucius. If I had only… I shouldn't have gone back under… I…" Lily sighed and laid her head down on his chest. Her mother came up behind her and placed a soothing hand on her back.

"Lily, he'll wake up soon and everything will be fine. He'll be in a cast for a while. Lily moaned into the sheets.

"He's going to hate me! We have one more day before we go back to school and he'll be going in a cast!" She wailed. Her mother chuckled slightly.

"Well, that's alright. Why don't you go find your sister and you two go get some lunch, hm?" Lily looked up at her and then back to Lucius. She bit her lip.

"I'll stay here with him. How does that sound? You need to eat something though dear." Her mother said. Lily sighed.

"Alright." She said and stood up leaning over Lucius's body and placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

"You better not let your father see you doing that." Her mother warned. "When he wakes up its strict no contact, alright?" Lily sighed but smiled.

"Yes mum." Lily said and hugged her. She kissed the top of her forehead and then pulled away. Lily smiled at her and then left the room to go find her sister.

Lucius could hear a feint beeping sound at the back of his mind. His body felt exhausted and he didn't feel he even had the energy to open his eyelids. He managed to open them slightly but they felt heavy as led. His vision focused and the site before him lightened his spirits. Lily was sitting beside him with her nose buried in a book as usual. He studied her features discreetly. She wore a light blue low-cut short-sleeved shirt that was very showy and a pair of tight-fitting jeans. He had to admit she looked extremely hot.

"Ugh! Mum Petunia is being so annoying! She won't stop talking about her pathetic love life. Or at least that she wishes she had one! She is so infuriating!" That was Lily's voice. Oh crap! Then, the woman sitting beside him was Lily's mother? He heard her chuckle and she shut the book she had been reading.

"She's your sister dear and not to mention that she's older than you. She's going to be annoying at times." Lily sighed and she sat down carefully on the edge of the bed.

"So has he woken up yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet." Lily sighed.

"I've actually been awake for a while." Lucius said speaking up for the first time. Both women jumped.

"Lucius! Your awake!" Lily exclaimed happily. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Yes, I woke a little but ago. Still a smidge groggy though. Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital at Godric's Hallow." Lily said. Lucius's brow furrowed.

"Godric's Hallow?" He echoed. Lily nodded.

"So how long have I been out?" He asked.

"Only a couple hours. They had to give you more sedative them me because your wound was worse." She said.

"Couldn't they just heal me right away? The stab wasn't all that deep."

"Um, no not exactly." Lily said. Lucius looked at her confusedly. He maneuvered into a sitting position and removed the blanket from over his legs. Lucius stared blankly at the cast on his leg.

"They put me in a cast?" He asked incredulously. "Lily… is this a… muggle hospital?" Lily smiled apologetically at him.

"Yeah." She said. Lucius blew out air and bit his lip in thought.

"Well." He met her eyes. "I have a feeling we won't be dancing at my parents party." Lily grimaced.

"Well, I know you won't. I probably can't either." She said. Lily's mother looked from her daughter to Lucius and back again.

"What dance?" She asked. Lucius turned to her and suppressed a shudder at her similarity to Lily. Not that it was a bad thing; it was just bad that he found her really, really hot. He cleared his throat.

"Um, my family holds a party every year about this time and I have to hold the main dance." He explained. She nodded slowly.

"Well, One things for sure. You nor Lily will be able to dance for quite a while." She said. Lucius nodded.

"We should have some medicines that can heal the stitches quick enough." He looked at Lily. "Yours will be easier than mine I presume. I probably wouldn't be totally healed by the time of the dance." He said and turned to her mother. "Um, she is still allowed to go isn't she?" Lily's mother sighed.

"I don't know, it's really up to her father." She said. "And I have a feeling he won't be too lenient about it." Lucius nodded and turned to Lily.

"Well, it looks like we may just have to find someone to replace us." He said. Lily smiled and took his hand.

"That's all right though." She turned to her mother. "So has the doctor said when we can be released yet?" She asked. Lily mother looked up and pursed her lips.

"No, and he should have. I'm going to go have a word with him." She stood up and left the room. Lily turned to Lucius.

"God Lucius I'm so sorry. If I hadn't dove back under we wouldn't be in this mess." Lily said apologetically. Lucius squeezed her hand.

"It's fine. I just hope your parents let you come back home with me. I was still kind of hoping to spend the last night with you. Lily smiled at him.

"So was I. But, I have a feeling my dad won't let me go. I'm already grounded as it is." Lucius expression was shocked.

"You got grounded? Why?"

"Well, I pretty much had to confess the whole thing because they kept plowing me with questions." Lucius chuckled.

"You really suck a lying." He said. Lily glared at him.

"I'm not going to lie to my parents a second time." She said defensively. Lucius chuckled and shook his head.

"Come here." He pulled her closer and kissed her lips gently.

"Ehem. Mr. Malfoy." Lucius pulled away from Lily who blushed as red as her hair. The doctor walked into the room with a chart in his hand.

"Alright. We're going to release you and Miss Evans. You will be on crutches for a while but other than that the wound should heal rather quickly. I was rather surprised at how clean the stab was. It went clear through your muscle though, but it will heal with time. Alrighty then. If you want to stand up, I'll get you your crutches and you can change. Miss Evans, your clothes are back in your room." Lily nodded to the doctor and turned back to Lucius.

"See you in a minuet." She said. He nodded and kissed her forehead lightly. Lily turned away from him and left the room.

Lily walked down the corridor and entered the room where she had been. A nurse was looking over a chart when she walked in.

"Excuse me." The nurse looked up. "Um, did I have any clothes in here? The doctor said I could get dressed and we can leave in a little bit." The nurse nodded and handed Hermione a set of clothes.

"The bathroom is just right across the hall." The nurse said. Lily nodded and left the room. She opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside shutting the door behind her. She looked at the clothes her mum had brought her. A black tank-top, jeans and undergarments." Lily smiled and proceeded to get dressed.

_"It's going to be a long night." _She thought.

There had only been a little bit more paperwork for Lily's father to fill out and then they were released from the hospital. Lucius was on crutches while Lily arm was merely bandaged.

"God Lucius, I am so sorry!" Lily said for about the fifth time to him.

"Lily, it is fine. Stop apologizing; just because I've never used crutches before doesn't mean having to hurt my pride entirely."

"Well, I'm still really sorry." Lucius rolled his eyes as he climbed into the van. He was actually looking forward to being able to see Lily's house. He had already mostly met her family even if they didn't much care for him at the moment. He smirked. Well, her mother seemed nice enough, but her father was giving him the cold shoulder and evil eye. Lucius could tell he didn't much approve of Lily and him being together. As they drove to Lily's house Lucius and Lily talked quietly in the back. They had finely figured out how they had ended up at her parent's house instead of his. He had been relying mostly on her mind and the ligilimens spell to get them home. It had never even occurred to him that she would've been thinking of her own home. But of course, she was stressed and crying and probably in a lot of pain so she wouldn't have been thinking clearly. Lucius would have just apperated on his own without her help but he was weak as it was and had highly doubted he could perform the spell properly.

Lily was asleep on his shoulder by the time they pulled into her parent's driveway. He lightly nudged her shoulder.

"Lily, wake up. We're at your parent's house." Lucius said.

"Mm." Lily opened her eyes sleepily and smiled up at him. She sat up and got out of the car and helped him out. He winced slightly as pain shot through his leg when he moved it.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked concern flitting across her face. Lucius smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's just sore that's all. Man, I'll be really glad to back home and get this cast off." Lucius said as they walked into the house. Lily looked at him curiously.

"You have to keep that cast on for at least another month Lucius." Lucius raised his eyebrows at her.

"This is what magic is for love. We have healing potions that heal deep wounds within days." He said. Lily nodded and bit her lip. He looked down at her.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked. Lily smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. Once they were inside the house Lily's father turned to Lily.

"I'd like a minuet alone to talk with him." Lily nodded and left the room heading up the stairs with her sister. "Do you have a way of contacting your parents?" He asked Lucius once the girls were out of earshot.

"The only way I can contact them is by apperating back." Lucius explained.

"Then do so. I don't want you around my daughter anymore. You two appear in the middle of out entryway, both bloody and… and half naked for gods sake! She's only sixteen and she doesn't need to get involved with druggies like you." Lucius's eyes widened.

"For your information Mr. Evans I am not a druggie or whatever you muggles call them! I love your daughter, and she has changed me in more ways than I thought was possible!" Lucius said angrily. Lily's father glared at him.

"Get out! I don't want interfering in my daughter's life any more! You've caused enough trouble as it is!"

"Fine! But just for information you have no control over what she does at school, she may write to you and act like everything is happy go lucky and never mention me. But you don't know what goes on behind closed doors."

"Get out! I will remove her from that school for all I care! I don't give a damn whether she's a witch or not!"

"You can't control her life forever!" Lucius yelled at him.

"I sure as hell can as long as she lives under my roof! She won't be going back to that school! You can be sure of that! Now get out of my house!" Lucius was seething with anger and he threw his crutches to the floor.

"Dad! What's going on?" Lily yelled running down the stairs.

"Get back upstairs!" He hollered back. A pop sounded in the living room and Lily ran down the stairs past her dad. She turned to him.

"What did you do!" She screamed at him.

"He has no right interfering in your life! He's a bad influence on you and I don't want you seeing him anymore! You… you lied to us Lily! You never used to do things like this. He's turned you away from what's right Lily." Tears stung Lily's eyes and she tried to blink them away.

"Maybe he's just opened my eyes. Think of you and mum. You made all the same mistakes that he has and more. You lived on the rough side, and your entire life was hell until you met mum. You had girl after girl through your bed every single night of the week. Mum changed you dad. How is our relationship any different? Don't blame all your problems on me. You made more mistakes in your life than I ever will dad! I'm glad I'm not following in your footsteps. Because I'm doing a hell of a lot better than you ever did." Lily screamed at him. She turned around abruptly and ran up the stairs. Her father winced as he heard the bedroom door slam.

Lily threw herself on her bed and broke down sobbing. She shouldn't have said it but it was the only thing she could think of. Her sister sat down beside her and placed a hand on her back.

"Lily, why'd you do it?" Lily looked up at her sister.

"I love him Tuni. I really don't care that he's changing me. Dad always had his expectations and I never followed them. He wanted me to become a lawyer and I became a witch. He was happy for me but I knew he hated it. And now the next best thing that comes into my life he destroys. Lucius is going to hate me and I probably won't be able to go back to school again because of what happened." She broke down crying into her pillow.

"Dad has hated it, I think we all have. I've been jealous of you for years Lily. You got magic while I was ordinary. But look at all the good that it's brought you. Not to mention you have a rocking hot boyfriend. Just because dad disagrees with it doesn't mean everything's over. I would bet you money that Lucius still cares about you, he's just angry with your dad, not at you. Trust me, I had to deal with these kinds of things too. Well, not as extreme as yours, but I've been through it. Dad'll get over it. It may be rough for a while but things will change. Trust me." Lily hugged her sister and continued to cry on her shoulder.

"Tuni, I don't see how it can get any better. Dad doesn't trust Lucius because of what happened and I don't think he ever will. I'll be lucky if he even lets me go back to school." Lily said. Tuni hugged her tightly.

"It's alright. Hopefully things will turn around."

"Girls dinners ready!" Their mother called from downstairs. Tuni pulled away from Lily and took her hand.

"Come on. You'll get through." Both girls stood up and left the bedroom and headed down the stairs for dinner.


	22. Separation

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/48269/Desktop/My%2 0stories/Lilycius%

**~Separation~***

Lucius winced as the medicine flowed through his stitches. His father had been applying a skin-regrowing potion to his leg for over an hour and it was excruciatingly painful as each cell was growing back into place. His father sighed and set down the bottle. That'll take a while to finish healing but it will be a lot faster than what you had." He said. Lucius nodded and continued staring darkly at the wall.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." He said and left the room shutting the door on his way out. Lucius sighed and lay back on his bed trying to keep his mind off of what happened. It wasn't working. Her face kept swimming into his mind. She looked scared with tears on her face. He shouldn't have yelled back but her father was being unruly. He should've just been grateful that his daughter had been brought to safety and they weren't still lying in the field bleeding to death. Lucius was a clean-cut guy, he'd made mistakes in the past but Lily changed him. She tied him down from his wandering and made him settle down. A thing he wasn't really used to. But she made it seem so easy to settle down and just have one love. Her father didn't see it that way. He didn't know Lucius's past or anything but he still judged by what happened with his daughter and blamed the only other person involved. Lucius was furious about what had happened. About her getting hurt, and her father getting the wrong impression about them. For all Lucius knew her father could take her out of the school and he'd never see her again. He couldn't bear the thought of loosing her just because her father blamed him for what happened and punished her for it. It would hurt both of them he knew that much, at least if Lily did love him as much as he loved her. He'd find a way to be with her again, no matter what her parents said. Lucius stared at the ceiling with a feeling deep in his gut that it wouldn't work and something would go wrong. He fell asleep, his thoughts dark and morose and angry.

The morning came too early for Lucius. He opened his eyes and shut them against the bright sunlight filtering through the window. He sighed and sat up and glanced at the clock. It was fairly early but he'd slept more than he usually did; most likely because of his leg. He dragged himself out of bed and winced slightly as he stood up. He was able to walk but it was still painful. He went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet for the shower. He stripped of his clothing and stood beneath the warm water still mulling over Lily. Lucius sighed and shut off the water. He ran his fingers through his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist. It was going to be a long day.

He walked back out into his bedroom and considered just falling back into bed and sleeping for the rest of the day.

_"No, my mother would just come in and wake me up again to check on my leg." _He thought and sighed. A knock sounded at the door and he smiled.

"Lucius you'd better be up. We still have some planning left to do for the party tonight."

"I'm up mother." He called back. He heard her grunt and then walk away. He sighed and opened his dresser pulling out a pair of boxers and some clothes. Once he was dressed Lucius walked out of his bedroom and down the hallway to the room Lily had been staying in. He opened the door and walked inside. Her room was still perfectly made up just the way it had been when she had arrived here. He walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. A thought occurred in his mind. All of her clothes were still here and with him being on bad terms with her father he highly doubted he could just apperate back and return them.

"Oh damn." He cursed. "Our clothes and her bag are still by the lake." Lucius turned around and left her room and headed swiftly down the stairs. He picked up the land line and dialed Tom's bar.

"Ello?" A scraggly voice spoke over the receiver.

"Hey Tom, it's Lucius."

"Hello Lucius. Are you coming in with that gal of yours any time soon to pick up your broom? She's been sitting in my storeroom gatherin' dust." Lucius smiled.

"Well, we ran into a little trouble at the lake and didn't get a chance to get back up there. If you wouldn't mind having it sent over to the house, I'd much appreciate it. Oh, we also left a few of our belongings out by the lake. We were in kind of a hurry to leave. Do you think you could send someone out to get those?" Lucius asked.

"Sure thing my boy. I can get those sent out to you today and they'll be at your house by noon."

"Thank you Tom."

"Not a problem Lucius. Well, see you then."

"Good bye Tom." Lucius hung up the phone; relieved that he could get their things back. He sighed and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He had no idea how he was going to work things out with Lily's father to even be able to return her things to her. Also considering the fact that today was the last day of the break and he had to help with some things with the party tonight he had no idea when he'd even have the time.

"How's your leg faring?" Lucius looked up in surprise. His father had walked into the living room holding a newspaper. Lucius nodded to him.

"Doing fine. Still a bit stiff but doing a lot better than it was." His father nodded.

"You were talking to Tom?" He asked. Lucius nodded.

"Yes. I left my broom at his bar and there's some of mine and Lily's things down by the lake still." He said.

"Tom is bringing them to you then?" Lucius nodded and sighed.

"Yes, but I'm still concerned about how to get Lily's clothes back to her. Her father would probably kill me if I even set foot on their doorstep again." Lucius chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"Well, you can't exactly take her things to her at school. If she's even going back that is." Abraxes said pointedly. Lucius glared at him and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't afford to think like that." He said. "If I do it will only make me more depressed." His father nodded.

"Well, if you would like, when Tom brings over the rest of her belongings I have some free time. I could run them over to her house and return them to her." Lucius looked up in surprise.

"Why would you do that?" Abraxes smiled.

"Your not the only one who grew fond of her in her stay here. She's a sweet girl. Not to mention she's good for you."

"Why? Just because she keeps me pinned down and stops my heart from wandering to other girls."

"Well yes there is that. I was rather getting tiered of you bringing home a different girl every time. But, I think she's changed you in some way. Softened you up a bit."

"Not that soft. She hasn't turned me from my ways and my beliefs yet." Lucius said. Abraxes chuckled.

"We'll see. Because if I know you, and if she doesn't come back to school you'll find a way to see her again. I'm certain of it." Lucius smiled and sighed.

"Your probably right about that. I've gotten in too deep just to let her go because her father says so." Abraxes nodded.

"Just don't get yourself into too much trouble while doing it." He said. Lucius chuckled and nodded.

"I won't. Well depending on the circumstance." He smiled devilishly and his father laughed.

"Well, I'll get those things when Tom comes around and take them over to her. You may want to make sure everything else of hers is in order though." Abraxes said. Lucius nodded and then left the living room and headed back up the stairs.

Lucius opened the door to Lily's room and walked inside. God it was going to be hard not thinking of her when he was handling her stuff. He opened her wardrobe and the drawers of her dresser. Tom would bring there stuff over in a little bit, but at least he could take her things out of the drawers and wardrobe and have them ready to put in her bag. He began removing her clothes and placing them on her still neatly made up bed. He wished Tom would just hurry up and get to the house. Lucius placed the last of Lily's clothes on her bed and knelt down to look under the bed for anything he might've missed. He smirked as he pulled out the skimpy black lingerie that his mother had bought Lily. He was rather disappointed she had never gotten to wear it. He would've loved to see her in something as revealing and sexy as this. He smiled and placed it on the bed amongst her other clothes and sighed. He had gone through all of her things in a little over an hour and Tom had still not arrived. Lucius took one more looked around Lily's room and then walked out into the hallway shutting the door behind him. He still had a lot still to do during the day.

Lily sat on the couch in the living room watching T.V. with her sister. Her father had left earlier that morning for work and wouldn't be back home until twelve o'clock for lunch. Lily sighed and laid her head on her sister's shoulder. Petunia stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Well, you'll be back tomorrow so you might get to see him then." She said.

"How do you know? Dad might not even let me go back." Lily said and squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to escape. She had cried all night and was still irritated and sad at her father. Lucius hadn't done anything wrong. It was technically Lily's fault for lying to her parents about the whole ordeal. But she didn't regret going. She would never regret it; it had been a blast, a time of freedom. Lily smiled slightly as she remembered it. A knock at the door brought her out of her reminiscing.

"I'll get it." She said and got up from the couch and walked out of the living room. Lily opened the front door and gasped. She ran forward and hugged the person standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked excitedly. Abraxes smiled and motioned to the small bag he was carrying.

"I brought you your things. We got the things out from the lake that were left there so Lucius pack those for you." Lily bit her lip and stepped back from the door.

"You can come inside if you'd like." She said. Abraxes nodded and stepped inside placing her luggage in the entryway. Lily bit her lip again and shut the front door.

"So… how is he?" Abraxes smiled sadly.

"He's doing alright. A little depressed but pulling through." He said. Lily nodded her expression worried.

"Lily honey, who was at the door? Oh, hello." Lily mother had walked into the entryway and stopped when she saw Abraxes standing there. Abraxes smiled charmingly and extended a hand.

"Abraxes Malfoy Ma'am. I'm Lucius's father."

"Oh." She took his hand and bit her lip uncertainly. "Well I'm Rose Evans. Um, is there a purpose to your visit Mr. Malfoy?" Abraxes nodded.

"Yes, I just came to drop off Lily's bag. I wonder though, is your husband home by chance?" Rose smiled and shook her head.

"No, he left for work earlier this morning. But, he will be back at twelve for lunch." She said. Abraxes nodded.

"I was meaning to talk to him to apologize for all of this. I didn't realize that you had not been informed of Lily coming to stay with us." He glanced at her and she bit her lip and glanced at the floor not meeting his eyes.

"Yes. Lily dear, why don't you go and take your bag upstairs." Her mother said. Lily nodded and grabbed her bag and went upstairs.

Rose turned back to Abraxes and sighed.

"I don't know why she didn't just ask to go."

"Perhaps because she knew even if she did you wouldn't let her go?" Abraxes suggested. Rose nodded.

"I guess so. But I am terribly sorry about this." She said apologetically. Abraxes looked surprised.

"You have nothing to be sorry about ma'am. It's me who should apologize for this. If I had known she had not told you I would've made her contact you or sent her back to Hogwarts at the least." He said. Rose nodded, her face slightly grim. Her face brightened and she looked around.

"Well, since you're here; would you care to stay for a spot of lunch? My husband will be here soon and if you'd like to wait you can talk to him when he arrives." She said. Abraxes smiled and nodded.

"That would be fine. I really don't have anything to get back to except a party my wife is planning. She probably wants my help but she can wait a while." He said chuckling slightly. Rose smiled and nodded and then led him to the kitchen.

Lily collapsed on her bed and winced as her books tumbled around in her bag.

"Next time I probably shouldn't bring so many books." She said aloud. The door to her bedroom opened and she turned her head and smiled at her sister.

"Hey Petunia." Her sister smiled back and walked into the room sitting on the bed beside her.

"Hey." She sighed and lay down beside her. "So how was your trip besides getting hurt? I understand you stayed with him the entire break?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah. It was great." Lily bit her lip going over the events in her head. Petunia turned towards her propping herself up on one elbow.

"So… did you do it?" Lily eyes widened and her face flushed bright red.

"No! Of course not Tuni! God, your so sick!" Lily grabbed her pillow and hit her sister in the face. Petunia gasped and sat up grabbing another pillow and hitting Lily back. They both broke out laughing and kept hitting each other with pillows. After a while they stopped and collapsed on the bed laughing there heads off. Once they caught their breath and had controlled there laughter Lily smiled. Petunia studied her expression and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You did didn't you! Oh my god! I can't believe you had sex with him!" She giggled. Lily rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Tuni, I didn't have sex with him. I only slept with him."

"Oh. Why? Man, if I were you even if I were just sleeping with him I would've bedded him right then and there! Mmhm! He is really hot you know." Petunia said. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know Tuni. He's my boyfriend, so of course I would think he's hot."

"Well, whenever you get done with him I want him. Mmhm he is hot!" Lily laughed at her sister and shook her head.

"Not going to happen." Lily said. Petunia smiled.

"No probably not. I bet he'll stay with you for a really long time."

"I hope so. Really, I'm just hoping he stays with me for the year. Longer would just be a miracle." Petunia tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" Lily sighed.

"Well, it's just so complicated. I mean, when I get back to school, James is be on my back all the time because he knows that Lucius and I are together now. I'm still trying to hide our relationship from Severus and that just keeps getting harder and harder. And now I might not even be able to go back to school because of a stupid mistake." Petunia smiled comfortingly and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It'll be fine. Mum will talk to dad I'm sure of it. She'll change his mind. And honestly, its way too late in the school year, if he did take you out that is; for you to start attending another school here. Mum and dad wouldn't have time to home school you because they both work. So honestly it would be really pointless for him to take you out of school. And… when you get back to school you can see Lucius again and mum and dad won't even know." Lily smiled at her sister.

"You know Tuni. You're absolutely right! They can't do anything about us at school. I still have at least one class with him and breakfast, lunch, and dinner even though we don't sit at the same table." Lily grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Tuni it will be perfect. Dad has to let me go and from then on…" She smiled devilishly. Petunia laughed.

"Your crazy little sister. But I love you all the same." She hugged her tightly and Lily's bag fell onto the floor. It hit hard and a loud thud sounded from inside of it. Lily moaned.

"Stupid books." She muttered. Petunia smiled and picked it up off of the floor.

"Well, since we're up here and mom kind of sent you up here so she could talk we might as well unpack this. Do you have to bring your clothes back to Hogwarts?" She asked. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, I packed half of my trunk in that bag." She said with a smile. Petunia rolled her eyes and opened the clasp and dumped the contents of the bag onto the floor.

"Petunia!" Lily complained.

"What? Your clothes need washed anyway." She shook the purse a final time and then cast it aside. Her eyes brightened and she reached down in the pile of clothes and pulled something up. She giggled.

"Lily? What are you doing with this?" Lily looked at what her sister was holding and gasped. She reached out to grab the silky lingerie away from her sister but Petunia held it out of her reach. Petunia smiled.

"Didn't have sex with him huh? I have to show mum this." Petunia stood up and dashed across the room. Lily was up and chasing after her.

"Petunia! Don't! Give it back!" Petunia laughed and ran down the stairs. Lily hopped on the banister and slid down to catch up with her wincing as it tugged at her stitches. She jumped off the banister and ran after Petunia who was already in the kitchen.

"Mum look!" Petunia squealed. Lily lunged forward and snatched the piece of clothing away from her sister and hid it behind her back. Her mother looked between then confusedly. She sighed and held out her hand.

"Lily." Lily's face flushed. Lucius's father was sitting at the kitchen table and she was holding skimpy lingerie behind her back. She shook her head slightly.

"Lily Marie Evans." Her mother said sternly. Lily bit her lip knowing there was no way of fighting it and handed over the lingerie. Her mother held it up and her face flushed slightly. Abraxes cleared his throat and looked away. Her mother looked from Lily to Petunia.

"Care to explain why you have extremely skimpy lingerie love?" Lily swallowed and blushed as red as her hair. This was so embarrassing! Lily opened her mouth to speak but Petunia was faster.

"It was in her suitcase!" She said giggling.

"I… It's not mine!" Lily protested growing redder by the minuet. Why had she been so cocky and bought that stupid thing?

"Well… then would you care to tell me why it ended up in your suitcase then?" Abraxes cleared his throat and they both turned to him.

"She's right the lingerie isn't hers. My son packed her things for her and we had some dry-cleaning come to the house and that must've been in it. It belongs to my wife, I'm terribly sorry."

"Oh." Rose smiled and laughed. "Well, that's alright. As long as it doesn't belong to you." She said eyeing Lily with a stern eye and a smile. Lily smiled back and suppressed a sigh of relief. Abraxes cleared his throat.

"Lily." She turned to him and he pointed to her arm that she had been clutching at. "I brought some a potion I used to heal Lucius's leg. I can use it on your arm it you'd like." Lily smiled and nodded.

"Yes please, that would be so much better than having to take pain killer every four hours." She said. Her mother looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure honey? I mean, is it safe?" She turned to Abraxes looking at him questioningly. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's very safe. Lucius's leg doesn't even have a blemish left from the scar." He said. Rose bit her lip uncertainly and turned back to Lily.

"Well, if you're alright with it you can. Do you need anything for it?"

"No, but do you have a lavatory we could use? That might be a little better than doing it at the table." Abraxes said. Rose nodded.

"Yes, Lily, will you show him there? Also just holler if you need anything." She said. Lily smiled and nodded. She led Abraxes down a long hallway into a spacious bathroom.

"Alright? Where do you need me?" She asked. He pointed to the toilet and she sat down. He grasped her bandaged arm lightly and began to take off the wrappings. Lily winced as it tugged slightly at the stitches. He set the bandage on the counter and inspected her arm.

"The stitches are surprisingly clean and rather well done."

"Muggle doctors know what they're doing Abraxes." Lily said. He looked at her and smiled unbelieving.

"They just have bad ways of doing it." He said. Lily smiled and chuckled and looked down at her arm. The bit marks were evident and the doctors had actually had to cut over the bites to sew them back together properly. Abraxes inspected it closely turning her arm over gently.

"So Lucius told me it was a grindylow that bit you?" Lily nodded.

"Yes."

"Mm. Nasty little creatures, Grindylows." He shook his head and pulled a small vial out of his pocket.

"Now this will sting some." He warned her as pulled the eyedropper out of the vial and held it steadily over her arm.

"Ready?" He asked. Lily smiled and nodded taking a calming breath and clearing her mind. Abraxes squeezed the potion onto her stitches and she could feel the burn immediately. It was cold but burned even worse than fire and she could feel it seeping into her closed wound. He placed another drop and another. Lily gritted her teeth. God, it she'd known it would hurt this bad she would've just let the stitches heal on there own. The next drop burned excruciatingly and Lily cried out. She tried to jerk her arm back suddenly from the pain but Abraxes gripped it firmly.

"It's alright. I'm almost done." He squeezed one more drop onto her arm and Lily could feel the tears running down her face. She used her other hand to wipe them away and swallowed. Abraxes smiled.

"You did fine. Just be glad you didn't have to be treated with as much as Lucius. I treated him for over an hour and he's still limping slightly." He said. Lily sighed and bit her lip.

"Is he doing ok besides that?" She asked her tone worried. Abraxes smiled and placed a comforting hand on her knee.

"Yes. He misses you that's for sure." He smiled and stood up. They both looked up as they heard the front door open and shut.

"Sounds like my dads home." Lily said her tone unexcited. She sighed and left the bathroom with Abraxes following her out.

Lily's father stood in the kitchen and turned around when Lily and Abraxes walked in.

"Good afternoon Lily." He said. Lily gave him a brief smile and turned to her mother who was staring at her arm curiously. Lily smiled at her.

"It will heal a lot quicker trust me mum." Lily said. Abraxes pursed his lips.

"Lily, perhaps I can put a fresh bandage back on that in a little while." Lily nodded to him. Her father cleared his throat.

"Are you a doctor from the hospital?" He asked. Abraxes turned to him and smiled.

"No sir, I'm Abraxes Malfoy, Lucius's father." He extended a hand and Lily's father took it his expression remaining grim.

"Michael Evans." He said. Abraxes nodded and Michael motioned for him to sit down. He turned to Lily.

"Why don't you and your sister go upstairs while we talk?" Lily glared at him.

"No." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Lily Maria Evans go upstairs! I do not have time to deal with you right now." Lily glared angrily at him and stormed up the stairs her sister following close behind her.

Lucius was having similar troubles that annoyed him more than angered him. His mother had put him to work as soon as his father had left. He ran several errands for her and was finely free to relax some towards the end of the day before having to get dressed for the dance. He really didn't feel like going or dancing at all tonight. He just wanted to hear from his father and find out what he knew about Lily. He sat on the couch brooding with an unopened book in his hand.

"Lucius!" His mother called to him from another room. He sighed frustrated and set the book down.

_"God, what does she want this time?" _ He thought to himself as he stood and left the living room. A pop sounded from the entryway and Lucius turned around. His father walked into the room and Lucius looked at him eagerly.

"Well, is she going back? What did her father say?" His father held up his hands and Lucius fell silent.

"I tried to talk to her father. Her mother seemed to be on my side as well." Abraxes shook his head. "You gave a damn bad impression of yourself son. He wouldn't budge for anything. My asking just made him angrier. His decision is final." Lucius's face fell. He turned abruptly and walked out of the room. His mother and father winced as they heard a door slam. Abraxes sighed and turned to his wife.

"I couldn't really say anything else to change his mind. He is her father after all so it's his decision." Lucinda shook her head.

"That really is unfortunate. Even though she was rebellious I did like her. I think she would've been good for him."

"I agree with you. But with this one… I really don't think he can get her back. Her father was dead serious with his decision. I was just leaving when he told her." Abraxes shook his head.

"I don't think I've ever seen a girl so angry and hurt. She truly did love him. Personally I really think her father is making a very horrible decision. But, there's nothing I can do to change it." Lucinda smiled sadly and rubbed his shoulders lightly.

"It's sad, she can't become a witch without going to school. Muggles are going to ruin her." Abraxes sighed and rubbed at his temples.

"Come on, let's go and get changed for the party. The guests will be arriving in an hour." He took his wife's hand and they walked up stairs to change.

Lucius took his time changing. Guests were already arriving but Lucius didn't really care. He just wanted to get this party over with. He slid his suit jacket over his white shirt and opened the door to his bedroom. The sound of laughter greeted him from downstairs. He sighed and walked down the stairs putting on his best smile.

"Ah Lucius! So good to see you! How have you been?"

"Just fine, Mrs. Beletrix." Lucius said. She smiled at him and he nodded to her and noticed Avery standing a ways away talking to a tall brunette. He excused himself from Mrs. Beletrix and walked over to him.

"Thank god you're here." He said. Avery turned to him and smiled.

"Hey man, what's up? Have you met Caitlin?" Lucius shook his head and grabbed Avery's arm. He looked at Caitlin.

"If you'll excuse us for a moment." Lucius said. He pulled Avery away from the brunette. Avery looked at him with confusion and concern.

"Are you alright man?" He asked. Lucius looked at him incredulously.

"Does it look like I'm alright?"

"Alright no. What's that matter? And where's your girl anyway?"

"She's not coming back." Lucius said. Avery shrugged.

"Ok, so why is that a problem? Yeah you guys spent a hell of a long time on that dance but you'll still see her at school. I mean, what happened that she's not here to dance with you?" Lucius swallowed.

"We got into an accident down at the lake by the blues and we both got hurt. We apperated to her house by mistake and all hell broke loose. He god damn father won't let her come back to school." Avery's eyes widened.

"She's not coming back to school? How badly was she hurt?" Lucius shook his head.

"I was hurt worse than she was. But her father got really angry about it. He wouldn't let me explain… and, well I might've gotten a little bit angry myself, which didn't help matters. My father went back earlier this afternoon to apologize to her family and try and straiten things out. He couldn't even get through to her dad." Lucius sighed. "Damnit Avery, what the hell am I going to do for the rest of the year without her? I'm not going back to sleeping around all the time because I still have respect to her and technically we're still together. But if I don't see her what's the point?" He let out a frustrated sigh and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes.

"Well mate, I really don't know what to tell you. And in all honesty you know what my answer would be. I'd say just dump her and sleep around enough to forget about her."

"I can't do that to her Avery. She means too much to me." Lucius said. Avery exhaled and glanced around the room. He flagged down a house elf levitating a tray of firewhiskey and grabbed two glasses off of the tray. He held one out to Lucius who took it.

"Well, the best thing I think you could honestly do now is drink and try to forget it for a while eh? If you don't you're going to be brooding all night over it. You need to at least have a little fun." Avery smiled and nudged his friend in the arm. Lucius sighed and nodded.

"Sure, what the hell."

"Good man." They walked over to a small table in the corner and sat down with their drinks.

An hour later they were laughing raucously with some other people. Avery had two girls hanging off of him and was drunker than anything. Lucius was relaxed and his mind was empty. He heard the music playing in the background but didn't pay any attention to it. The song changed and the lights dimmed. He looked around the room his vision surprisingly sharp. He could see a couple dancing and was surprised to see that it was his mother and father dancing the Rumba. He watched them and his anger grew. It should've been him and Lily out there dancing. He heard the feint click of heels on the tiled floor and turned his.

"Hey. What are you doing all lonely over here?" A sweet voice asked. Lucius glanced to his side and noticed Avery was gone. He had probably retired to one of the upstairs bedrooms. He turned back to the girl standing in front of him.

"Nothing much. Just getting drunk." He said flatly. She smiled and it made her face look oddly catlike. He studied her features. The dress she wore was dark blue and hugged her body tightly. It was revealing and extremely sexy. She moved forward and leaned in close to him, her long brown hair brushing against his face. She smelled of lavender and cinnamon. Her hand went to his shoulder and she began to caress it lightly.

"Care for some company?" She smiled again and moved closer to him, her lips just centimeters away from his. Lucius was drunk enough that her perfume wafted over him and his senses clouded over. She smiled slightly and pressed her lips firmly to his. She moved forward to straddle his legs and parted his lips with her own. Her hands moved over his chest as she kissed him. She broke away and met his eyes.

"I'm free for the rest of the night. We could slip away easily enough, if you know what I mean." Her hand moved down his stomach enticingly. He snatched her wrist and looked her hard in the eyes.

"I don't think so. I already have a girlfriend." He pushed her off of his lap and she fell on the floor. Lucius stood up and looked down at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not disloyal. I'm not blaming you or anything, you didn't know. Also I really don't feel like getting a good shag right now." He turned on his heel and left the dance hall. He walked into the living room and glared at the couple sitting on the couch snogging like there was no tomorrow. He unlocked the wine cabinet at the back of the room and grabbed an unopened bottle of firewhiskey and headed outside. Drinking sounded like a good idea at the moment.


	23. Hangovers and Hogwarts

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/48269/Desktop/My%2 0stories/Lilycius%

**~Hangovers and Hogwarts~***

Lucius opened his eyes slowly in the morning. He moaned and rolled over. His head felt like it had been split open with an axe. A pop sounded in the room making Lucius wince at the sound.

"Master Malfoy is up? Mrs. Malfoy informed me to tell you to get up and get ready to leave for Hogywarts Master Malfoy!"

"Shut up!" Lucius yelled causing his head to split with pain. The house elf squeaked in fear. Lucius sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Sorry. Just… get out. I'll get up."

"Yes sir Master Malfoy." Another pop sounded making Lucius wince yet again. When the silence resumed he fell back against the pillows. He didn't feel like getting up and going to school. He lay there for five minuets and finely dragged himself out of bed. He moaned and sat back down placing his hands on his head and squeezing his eyes shut. He swallowed and stood back up moving over to his dresser. He pulled out a black turtleneck and black slacks. He changed into them and grabbed a black suit jacket from his wardrobe. Even though he had a horrible hangover he wasn't going back to school looking completely disheveled. He walked into the bathroom and dabbed on some of the cologne that Lily had bought him. He wasn't looking forward to going back, especially if Lily really wasn't going to be there. Lucius sighed and left his bedroom heading down the stairs into the living room. The house was spotless with no evidence of the party anywhere. His mother looked up from the couch where she sat.

"Good you're up. The carriage is waiting outside." Lucius nodded and opened his mouth to speak. She looked at him expectantly.

"See you when I come home next. I don't know when that will be. I may just stay at Hogwarts for Christmas." He said flatly. She nodded.

"Alright then. Oh, by the way. Your father told me to give this to you." She tossed him a small money pouch. He looked at it curiously and began to undo the drawstring.

"He said to open it when you get to school." She said. He nodded, placed the bag in his pocket and left the house.

The ride to Hogwarts took longer than Lucius had thought. He was bored and wanted to get there faster but was nervous at the same time. The carriage soon stopped and Lucius opened the door and climbed out staring at the large wrought iron gates before him. He sighed and walked towards them pushing them open and walking down the sunny path towards the castle. The train had arrived earlier that morning so students were already back in school. All accept one.

Lucius went through his first class in a stupor. He didn't pay attention and didn't care if the teacher noticed. The time went by slower than he would've liked and he wished he could just get it over with. He wanted to get to D.A.D.A to see if she was really there or not. Professor Bins dismissed them and Lucius was the first out the door. He took the steps two at a time and was the first one to arrive. He sat down in his normal spot and waited. Students started coming in. He looked at each face. None of them were Lily. Potter walked in and glared at Lucius as he passed. Lucius just rolled his eyes and ignored him. Professor Adders entered the classroom and walked to the front of the room.

"Well, welcome back from break. I hope you all had a relaxing time because we're going to be working extra hard now that your back. All right get out your books and turn to page three hundred fifty. I want you to read the entire section and a six page essay done by tomorrow." The class moaned in unison and Professor Adders silenced them.

"That's enough! Now get to work. You have the rest of the period to get it done. I have something to attend to with Professor Dumbledore. I will be back before class is out." He said seriously. Lucius heard the door open and turned and saw McGonagall standing at the door with a slightly worried expression on her face. Professor Adders looked up and walked swiftly out of the room meeting her at the door. They whispered hurriedly and then left closing the door behind them. Lucius wondered what the matter was. He sighed and shrugged and went back to work.

Professor Adders came back into the classroom just before class was to be let out. He looked slightly worried and irritated as he walked swiftly to the front of the classroom.

"Class is dismissed. I expect that essay done by tomorrow." Chairs scraped as students got up and gathered their things. Lucius stood and grabbed his bag prepared to leave the class.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you stay a minuet?" Lucius looked up at Professor Adders and nodded. He walked to the front of the classroom where Professor Adders stood.

"Yes sir?" Lucius asked. Professor Adders sighed.

"A… conflict has come up. You won't be able to tutor Miss. Evans anymore. Um…" He sighed and rubbed his chin. "Well, I might as well you the reason why. Seeing as, well… you two were so… close. We've been having some troubles with her family. They don't want her coming back to Hogwarts. We've been trying to work things out but it doesn't seem there will be any good results. I just thought you'd ought to know." Lucius's face was grim.

"Thank you Professor but I already knew. You just confirmed it for me." Lucius turned around and left the classroom without saying another word. He walked down the corridors to the fourth floor. He stood in front of the statue of a gold eagle.

"Lemon drops." He said. The wings spread and a staircase began to move upwards. Lucius stepped onto it and waited for it to rise completely. It finely stopped with a small thud and Lucius opened the door to the headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with his fingers pressed to his temples. He looked up and his expression turned from grave to surprised.

"Mr. Malfoy, good day to you." Lucius nodded to the headmaster and walked into the room. "What can I help you with?" The headmaster asked.

"You've talked to Lily Evans father?" Lucius asked. Professor Dumbledore looked surprised.

"Yes." He began slowly. "We have. What concern is it to you Mr. Malfoy? You are not even in her house."

"Yes I know that sir. I she or is she not coming back to Hogwarts?" He asked seriously with urgency in his tone. Dumbledore sighed.

"It is a work in progress. May I ask why you to know?"

"I… I'm her tutor for D.A.D.A." Lucius said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Did Professor Adders not get a hold of you?" He asked.

"Yes he did."

"Then you should well know the situation then because I fervently believe that he told you all about the situation did he not?" Lucius gritted his teeth.

"Yes he did. But what I want to know is what can you do about it? She can't exactly just start going to a bloody muggle school. She is a witch professor she needs to keep going here. Can't you convince her father of that?" Lucius asked his anger beginning to rise. Professor Dumbledore held up his hands.

"We are doing the best that we can Mr. Malfoy. It is technically his decision. If anything changes I will be sure to let you know. Now, I suggest that you get to class Mr. Malfoy." Lucius bit his tongue from lashing out at the elderly Professor.

"Yes sir." He turned away and left the headmasters office. Lucius was seething as he walked through the corridors. Lily had to come back. She had to. He walked down the corridors not even paying attention as to where he was going. He really didn't care at the moment. He walked up several flights of stairs and passed by Professor Traught's room. He could smell the heavy incense wafting from inside the room and down into the hallways. She must've been having a bad day as well. He walked on past and headed up another flight of stairs towards the Astronomy Tower.

A warm breeze greeted him as he opened the door and stepped into the spacious tower. He walked over to the edge of the railing and looked down. The height was dizzying but for a split second he considered jumping. Free falling and with one hit, a hell of a lot of pain it would be over. He didn't know what he was going to do if Lily wasn't going to Hogwarts anymore. He loved her way to much to just let her go and yet he didn't know how he could get through without being able to kiss her tender lips everyday and seeing her sweet face smiling at him all the time. He gripped the railing hard until his knuckles turned white.

"Damnit!" He cursed angrily. He turned around his anger boiling to the surface. His fists clenched and he lashed out at the stone wall. He felt the bones in his right hand crack and splinter but he didn't care. He slid down the wall with his back pressed against it and slumped onto the floor. His body racked with sobs and his hand throbbed with excruciating pain.

Lucius sat in the Astronomy Tower for several hours. He must've fallen asleep at one point because when he opened his eyes it was getting dark. He checked his watch and struggled to his feet. His broken hand was numb and his body was slightly chilled from sitting outside for most of the day. He walked down the stairs and joined the crowd of people in the corridors heading for there last class of the day before dinner. He walked down the stairs and away from the mass of students.

Madame Pomfrey was treating another student when Lucius walked into the hospital wing. He sat down in a chair and waited.

"Alright Mr. Jamison your free to go." Madame Pomfrey said. A young first year boy with sandy brown hair stood up and ran past Lucius. Madame Pomfrey turned to Lucius.

"What can I help you with?" Lucius held up his hand.

"Broke my hand." He said quietly. She nodded and walked over to him taking hold of his wrist gently.

"Looks like you punched something, am I correct?" She asked as she inspected the damage done to his hand. Lucius nodded numbly. She flicked her wand and gauze started to appear out of the end of it. It wove carefully around Lucius's injured hand. He winced, as the bones were magically set back into place. Once the gauze was securely around his hand Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"Alright, you can take the bandage off after dinner. Next time find a different way of getting rid of your anger other than punching a wall." She advised him. He nodded.

"Yeah, well this was better than the other thing I was thinking." He said and turned around and left the hospital wing without another word.

In the next few days Lucius's depression worsened. His classes went by in a blur. He was actually surprised that his grades weren't worsening along with his mood. It had been two weeks since he had gotten back to school. Avery nudged him in the ribs.

"What?" He asked flatly still staring at the common room wall.

"Mate, god you really have to snap out of this. I'm sick and tiered of seeing you so depressed all the time. I mean really, do you think Lily would've wanted you to be this depressed just because she's gone? I highly doubt that she would've. She would probably just want you to move on."

"It's only been one week." Lucius said.

"No, it's been a full two weeks of you just being an empty shell. You hardly eat, you zone out in class, even your flying is lacking. Just admit it to yourself; she isn't going to come back. Even Dumbledore himself told you she wasn't. I mean hell, look at that Miranda chick; she's been depressed to. So it has to be that Lily isn't coming back if she's getting all depressed about it as well." Lucius squeezed his eyes shut.

"I can't afford to think like that Avery. I've still got a small goddamn shred of hope left that she'll come back. If I loose that, I'll loose myself entirely."

"And then you'll pull back through. You'll get over her Lucius I promise." Avery urged. Lucius shook his head.

"Screw this. If you need me I'll be up in the Astronomy Tower." Lucius stood and headed for the Portrait hold. Avery grabbed his arm.

"Mate, don't go up there again. Every time you go up there I'm worried your going to do something stupid like jump off and kill yourself." Avery said keeping a firm hold on his arm. Lucius jerked away from him.

"Whatever. I won't go up all right? I… just need to walk around for a while." He said. Avery nodded a look of concern still on his face. Lucius turned away from him and left the common room.

He walked down the silent corridors. He had to see her again. It was torturing him that she wasn't coming back and he would never get to see her again. He knew what he wanted and he knew exactly where to find it. He walked down the corridors aimlessly for over twenty minuets until he finely found what he wanted. He heard the feint click and the door slowly materialized in the stone before him. He grasped the old brass handle and pushed the door open. The room smelled of fresh stone and didn't have the usual musty air. Lucius looked around in confusion. This had to be the room of requirement that he and Lily had stumbled upon but it looked completely different. There was a fireplace and couches. The walls were stone as well as the floor. He saw a cabinet full of firewhiskey and other assorted alcoholic beverages. The room had a cozy feeling to it and reminded him somewhat of Lily's house. An archway led into another room, which held a spacious bed, covered in tons of pillows.

_"What the hell?" _Lucius thought as he looked around in astonishment and confusion. "This is a hell of a lot nicer than the room me and Lily stumbled across." He said aloud. _"I wonder what this room is even doing in Hogwarts." _He thought and smirked. "I can make a pretty good guess." He murmured as he thought of all the couples he had always seen slip away from parties and they were never seen till morning. _"Well it's certainly a nice set up for that." _He thought as he ran a hand over the silky bedspread. He walked back out into the main room and looked around once more. He sat down on one of the couches and felt something in his pocket. He reached inside and pulled out the small coin purse his mother had given him before he left. He pulled the drawstring and looked inside. A large wad of fabric lay at the bottom of the bag. An expandable charm had been cast on it to hold whatever was inside. He reached in a pulled out a silky piece of fabric. Lucius swallowed as he realized it was Lily's lingerie. Why would his mother have given him this? How did she even get a hold of it? He felt the smooth fabric between his fingers. Lucius sighed and stood leaving the lingerie on the couch. He didn't want to deal with any of it. He headed towards the door and gripped the handle to leave and felt it turn in his grip. He pulled it open just as it was pushed and the person on the other side fell through the door sprawling on the floor.

"Ow!" The girl sat up and pushed her red hair out of her face. Lucius's heart stopped. The girl gasped.

"L-Lucius." She said. Lucius just stood there staring at her. It couldn't be possible that _she _was there lying right in front of him saying his name. She stood up and moved forward touching his cheek with her hand.

"Lucius, I'm back. It's me."

"Lily." Lucius embraced her in his arms kissing her full on the mouth. He swallowed and pulled away staring at her in awe.

"How… why…?" He swallowed hard and his throat was all of a sudden dry. Lily smiled and he could see the tears brimming her eyes.

"My dad said I could come back. Professor Dumbledore came to my house and talked to him." She said.

"Oh Lily." He kissed her again. "God, you don't know how much I've missed you." He kissed her again and again. Lily chuckled.

"I know, I've missed you too. My dad was getting sick and tiered of me being so depressed all the time and with Dumbledore fighting to get me back he finely gave in." Lucius shook his head in amazement hardly believing that any of this could really be possible. He touched her face and looked into her beautiful green eyes that were glistening with tears.

"Lily, I'm just glad your back." He leaned in to kiss her again and this time she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and there mouths opened exploring each other with their tongues. They finely broke apart both breathing heavily.

"I've missed you so much." Lily rested her head on his chest. He looked down at her.

"You're not leaving again. I will not let you out of my site for the rest of both of our lives." He said with a smile. Lily giggled.

"That I definitely don't mind." She said with a Cheshire smile. Lucius chuckled and lifted her from the floor spinning her around and setting her back down. Lily laughed delightedly and laid her head against his chest.

"I can't believe I finely got to come back." She said quietly.

"I know." Lucius said pulling away from her. "You know now that I am never letting you go home again. Your dad's not going to whisk you away ever again. Your mine." He pressed his forehead to hers and stared lustfully into her eyes. Lily pursed her lips and let go of his hands stepping back from him. She turned her back to him and glanced over her shoulder.

"Not yet I'm not." She said with a sly smile. Lucius smiled back.

"Oh yeah?" Lily smiled and motioned with her finger for him to come closer. Lucius raised his eyebrows at her and was after her in a flash. Lily squealed and ran away from him. She scrambled over the couch and he dashed around the side pinning her down. He was on top of her straddling her on the couch.

"Got you." He said and smiled. Lily giggled and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Lucius leaned in closer to her merely inches away from her face. Lily smiled up at him expecting him to kiss her lips. Instead he moved and to just above her eyes. Lily shut here eyes and he kissed her eyelids gently moving from one to the other. He kissed her cheeks and the tip of her nose and then stopped. Lily's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, waiting. He just stared at her. Lily suddenly grew uncertain. Had she done something wrong? Why hadn't he kissed her lips yet? Lucius leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes breathing in her scent. It was so good to have her back.

Lily and Lucius lay on the couch. Lucius had his arm wrapped around Lily's stomach and they lay in a comfortable silence. Lily sighed happily and moved to sit up. Lucius looked up at her as she stood. Lily bit her lip and smiled.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?" He asked sitting up. Lily took his hands pulling him to his feet.

"We should go raid the wine cabinet and drink for the rest of night and then sleep all through the day." Lily said smiling coyly. Lucius smiled back at her and shook his head.

"I love that idea. But Miranda doesn't even know you're here yet. So, I don't think she would appreciate me keeping her best friend away from her all day." Lucius said. "But, the wine is a good idea." Lily smiled letting go of his hands and walking across the room to the wine cabinet.

"So, since we're in here I might as well ask. Where exactly are we? Because I don't ever remember there being a homey house-like room in Hogwarts."

"The room of requirement." Lucius said simply as he walked up behind her.

"This can't be the room of requirement." Lily said. Lucius shrugged.

"I don't know it very well could be seeing as the door appeared the exact same way it did when we came here last time."

"Yes, but that room was cluttered with junk and smelled of must and mildew. This room is actually… clean. Not to mention it smells nice." She said and pulled a bottle of fire whiskey from the cabinet. She walked towards an open doorway and glanced inside.

"I mean why would the room of requirement turn into a room like this?" Lily said motioning to the bed. Lucius smirked and came up behind her.

"Make a wild guess as to what it's used for." He wrapped his arms around her stomach laying his head on her shoulder and kissing her neck. His hands trailed down her stomach and Lily's eyes widened.

"Ok, I think I get the point." She broke out of his grip blushing slightly. Lucius chuckled.

"You were the one who asked love." Lucius said taking the fire whiskey bottle out of her hands. He walked back over to the cabinet and grabbed two wine glasses and walked back over to the couch. Lily followed him and he poured both of them a glass. Lily took a sip of hers, savoring the fiery yet sweet taste that filled her mouth with the liquid. She leaned in and kissed Lucius passionately.

They sat in silence drinking the fire whiskey and kissing. Lily's head was buzzing and each of his kisses felt more and more amazing. Lily finely pulled back and stared into his silver eyes. Lucius smirked and began to kiss hungrily at her neck. His hands slid beneath her shirt. Lily looked down at him with a lustful look in her eyes.

"I want you." She breathed placing a passionate kiss on his mouth. Lily stood up and began to unbutton her shirt. She let it fall to the floor and stared down at Lucius. His hands moved to her bare stomach, caressing it lightly. Lily bit her lip and smiled. She stepped away from him and walked away from the couch glancing back over her shoulder and with her finger invited him to follow. Lucius stood up and followed her across the room to the bedroom. Lucius walked inside the room and stared at Lily standing before him. Her back was to him but she was topless and looked as beautiful as ever. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her bare stomach kissing the sensitive part of her neck. His hands played along her stomach enticingly. Lily turned around still in his grasp. She kissed his lips warmly wrapping her arms around his neck. When she pulled back he stared at her in disbelief taking in her whole body. She ran a hand down his tie pulling it loose. She took it off of his neck and threw it on the floor. Her fingers easily undid the buttons of his shirt and she kissed delicately but passionately down his bare chest. Lucius gripped her chin and pulled her face level with his. His lips met her and his hunger emerged. He pulled her more firmly to him grabbing her legs and hoisting her onto him. Lucius carried her across the room and laid her on the bed. He let his shirt fall to the floor and slid his hands along her body. He slid her skirt off her legs and cast it aside. His hands and eyes explored her body taking in everything from her smooth skin, small figure, to her supple and tender breasts. He kissed her sweetly and lovingly. Lily moaned with pleasure and he propped himself up staring down at her naked body below him. Lily propped herself up on her elbow and wrapped an arm around his neck smiling up at him. She pulled him down and continued kissing him passionately. Lucius's hands moved down her body sliding her thong off of her legs and casting it to the floor. He sat up on the bed and undid the button to his pants. He slid them off as well as his undergarments and moved back over her. Lily's breathing was heavy as he began to kiss down her body. Lucius sat up again and looked down at her face filled with lust. He smirked. It was her first time, why not giver her a little something to remember. He slid his hand down the length of her body ending at her inner thigh. Lily moaned lightly and bucked her hips upwards slightly. Lucius bit back a chuckle and slowly ran his fingers closer to her womanhood. Lucius slid his fingers inside of her and Lily cried out in pleasure as he moved them inside of her slick heat.

"Lucius…" Lily breathed. He removed his fingers from within her and rested his hand on her hip staring into her lust filled eyes. He kissed down the length of her jaw and down her neck. Her breasts were tender and soft beneath his lips and her nipples pebbled at the lightest touch. Lily whimpered beneath the kiss of his lips and the roam of his hands along her body. Every nip of teeth and lick of tongue drove her further into ecstasy. Lucius kissed down her body wanting to mark every inch of her as his. His eyes took in the beautiful sight of her womanhood as he spread her and kissed up her thigh. Lily whimpered above him and whispered his name.

As his tongue met her flesh she cried out in surprise. Lily body was roiling in pleasure beyond anything she had ever experienced. She moaned in pleasure at the sight of his blond head in between her legs and the pleasure that was coursing through her body. Lucius moved to straddle her once again, his lips glistening with his prize.

"Lily, I love you. And I want all of you tonight. Your mine." His voice came out low and husky and he growled the last words before he dipped his head to kiss her lips with a passion that took her breath away. His hands moved to her waist pulling her upwards against him. He guided himself into her, moving slowly but deliberately, entering her to the hilt. Lily let out an agonizing scream as her muscles stretched and milked around his length. He broke the kiss and stared down at her body below him, still settled deep within her. Her hair was splayed across the pillow and her eyes were heavy and lust-filled. Her lips were swollen from his kisses but she still managed to beam at him with eyes full of lust and love.

"Lucius… I love you." She whispered.

"I love you to." He ground his hips against her making her

moan and with every movement deepened his thrusts. Her moaning escalated and her nails dug deep into his back. She tossed her head and moved in sync with his rhythm. Her tight muscles milked his shaft sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. He gripped the bed sheets and squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned her name over and over. Lily's eyes went wide and her lips parted as she screamed his name and clung fast to his muscular body now slick with sweat. Her orgasm washed slow and sweet over her body and it was the most pleasure she had ever felt at one time. Lucius growled and rode her through each pleasurable wave and soon his muscles tightened in bliss and a guttural moan escaped his throat as he came.

They collapsed on the bed in a tangled heap breathing heavily. Lily's body hurt all over but she was too exhausted to complain. Lucius reached over and pulled her against him. She felt safe enveloped in his arms and felt as though she could sleep for a year. She snuggled closer to him, relishing his warmth. Slowly their breathing evened out and they soon fell into unconsciousness.


	24. Secrets Revealed

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/48269/Desktop/My%2 0stories/Lilycius%

**~Secrets Revealed~***

**Before you read this chapter! Reread the previous chapter. I changed a few things, changing it somewhat significantly. Please reread before you continue. Thanks.**

Lily opened her eyes and let her eyes adjust to the dark room. She sighed and rolled over on the silk sheets. She could hear Lucius's steady breathing beside her and snuggled deeper into his bare chest smelling his cologne that still lingered on his body. She really didn't care to go to classes that morning. She just didn't have the energy to get up at all. Her body felt languid, sensitive, and sore from the previous night's affair. She had been scared out of her mind and kept asking herself what she was doing. It had hurt a lot, more than she had expected and sadly enough she had fallen asleep straight after. It was not what she had expected at all. But, she had still enjoyed it and was happy as ever that it had happened.

Lily felt Lucius move his arm beneath her and curl it around her waist pulling her closer to him. His eyes opened and glittered darkly in the dimness of the room. It almost scared her for a minuet but she pushed the thought away and smiled at him.

"Morning." He said quietly, breaking the silence. Lily moved forward and kissed him gently smiling at him.

"Good morning." She replied, sighing happily. He smiled at her.

"Enjoy it did we?" He asked with a small smirk playing at the edges of his lips.

"Mhm." She mumbled closing her eyes and snuggling deeper into his chest. Lucius sighed deeply and glanced around the room. He couldn't tell how early it was but he knew they needed to get up and she probably needed to check in with professor Dumbledore. He shook her gently noticing she was falling back asleep.

"Hm?" She mumbled her eyes still closed.

"We need to get up. I have a feeling that Mare will want to know your back. She was almost as depressed as I was." Lucius said. Lily looked up at him and smiled.

"I am sorry about that." She said. Lucius chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry about it." He moved and sat up in bed. Lily propped herself up on her elbow and stared at his stomach tracing a finger lazily over his abs. He watched her for a minute.

"Come on, if it's really early we can walk around for a while alright?" He said. Lily pouted sighing exasperatedly and flopped back down onto the pillows.

"I don't want to get up yet!" She complained crossing her arms across her chest. Lucius moved over the top of her and met her eyes.

"Now you're just acting childish." Lily smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. He moved closer to her face and smiled devilishly. Lily bit her lip to bite back a chuckle. Lucius began to kiss determinedly down her jaw line. He moved to her neck.

"How exactly is this supposed to convince me to want to get out of bed?" Lily asked. He stopped kissing her.

"It isn't. I'm just having a little fun before I force you to get out of bed." Lily sighed.

"Can't we just stay in here for the rest of the day?" She asked making puppy eyes up at him.

"Nope." He said with a smile climbing off of her and sitting up. Lily grabbed his hand. Lucius looked down at her and pulled her up into a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her body close to his.

"I love you Lily." He kissed her lips once and let go of her climbing out of bed.

Lily smiled with a small sigh and climbed out of bed as well. She grabbed her clothes off of the floor and changed back into them. She was hoping that it was still fairly early so she would still have time to take a shower and change back into some clean clothes. But of course it was Saturday, so she'd have all day to be able to do that. Lily sighed as she finished buttoning up her shirt and sat down on the couch. Lucius walked out from the bathroom fully clothed and smiled down at her.

"So you want to go and see if breakfast is up or not?" He asked. Lily smiled.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" She said. Lucius chuckled and took her hand pulling her up from the couch. Lily glanced down at the table.

"So did you pick up the wine glasses just now?" Lily asked. Lucius glanced at the table where the wine glasses had been.

"No. We left them there last night remember? You didn't exactly give me any time to clean up you realize." Lily blushed slightly remembering her rashness when going at him. She had been a little bit drunk. Lily smiled at the memory. Lucius took her other hand in his.

"Well, maybe a house elf managed to get in. I know they have tabs on the room of requirement. Teachers hardly know about it but the house elves apparently know every room it can change into." Lucius said. Lily's eyes widened.

"Then you mean they were in here? Last night." She swallowed. "While we were… Oh god. Lucius what if word spreads about it?" Lily asked her tone slightly panicked. Lucius chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Lily, they're house elves. Think, when have you ever seen hide or hair of a house elf around Hogwarts. The only time you ever get to see them is if you go through the fruit portrait into the kitchens. And they really hate it when kids do that." He said. Lily smiled slightly.

"Not all the time. I've gone there before and they give you any kind of food you want if you ask nicely. I've done that a couple of times when our tutoring sessions lasted a little longer than usual." Lily said with a coy smile. Lucius chuckled and rolled his eyes yet again.

"Just don't worry about it Lily love. No one is going to find out. I promise." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Now come on. Lets go to the great hall. I know some people who are going to be really eager to see you back."

"Yeah." Lily said and her mind flashed to James. Would he still be mad at her for what had happened so long ago at the dance?

Lucius kissed Lily one last time before retreating into the great hall. He glanced across the room and met the eyes of none other than James Potter. He couldn't help but smirk in his direction. Bet he hadn't had near the good night he had. James glared at him and Lucius turned away and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down.

"Dude, you're actually smiling." One of his friends said as he sat down. Lucius smirked and began to fill his plate with food not saying anything.

"So what's up? You've been depressed for weeks and now all of a sudden you're smiling and back to your old self. What's up? Did Narcissa finely get you to like her?" Lucius rolled his eyes and glared at his friend. The doors to the great hall opened and shrieks and cheers rose up from the Gryffindor table.

"Take a look for yourself mate." Lucius said grinning smugly. Avery nudged Lucius in the side.

"Hey, now that she's back you better be taking her with you when you go up to the astronomy tower." Lucius smiled coolly.

"Already done mate." Avery's eyes widened.

"What! Are you serious man? When'd you do it?"

"Last night." Lucius said.

"Well that's obvious, but where?"

"God Ave give the man his privacy." A slytherin boy said. Avery glared at him.

"I'm just curious. I mean you've been waiting forever to be able to shag her." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't impatient however Avery." Lucius said.

"Yeah right man, I saw you and that brunette at your party. You were snogging her like there was no tomorrow." Avery said. Lucius glared at him trying to remember him snogging anybody since the party besides Lily last night.

"What the hell are you talking about Avery?" He asked.

"You and that brunette at your parents party over the break. She had on that really sexy blue dress." The memory clicked in Lucius's mind and he glared at Avery.

"Dood Lucius, what's he talking about? I thought you were with Evans then? Didn't you take her to your house over the break?" One of his friends asked.

"Yes I did and the party happened when she was already gone." Lucius said.

"So did you cheat on her?" He asked. Lucius glared at him.

"No I did not. I was drunk and this girl threw herself on me. I did kiss her back but hell I was drunker than anything so what do you expect." Lucius said an angry bite lacing his voice. His friend went silent and Lucius looked across the room towards the Gryffindor table finding the familiar red hair. He smiled slightly and continued eating.

Miranda hugged Lily yet again.

"I'm just so glad your back Lily. God, we've all been worried and depressed since we were told you weren't coming back."

"I know Mare. You've told me like fifty times already." Lily said with a light chuckle. Miranda smiled guiltily.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy to have you back that's all." Lily sighed and rested her head against her friends shoulder.

"I'm glad to be back trust me."

"So what time did you get in?" Remus asked.

"Around ten." Lily said.

"This morning or last night?" He asked.

"Last night." She said. Miranda looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You didn't come into the common room though and no one mentioned anything that you were here." She said. Lily nodded. Worry was forming in the pit of her stomach but she kept it from showing on her face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I had some business to clear up with Dumbledore and I had a bunch of make up work to do since I've been gone so long." Lily said. "So, I just got a head start on it."

"Wow, you look certainly refreshed for having worked all night. I mean I've pulled all nighters before and haven't looked as good as you." Remus said.

"Oh trust me I don't feel all that great." Lily mumbled uncrossing her legs and wincing slightly. She was sore as anything from last night. But she couldn't let them know that of course. Lily glanced at James who was looking at her peculiarly.

"You know now that I think about it. Dumbledore left three days ago and isn't due back until the end of the week." James said. Lily heart dropped. "So, you couldn't have been finishing up anything with him. And teachers wouldn't be up that late just to give you make up work. They'll do that today. No, I think you stayed up shagging that new git of a boyfriend of yours. Am I right or did you shag him during the break?" Lily's mouth fell open. Other students at the Gryffindor table were looking their direction now. "Now I get it, you decided to shag him at the dance and then went to his house and now your doing it here too? Well, you certainly do get around don't you? Your just becoming the perfect little whore aren't you."

"James!" Miranda yelled angrily. She turned to Lily.

"Lily, he doesn't mean it he's just being a bastard. Don't listen to him." She said hurriedly.

"Bet the fire whiskey made it all the better." Lily's heart stopped as James reached beneath the table and placed two wine glasses in front of her on the table. One still had the lipstick mark she had left on the rim. It was him. He had walked into the room of requirement while her and Lucius had been having sex. He had heard and probably seen it and now he knew everything and was using it against her. Lily felt sick. The tears spilled from her eyes. She couldn't face him. Lily got up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall. The large doors slammed behind her and a dead silence hung in the air for a few seconds. Talking broke out all at once. Shocked and horrified faces from all the houses tried to figure out what had just happened. From lips to ear the rumors began and secrets were revealed.

Lucius stared across the room his face a mixture of fury and shock. He saw Potter get up and run after Lily who had just left the great hall. Lucius got up and slipped out a side door by the table where the teachers sat. He rounded a corner and slammed open another door coming into the hallway just off the great hall. He nearly ran into Potter head on. Lucius slammed potter against the wall keeping a tight hold on his arms.

"Why the hell did you do it!?" He yelled angrily. Potter glared at him with nothing but pure hatred.

"She deserves it for what she did! She's a stupid whore to be shagging a bloody snake like you!" Potter's body was trembling with rage but Lucius still had him pinned to the wall. Lucius pressed his hand to Potter's throat and pulled his wand from his robes. He placed it just at Potter's jugular.

"If you say anything or do anything to hurt Lily even further I will have you expelled from this school in any way possible. I will make sure that you lose any and all credit in the wizarding world for as long as you live. Do you understand me Potter. I am not someone to be messed with and she is under my protection. Stay the hell away from her and if I find out you did _anything _at all to her that affects her in any way. You _will _regret it!" Lucius shoved him against the wall hard by his throat and let go stepping away from him. Potter rubbed at his throat and gasped for breath. Lucius glared and then turned around.

"Bet her father doesn't like you either considering he kept her away from school for so long. Bet he won't be to happy if he found out about this." James said the sneer evident in his voice. Lucius whirled around and slammed his fist into Potter's face. Potter cried out in pain clutching at his face and doubled over in pain.

"You son of a bitch!" James yelled taking his hands away from his now bleeding and broken nose. Lucius pointed his wand at Potter's chest. His eyes were cold and hard and serious. James froze and swallowed.

"Potter, I can kill you without even moving my lips. You would not even have the slightest chance of survival. Usually, I wouldn't because Lily still has feelings for you. But now it looks like things have changed. Watch your back and my threat still hangs. You touch one hair on her head, your world will not even be comparable to what I think is hell. Which is pretty damn bad." Lucius dropped his wand and walked down the hallway and out of site.

The sound of sobbing echoed through the usually quiet bathroom. Lily sat in one of the stalls and had been balling her eyes out for an hour.

"Really it is fine you know. He had no right to call you that name if it was only the one guy you slept with."

"Y-yes but now the entire school p-practically knows!" Lily broke into another bought of sobs.

"At least they don't know who it was." Moaning Myrtle floated just in front of Lily. She had her ghostly pale hand placed on Lily's back and was trying to comfort her. Lily's body racked with sobs and her throat burned from crying so much. James was a git but he had never gone this far. Lily used to have countless boyfriends and James had never flared up about any of them until now. Lily knew that he didn't like it but he dealt with it and didn't bother her about it. She didn't understand why Lucius bugged him so much that he would call her a whore just because she had slept with him. She almost wanted to laugh because James had slept with tons of girls. Yet the first guy Lily sleeps with and James finds out about it he decides to call her a whore? Lily swallowed hard. He was a real bastard. She wiped her hand across her tearstained face.

"What am I going to do?" She asked. "The whole school knows now and rumors are going to start flying around that I'm a whore." Lily shut her eyes and sniffed.

"Lily, think. Not everyone could've heard about it in the great hall. I would bet that half of them wouldn't care anyways. You should see the amount of couples I see coming in and out of my bathroom everyday. Not to mention the prefect bathroom. You're not the first girl to have had an affair in Hogwarts. There have been incidents that have happened in previous years just like this one." Myrtle said soothingly. "Just think of things that happen after dances. Students sneak off to the room of requirement all the time. It's not an uncommon thing to happen. The only grief you will probably get is from your friends." She said. Lily sighed and shook her head. Things were going to be so much more complicated from now on.

Lucius wandered the castle franticly. He couldn't find Lily anywhere. He had checked the room of requirement, astronomy tower, even the Gryffindor common room, with Miranda's help of course. She wasn't anywhere to be found. He had walked the entire castle grounds and went to every secret passage he could think of. She wasn't there. Lucius swallowed as the thought occurred that maybe she had gone back home. He shook his head pushing the thought to the back of his mind. That definitely wasn't the case. He just had to find her. She had to be a total wreck.

Lily ran a hand through her messy hair pulling her fingers through the tangles present from running. She pushed open the door to the bathroom and stepped out into the corridor. She wiped a hand over her wet cheek trying to hide the tearstains. She bit her lip and started walking down the corridor. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go back into the common room because James was bound to be there. What she really wanted… and needed was Lucius. She sniffed rubbing once again at her eyes.

_"I wonder where he is?" _She thought. Lily shook her head and sighed. Maybe walking around outside would calm her nerves.

The air was warm and the sun was out which was a rarity. Lily walked down the pathway away from the castle. Birds chirped overhead and she could feel her worries lessoning slightly. She headed down towards the lake and beamed as she saw the familiar long blonde hair. Lily broke into a run towards the tree.

"Lucius!" She called out. He looked up from where he was sitting leaning against the tree and saw her running towards him. He smiled and stood. Lily ran up to him and embraced him, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face against his chest. Lucius held her tightly.

"I've been looking for you all morning. Where were you? Are you ok?" Lily swallowed and looked up into his face. Fresh tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"No." She sobbed. Lucius embraced her tightly and murmured into her hair.

"Everything is fine Lily. I'm here. I wont let anything happen to you. Your safe my love." Lily sobbed against his chest and clung to him letting her emotions take over. Lucius held her and let her cry. He murmured words of comfort to her and stroked her back. When most of the tears had subsided and Lily pulled away from him he took her hand and led her over to the tree, pulling her to the ground beside him. Lily snuggled against chest on the soft grass and played with a tendril of his hair. Lucius turned his head to face her.

"I'm so sorry this happened Lily." He sighed and his face contorted with pain, anger, and regret. Lily smiled then and placed her palm to his cheek.

"I'm not and I never will be. I have the freedom to do what I want." She smirked. "And whom I want thank you very much. No one can tell us different Lucius. No one!" Lily pulled him close by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately. He gently pushed her away his eyes full of concern.

"Lily, are you going to be able to deal with what I've put you through? The whole school is talking and rumors are going to fly. I can deal with it. I'm practically known as the Slytherin sex god anyway. But you… Lily you have a brilliant reputation at this school. I don't want to be the one to ruin it for you. I know I should've thought of that before I made love with you. I didn't think of the consequences and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'll never regret it. Not ever." Her eyes suddenly widened with worry. "You don't… do you?" Lucius wrapped her in his arms, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair as he held her close.

"Never." He kissed her forehead gently and gently rubbed his nose against her. Lily giggled and a pink blush darkened her cheeks.

"I love it when you blush." He took her hand and brought it up to his lips. His eyes crinkled with laughter as her cheeks darkened once again. Lily drew her hand back and looked at her lap. Glancing at him shyly through a curtain of her hair.

"Stop that." She teased quietly. Lucius chuckled a gleam entering his eye.

"What if I don't want to?" He leaned closer to her and ran a hand up her arm. Lily shivered slightly and smiled. Lucius fiddled with hair that hung loosely down her back and left his hand to rest on her shoulder. He gently pushed her back onto the grass and stared down at her. His fingers trailed down the inside of her bare wrist to the crook in her elbow and his lips found hers in a sweet kiss. When he pulled back, his long hair veiled her face on either side like a curtain.

"I will always protect you Lily. And if anyone decides to give you crap for loving me you tell me about it and I'll deal with them." Lily rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you my love. Will you stay with me throughout today or do you have things to do?" She asked. Lucius smiled.

"I will remain by your side all day. No one is going to give you crap about anything. And if they try, I'll hex them straight to hell." He said with a wicked smile. Lily laughed softly and gently pushed him off of her. She sat up and ran a hand over her hair to smooth it down.

"Well, I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore that I need to get to. He told me to meet him the day after I got back." She said. Lucius stood and helped her up from the ground.

"Then lets go see Professor Dumbledore then." They walked back towards the castle hand in hand.

Lily stepped onto the spiraling staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office. She ran a hand along the ornate stone griffin that perched in the center of the moving staircase. Lucius had remained in the corridor near the stairs to wait for her return. Lily opened the large oak door and stepped inside the headmaster's office. The light sound of whirring instruments and the tick of a clock reached her ears. His office smelled of parchment and ink and spices. The smell made her smile and she walked further into the office. She glanced at the bowl of gingersnaps and grimaced. She really couldn't see how Dumbledore could eat those things. They had always bitten her tongue when she had tried them. A noise in the office made her glance up. The cooing of a bird drew her up the small flight of stairs and Lily smiled at the sight before her. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix had his wings outstretched and feathers fluffed. They glowed as though tinged with fire and the bird looked truly radiant.

"Oh Fawkes you old charmer, cut it out." Lily looked up in surprise as the headmaster walked down the stairs.

"Hello Professor. You asked to see me when I returned." Dumbledore smiled and nodded as he settled himself in his chair behind his desk.

"Indeed I did. Now, I was informed of your arrival last night sometime before dinner. I also recall not seeing you in the Great hall that evening." He said with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Lily felt her cheeks heat up and glanced about the room.

"Um, yes sir, I retired for the evening because I wasn't very hungry and you had said in your letter to come to your office the day after I arrived."

"Yes. Ms. Evans, I there anything you would like to tell me?"

"N-no sir." She said with a forced smile. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I must ask. I have noticed you spend a fair amount of time around Mr. Malfoy, one might assume…" Lily eyes went wide. Was he seriously asking her about that!

"Oh! Um… no sir, well, yes sir… he um… I mean we're… um…"

"Ms. Evans, please. There is no need to explain yourself to me. I was merely curious. But no matter. I personally feel that the students from the houses should get along with one another better and this could be a fair beginning wouldn't you say? Hm?" Lily nodded with a slight smile.

"Um, sir, what exactly was the reason you wished to meet with me? Was it just to check in with me on my classes? I know I've missed a lot and I'm sure that I am very behind on my work." Lily said. Dumbledore nodded.

"That is exactly the reason I called you here Ms. Evans. I have spoken with your parents and they think it is for the better if you remain here over the Christmas break to catch up on your school work with no other gallivanting." He smiled knowingly at her and continued. "And so, Professor McGonagall and I have come to the conclusion that you need a tutor over the break to help you in your classes." Lily's heart sank. She was plenty capable of doing her work on her own. Dumbledore smiled at her expression. "I will be the one to tutor you over the upcoming break.."

"But sir, you're the headmaster! You should be running the school, not tutoring me on my classes. I'm plenty capable of finishing the work on my own anyways." She said reassuringly. Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"I am well aware of that Ms. Evans. But, Your teachers also feel that to put you back into classes now would only be detrimental to your learning seeing how behind you are. However there is only one week left until the students are released for Christmas break. During that time, you will attend your classes as regular as well as continuing with your tutoring sessions with Mr. Malfoy as instructed by Professor Adders. Your tutoring with me will begin once the break starts." Lily nodded, a knot of worry beginning to form in her stomach. She had a lot of catching up to do.

"Will that be all Professor?" She asked.

"Yes, you are free to go. Enjoy the day Ms. Evans, its actually a lot nicer than it has been for a while. If I were you I would spend my day outside in the sunshine with your friends." Lily smiled slightly.

"Thank you Professor." She nodded to him and then left the office.

Lucius leaned against the wall his mind still on the events from last night. He couldn't get her out of his mind. They way she looked sprawled out beneath him and the way she sounded as she moaned his name. It got him all hot and bothered again just thinking about it. Lucius was half tempted to drag her back to the room of requirement and spend the rest of day just holding her in his arms. She felt so perfect lying beside him as his hands roamed her body.

"Lucius?" Lucius opened his eyes and snapped out of his reverie. Lily was standing in front of him smiling with a raised eyebrow and a curious look in her beautiful green eyes. She tilted her head to the side revealing her luscious soft neck to his raking gaze. "What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly. His eyes gleamed and smiled devilishly.

"You." He said as he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her temple. Lily sighed contentedly in his arms and snuggled into his warm embrace. Lucius rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed.

"So what would you like to do for the rest of the day? Hm?" Lily tilted her head back and smiled at him.

"Be outside and stay away from everyone except you." She said.

"Mmhm… and what did Professor Dumbledore say?" Lily sighed.

"I have to stay here over the break and work on all the work I've missed. Dumbledore is going to be my tutor." Lucius nodded and pulled away from her.

"Very well then, I'll have to stay and keep you company. Miranda will be leaving and I don't figure you want to stay here with Potter breathing down your neck all the time." Lily looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"How do you know if they're staying or not?" She asked. Lucius smirked and shrugged.

"Considering the fact that Potter is a huge loud mouth its kind of hard not to hear anything he says. I overheard Miranda talking with him a few days ago."

"So you were eavesdropping then?"

"No, as I said, its extremely hard not to hear Potter when he speaks." Lucius snorted derisively. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, that James for you. Now come on, let's go outside and enjoy the sunshine for what little time we have left of the day." Lily smiled and tugged at his hand. Lucius sighed and followed her down the corridors.

Lily and Lucius sat in the courtyard on a stone bench. Lucius played with strands of Lily's hair that stirred with the light breeze. Her head lay in his lap as she stretched out on the bench beside him. The sun was slowly bleeding from the sky and they would have to head in soon for dinner.

"Lily!" Lily turned her head on Lucius's lap and her eyes widened. She sat bolt upright and hurriedly smoothed out her hair and skirt. Severus came running up to them from across the courtyard. "Hey." He said slightly out of breath.

"Hi." Lily said quickly and stood up to give him a hug. She embraced him and remained standing, not looking at Lucius.

"He was just helping me with some D.A.D.A stuff. He's really good." Lily cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really Lily? Still going to lie to me after all this time? I already know."

"I… wait… how did you find out?" She asked incredulously. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I've seen you two around you know. It was pretty easy to figure out when you both started leaving dinner at the same time. Also, Lucius let it slip a time or two." Lily rounded on Lucius, her eyes sparking with anger.

"I told you I didn't want him to know!" She seethed. Severus rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Lily, you should've known that I would be fine with it. The thing that bugs me is that you lied to me! I mean, I thought we were closer friends than that." Lily's expression grew panicked.

"We are! I'm so sorry Severus. I shouldn't have hidden it from you. I was just worried at how you might react."

"Lily, I'm your best friend. I'm not going to bloody judge who you date. Hell, I'm happy for you. For you both."

"Thank you Severus." Lily said with a smile and hugged him.

"By the way, the real reason I came out here was to tell you that professor Slughorn was looking for you. I was in the potions classroom and he asked if I would come get you." Lily nodded and turned back to Lucius.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Lucius." Lily said with a smile. "We can meet up before dinner ok?" Lucius stood up and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. Once he was finished kissing her he let her go.

"See you later love." Lily smiled at him and then turned to Severus who stood awkwardly off to the side.

"Are you coming with me to go see Slughorn?" Severus smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going to stay outside for a bit longer. I need the fresh air because I think the potion fumes are getting to me." He said with a chuckle. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"Alright then, suit yourself. You're right though, you do spend way too much time in the potions classroom."

"Yeah, I know. Well, you better go talk to Slughorn. I'll see you at dinner Lily." Lily nodded and smiled at Lucius and then ran off across the courtyard towards the castle.

Severus turned to Lucius and his expression hardened with anger. Lucius returned the glare evenly.

"I don't why for Merlin's sake she chose you of all people. You don't deserve her in the slightest Lucius. Hell, I bet she doesn't even know about the half of the things you've done does she?" Lucius cut him off with an icy glare.

"Some things are better left unsaid. She may find out in time about my training and my goals. But for now she is to remain unaware. Do you understand me Severus? You are not to breath a word to her of my affiliation with the Dark Lord."

"Why? Because if she knew she would leave you? Is that it Lucius, is that why your hiding things from her? Well, your nowhere near good enough of who she deserves. Your just a lowlife snake like the rest of those deatheaters." Severus hissed. Lucius had his wand out in an instant and his hand clasped like a vice around Severus's neck.

"You know nothing of my loyalties Severus. And how would you know who is good for her or not? Hm? Do you think there is someone better for her, that could provide for her better than I can? That could love her better than I can?"

"She would never love a snake like you!" Severus choked out under Lucius's vice-like clutch on his throat.

"Ah, but that's where you wrong Severus. She does love me and has told me and showed me her devotion countless times and I to her." Lucius watched with interest as Severus's face went white and his eyes sparked with anger.

"Severus, are you so concerned with this perhaps, because you have feeling for her as well?" Severus's face reddened and he averted his eyes from Lucius's piercing gaze. Lucius threw him backwards by his throat and he stumbled and fell to the ground. Lucius turned and began to walk back towards the castle leaving Severus on the ground.

"Don't you walk away from me Lucius!" Severus hollered after him. Lucius paused and turned around.

"I don't see any reason to stay. Oh, and also Severus, Lily is a very wonderful lover. I'll be sure to mention your admiration to her next time we meet up." Lucius smirked and walked away without a backwards glance.

Lily ran a hand along the rough stone walls of the dungeon as she headed to the potions classroom. The sudden smell of smoke caught her attention and Lily ran down the hallway. Black smoke was billowing out of the potions classroom and Lily could here people shouting inside. She took a deep breath and ran into the smoky room with her wand upraised. A large cauldron sat in the corner and was ablaze with purple fire and billowing black oily smoke.

"Aguamenti!" Lily hollered swallowing a lungful of the oily black smoke roiling forth from the cauldron. Fresh water streamed from the end of her wand and filled the cauldron extinguishing the fire. A coughing and spluttering Professor Slughorn walked out of his office and glared at the boy who stood beside the cauldron. The boy was coughing and retching and rubbing at the soot that covered his face and clothes.

"I'm sorry Professor! I thought that I didn't have enough knotgrass and billywig wings so I added more and I turned the heat up too high." The boy whined miserably. Professor Slughorn shook his head and pulled out his wand. The smoke began to dissipate and soon only a ghostly memory of the smell remained. Lily was doubled over coughing and had tears streaming steadily down her cheeks.

"Oliver Nimble, I left you in here for five minuets to finish up your potions assignment and you leave my classroom in shambles! Ten points from Hufflepuff for your extreme lack of judgment and careful planning!" Professor Slughorn let out a frustrated sigh and turned towards Lily.

"Now, Ms. Evans, I'm glad you're here. If you will just give me one moment to deal with this student then I will speak with you in my office. You may wait in there if you wish." Lily nodded silently and left the Professor as he continued to rant at the frightened looking first year boy.

Professor Slughorn's office was tidy and filled with pictures of all his past students and Slugclub members. Lily looked around the walls in amusement at all the faces of his previous students. She sighed and wandered around the small office and her eyes fell on the large hourglass sitting on the edge of his desk. The sand flowed smoothly through the connecting glass chamber and glowed an eerie green color. Lily watched it with interest and jumped when the door to the office opened with a loud bang. Lily whirled around in surprise as Professor Slughorn shut the door and walked over to his desk with tiered movement. He sat down heavily in the desk chair and finely looked up at Lily.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. I left the boy out there to finish his assignment and he was more incompetent than I had first surmised. Lily chuckled slightly at this and nodded understandingly.

"Yes, I've met some pretty immature first years as well. Now, Professor what was it you wanted to see me about? Severus told me that you were expecting me?"

"Ah yes, are you perhaps staying here over the Christmas holidays?"

"Yes sir, I have school work to get caught up on in most all of my classes so my parents requested that I remain at Hogwarts." Professor Slughorn nodded.

"Yes, you have quite a bit to catch up on in my class but we can get to that later. Anyhow, I am hosting a masquerade party on Christmas eve for all the students remaining at Hogwarts over the Christmas break. There is a trip to Hogsmead planned about a week before the party so students can roam around in Honeydukes and buy a dress and dress robes for the occasion. It's just a formal get together but I always love it when my attendants dress up. Also, since you are staying at Hogwarts and are a key member of my Slugclub I expect that you will be in attendance. Am I right?" Lily smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will come Professor. You said that it's a masquerade party?" Slughorn nodded and beamed brightly.

"Yes indeed Ms. Evans. Masks galore! It will a splendid time! With cakes and food and drink and music! Oh, and I assume that you will be attending with Mr. Malfoy, that is, if he is staying over the break as well?" Lily smiled sheepishly.

"Yes sir, he is planning to stay and he will definitely be attending with me."

"Well wonderful! I look forward to seeing you both again! Now, if you will excuse me, I have a burnt cauldron to scourgeify." He laughed jovially and led her from the office. Lily smiled and shook her head at the Professor as he busies himself casting spells to clean the cauldron that was burned to a crisp. She left the classroom feeling excited and elated for the Christmas break and getting to spend every waking moment with Lucius without being criticized and watched like a hawk.

Lily headed up the grand staircase towards Gryffindor Tower to freshen up before dinner. She nodded politely to the Fat Lady who looked at her soot covered and grimy clothing with disdain.

"Wattlebird." Lily said a little more forceful than was necessary.

"Humph, and what, might I ask, happened to you?" The Fat Lady asked rather ungraciously. Lily gave her a tight lipped smiled.

"Just a little mishap in the Potions classroom. I'll be sure not to smear your paint with the soot." The Fat Lady glared at her but swung aside to let her pass. Lily ran up the stairs and entered the common room. She sighed with relief and ran up to her dorm. Lily stripped out of her sooty and singed clothing and turned on the facet in the shower. She stood under the pounding droplets letting the dirt and grime run off of her body and drain away. Lily sighed in content as the water pounded at her aching muscles tight from the stress of the day.

Once she was washed and clean Lily shut off the water and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. The steam clung to the mirror and she wiped her hand across its surface to clear it away. The person she saw staring back at her looked tiered but oddly happy. Lily wondered why she could still be happy when everything had gone so terribly wrong. She had disowned James and he now officially hated her. But at least she still had Lucius. At least he hadn't left her or abandoned her. James she could deal with, it hurt to lose him, but she would get over it with time. Lily sighed and left the bathroom. She rummaged through her trunk and got out a clean school uniform and changed into it. The other nearly ruined uniform lay on the floor in a heap. She picked up the dirty garment and spread it out on top of her trunk. She withdrew her wand and aimed it at the tattered uniform.

"Scourgify." The black soot stains lessoned and the fabric returned to its normal white coloring. The wrinkles smoothed themselves out and the seams pressed themselves. By the time the spell was finished the uniform looked brand new. Lily smiled at her work and hung up her uniform in the wardrobe. She glanced up at the clock and hurriedly replaced things in her trunk and got the room back in its proper order.

As Lily walked down the stairs into the common room she noticed a slight chill in the air and gaped when she walked into the classroom and snow began to fall on her head. James sat in a red arm chair his wand pointed lazily at the ceiling causing snow to fall from thin air. Lily glared at him.

"Nice James, why don't you just freeze the entire castle? Oh, wait, your mood is doing that already!" She snapped angrily. He lowered his wand and stood up abruptly.

"What do you care Lily? Wouldn't you just rather be off with your new snake of a boyfriend?" Lily opened her mouth to retort but he cut her off.

"You know, I've always liked you Lily. You've been a great friend and I tried to protect you from the likes of him! Your stupid Lily for even thinking of dating a Slytherin! There just lowlife, lying cheating, bastards Lily! Don't you see that? Let alone the fact that he's what? Three years older than you? Lily your only sixteen! And you go off and decide to give him good shag because you think that you love him? He's using you Lily, isn't it obvious?"

"No James! Its not! You know nothing of the relationships I've been in! All you care about is your own pompous life! You get what you want and if you can't have something you throw a fit! Well, James, I'm sorry to tell you, but you will NEVER have my love! I do not love you and I will never ever have feelings for you! I liked you as a friend James. But now, your just a lowlife bloody git! Your no better that the Slytherins that you rag on all the damn time! It's not them who are the lowlife, lying, cheating, bastards. No, James, that's you! You have no control over me and my life, and if that makes you mad, who cares? I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore James Potter! And there is no way in hell you will get between Lucius and me. I love him and my heart will always belong to him. Not you." James stared at her in cold disbelief. He opened his mouth and shut it again.

"Have fun with your damn life then Lily. I hope he makes you happy. You know though, a happy relationship is about trust as well. Do you really trust him Lily? Look at his family, his fathers in League with He Who Must Not Be Named. His fathers a bloody murderer Lily and sons usually follow in their father's footsteps. I'd learn a little more about his past before you go including yourself in his future." Lily glared at him and turned on her heel and ran up the stairs slamming the door to the dormitory hard behind her.

"Damn him!" She screamed and kicked the door. She threw herself on her bed and her kitten Pavlova meowed angrily at her for attention. Lily sighed and picked up his food dish and filled it to the brim charming it with a refiller spell.

"Sorry Pavlova. I haven't really given you much attention have I?" Lily said as she sat down on the floor beside her cat. She stroked her pretty soft fur while she ate.

"Things have just gotten harder and harder for me. You know, your lucky to be a cat. You get all the free reign in the world. I wish I had such a luxury Pavlova. I wish I could just run away from it all and know all the answers. They have me so confused and hurt. Pavlova, I don't know who to believe anymore." Lily broke down in a bought of sobs thinking over the things James had said. It had never crossed her mind before about Lucius's father being a deatheater. Would Lucius really follow in his father's footsteps? He wouldn't, he couldn't… he knew that she was a mudblood and he still loved her… didn't he?


	25. Discoveries

**~Discoveries~***

**I sincerely apologize to all of my readers that I have not updated in so long. My life has been hectic and this story has kind of fallen to the wayside. I hope that this new chapter will make my readers happy. The story will continue in full force, with new and exciting twists to come! Thanks a million! Please review! TripC130**

Professor McGonagall had approached the students of Gryffindor house and gotten the names of all the students staying over the Christmas Holidays. Lily was infuriated to find out that James would be staying. She just couldn't bear the thought of having to deal with him over the break. It was already bad enough that Miranda was leaving over the holidays and Lucius had warned her that he might have to leave for a couple of days over the two and a half week vacation. Lily got depressed just thinking about it. She went through the next couple of days in a blur and a depression that no one could get her out of. She had avoided Lucius for most of the time and hadn't said a word to him during her D.A.D.A. classes. He was obviously worried about her but at this point she didn't care, she had her own problems to still get figured out.

It was one day until break started officially and students had begun to head home for the holidays. Lily sat in the library staring down at a book on the table and trying to comprehend the divination star charts she was supposed to be finishing. She just couldn't concentrate and all she wanted to do as of late was sleep and cry. The slightest thing made her angrier than ever and another would make her break down into tears. It had to be that she was hitting her period early. Lily sighed and slammed the book shut and laid her head down on the tabletop. She looked at the shelves of the library and noticed a familiar blonde figure walking towards her.

"Hey babe. Aren't you supposed to be studying?" He asked. Lily glared at him.

"I am." She said bitingly. Lucius nodded and smirked.

"Uh huh. Because it sure looks like you are with the book being closed." Lily sighed as he sat down beside her and pulled the book towards him. She slapped her hand down on top of it and dragged it back to where it had been on the table.

"I just don't feel like studying right now Lucius. Or talking for that matter." Lucius frowned and ran a hand over her hair.

"Well, how about a trip to the kitchens? Hm? You didn't eat much dinner and you're bound to be hungry." Lily shook her head on the table and closed her eyes, savoring his cool touch on her cheek. Lucius stood up and grabbed her by the arm hoisting her out of her seat.

"Hey!" She protested and tried to pull away from him but he wrapped her in his arms and captured her lips with a kiss. She kissed him back and tears began to spill from her eyes. Lily hugged him closer and sniffled resting her head against his chest.

"What's wrong my love?" He asked, tilting her chin upwards.

"It's just this whole thing with James I guess. Ever since the incident in the common room I've just been so depressed over it. He hates me Lucius… I mean, I don't like him anymore. We don't speak at all… but part of me… Merlin I just don't know what to feel." Lucius pulled her against him.

"Lily, I think what you need is a break from Potter. Over the break, you stay with me ok? There won't be that many people here anyways. Nobody will miss you in the common room or the dorms. Plus, I'm just about the only boy staying from Slytherin. We would have the dorm all to ourselves. What do you say Lily love? Care to spend the nights with me?" Lily beamed at him.

"Oh my god yes! I would love that! I could just stay away from James and not have to deal with him at all! All my time would be spent around you." She giggled girlishly and became giddy with the thought of getting to spend all her nights with Lucius. Lucius chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're laughing now, so there's a start to improving your mood." Lily smiled shyly at him.

"I'm so sorry that I've ignored you throughout this week. I just… I've been thinking about things that have been bothering me a lot."

"What things? Tell me about it while we walk. We need to get some food in you anyways." Lily nodded and quickly shoved her books in her bag and they walked out of the library and into the deserted corridors.

"So what's been on your mind love?" Lucius asked. Lily bit her lip uncertainly. She was afraid to mention the conversation that she had had with James. What if Lucius became offended? What if he really didn't love her because she was a mudblood? Lily took a deep breath and started talking. She had to tell him at some point and it was now or never.

"When James confronted me in the common room about us… I had lashed back at him and said that I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Lily could feel a slow blush creep onto her cheeks as she told him that. "Well… he retorted that a relationship needs trust… and that I shouldn't trust you because of your past… because your father was a deatheater and you might follow in his footsteps." Lily had stopped walking and hung her head, shutting her eyes, not believing a single word, willing them not to be true. Lucius was silent and all she could hear was there breathing in the quiet corridor. She felt him lift her chin up and she opened her eyes. His eyes were stormy grey and wrought with sadness.

"Lily… my father is a very well known deatheater in Voldemort's ranks." Lily cringed away from him when he spoke that name. "Lily, you need to know that Vo… He Who Must Not Be Named is strong and many witches and wizards do follow him in darkness. But Lily… I am not my father. I have never agreed with the killing of mudbloods. Not since I found you." Lily's eyes went wide.

"So then… before me… you did believe in it?" She began to pull away from him, fear showing in her vibrant green eyes. Lucius continued, choosing his words cautiously.

"Yes, but that was how I had been raised Lily. I didn't know any different. When Severus talked about you he glorified you and all your good traits. I didn't really care at the time and when I found out that you were a mudblood… I took a great dislike for you. But, you weren't in my life then. I didn't know you like I know you now. Lily, I love you. Your blood is as pure as any person I have ever known. You are my one and only Lily Evans. I made the commitment to protect you and love you and I will stick to that Lily. I will never abandon you no matter what other people say or think. You are mine and always will be. Do you believe me Lily?" Lucius looked at her with such love and devotion in his eyes that Lily was in awe. Those were the eyes of one who was truly in love. Lily felt a lump rise in her throat and she ran to him. He embraced her tightly.

"I love you Lucius! I love you!" She cried into his chest.

"I love you to Lily." His voice was thick with tears and Lily looked up in surprise. Glistening tears rolled down his masculine face. She brushed her hand along his cheek to wipe them away.

"Lucius Malfoy, you amaze me more every day." She embraced him tighter and found his lips in a warm kiss. They kissed with a rising passion oblivious to the world around them. When they broke apart Lucius smiled as Lily's stomach rumbled.

"Hungry are we?" He asked. Lily blushed and nodded.

"Sorry, that was a total mood killer." Lucius laughed and took her hand in his.

"Its fine my love. Let's go raid the kitchens shall we." Lily giggled and Lucius raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked with an amused smile.

"It's just, I'd never see you as the sort of person to say that. You're always so prim and proper and a follow the rules type of guy." Lucius looked genuinely surprised.

"A follow the rules type of guy? Lily, baby, I am nowhere even close." He chuckled darkly and pulled her in for another kiss and leaned in near her ear to nibble on the sensitive skin.

"I can show you just how unruly I can be Lily Evans. Following the rules is for people who don't ever get in trouble. I've gotten in a fair amount of trouble, and intend to get in a lot more with you by my side." Lily giggled and her breath hitched as he kissed her sweet spot again. He pulled away from her and pulled her on down the hallway by the hand.

"But first, before I show you my devilish side, we need to eat." Lily burst out in joyous laughter and they ran down the corridors hand in hand.

At the fruit bowl portrait Lucius scooped Lily into his arms and twirled her around. They both laughed and Lily leaned back against the wall breathing heavily. Lucius placed both arms around her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"So what are you hungry for my love?" He asked in a sultry tone. Lily chuckled and kissed him hungrily.

"You." She said breathlessly, as he eyes sparked with lust. He kissed her forehead delicately.

"There is plenty of time for that over the break. Now, I'm being serious. What are you hungry for?" He pulled her away from the wall and tickled the pear in the portrait on the wall. Lily sighed as they stepped through the portrait into the kitchens. The comforting smell of food wafted towards them and Lily's stomach growled with hunger. Lucius smirked at her as a house elf approached them.

"What can I do for the two students who should be heading to bed at this hour?" The old house elf asked. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"We're hungry, so if you wouldn't mind could you get us something to eat?" He asked rather ungraciously. The house elf crossed his arms and Lily squeezed Lucius's arm.

"Excuse him please. Now, would you be so kind as to get us some strawberries, melted chocolates and marshmallows, and possibly some chocolate cake if you have any? Oh, and some fire cider to please." The house elf smiled and nodded obediently.

"Right away Missus." The house elf said in high-pitched tones. With a low bow he turned around and headed into the depths of the kitchen. Lucius sniffed with disdain from beside her and she turned to him with a smile on her face.

"You just have to be courteous to them my love. Because the way you handled it won't get you anywhere." Lucius rolled his eyes and took her hand pulling her through the throng of house elves busily preparing the meals for the next day. They sat down at a long table surrounded by chairs. They house elves kept a table here for the students who tended to wander in at all hours of the day and night.

Lily sighed and took Lucius's hands from across the table.

"Does the food that I asked for sound good?" She asked. Lucius nodded.

"Yes, but I might not eat much of it seeing as I actually ate dinner." He eyed her knowingly but smiled. Lily averted her eyes sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know."

"Plus the fact that the food you asked for is all dessert." Lily squeezed his hand and looked at him challengingly.

"It's what I was hungry for. I promise that tomorrow I will eat breakfast lunch and dinner." Lucius eyed her skeptically.

"Mhm." He said and poked her in the side. Lily smiled and slapped his hand away playfully. Lucius grasped her hand in his and held it tightly.

"Love you." He whispered. Lily blushed slightly and smiled.

"I love you to." They looked up in surprise as a small voice cleared it throat. Two house elves stood beside there table bearing trays of food. Lily smiled at them, without even blushing but Lucius pulled his hand from hers and clasped them on the tabletop staring coldly at the two house elves.

The house elves bowed respectfully and set the trays down on the table.

"You're very welcome young masters. Enjoy." One of the house elves squeaked and then they both turned to leave. Lucius watched them walk away and stood up abruptly. His foot lashed out and met with the small creatures backside. The creature squeaked in pain and fear and went sprawling across the stone floor.

"Lucius!" Lily had stood up her face livid with shock and anger. Lucius didn't pay any attention to her. He stalked over to the house elf struggling to its feet and dragged it up by its ears. The house elf howled and other house elves had begun to gather.

"You dare insult me! I have plenty a right not to thank you stupid vermin! All you are is lowlife servers!" Lucius shook the house elf violently by the ears and Lily screamed at him from behind. Lucius threw the house elf across the room and the poor creature landed on the tabletop scattering strawberries, marshmallows, cake, and chocolate across the table and onto the floor. Lucius turned on his heel and rushed from the kitchen.

Lily raced after him and caught up with him in the corridor. She gripped his arm and he spun around to face her. His eyes and face a mask of livid rage.

"You had no right to do that Lucius Malfoy! They have free rights here at Hogwarts! They give students food at all hours out of the goodness of there hearts! How could you be so cold?" She shrieked at him. In an instant Lucius's hand was raised and he slapped her hard across the face. Lily staggered and felt blood gush into her mouth salty and bitter like copper.

"Get away from her Malfoy!" A gruff voice hollered from behind them. Lucius turned around slowly, prepared for a fight and came face to face with Remus Lupin who had a wand pointed directly at his chest. Lucius's expression was cold and distant. He stalked forward and roughly pushed Remus aside.

"Get out of my way Lupin." He growled and disappeared around the corner.

Lily stood frozen in the corridor blood dripping steadily from her lips and onto the floor. Remus rushed to her and embraced her. She was shaking and to stunned to speak. Remus soothingly rubbed her shoulder with one hand as he dabbed at the blood on her lips with his handkerchief. Once he had most of the blood wiped away as best he could he raised his wand. Lily flinched away from him finely noticing what he was doing.

"Shh, Lily, your lip is split. I need to fix it. This will only take a second. Episky!" Lily winced as the cut sealed and the blood washed away magically. She licked her lips, the coppery taste of blood still present on her tongue. Remus grabbed her shoulder and looked her square in the eye.

"Lily, your okay now. Come here." He pulled her into a hug and she fell limply against his chest and her body shook with great racking sobs and wails that echoed hollowly down the corridors.

Lucius stormed into the Slytherin common room and sank into one of the plush black leather couches. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists and they shook from pure rage channeling through his body like a poison. He had let his rage get the best of him and had hurt the girl he loved. Merlin! He had slapped Lily across the face all because she had been standing up for the house elves. Lucius dropped his head in his hands. Lily had to be terrified of him now. He bet that she wouldn't even want to be anywhere near him over the break. He had really screwed things up this time.

Lily had left Remus in the Gryffindor common room and retired to bed. She sat in the window seat, staring out over the dark grounds of the castle. Her mind kept flitting back to the look on Lucius's face. Why had he gotten so angry? Angry enough to hit her. She leaned her head against the cool glass. She loved him with every fiber of her being and thought that he loved her to. He had told her that he did just earlier, so why had he gotten so angry? She had seen a brief glimpse of how he treated the house elves at his home and knew that he disliked the creatures, but to be that violent with one? Lily shook her head, bewildered. He had to be furious with himself for hitting her. He probably thought that she hated him now. She was as far from hating him as she could be. She was just confused by his behavior was all. Lily stood up and quietly left the dorm room. She entered the empty and dark common room and left through the portrait hole.

The corridors were quite besides the light snoring of some of the portraits on the walls. Lily wandered through the corridors debating whether or not to try and get into the Slytherin common room. She stopped as a familiar noise caught her attention. The stone wall beside her had formed a door. She opened it slowly and entered the room of requirement. It was the vast storeroom full of junk and discarded items once again instead of the lush bedroom it had transformed into when she and Lucius had been in it. She wandered through the shelves and stopped as a glint caught her eye. The mirror of Erised had been partially covered by a sheet again. She approached it and pulled the sheet down. Instantly she saw what she desired most. She saw herself and Lucius in a warm embrace. He kissed her passionatly and placed a hand to her stomach. Lily's eyes widened as she stared at the mirror. She placed a hand to her own flat stomach and the Lily in the mirror smiled at her.

Lily sat down on the worn stone floor in front of the mirror. "I'm pregnant?" The Lily in the mirror nodded and received a kiss from Lucius. Lily tried to wrap her brain around it. She stared at the mirror. The mirror of Erised told of your deepest and most desperate desire she thought. "So, I want to be pregnant then?" The mirror images shook their heads. "I don't understand."

"We show you're desires as they come to fruition…" A whisper echoed through Lily's mind and her lips parted in an o of surprise. She swallowed hard and placed her hands on her flat stomach.

"A baby… I'm going to have a baby. Lucius's baby… oh my God…" She whispered, afraid that by speaking any louder, it might turn out to be just a dream and she would wake up. She hugged her knees to her chest and stared at the mirror image of herself and Lucius, lost in thoughts of love and family. Her and Lucius's family. A smile graced her lips and she knew that everything was going to be alright. She and Lucius could survive. They could make it through anything as long as they had each other. She touched her belly. And as long as they had something to fight for.


	26. Bliss

**~Bliss~***

Lily woke with a start and sat up. She groaned in pain as her soar joints ached from having fallen asleep on the cold stone floor of the room of requirement. She was chilled to the bone and it hurt to move. She struggled to her feet and made her way through the tall shelves and piles of forgotten items that filled the room of requirement. She slipped out of the doorway into the corridor and looked out of the window. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. She had slept in the room of requirement nearly all night! Lily hurried down the corridors and up the grand staircase, headed for Gryffindor tower. She ran into the reading room and hurried up to the portrait of the fat lady. She cleared her throat and the lady awoke with a snort. She opened her eyes blearily and stared down at Lily in bewilderment.

"Are you just getting back to the common room Ms. Evans? It is way past curfew. You can be sure that Professor McGonagal will hear about this!" She quipped angrily. "Of all the things! To be woken up by a student so early in the morning! By Merlin!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, but can you just let me in please. I'm kind of in a hurry." The fat lady snorted derisively.

"Fine. Password?"

"Nattle Nettle." Lily said. The fat lady pursed her lips in annoyance but swung aside. Lily rushed past her into the portrait hole and up the stairs into the common room.

Students were just waking up when Lily entered the girls dormitory. Miranda sat up in bed.

"Lily? Where have you been? Are you just now getting back?" She asked incredulously. Lily smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I fell asleep in the room of requirement." She admitted guiltily. Miranda raised her eyebrows.

"Were you in there with Lucius again?" She asked. Lily glared at her.

"No! I went on a walk by myself because I needed to think and the door appeared while I was walking." Miranda smirked.

"Mhm. Sure thing Lily." Lily sat down on the bed and bit her lip.

"Mare…" Miranda looked up at Lily and came over to her, noting her worried look.

"Hey, what is it? Did something happen between you and Lucius? You were kind of quiet when you came up last night."

"Well… yeah, something did happen. But… that's not what is bothering me…" Lily said slowly.

"Well, what is it?" Miranda pressed. Lily met her friend's eyes.

"Mare… I think I'm pregnant." Lily said in barely a whisper. Miranda's eyes widened and her lips parted.

"You… think you're… pregnant…" She repeated slowly. Lily nodded.

"Well, how do you know? I mean, you're as skinny as you've always been… you certainly don't look pregnant." Lily swallowed.

"When I was in the room of requirement… I found the mirror of Erised. I found it only once before… when Lucius and I first kissed. At the time, we both looked into it and saw our deepest desire… which was to kiss each other. And we did… Well this time I saw the both of us and my belly was huge because I was pregnant." Miranda shook her head.

"But… that doesn't make any sense. You can't be… pregnant." Miranda said. Lily frowned and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I don't know Mare… I trust the mirror… but at the same time I'm uncertain. I mean, I'm not really showing any signs, at least that I can tell…" Miranda bit her lip.

"There's one way to know for sure." Miranda said. Lily looked at her quizzically. "Madame Pomfrey always keeps muggle pregnancy tests in the Hospital Wing. If we devised a plan to get you in there, I could take you, say that I found you hurt or something and I could find one while Madame Pomfrey was preparing the potion." She explained. Lily gave her friend a quizzical look.

"And how are we going to pull that off? Madame Pomfrey would know we faked it and were up to something." Lily protested. Miranda looked at Lily nervously.

"Unless we didn't fake it. I could always jinx you. Jinxes are nasty but fairly easy to fix with the right medicinal potion. And first years are always casting jinxes on each other so she should have plenty of cures in stock."

"I don't know Mare…" Lily said uncertainly. "Wouldn't it be a bit dangerous? Especially if I am pregnant?"

"Not if we choose the right jinx. Perhaps the Densaugeo jinx?" Lily covered her mouth.

"I don't want my teeth to grow rapidly Mare!" She protested. Miranda shrugged.

"Well, it's worth a shot. It certainly won't hurt if you are pregnant for your teeth to grow rapidly. It's the safest bet, and it's a rather easy fix." Miranda said. Lily frowned.

"I guess. So you'll take me to the hospital wing then after you hit me with the jinx?" Miranda nodded. "And what do you plan on telling Madame Pomfrey?" Lily asked.

"That a first year jinxed you as a joke because you told them off in the corridor. You have to admit, it is something you would do Lily." Lily smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, let's give it a go then. When will we do it?"

"After classes before dinner. That way it will seem more plausible because students will be getting ready to leave for the holiday." Miranda explained. Lily nodded.

"Okay. I wish you didn't have to leave Mare. You're going to miss out on Slughorn's party. Plus I have to endure it with James…" Miranda smiled.

"Well, atleast Lucius and Severus will be there." She said reaureingly. "And Lucius won't let anything happen to you once he finds out. You are going to tell him right, I mean, if it's positive of course." Lily smiled.

"Of course, he is the father after all, if there is even a baby." Miranda embraced Lily tightly.

"I can't believe it. I'm worried for you and yet excited to."

"Yeah. Same here. Well, should we get dressed and head down to class then? I think we might've missed breakfast." Lily said guiltily. "Sorry." Miranda shrugged.

"Who cares? I'm just excited for classes to end so we can get that test!" Lily smiled and stood, clasping Miranda's hands in her own.

"Yeah, I think I'm more nervous than excited honestly."

"Everything will be fine, I promise!" Miranda said. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out her uniform and began to change. Lily smiled and thought about the prospect that she might actually be a mother as she changed out of her old uniform and into a clean one.

Both girls ran down the stairs and hugged each other as they separated to go to their respective classes. Lily ran down the stairs to the dungeons. She quietly entered the potions classroom and was relieved to see that students were still getting settled. She quickly took her seat and pulled out her potions book. Professor Slughorn walked out from his office and beamed at the students.

"Well! It is the last day before holiday break and I thought we might concoct a fun little potion today! You could say, we'll celebrate your last day and go out with a bang!" He chortled at his joke and waved his wand at the chalk board. Writing scrawled across it. Erumpent Potion Pg. 579. Lily beamed and opened her book excitedly to the correct page. Murmurs of excitement and concern rippled throughout the classroom. Professor Slughorn clapped his hands to bring attention back on him.

"Okay! If you will partner up and go grab an Erumpent carcass off of the far wall! Your cauldrons are already set up, you will just need to dissect your Erumpent for the sack containing the Erumpant fluid and powder the horn and cut up the tail! Enjoy! And remember! The Erumpent potion when completed will explode if it comes into contact with anything other than the cauldron it is in! So be careful! Alright, have at it students! You have an hour and a half!" Severus came up behind Lily and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Need a partner Lils?" Severus asked with a smile. She smiled at him.

"Yeah." They moved to the back wall with the other students and claimed their Erumpant carcass and brought it back to the table.

Lily began reading the potions book and preparing the cauldron while Severus began to dissect the Erumpent carcass. Severus sliced through the thick yellow scales and into the bloody meat of the creature. He carefully extracted the fluid sack from beneath the stomach and peered over her shoulder at the book.

"It says to put the fluid in first by squeezing the sack from the base to tip directly into the heated cauldron." Severus said. Lily nodded, trying not to look at the slimy dripping yellow organ Severus held in his hands. Lily stoked the burner hotter beneath the cauldron and Severus began to squeeze the organ with his hands. A sudden scream and loud bang sounded in the room. Severus hardly even flinched while Lily jumped and spun around. A Slytherin girl stood beside her table, covered in sickly yellow slime that had exploded loudly. The boy stood next to her, covered in soot and erumpent guts.

"I think we need another Erumpent Carcass over here sir…" The boy muttered. Professor Slughorn laughed and brought them another carcass from the table.

"Another warning! Be very careful when extracting the fluid sack as it can explode when cut wrong, as was demonstrated by Ms. Johnson and Mr. Frasier!" The class calmed down and went back to working on the potion, even more carefully than before.

Severus had successfully extracted the fluid from the Erumpant sack and slid the carcass towards Lily.

"Care to do the tail?" He asked with a smirk. She glared at him and smiled.

"No. But fine." She gripped the creature's tail and sliced the knife through the fur and scales, severing the tail from the body. She swallowed the bile that rose to her throat at the sound of the bone snapping and the sight of the blood that dripped out onto the table. She held the tail out to Severus who took it from her and chuckled.

"You're being awfully squeamish today Lily. Usually blood and stuff doesn't bother you." Lily smiled, still feeling sick and edged the carcass away from her. Severus skinned the tail and handed her the horn to grind into powder. Lily carefully began grinding the horn and when she had it down to a fine powder she added it to the simmering cauldron of Erumpent fluid. Severus sliced the skinned tail into strips and then small chunks and dropped them into the cauldron. The smell that arose from the mixture was disgusting! Lily felt her bile rise and she couldn't hold it back. She bolted across the classroom and emptied her stomach into a cauldron sitting against the wall on the far side of the room. Several students gasped and others made disgusted sounds. Professor Slughorn was at her side, holding back her hair.

"There, there Lily. It's alright. The fumes can be quite noxious. I'm terribly sorry." He said. Lily grunted, still leaning over the cauldron breathing heavily. She felt shaky and clammy and just wanted to curl up into a ball and sink into the floor.

"Mr. Snape, could you take Ms. Evans up to the hospital wing for a tonic from Madame Pomfrey? I'm not grading this assignment and I know you two would have passed it anyway. So, if you please." He stood up and Severus hurried over to Lily's side. He took Lily's arm and led her out of the classroom.

"Lily, are you alright?" He asked his voice filled with concern. She nodded weakly.

"Yeah… it'll pass. Those fumes just got to me I guess." Worry lines formed on her forehead as she thought of what this might mean. It was very very likely that she was pregnant.

In the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey made Lily a stomach tonic which she drank. It tasted awful and made her gag just to swallow it but it helped nearly instantly.

"There you are dear, that will have you back up and perky again. Erumpant potions are nasty things! They reek to Merlin's tower!" She exclaimed. Lily smiled and an idea popped into her head. She was in the hospital wing already, so why not take advantage of the situation?

"Can I use the lavatory to wash up a bit before I go to my next class Madame Pomfrey?" Lily asked. Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"Of course dear, go right ahead. Mr. Snape, you can head off to class now." She told Severus. Severus nodded and looked at Lily in concern. She smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'll be fine Severus. I'll see you later okay?"

"Alright, just let me know at dinner how you're feeling okay?" Lily nodded and Severus turned and left.

Lily walked to the back of the hospital wing and glanced over her shoulder. Madame Pomfrey was busy with another student who had come in just before she had. Lily glanced around and made her way over near Madame Pomfrey's office. She silently looked in the wooden cabinet full of different medicinal potions on the wall. She opened different drawers and didn't find anything. She bit her lip, glancing back over her shoulder to make sure Madame Pomfrey was still busy with the other student. She knelt down and pulled open the bottom drawer. Tucked back into the far right corner of the drawer was a box labeled muggle pregnancy tests.

"Bingo." Lily whispered and quickly opened the box and removed one. She stood and slipped it into the pocket of her robe and hurriedly walked back across the room.

"Thank you again Madame Pomfrey!" Lily said. She smiled and left the hospital wing, completely forgetting about her need to wash up.

Lily ran down the corridors hoping to catch Miranda as she got out of class. She ran up to the third floor just as students were getting out of classes. She moved around people on the stairs and ran onto the third floor to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. She spotted Miranda moving in the large mass of students and reached out and grabbed the sleeve of her robe.

"Hey!" Miranda protested but smiled when she realized it was Lily pulling her aside.

"Oh, hey Lily. What's up?" She asked. Lily smiled.

"I got it." Miranda looked perplexed and then surprised.

"You got it? But how did you get into the hospital wing?" She asked in hushed tones.

"I got sick in potions because we were working on an Erumpent potion. The smell really got to me and I got sick." Miranda's eyes widened.

"Oh Merlin Lily. Come on; let's go to the bathroom on this floor. Next period starts in just a few minutes. We'll be late, but this is more important than D.A.D.A or Arithmancy anyways." Miranda grabbed Lily's hand and they made their way through the crowds of students towards the girls lavatory. The corridors were quickly clearing out and when they slipped into the lavatory they were completely alone. Lily bit her lip and looked at her best friend.

"I'm scared Mare… what if it is… you know?" Miranda smiled and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it Lily. I'm here for you no matter what, and I know Lucius will be to."

Lily leaned against the edge of the sinks after having scrubbed at her face and arms vigorously. She began biting on her nail nervously. "Quit that, it will be fine." Miranda chided gently, pulling Lily's hand from her mouth. Lily gave her a worried glance. Miranda glanced at her watch.

"Okay." Miranda said. Both girls turned and Lily picked up the stick.

"It's… pink… which mean…"

"You're pregnant! Oh my God Lily! I can't believe it!" Miranda embraced Lily in a tight hug and beamed at her best friend. Lily was wide eyed but was smiling.

"I-I'm pregnant… with Lucius's baby… oh Merlin… what do I tell him Mare? What will he think? What if he's angry?" Miranda gripped Lily's shoulders and shook her.

"Lily! He is your boyfriend! He loves you! I know he does! He will love you no matter what Lily Evans!" Lily smiled, still shocked beyond belief.

"Yeah… Merlin… this is crazy… I'm pregnant." She breathed. Miranda squealed happily and pulled Lily into another hug.

"Come on! Let's hurry and get to class. Don't tell Lucius yet! We need to talk about this more before you tell him!" Miranda said as she pulled Lily out of the lavatory.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because, you need to tell him in a place no one could overhear you. Plus, you don't want to throw it on him at the beginning of the day. Wait until later this evening to tell him, to at least give yourself a chance to get used to the idea." She said.

"Mare, I'm never going to get used to the idea until I have a huge belly." Lily said with a laugh. Miranda smiled and hugged Lily yet again.

"I'll see you next class period in Divination okay?" Lily nodded and Miranda ran off to get to her class. Lily swallowed and tried to compose herself as she opened the door to the potions classroom. Professor Adders looked up from his desk.

"Ah, Ms. Evans, nice of you to join us. Flip to chapter thirty –seven and begin reading. You are to complete a short essay on the topic before the end of class. I suggest you get to it." The professor said brusquely.

"Yes sir." Lily said meekly and walked into the classroom. Her heart leapt as she saw Lucius sitting in his normal place. She bit her lip nervously and sat down in the chair beside him. She pulled out her books and parchment and quill and flipped to the chapter.

"Where were you?" Lucius asked under his breath.

"Uh… finishing up a Potions assignment with Severus. I got sick during potions and wasn't able to complete it." Lily grimaced at her lame excuse. Why would she go back to the potions classroom to finish up an assignment if she had gotten sick? She knew he wouldn't buy it.

"Ah good." He said and continued working. Lily glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she read the chapter. He wasn't acting like his normal self around her which was strange. She ignored it just for the fact that she had to get the essay finished by the end of the hour.

Lily was scribbling out the last few sentences of her essay when Professor Adders dismissed the class. She quickly finished and got up and took the essay up to him.

"Here you go sir." Professor Adders nodded.

"Ms. Evans." Lily braced herself for a lecture.

"Yes sir?" She responded slowly.

"I expect you not to be late for my class again or I will make you stay after and write lines. It's not like you to be late. Don't do it again. I understand it is the day before Christmas break, but that is no exception, especially for you when I know you're staying here over the break." He chided. Lily nodded silently.

"Yes sir."

"Now get to your next class, and don't be late Ms. Evans." Lily nodded and hurried back to her table to collect her books and bag.

Lily left the classroom and nearly ran into Lucius. "Oh! Lucius! Sorry!" She smiled at him. He looked oddly ill of ease.

"Is everything okay?" She asked giving him a questioning look. He took a deep breath.

"Lily, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday… I was wrong… and I can't believe that I hurt you the way I did over something so stupid. I said horrible things and I hurt the woman I love. Can you ever forgive me?" Realization dawned on Lily. She had completely forgotten about yesterday's incident when Lucius had hit her because she was so concerned about being pregnant. It all seemed like a distant memory now. Lily smiled and met his eyes.

"What you did was unforgivable Lucius Malfoy. But, I'll make an exception… spend the rest of the day with me. Ditch the rest of the day and spend it with me Lucius." Lily said. Lucius looked surprised.

"Lily. This isn't like you at all. It's the last day before Christmas break and we can spend the entire break together. We'll go to detention if we get caught."

"I don't care. And who was who told me they liked breaking the rules?" She said coyly. Lucius smirked.

"Alright, you win. But we need to stay out of site understood?" Lily smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor.

Lily continued to pace the hallway getting more and more irritated by the minute. "It should be here! It's appeared for me many times before! Why now, when I actually want it to appear, it doesn't?" She huffed in frustration. Lucius shrugged.

"Perhaps that's the reason. Since you want the door to appear it won't. I think the room of requirement only appears when a person requires its use, hence its name." Lucius said bluntly. Lily gave him an exasperated look.

"Well what are we going to do then?" She quipped. Lucius look thoughtful and he snapped his fingers and gave her a devilish grin.

"I know somewhere we won't be recognized at all, and we can stay there all day and into the night as well." He pulled her close in his arms and stared down into her bright green eyes. "It has a bit of a catch however." He said with a smirk. She cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"I'm listening."

Lucius glanced around the deserted corridor. The only sound was an occasional explosion from the potions classroom.

"They must be working on the Erumpent potion." Lily whispered. Lucius smirked and nodded. He took her hand and pulled her a little further down the corridor and around a corner. He took out his wand and pointed it at the keyhole of a locked door.

"Alohomora." He said clearly. There was a small click and the he pulled the door open. "Stand guard for just a minute while I find the right one." He whispered to her. She smiled and nodded. He slipped into potions storeroom and Lily remained in the chilly hallway. She suddenly heard footsteps and whispered to Lucius.

"Hurry up, someone's coming!" She turned back to look and felt a hand grab the back of her robes and pull her into the dark store room. The door closed silently and both of them remained silent, listening to the footfalls pass them by. Lily let out a breath she'd been holding and Lucius chuckled in the darkness.

"Nervous were we love?"

"Just a little." She said quietly.

"Mm." Lucius cupped her face and trailed his fingers down her neck. Lily shivered, but this time not from the chilly air.

Once he had finished kissing her thoroughly, he lit his wand and continued to peruse the shelves of potion vials.

"Finely." He grumbled, pulling a vial off of a lower shelf. He straightened and slowly pushed open the door and peered out into the corridor. It was empty and silent. They made their way out of the dungeons and headed up the grand staircase.

"Now, to the third floor." He said. Lily smiled.

"How is it that you know about so many secret passageways in Hogwarts Lucius?" She asked curiously. He smirked and shrugged.

"To be honest, I found a map that filch had confiscated on year. I… borrowed it for a while and studied all of the passageways, explored them to. I found this one to be most useful however." He stopped in front of the statue of the One-Eyed witch and moved around the back of it.

"Dissendium." He said. The statue shuddered and a passage opened in the witch's humped back. Lucius climbed up in it and Helped Lily up. They slid down a small slide and landed in a tall but narrow stone tunnel.

"So, you're sure this passageway leads to the cellar of Honeydukes?" Lily asked. Lucius smiled and illuminated his wand.

"Yes. Now come on, it's about an hour walk on foot to get there." Lily groaned but complained no further and walked with him through the tunnel.

After an hour of walking they arrived in Honeydukes cellar and Lucius withdrew the small potion vial from his pocket. "I think you'll need to swallows for it to be affective. I'll only need one since I'm older." Lily nodded and took the vial. She popped off the wax sealed cork and brought the vial to her lips. She took a drink of the bittersweet liquid and took two swallows. She grimaced and handed the bottle to Lucius. He took one swallow of it and replaced the cork into the vial and placed it back in his pocket.

"Well? Do I look different?" Lily asked. Lucius shook his head.

"The potion hasn't taken affect yet." He said quietly. "You'll know when it does." Lily suddenly felt a tingling sensation all over her body and it felt like her limbs were numb but being pulled on. She winced at the discomfort as her entire body was enveloped in numbness and a dull ache.

The aching subsided and the numbness faded and Lily assumed that the potion had worked.

"So, do I look older?" She asked.

"I can hardly see your features as is my love."

"Your voice sounds different." She said. "It's… deeper, almost… cooler." Lucius chuckled.

"Yes, an aging potion not only ages the features but the voice as well. Yours is different to. Now, come on, let's get out of here." He took her hand in his and led her through the dark cellar.

He pushed up the flagstone in the floor and climbed through, hoisting her up. They brushed the dust off of themselves. Lily looked down at her uniform.

"We still look like students Lucius." She said worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll stop by Gladrags first and get proper clothes." Lily's eyes brightened as they walked out onto the snow covered cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade.

"I almost forgot to tell you! Slughorn is hosting a masquerade party on Christmas eve! I kind of already told him that we would be going… sorry." She said apologetically. Lucius chuckled.

"I would've taken you anyway. And I'd say it's about time that you asked me to a dance for a change." He said with a smirk. Lily smiled and laughed, gripping his arm and pulling him close as they walked. They entered Gladrags Wizardingwear and Lucius brushed off the clerk, saying they were fine. Lucius picked out a pair of dark denim jeans and a black long sleeved button up shirt. Lily grabbed a long sleeved turtle neck and a pair of jeans. They changed and paid for the clothing and left the shop.

For the rest of the day they wandered Hogsmeade and stopped in to have a few butterbeers at the three broomsticks to ward off the cold winter air. She sat in the corner of the old pub.

"It's bloody freezing outside." Lily said, staring out of the window. Lucius smiled and nodded.

"Indeed it is. That's winter in London for you. But, at least it's warm in here."

"Yeah." Lily agreed. She took another long drink of butterbeer and sighed happily.

"Thank you for coming with me today Lucius…" She bit her lip. She had been planning on telling him about the pregnancy but hadn't been able to pluck up the courage to do so yet. Lucius eyed her curiously.

"What's wrong love?" She smiled.

"It's nothing." She said hastily. Lucius pursed his lips.

"By the way, where were you during Defense? You missed the first part of class? And honestly, I don't believe that you were finishing a potion with Severus. If you got sick, you wouldn't go back to the potions classroom to finish making a potion that made you sick." Lily gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah… you caught me… that not where I was." Lucius waited for her to continue. Lily swallowed nervously.

"Well… when I went to the hospital wing after I got sick… I had intended to go there later today with Miranda."

"Why?" Lucius asked suspiciously. Lily didn't meet his eyes.

"Because I…" She drew in a shaky breath and shut her eyes tight. "I'm pregnant Lucius." There, she had said it. She opened her eyes and studied her boyfriend sitting across from her. His face was an unreadable mask.

"So that's what you were after. A muggle pregnancy test." He said quietly, his face still impassive.

Tears pricked at the corners of Lily's eyes. He was angry, she just knew it.

"Please don't be angry… Lucius." Her voice cracked.

"I'm not angry love… I'm… stunned." His face broke into a small smile and he shook his head. "This doesn't seem real." He chuckled and stood up pulling her up into his embrace. He breathed her in deeply and held her as tight as he could, afraid she might fade away and he would never be able to hold her again.

"I love you Lily. More than life I love you. You will always have my heart." He murmured into her hair. Lily's body began to shake as she cried into his shoulder.

"I love you to." She pulled away from him and stared up into his stormy dark grey eyes. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"We're going to have a baby Lily. Our baby. Merlin…" He breathed eyes wide. "When I kissed you that first time in the room of requirement, I knew that you were mine Lily Evans. Now I have you, and a child. This is more than I ever could've dreamed of in repeating my seventh year at Hogwarts." He shook his head in bewilderment.

"You make my life complete Lily Evans. Let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the pub and out the door into the street.

Lucius pulled Lily into his arms and picked her up by the waist, swinging her around in a circle.

"I'm going to be a father to the child of the witch who I love most in this world!" He shouted exhilarated. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Lily giggled.

"I never imagined that I would be pregnant at sixteen… Merlin… what are we going to do Lucius? Especialy when I start showing? There's still months left of school." Lily said worriedly. Lucius smiled.

"We will get to it when it comes my love. For now, we won't tell anyone. There are spells that could conceal it for the time being when you do start to show. I know we will make it through this. It's perfect. This, Lily, is bliss. Pure bliss." He smiled and kissed her nose. "Now, there's a party coming up in two weeks. And I'm buying you a dress." Lily blanched.

"No you are not Lucius Malfoy!" He grinned.

"Yes, I am. You can't do anything to stop me." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yes I can! I can refuse to go with you!" She said indignantly. Lucius tilted his head.

"Well, in that case, love. I guess I'll just have to do this!" He scooped her up into his arms as she squealed and tried to wriggle free of his iron hold. He looked down at Lily cradled in his arms.

"You're my bliss Lily Evans. Now, you're going to pick out a dress and you're going to like it my love." Lily sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"Fine. I'll buy a damn dress." She grumbled. Lucius smiled triumphantly and walked down the street, headed for Diagon Alley.


	27. A Merry Holiday

**~A Merry Holiday~***

Lucius held open the door to Madam Malkin's robe shop for Lily. She smiled as she walked past him into the old familiar shop. The portly Madam Malkin bustled out from behind a rack of plain black robes and smiled kindly at them.

"Hello! What can I help you two with today?" She asked. Lucius smiled and squeazed Lily's hand.

"Yes, well, we are going to a wedding in three days and havn't had time to stop in and get dress robes for the occasion. My sister is getting married you see and it's quite a large affair." Madam Malkin beamed and nodded.

"Alrighty then! I have a wonderful selection of men's dress robes and some lovely dresses for you as well dear." Madam Malkin led them through the large shop towards the back. Lily smiled as she had just come here not a few months ago for one of Slughorn's previous parties. Madam Malkin bustled about, helping the few other customers in the store while Lily and Lucius perused the options.

Lily pulled out a short light blue bell dress and slipped away to a changing room. She got out of her clothes and slipped into the cute dress. She tugged on the zipper and it slid easily up her waist but stopped at the center of her back. Lily frowned and opened the door.

"Lucius…" She paused and smiled. He was looking into a mirror. He looked absolutely regal in the black and white tuxedo robes with ornate silver fastenings. "You look so handsome." She said and blushed. He turned toward her and smiled.

"Thank you. I like that dress. It suits you." Lily smiled, her blush deepening to crimson on her cheeks.

"Yeah, just one issue. It doesn't fit." She said and turned around for him to look. He came up behind her and slid his hands up her back to the zipper. He tugged on it gently.

"I think you need to go a size bigger love. Um… your… bust seems a bit large for it." He said with a smirk. She glared at him and sighed.

"It's that stupid aging potion! Not only did it make us look older but it altered out bodies as well. It will wear off right?" She asked. Lucius nodded.

"Yes, it will. I would suggest buying your regular size because you know it fits you. Meanwhile why don't you try on dresses in a larger size that will fit your body type now?" Lucius said with a smile. "I love seeing you in dresses because you look so elegant in them." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Lily rolled her eyes and went back to the dressing room.

Lucius rapped on the dressing room door. "Try this one on. They have it in your size but I got one size larger so it should fit." He slid a dress over the door. Lily took it and smiled. Of course it was Slytherin green. She slipped on the silky dress and zipped it up with ease. She stepped out of the dressing room and Lucius eyed her hungrily.

"You look absolutely ravishing love." He said huskily. Lily smirked and walked over to the mirror. The dress was a floor length emerald green in fine silk. It had a Grecian style shoulder with a long drape of green silk hanging off of the one shoulder and down to her calf. The top was twisted silk across the breasts leading up to the left shoulder, leaving the right uncovered. The twisted silk had a long gash across the center diagonally so that more of the breasts were revealed. The waist was accented with a beautiful silver trim and green silk cascaded down in an elegant sheet to the floor. It was modest and elegant yet still held an air of sexiness and daring beauty about it. Lily loved it and apparently Lucius did to by the way he was staring at her in the mirror.

Lucius pulled back the curtain of her long red hair and bent to kiss her bare shoulder and neck. "You are truly beautiful Lily. You really should get that one. It looks stunning on you." Lily smiled and could feel the blush returning. He was always so sincere in his compliments. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love it, and you love it on me, so I'm definitely getting it." She said and kissed him. Once she had changed back into her other clothes she walked up to the front counter with the smaller dress in hand.

"Did you decide on one dear?" Madam Malkin asked. Lily nodded and smiled. She glanced around for Lucius and pulled out her purse.

"No, I am paying for the dress." Lucius said from behind her. Lily frowned and grumbled under her breath. Lucius slid her purse back towards her. He set the proper amount of galleons on the table and Madam Malkin handed him the bag containing the dress clothes. Lily glanced at him.

"Did you get the robes with the silver fastenings?" She asked. He nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, now lets go. It's getting rather late and we probably ought to head back home." Lily gave him and puzzled look and he just smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll be just a minute." She said. He nodded and left her in the shop, pulling his cloak tightly around himself as he stepped out into the snowy street. Lily sighed.

"He isn't going to pay for this next thing." She grumbled. "Could I see that drawstring bag please?" She asked pointing to the purple velvet drawstring bag with an ornate beaded tassel on the bottom. Madam Malkin beamed and took out the small bag, setting it on the counter.

"You know dear, this bag is one of my personal specialties! It has a charm on it that allows you to fit practically anything in it and you won't even be able to tell! I do say though, I don't think it will go with the dress that you bought." She said sadly. Lily shrugged.

"That's okay, I like it and I'm sure I'll find some use for it." She gave the woman the galleons and took the bag and left the robe shop.

Lily and Lucius walked through the tunnel headed back to the castle in contented silence. It had been a wonderful day. Lucius spoke the password once again to the statue and the door slid aside. Lucius climbed through and pulled Lily up. They had put the larger clothes and the dress robes into Lily's new bag, which she now carried on her arm. They walked out into the silent corridor and headed towards the grand staircase.

"You two! What are you doing up this late!" A harsh voice barked at them. Lucius and Lily whirled around and a very tiered looking Filch leered at them. "I'm reporting you two to the headmaster!" He growled. Lucius's eyes narrowed and he slowly drew his wand from his robes.

"And how is a pathetic squib going to do that?" Lucius sneered. Filch's eyes widened. Students didn't know he was a squib, they just obeyed him because of his gruff attitude and appearance. Lily grabbed Lucius's arm.

"No Lucius! You'll only get us into more trouble than we already are!" She protested. He kept his wand pointed at Filch and ignored her.

"H-how do you know I'm a squib? I-I could hex you to oblivion!" Filch stammered and pulled a wand from his pocket. He aimed it clumsily at Lucius. Lucius smirked.

"Go right ahead." Filch shook his eyes wide. "I'm waiting." Lucius challenged. Lily looked from Lucius to Filch and drew her own wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Lily shouted aiming her wand at Lucius. His wand flew out of his hand and he turned, outraged towards Lily.

"Enough of this! Mr. Filch, I'm sorry. We will go to the headmasters office immediately, by your escort." Lily said firmly. Lucius stared at her, dumbfounded. She looked at him, not smiling.

"I don't want in anymore trouble than we are already in." Filch came up behind her.

"Smart girl. I'll tell you what, lets not mention this to the headmaster shall we?" Sweat beads were forming on his brow. "You two will be punished for being out late. That's all. No reckless behavior what so ever." He continued mumbling and ushered them down the empty corridors. Lucius sighed and held out his hand.

"Accio." He said. His wand came soaring back into his hand and he stowed it in his robes and continued walking towards Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles at Lily and Lucius.

"You understand that this behavior is completely unacceptable of students of Hogwarts. We have a curfew for a reason and students are to obey that curfew. As punishment you will both serve detention for a week of the break. You will not be allowed to attend the Hogsmeade trip on the Friday the nineteenth. I will, however, allow you to attend Professor Slughorn's Christmas Eve party and the Christmas Eve feast. I will not ruin your Christmas. That would be heartless of me. Your detentions will be held separately and you are not to see each other over the break period while you are serving detention. Your relationship has become rather infamous amongst the staff, a rather amusing point, I might add." He smiled slightly and a twinkle entered his eye. Lily blushed and Lucius remained impassive.

"Are my terms understood Ms. Evans and Mr. Malfoy?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Lily said meekly. Lucius nodded gravely.

"Very well then, Ms. Evans, you may leave and I ask that you return to your dormitory for the night. Mr. Filch if you could see her safely to Gryffindor tower. And Mr. Malfoy, I wish to have a word with you before you go." Lily nodded and left the Headmaster's office, giving Lucius one last look before descending the staircase with Filch.

When Lily and Filch were gone, Lucius faced the Headmaster. "I'm very disappointed in you Lucius. I gave you the chance to repeat your seventh year without mistakes. You have done so well up until this point. I will be informing your parents of this incident and I'm sure they will not be pleased." Lucius let out a breath.

"When do I leave?" He asked sullenly.

"Ah yes, being expelled can be quite difficult. I gave you your chance Mr. Malfoy. You will remain here until the end of the year and complete your classes with your classmates." Lucius gave the headmaster a puzzled look.

"Wait… what?" He said. Dumbledore smiled.

"I expected to have many more problems with you than one day of ditching classes Mr. Malfoy. I am actually quite pleased and I assume you had a good reason for ditching on the last day before holiday break. This is the only time I will let this pass Mr. Malfoy because I know that you are doing much better than you were last year. Your grades are phenomenal and your temper has been in check all year. I am very pleased. You may go now." Lucius smiled slightly.

"Thank you Headmaster." He said. Dumbledore nodded and Lucius turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing." Lucius turned back towards the headmaster.

"Yes sir?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Ms. Evans seems to contribute to this better behavior, if I were you, I'd keep up with whatever you're doing Mr. Malfoy." To Lucius's surprise the headmaster smiled and nodded at him and then returned his attention to the paperwork on his desk. Lucius smirked and left the headmasters office and headed through the corridors down to the dungeons.

Lily woke up in the morning and dressed in jeans and a comfortable long sleeved shirt. She assumed that she would still be allowed to wear her own clothes even if she was serving detention for seven days out of the break. She sighed and stroked Pavlova before heading down the stairs to the common room. James was standing by the portrait hole exit talking with Remus and Sirius who had stayed behind for the break as well. Lily sighed and walked up to them.

"Excuse me." She said and moved past them. Someone grabbed her arm and she turned.

"Where were you at dinner last night Lily?" Remus asked his face concerned. Lily smiled weakly.

"I got sick in potions class and was holed up in the hospital wing for most of the day." She lied. Remus looked concerned but James and Sirius remained passive.

"Wouldn't Madam Pomfrey have just given you a stomach tonic?" Sirius asked accusingly.

"Yes Sirius, she did but it didn't work. I don't have time for this. Now, if you'll excuse me." She pushed past them and left the Gryffindor common room without another word.

Lily had missed breakfast in order to slip away to the library for a little while and catch up on some reading. It had been too long since she had sat down with a good book. She sighed and closed Troll Fancies, the fictional book she had been reading. She had been in the library for half an hour and glanced up at the clock. It was probably about time that she go to the Great Hall to serve detention with Professor Flitwick. Professor McGonagall had caught her near the library and informed her that she would be helping with all of the Christmas decorations around Hogwarts. She walked down the corridors and pushed open the heavy door to the great hall. The sight before her made her mouth drop. All four house tables were covered in gold, silver, red, green, and white ornaments of every shape and size.

Lily walked over to Professor Flitwick and smiled. He beamed at her. "Oh wonderful! Ms. Evans! I'm glad that you're able to help me with all of this! I know detention is a bother, but hopefully the holiday will brighten your spirits some! Now, I'm going to put you to work on polishing and cleaning all of the ornaments that will be hanging on all of the twelve trees that Hagrid will be bringing in over the next few days. You may use magic but trust me, it takes a very long time to polish over a thousand ornaments. We will have the great hall looking spectacular for the holidays! Well, hop to it then!" Lily smiled and nodded and sat down at the Slytherin table and picked up a gold bulb. She pulled out her wand and began muttering various cleaning charms and waving her wand over and around the fragile ornament. This was going to take her days to complete.

Lucius dressed in warmer casual clothes and trudged his way through the snowy grounds on that Saturday morning. He was headed towards Hagrid's hut on the far side of the grounds near the forbidden forest. He could see the large half giant milling around his little shack and he ground his teeth in frustration. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing right now. If Lily had not intervened, he could've hexed Filch and then erased his memory of finding them and no one would've known the difference and then they wouldn't have to serve detention for seven bloody days! She could be so infuriating sometimes! And yet, he still loved her. Lucius sighed as he approached the shack and Hagrid turned towards him.

"Good mornin' to ya. Well, ye know why yer here so be useful and grab the axe there an' follow me." Lucius gaped at the man.

"We are going to cut down he trees using an axe? This is ridiculous!" He said angrily.

"Well, I'll be usin' the axe there boy. You can use spells if you want but it has to be a clean cut on them trees ya hear?" Lucius let out an exasperated sigh and picked up the axe, swinging it onto his shoulder. He followed Hagrid into the forbidden forest and Hagrid pointed out the trees that he though would work the best and look the nicest. They set to work chopping down the twelve trees for the great hall and Lucius shuddered at the thought of having to do this for six more days.

After four more days of chopping down trees with Hagrid in the forest Lucius was absolutely exhausted. He wanted to do nothing but sleep for an entire week. Not to mention that he was missing Lily because he hadn't seen her in the five days because he'd been working so much. He shivered from cold and exhaustion as the twelfth tree came crashing to the snow covered forest floor.

"Alright then Malfoy, I need ya to drink this." He handed Lucius a small bottle and Lucius eyed it suspiciously.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"It's a potion to give you your energy an strength back and increase it so ye can help me haul these trees into the castle. Professor Slughorn gave it to me for ya." Hagrid said and smiled. "Unless o' course you'd rather haul the trees without it. But it'll be a long trek if ye don't." He commented dryly. Lucius huffed in frustration and drank the sour liquid. His body felt terrible for a couple minutes and he doubled over, feeling like he was going to be sick and then he felt perfectly fine a moment after. In fact, he felt better than fine, he felt absolutely amazing! Merlin, this was even better than sex! He laughed out loud at the thought. Maybe, maybe it was better than that. He shook his head and chuckled and rubbed his hands together. Even if he felt more awake and energized it was still bloody freezing!

"Alright, lets get these blasted trees into the castle then." Lucius said brusquely.

"'At a boy. Here ya are." Hagrid handed Lucius a rope attached to the trunk of a large tree and slung another over his own shoulder. "Lets move on." He said and they began the slow trek towards the school, hauling two huge trees behind them.

In five days of polishing and cleaning over a thousand ornaments, Lily had finely gotten through all four tables and was at the last table of ornaments. They had two more days of serving detention and then they would finely be done! Lily picked up an ornate gold Hogwarts Crest ornament that reminded her of the White House collection of ornaments that her grandmother hung up every year in her home. Lily smiled at the fond memory and began the spell to clean and polish the beautiful ornament. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall were opened and Lily looked up to see Hagrid dragging a huge snow covered tree into the great hall.

"Come on lad! Yer a lot younger than I am, so you should be able to keep up!" Hagrid shouted over his shoulder gruffly.

"I am keeping up Hagrid." A drawling voice replied. Lily's heart leapt and she beamed eyes wide as Lucius walked through the door hauling a huge tree behind him. Lily almost laughed at the site. That tree was well over twenty times his weight! He had to have taken some kind of strength potion to be able to life it! Hagrid was half giant and even he had trouble hauling in all of trees.

Lucius looked up and scanned the tables full of ornaments and found Lily sitting at the Hufflepuff table. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Merlin he had missed seeing her face. It took all of his willpower not to drop the tree and run across the room and pull her up into his arms and kiss her. She smiled and blushed slightly and then lowered her head back to her work. Lucius continued to drag the heavy tree into the Great Hall.

"Hagrid! Splendid! These trees are marvelous!" Flitwick said in his high squeaky voice. Hagrid grunted and nodded.

"Thank you Professor, now where would you like these two for starters? We have ten more to bring in." He reminded the wizard. Flitwick nodded and scratched at his beard.

"I think we'll do the wall by the Slytherin table first. There will be three there and three on the opposite wall and then one more behind the head table. The rest will go in each of the house dormitories and the last in the entrance hall." Flitwick said in a chipper tone. Hagrid nodded and set down the huge tree onto the Great Hall floor. He nodded at Lucius to do the same. Lucius gratefully set the huge tree down from his shoulder and rubbed at it with his hand.

Hagrid continued to talk to Flitwick about where he wanted the trees and Lucius looked over at Lily. She was hard at work cleaning all of the ornaments.

"Lad, go warm up a bit by the fireplace before we head back out for more trees." Hagrid said, giving him a rough pat on the back. Lucius nodded and made his way over towards the fireplace and Lily. She looked up as he approached and smiled. She set down the ornament and moved to get up but he shook his head and came around the table and stood in front of the fireplace near her.

"We aren't supposed to see each other while we're working. I don't think Hagrid and Flitwick know that." Lucius whispered. Lily nodded, toying with a broom ornament in her hands.

"Lucius. I want to see you tonight." She said quietly.

"Lily, we aren't going to be able to. You know that. We only have two more days of detention. The nineteenth is the Hogsmeade trip and most of the teachers will be gone to Hogsmeade with the students. We may still have to work some but we'll be able to see each other that night. I promise. Just wait two more days love, that's all I ask. Now I have to go." Lucius walked away from the fireplace and rejoined Hagrid as they left the Great Hall.

Lily continued to see Lucius throughout the day as he and Hagrid brought in more and more trees. She had been assigned another job of helping Professor Flitwick to levitate the trees into an upright position and ino the tree stands spread along the walls. As Lucius and Hagrid brought in the rest of the trees Lily and Flitwick as well as a few other students began to levitate ornaments and ever-burning candles into the massive Christmas trees. After the day was over Lily retired to her dorm in Gryffindor tower. She flopped down onto her bed and Pavlova jumped up beside her. She smiled and stroked his soft fur as thought of Lucius swam through her mind. She drifted off into a fitful sleep, not even bothering to change into her pajamas.

The next day Lucius hauled in the rest of the twelve Christmas trees and was put to work helping to decorate them. The entire day was spent levitating garland across the walls and ornaments high into the huge trees. Ever-burning candles were placed inside every suit of armor around the school and the school took on a cheery and festive feel. The ghosts floated the halls singing Hogwarts Christmas carols and students had snowball fights out on the grounds. By the end of the day the entire castle was decorated for Christmas and it looked absolutely spectacular! Lucius was levitating ornaments onto a string of garland on the third floor when Headmaster Dumbledore walked up behind him. He paused in his work and faced the headmaster.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy." Lucius nodded at the elderly headmaster.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore smiled as he observed the garland.

"The castle looks grand Mr. Malfoy. You've done a splendid job and have worked hard with Hagrid over the past week. You may be done and won't have to do anything tomorrow. I will inform Hagrid and Professor Flitwick. I assume that you can inform Ms. Evans then?" Lucius nodded.

"Yes Professor. I definitely will sir." Dumbledore smiled.

"Very good. Have a very Merry Holiday Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore smiled and then walked on down the hallway towards the grand staircase.


	28. Anonymous Letters

**~Anonymous Letters~***

Lily sat at one of the long tables in the library studying Arithmancy charts in the half an hour she had before she had to go to the great hall to continue working. She sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

"You're studying on Christmas break? Really Lily?" The sudden address to her made her jump. She turned around in her chair.

"Lucius! God! You scared me!" She said. He smiled at her and took her hand, pulling her up from her chair. Before she could protest his lips were on hers in a heated kiss. When he was finished thoroughly kissing her he pulled back, still holding her in his arms.

"I have missed your kisses so much!" He said with a broad smile. She laughed.

"I have to Lucius. Now what are you doing here? Don't you have to go meet Hagrid soon?" She asked. Lucius smirked and shook his head.

"Nope. Met up with Dumbledore yesterday on the third floor while I was hanging ornaments and he told me that we don't have to serve detention anymore. We're off the hook my love." Lily looked slightly puzzled.

"But why? We were supposed to serve detention for a week." She said. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I tell you we don't have to serve detention anymore and you question it. Then I come in here and find you studying." He peered over her shoulder. "Arithmancy none the less! Merlin Lily! I promise I'm not lying to you, but if you need proof go talk to Dumbledore yourself. He'll tell you the same thing he told me, I guarantee it." Lily smiled with a roll of her eyes.

"I believe you. I'm just… surprised is all." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." He bent down and began to kiss along her neck and breathe in her sweet scent. Lily giggled.

"Lucius, really, we're in the library. Come on! Quit." She playfully pushed him away but he pushed her back into the table, trapping her in his arms.

"No way, I haven't gotten to kiss you for seven days and I want my fill of my girlfriend." He began to kiss her again hungrily. Lily pushed against his chest.

"Lucius, please. I promise I will spend time with you but ight now I need to finish studying, especially since I have the day free." She complained. Lucius sighed and released her.

"You have the rest of the entire break to study Lily Evans. Right now, I want you all to myself, no books. Can you do that for me?" He asked, slightly annoyed. Lily bit her lip and smiled.

"Fine."

"And anyway, all the other students are gone off to Hogsmeade today. Most of the teachers are as well." Lily looked surprised.

"I had forgotten that the Hogsmeade trip was today." She admitted. Lucius smiled.

"So… what shall we do then? Perhaps, a languorous bath in the prefect bathroom, visit the room of requirement, or the Slytherin dormitories?" Lucius drawled capturing her in his arms once more.

"I'm wanting you all to myself Lily Evans." He chuckled darkly and captured her lips for yet another kiss.

Lily leaned her head back and sighed happily as he kissed her throat.

"Mr. Malfoy, we have the rest of Christmas break to do that." She replied tauntingly and playfully pushed him away. He growled at her and her eyes widened and she smiled. She tried to quickly slip past him but he was faster and he captured her in his arms and spun her around, pinning her flat against a bookshelf. Lily's eyes widened. His hands slid down her sweater to her grey skirt and slowly pulled it up her legs. His mouth worked hungrily on her neck as he kept her pinned against the bookshelf.

"Lucius, we're going to get caught." She whispered unevenly as her breath hitched. He breathed into her neck and kissed the sweet spot behind her ear. She bit her lip, loving the sensation. Suddenly, he released her and stepped away from her, leaving her disheveled and confused.

"Wha?" She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Lucius beamed at her.

"You said you wanted to study." He said coyly. Her eyes widened in anger.

"And you said I had the rest of the bloody break!" She said a little louder than she had intended.

"SHHH!" A voice hissed angrily at them. They both turned and Madam Pince the librarian was eyeing them severely. She gave them a sharp once over and shuffled back in amongst the shelves.

Lily glared at Lucius and he cracked up. "Merlin, she creeps me out." He said. Lily cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, she is pretty creepy." Lucius smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I have an idea." Lily cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"What?" She asked. He pulled her back over to the table and pulled out two chairs and sat down. She sat down beside him. "Okay… now what?" She asked, chuckling slightly. Lucius smiled and stared into her eyes.

"Lily, when we were the robe shop in Diagon Alley and we looked in the mirror; we were both adults." She nodded, uncertain with where he was going with this. "Could you see us like that in the future? I mean, think of it hypothetically. Would you really want to be with me after three more years in Hogwarts? I mean, I know you're pregnant. But, would you?" He asked seriously. Lily blinked.

"Of course! I love you Lucius! I want to be with you forever! And this baby makes it even more so! You're the father of this child Lucius. And… maybe someday… you'll be my husband to." She blushed and averted her eyes from his intense gaze.

Lucius leaned forward in his chair and lifted her chin. He smiled warmly at her.

"I hope that will happen to." He kissed her tenderly and then sat back in his chair. Lily sighed happily and placed her hands on her flat stomach.

"He's only the size of a grain of rice in there." She said dreamily. Lucius cocked an eyebrow.

"He?" He asked. Lily smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Or she." She corrected. Lucius smiled.

"What do you think he or she will look like?" Lily giggled and shrugged.

"Well, he or she could have blonde hair or red, or even brown if my father's gene's come into play." She said and laughed. "He or she could have green or grey eyes perhaps again, if genetics are kind. I think our child would be bookish and athletic and at the top of every class in Hogwarts. The big question is what house would he or she be in?"

"Definitely Slytherin. No child of mine would be in any other house." Lucius said indignantly. Lily pursed her lips.

"Well, I am in Gryffindor." She said with a smile. "Maybe they'll get sorted there and ruin your perfect family line of Slytherin's."

"Or they could end up completely off track in Ravenlaw or Hufflepuff." Lucius said and shuddered. "Personally I hope Ravenclaw because he or she will have both of our brains and will definitely be at the top of the class. I can just see it. Head girl or boy, Prefect, all A's, all O's on the O.W.L.S and perfect scores on N.E.W.T.s. Our child is going to be absolutely perfect Lily." Lucius grasped her hand and squeezed it tight. She giggled and smiled and then bit her lip uncertainly.

"The child won't be a pureblood. What is your family going to think of that?" Lily asked quietly. Lucius shrugged.

"Who bloody cares what my family thinks Lily? It's our child and I'm overjoyed that I'm the father of a son we made together."

The doors of the library banged shut and Lucius stood, pulling Lily up with him.

"It's getting late and I know that students will be arriving back at the castle soon." He said. Lily frowned.

"Can I see you tonight Lucius? Please." Lily asked him with pleading eyes. Lucius smiled.

"I don't know how you can Lily. How are you going to sneak out and sneak in to the Slytherin common room?" He asked. Lily frowned and smiled.

"I know exactly how I'm going to do it. Give me the password so I can get in and wait up for me. I'll come at eleven o'clock. I promise." She said earnestly. Lucius gave her a speculative look.

"Alright, you figure it out and I'll stay up waiting for you. The password is Lusus Naturae." Lily beamed and hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you tonight, I promise. I love you." She kissed him and then ran out of the library before he could say another word.

Lily pelted up the grand staircase headed for Gryffindor Tower. She knew exactly how she would be able to sneak into the Slytherin dorms. Now was the perfect opportunity to get what she needed. She said the password to the fat lady and ran into the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor Common room. All of the other Gryffindors, including James, had gone on the Hogsmeade trip. Lily walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and took out her wand.

"Silencio!" She stated firmly as she crossed the threshold onto the landing where the door to the boy's dorm was. A caterwauling charm had been put in place if anyone of the opposite sex entered the wrong dorm. The charm went off and a high-pitched scream surrounded Lily. She slammed her hands over her ears but knew that she was the only one hearing the horrible sound. The charm was created to stop when the offender left the landing and was back on the stairs. Lily however was pushing on into the boys dorm. She uncovered her ears and pointed her wand at the lock on the door.

"Alohomora!" The door banged open as she had shouted the spell accidentally. "Bloody hell!" She cursed angrily and hurried into the dorm. She found James trunk and opened it. She carefully sifted through the items in his trunk. She reached the bottom of his trunk and felt around on the wood. It wasn't there. She carefully set the trunk items aside and pulled out her wand again. She really wanted to get out of there because that caterwauling charm was giving her a migraine. She pointed the wand at the trunk.

"Aparecium." She muttered. One corner of the trunk began to glow dimly and Lily placed her hand on the invisibly hidden object. She felt smooth fabric beneath her fingers though nothing was there.

Lily smiled and withdrew James invisibility cloak from the bottom of his trunk. She gripped the invisible fabric and shook it and a sneaker fell from its folds and the ornate purple and blue cloth reappeared.

"You're smart James, but not smart enough sadly." She said and smiled. She hurriedly replaced all of the items into his trunk and closed it. She stood up and rushed from the room, leaving everything exactly the way it was before. Once she reached the stairs the caterwauling charm stopped and she rushed down to the common room and then up into her own dorm. Lily sank wearily onto her bed and sighed. She tucked the invisibility cloak underneath her pillows and decided it was a great time for a nap!

The door to the Gryffindor common room opened and Lily woke with a start. "Hey Lily!" A chipper voice said. Lily rubbed her eyes blearily. What time was it?

"Hey Heather, do you know what time it is?"

"Almost ten thirty at night. I've been out in the common room talking to James and Remus all evening. They were looking for you. They told me to tell you if I saw you up here." Lily nodded and smiled at her.

"Oh, well thanks Heather." Lily smiled at her and Heather moved over to her own bed.

"Well, I'm going to bed. They're still down there if you want to talk to them." She said.

"Yeah… I don't know. I might. I may just talk to them in the morning." Lily admitted. Heather shrugged.

"Suit yourself. James seemed like he really wanted to talk to you though." She said.

"Was he angry or something?" Lily asked. Heather shook her head.

"No, he was pretty chill. He just mentioned that he wanted to talk to you and told me to tell you." Heather said and climbed into bed. "Do you mind if I turn out the light then if you aren't going to go back down?" She asked. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead, I'm really pretty tiered anyways." Lily smiled at her reassuringly.

"Okay, night Lily." Heather flicked off the light and the room went dark.

Four and a half hours earlier:

The carriages pulled up the snowy pathway leading up to Hogwarts. When they stopped students rushed out and headed up the long cold pathway towards the castle. Students rushed into the familiar walls and up to their respective dormitories to sit by the fire and ward off the winter cold. James, Remus, and Sirius ran boisterously through the corridors after an enjoyable day in Hogsmeade. They shoved each other around and ran through the portrait hole into the common room.

"Dude, give me some of those pepper imps you got Prongs!" Sirius said reaching over James. James rolled his eyes and tossed Sirius the bag of pepper imps. Sirius caught the bag and delved into the spicy treats with gusto. Remus shook his head and laughed. He leaned against the wall and spotted a letter propped up on the window sill.

"Hey Prongs, looks like a letter got dropped off for you. An owl must've arrived while we were in Hogsmeade." Remus said picking up the letter and studying it. James walked over and Remus handed him the letter.

"It's addressed to Prongs." Remus said suspiciously. James nodded and tore open the wax seal and pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment. He read:

Prongs,

I thought you might be intrigued to know that Lily Evans is pregnant and I bet you already know who the father is. I happened across this tidbit of information when I overheard the two talking in the library just today. I want her just as badly as you do. If I were you, I would do something about this atrocity. It's up to you, Potter. Choose Wisely.

James hand fell to his side. "Bloody bastard." He whispered.

"Who mate?" Sirius asked, retrieving the letter from James hand.

"Bloody Snivilus. It can't be true James. Lily can't be pregnant. She wouldn't get knocked up with that creep Malfoy. Come on, she's smarter than that." Sirius said reassuringly. Remus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah James, Lily would be smart enough to use protection while with him. It's just Snape trying to get at you." He said. James fists clenched in anger.

"Well, it worked. I'm going to kill that bloody snake!"

"Who? Snape or Malfoy?" James smiled darkly.

"Both if I have the chance. Come on. Lets go pay Snivilus a visit. He'll be in the potions room no doubt." James said and headed towards the portrait hole exit.

Severus was exactly where James had said he would be. James, Remus, and Sirius sauntered into the classroom quietly and grabbed Snape from behind hitting him with a silencing charm. Snape was dragged out of the classroom and into a deserted nearby corridor. James punched him roughly in the gut and Snape doubled over, making no sound. James removed the silencing charm and pressed his wand against Snape's throat.

"Make a peep Snivilus and I'll make it so even St. Mungos can't help you speak again." Snape nodded, his eyes full of fear. Sirius brandished the letter in front of Snape's face.

"We know you sent this to James Snivilus. So fess up! Why'd you send it!" Snape was shaking.

"I didn't send it you bloody lunatics! Agk!" James pressed the wand harder into his throat.

"The letter says that whoever wrote it wants Lily just as badly as I do. The only other person that I know of with that much feelings for her… is you." Snape glared at him.

"You think either of us has a chance against Lucius Potter? He has her wrapped around his little finger. She would do anything for him. And for your information, I got the same letter and I assumed it was from one of you!" Snape spat. James eyes narrowed.

"Highly unlikely Snivilus. Maybe I should cut out your tongue just to stop your pathetic lies." James threatened. Snape panicked.

"N-no! It's in my bag! In the Potions classroom." He said hurriedly. James jerked his head at Sirius who ran off to retrieve the bag.

He returned a few minutes later and dumped the contents of Snape's bag onto the corridor floor. Remus picked up a folded letter and opened it.

"He's telling the truth James. It's the same exact letter."

"He probably just wrote a second one hoping it would get us off his back when we came looking for him." Sirius said menacingly. Remus picked up a few papers scattered on the floor and compared the writing.

"Sorry to say, but this isn't his handwriting. Look." He held out the papers and the letter for James to study." James turned back to Severus and gripped the front of his shirt hard.

"Who sent you this letter Snivilus?"

"How should I bloody know Potter! It's not signed or are your glasses so dirty you can't read it. Oh wait, I forgot, you don't know how to read." Snape spat.

"Filthy piece of trash!" James yelled at him and threw him hard onto the floor. He kicked Snape hard in the side and Severus crumpled, wheezing in pain.

"James, enough. It's not worth it. Just leave him be. We need to figure out who sent that letter and figure out if it's true or not." Remus cautioned. James glared at him.

"Moony, always the cautious one. I'm tiered of being cautious! I want Lily! She was supposed to be mine! Not Malfoy's!" James gritted his teeth in frustration. "How can she love that bloody git? How could she bed him… how moony? The Lily I know would never fall for a Malfoy." Remus sighed.

"Maybe you don't know her as well as you think." He said quietly and handed James the papers and the letter from Severus's bag.

"I hate to say it, but your right Potter. I've known her since she was ten, and she would never fall for Malfoy. Lucius may be smooth, but he isn't that good." James looked down at Snape with disgust.

"Like she would ever fall for you either." He spat angrily. He ripped up the papers he held in his hands and let them fall to the floor. Snape glared at him and James moved his foot as if to kick him again. Snape flinched and cowered away from him.

"That's what I thought, you stupid snake. Come on guys, let's go back to the common room. If I find out this is true and that Lily is pregnant, it's Malfoy who's gunna' pay."


	29. Dreams of Love, Blood, & Babies

**~Dreams of Love, Blood, & Babies~***

Lily dawned the invisibility cloak and silently left the girl's dorm. She made her way down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. James was talking with Sirius and Remus near the fire in the common room. Lily held her breath and quietly made her way past them. She went through the portrait hole and made her way into the dark and silent corridors.

She walked the dungeon corridors and shivered at the chill that had settled around her. As she approached the entrance to the Slytherin dorm she slowed. This wasn't a portrait like that fat lady but two huge carved statues of large snakes whose bodies intertwined.

"Lusus Naturae." She said quietly. The intertwined snakes lowered their heads and looked at her. Their heads turned towards each other and their stone bodies slid against each other forming a large gap between the two. Lily stepped through it and into the Slytherin Common room.

Posh black leather couches and chairs were scattered throughout the room and a green fire blazed in the fireplace. Lily looked around and saw Lucius lounging in one of the chairs reading a book.

"Lucius." She said. He looked up and looked around suspiciously.

"Lily?" He said cautiously. She walked towards him and took off the invisibility cloak. Lucius jumped at her sudden appearance in front of him. He smirked.

"So, you did manage it after all." He mused. She smiled and dropped the cloak to the floor. She was wearing the black negligee beneath a lavender silk robe. Lucius studied the robe and stood.

"I'm glad you're here Lily." He breathed and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly, hesitantly kissed him. Their lips melded together and the heat of their breath mingled in each other's mouths.

Lily pulled back slowly and studied his shining grey eyes. "I love you so much Lucius Malfoy." She said quietly.

"I love you to Lily…" He kissed her again and Lily ran her hands up his white shirt and began to undo the buttons. He smiled against her lips and grasped her hands in his.

"Not here love." He stepped away from her and kept a hold on her hands as he pulled her through the Slytherin common room and up a small flight of stairs. He pushed open a door, never taking his eyes from hers and led her into the dorm room. He led her over to his bed and pulled her back into his embrace. His lips found hers in hungry passion and Lily's fingers went back to the buttons of his shirt. She undid the last button and slid the fabric off of his muscular arms. Lucius shrugged it the rest of the way off and let it fall to the floor. Her hands skated across his smooth skin, relishing the warmth of it beneath her fingertips. Lucius kissed delicately along her neck and slid his hand over her breasts, catching the robe tie and pulling it loose. He let the robe fall open and he smiled.

"You wore it." He murmured. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes." She took the robe off and let it pool at her feet. Lily slid her hands down his muscular chest to his trousers. She undid the top button and the zipper and he slid them down onto the floor along with his boxers. She placed her hands against his solid, warm chest and pushed him back into the bed. He sat down on the green silk sheets and pulled her into him. He held her, breathing in her sweet scent of lily of the valley and lavender. He ran his hands through her hair, letting the silky strands cascade through his fingers. He kissed her neck sweetly and moved down along her shoulders. Lily let out contented sighs and moans as he planted kisses on her skin. His lips felt as soft as a flower petal brushing against her. His hands slid to the hem of her silk teddy and slipped it up over her head.

Lucius clenched the soft, smooth fabric in his hands and pulled her warm naked body close to his as he kissed her lips. His tongue delved into her mouth, and he breathed and tasted her over and over. He let the negligee drop to the floor as he pulled her back on top of him. His hands slid all over her silky skin and his fingers entangled in her hair as he kissed her deeper and with more passion. Fire exploded against his lips and tongue as he kissed her. Her body was so soft, her breath sweet as honey, her moans young and needing, and her smell… that sweetness alone filled his senses to bursting!

She ventured away from his lips and kissed his neck, experimenting with her tongue against his skin. Lucius let out a moan as her warm wet tongue slid against his neck. She kissed his skin deeper, her hands exploring his chest. His spicy musk scent filled her nose and sent her head reeling. She moved back up his body and kissed his lips, staring into his liquid silver eyes. I love you, she mouthed to him. He pulled her back against him, capturing her lips and tongue once more in heated passion. He grunted and gripped her hips pushing her over onto the bed. He sat up and wrapped his arm around her waist and fondled her breasts tenderly. Lily whimpered and sighed as he laid her down and moved over her, there lips meeting hungrily. There soft calls to one another and the sweet moans and labored breath that left their lips were the only sounds in the quiet dorm room.

Lucius lie down beside her and let his hand trail down her stomach and he slid his fingers into her moist, smooth heat. His head lowered and lips kissed the small rosebud on her breast. Lily's eyes fluttered closed as pure bliss and sensation rippled over her body. The air was heavy with the scent of honey and lavender and she felt as though the world had fallen away and the only thing that existed was herself and Lucius. He removed his fingers and lifted his head to look into her glistening green eyes. He kissed her once and placed his wet fingers to her lips. Her lips parted and she savored her own sweet nectar on her tongue. Lucius resumed kissing her and his hands roamed her body. The heat and passion between them spiraled like fire and Lily moaned as she clung to him.

"I need you… Lucius… I need you…" He sank inside of her and she let out a gasp of pure blissful joy.

"Lily… Lily I love you so much… you're my all… my heart… my joy in this world." Lucius whispered in her ear breathlessly. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her, not wanting an inch of skin to be separate from his. His muscles bunched as his movement became more steady and fluid within her. Sighs of pleasure turned to moans and gasps. Words were uttered in the darkened room that would never be unsaid. Their love and bliss of each other exploded in passion and their hearts and souls were revealed as all lines separating them were erased.

Lucius stirred as the dark common room began to brighten slowly in the wee morning hours. Lily was still sound asleep beside him in bed. He sat up and carefully climbed out of bed and retrieved a fresh set of clothing. He dressed in his black boxers and trousers and slipped on a clean white shirt, leaving the buttons undone. The stone was chilly against his bare feet but he ignored it and walked silently over to the desk. He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping Lily. She looked so rested and peaceful, a true angel. How could such a beautiful angel fall in love with the devil? For a devil was what he was. There was no changing his past or his families or his unavoidable future. Yet, through all of it, he still managed to love her with such an undying need that it hurt. It hurt even more however, to think of a life without her. He couldn't fathom it. That day in Diagon Alley, staring into the mirror at their older selves seemed so perfect and Lucius knew that it was right. It had to be her; she was his world and his hearts desire. He knew now that he couldn't live without Lily Evans in his life. There wasn't a good life without her. Lucius sat down at the desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and dipped a quill into the ink.

Mother,

I have a favor to ask of you…

Lily was standing in the forbidden forest. The dark trees loomed high above her casting long shadows upon the forest floor. Everything was silent around her and that's when the growl started. Low and barely audible at first and then it grew louder. Lily turned in circles, terrified and placed a hand protectively over her swollen belly. Dark red eyes appeared in the blackness and a large black dog lunged at Lily. She screamed and felt a horrible tearing in her stomach. She turned and ran blindly through the dark forest. When she turned back her face was not her own and Lily stared into two soft brown eyes filled with fear. A torn pink dress rustled as she ran and long brown hair flew behind her.

Lucius looked up from the letter he had written as he heard Lily moan in her sleep. He turned around in the chair and studied her. Her face was scrunched in pain and her eyes darted about beneath her eyelids. Lucius stood and walked over to her. "Lily, wake up love." He touched her cheek to still her thrashing head and her eyes flew open. Her face was full of fear and a strangled cry escaped her lips as she clutched at her abdomen and curled into a ball under the covers. "Lily what's wrong!" He shouted and was beside her taking her shoulders and trying to get her to look at him.

"It hurts…" She was sobbing over and over again. Lucius ripped back the green silk sheets and his eyes widened in horror. The silk sheet beneath her was covered in blood and it had caked and dried on her thighs through the night.

"Lily, did you start your period? What happened?" Lily pulled away from him and sat up. With shaking hands she tore at the bloody sheets.

"Lucius… it's the baby… he-he's gone…" She sobbed into her bloody hands and Lucius wrapped his arms around her. She had miscarried the baby in the night. His body was shaking as tears threatened and burned in his eyes.

"Alohomora!" Lucius head whipped around as the door to the dormitory was unlocked magically and someone stepped into the room.

"No… it's true… you are pregnant…" Severus Snape stood in the doorway and his eyes took in everything with shock and horror.

Lucius snatched his wand off of the night table and blasted a curse at Severus. "Get out you bastard!" He screamed. Snape ducked and ran out of the dorm room. Lily's wailing increased and she shoved away from Lucius.

"Go talk to him! Now!" She screamed at him. Lucius reached out for her.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Go Now!" She sobbed, her eyes pleading. Lucius got out of the bed and ran out of the dorm. Lily stared at the blood on her hands and bolted from the bed to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and vomited heavily. She had to face him. It couldn't wait any longer. Lily rose from the bathroom floor and turned on the water in the sink and washed the blood from her hands and legs. She went back into the dorm room and changed into the jeans and t-shirt she had brought with her. She took a deep breath before leaving the dorm and walking down into the Slytherin common room.

Snape and Lucius were talking quietly when she came down. Lucius went swiftly to her side. "Lily, are you alright?" She nodded silently, her eyes locked on Severus. She pulled away from Lucius and walked towards him.

"Lily, it's okay." He said quietly. Her eyes filled with tears.

"How did you… why… Severus…" She broke down sobbing and he pulled his best friend into his arms and let her cry.

"I need you to calm down so we can talk about this Lily." He said quietly. Lily pulled away from him and smiled tearfully. She drew in a shaky breath.

"Okay. Tell me what's going on please Severus." Severus led her to a couch and sat her down and sat down beside her. He looked up at Lucius who nodded.

"A letter was sent to myself and James saying that you were pregnant and that the writer had overheard you talking about it in the library. So, in a sense I knew. But this incident earlier confirmed it." Lily swallowed hard as she thought of all the blood and for a minute felt like she was going to be sick again. Severus grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Do you hate me Severus?" She croaked. Severus smiled and touched her cheek making her look at him.

"Lily, I have been your best friend since we were ten years old. I could never hate you. But… in my heart, you are more than a friend Lily. I love you with probably as much desire as Lucius does. And James does to. I know that isn't what you want to hear from your best friend but I can't keep it to myself anymore Lily. I'm so sorry that you lost the baby and I wish I could comfort you in more ways than just being your friend."

"Oh Severus…" Lily whispered staring at him. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand again. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you to." She pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "But you know that I could never love you like that because we have been best friends for far too long. And I know… that's not what you want to hear from me. But Severus, I love Lucius and he means the world to me. Please understand that and don't ever stop being my best friend. Because I won't ever stop loving you as my best friend Severus." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she spoke. Severus nodded.

"I don't think that I will ever fully accept you two being together. But I will never stop being your best friend Lily. I promise you that. Even if I can't have your love I can still have your friendship until the day I die, and that means the world to me Lily." Lily rose from the couch with him and hugged him once again and turned to Lucius. Lucius smiled at her.

"We talked about it before you came down." He said.

"The person that you two have to worry about now is James. He isn't taking this lightly, he nearly beat me into unconsciousness thinking that I had written the letter to him about your pregnancy." Severus said. A worried look crossed across Lily's face.

"He's bound to do something stupid." She walked over to Lucius and took his hands in hers. "And I think he's reckless enough that he could really try and hurt you Lucius."

"Or you and the baby he thinks your carrying." He embraced her closely. "I'm so sorry Lily. There just wasn't anything we could've done. Your body is just too young to carry a baby." He whispered into her hair. She nodded against his chest.

"It still hurts." She said, choking back another sob. He stroked her hair and let her cry. "I want you to stay with me for the next four days until Slughorn's party, so I can keep you away from James alright?" He said, still stroking her hair. Lily nodded once more and slowly her sobbing subsided. Fatigue took over her body and Lucius sent her back upstairs to sleep some more. Once she had gone back up to the dorm Lucius turned to Severus.

"Severus, there was one more matter I wanted to talk to you about." He said darkly.

"It's about your duty isn't it?" Severus said quietly.

"It deals with that, yes."

Lily spent the next four days with Lucius, even going so far as to sit with him at the Slytherin table during meals. James didn't bother her at all and seemed almost aloof towards her, like she didn't even exist. Lucius and Severus both kept her busy to ward off the depression from losing the baby and it helped some. There were times tough, especially at night when Lily would curl up into a ball in Lucius bed and cry silently for the baby she had lost. They had agreed that they would use protective spells from now on whenever they had sex. Once Lily graduated from Hogwarts, if they were still together, they would try again for a baby. But until then, they knew that they weren't ready to risk another miscarriage. Lily now wanted a baby more than ever… but she knew there was too much risk involved so she never voiced her opinion to Lucius. Lily and Severus were as close as they had ever been and the days were happy. As Slughorn's Christmas party approached the excitement and happiness only grew, but so did the fear.


	30. To You I Vow

**~To You I Vow~***

It was December twenty fourth Christmas Eve and Slughorn's party was only an hour away. Lily hadn't left Lucius side for the entire day but finely pulled herself away long enough to go back up to Gryffindor tower and get ready for the party. Once Lily had left Lucius relaxed and talked with Severus for a while as they got ready. Once dressed, Lucius made his way down to the common room. An urgent tapping at the window drew him out of his thoughts of the party. He walked over to the window and opened it, letting in a blast of winter air. An owl swooped in and perched on the table with a letter in its beak. Lucius took the letter and fed the owl a treat. He recognized the Malfoy family crest immediately and tore open the letter. He read his mother's neat handwriting.

Be smart with this Lucius, I fear it may not be wise in the end.

In the Gryffindor dorm, Lily sat on her bed as Heather braided her hair and put it up into a beautiful braided bun. Lily got into her emerald green silk dress and Heather zipped it up for her. Lily smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Heather. You really have been a wonderful friend, you know that." Heather smiled and blushed slightly.

"You're welcome Lily, and I've truly cherished your friendship as well. Are you almost ready to go? Lucius and Remus should be waiting for us on the grand staircase." She said. Lily smiled and nodded as she clasped the diamond heart necklace around her neck. The jewel sparkled radiantly and turned a vivid shade of emerald green that matched her dress perfectly. Lily smirked as she stared at the stone.

"I wonder what green means." She said absently.

"What was that?" Heather asked. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"Oh nothing. Come on, let's head down." The two girls left the dorm and Lily found herself wishing that Miranda were there with them. Heather exited the portrait hole and Lily paused. Heather turned when she realized Lily had stopped.

"Coming?" She asked. Lily smiled uncertainly.

"Um, yeah, I forgot one other thing up in the dorm. I'll just be a minute."

"Oh, well I'll wait for you." Heather said kindly. Lily smiled and waved her off.

"No, it's fine, really, go tell Lucius I'll be out in just a minute."

"Well, okay, if you're sure. See you on the stairs then."

"See you in a min." Lily said and turned back around and ran up the stairs into the dorm. She knelt in front of her trunk and pulled out the present wrapped in silver paper and tied with a red ribbon. She hurried out of the dorm and back into the common room and placed the present addressed to James beneath the Christmas tree.

"Lily! Wow, you look gorgeous." Lily whirled around in surprise. James was standing at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the boy's dorm smiling at her. Lily swallowed; dread causing her heart to beat faster.

"James, um… hey." She stammered, fear gripping her like a vice. What was he planning? This was bad, very, very bad.

James smirked slightly and walked towards her. "So… your pregnant, or so I'm told. Congratulations! Well, I wonder if the baby will be a snake like its father or perhaps a brave little lioness like its mother. Atleast it won't be a mudblood. No, that's your specialty. The thing I can't fathom Lily, is that why Lucius Malfoy, a pureblood death eater, would fall for a stupid little mudblood with no magical background like yourself. Isn't he commanded by He Who Must Not Be Named to kill the likes of you? So, he's going against his master, his family, his father, and his friends, all to bed the likes of you. Does he really even love you Lily? How can he. Your obviously beneath him. You're beneath everyone here. It's a wonder you even have magic Lily."

"Stop it James! I am sick and tiered of you hating him so much!"

"NO! Lily I am sick and tiered of you! Of your perfect attitude and even though you're a mudblood and shouldn't have any magic at all you still seem to be at the top of everything! Teachers adore you! Little Lily Evans can do no wrong! Well… ha! You do know don't you, that pregnant students are expelled from Hogwarts. There's no way you can hide it. Oh no, in a few months everyone will know and poor little Lily will get expelled and what is Lucius going to do without you? He'll spiral into a depression just like he did last time and maybe this time he'll actually jump of the astronomy tower instead of wimping out and punching a wall." James laughed and shook his head. "Your both so stupid. I could be so good for you Lily. I could give you everything you ever wanted! We could be happy together Lily… have a son of our own… I've seen it. God, we are so perfect! Lily, I've seen what we can be! We have a son together! We are happy… why can't you just accept that!?" James screamed at her.

Lily carefully pulled her wand out of the concealed pocket in her dress and hid it behind her back. "James, you're scaring me. How could you possibly know that we will end up together? Why would I ever want to be with the likes of you James? Why, with the way you have treated me all year?"

"I saw it in the mirror Lily. It's our destiny! Don't you see?" Lily shook her head.

"No James, I don't. I'm sorry. Petrificus Totalus!" Lily pointed her wand straight at James chest and his body went rigid as stone and he fell to the floor with a loud crash. Lily walked over to him and stowed her wand in her dress once again.

"The mirror isn't always truthful James. I lost my baby and had a miscarriage five days ago. If you had played your cards right and made different decisions then maybe I could've fallen in love with you. But you've hurt me too much for that to ever be possible again." Lily turned away from him and left him lying on the floor as she left the Gryffindor Common room without a backward glance.

Lily walked out onto the grand staircase and Lucius pulled her into a hug immediately.

"Lily! What took you so long? I was about to send Heather back in after you." He said and smiled. Lily smiled at him half-heartedly.

"I ran into James and he confronted me. He called me a mudblood… I was lucky I had my wand on me. I petrified him. So he won't be joining us for the party I'm afraid." Lucius stared at her dumbfounded.

"I see." He let out his breath in a whoosh of air. "Merlin… I'm so glad you're safe. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise." He kissed her forehead and took her hand and they walked down the stairs together hand in hand.

The party was located in a large room on the sixth floor, which was different from the two previous parties that had been hosted in the dungeons. Lucius held open the door for Lily and she stepped through into the most beautiful winter wonderland she had ever seen. The floor looked like it was covered in ice and that one wrong step would send you falling flat on your face. The walls were made of clear blue ice and had breathtaking carvings on each one. Huge round columns of ice stretched upwards to a bewitched ceiling that looked like snow was falling from a black night sky. White Christmas tree with sparkling silver ornaments accented the room here and there and four huge ice sculptures of a lion, snake, raven, and badger loomed in each of its four corners. A set of ornate frosted double doors led out onto a huge ice balcony overlooking the frozen Black Lake.

Once again a jovial Professor Slughorn greeted them. "Ms. Evans you look radiant! I think you should've been in Slytherin house my dear because emerald green and silver compliment you so well! And Mr. Malfoy you look as dashing as ever! You two make such a splendid couple! Enjoy the party and have a very merry Christmas Eve you two!"

"Thank you Professor Slughorn! You've truly outdone yourself with this one sir!" Lily said giving him a radiant smile. He took her hand and patted it.

"It was my pleasure! For what is a Christmas party without a winter wonderland hm? Go on and enjoy yourselves then!"

"We surely will sir!" Lily said and linked arms with Lucius as he led her into the throng of students and teachers.

"It's really beautifully done." Lucius said as he admired the ice surrounding him.

"Quite. It's absolutely phenomenal." Lily breathed. Lucius smiled down at her and took her hand and bowed to her.

"Shall we dance my love?" She beamed at him and nodded. They danced in each other's arms and let the rest of the world fall away.

After three songs Lucius pulled her away to the bar for a drink. "Two firewhiskey's please bartender." He said. The bartender nodded.

"That was fun." Lily said with a smile. Lucius smirked and nodded to the bartender as he set down their shots. Lucius picked his up and swirled the amber liquid in the glass.

"I'm glad your having such a good time Lily and I'm glad that James isn't here to cause us grief." He said quietly and smiled at her. Lily sighed and downed her firewhiskey.

"Forget him, he's a bloody git. Now come on, I'm not going to let you, or him ruin my evening. This is a good song." She grabbed the still full glass of firewhiskey from his hand and set it on the bar and pulled him up. He sighed and let her lead him onto the dance floor. The song thrummed with an upbeat rhythm that had Lily grinding up against him and sliding her body to the beat of the music. Lucius was enthralled by how sexy she looked as she danced. His hands wrapped around her waist and she gyrated against him to the hot music and the heat of the bodies in the mass of dancers engulfed them.

They danced wildly all night to the upbeat music of the Weird Sisters and various other wizard bands. The night grew later and later and slowly the thought of James left Lily's mind until all she was thinking of was herself and Lucius and the music. As the night wore on the songs got slower and they announced the next song while Lily and Lucius sat at the bar drinking the third firewhiskey of the evening. Severus walked up to Lily and smiled at her.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked. Lily smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, immensely. Merry Christmas by the way." Severus smiled and extended his hand to her. He looked at Lucius for approval.

"If you're okay with it Lucius, could I have a dance with you Lily?" He asked shyly. Lily beamed and took his hand.

"Go right ahead." Lucius said and continued to drink his firewhiskey, tapping the bar for another. Severus led Lily onto the dance floor and they danced to a slow song and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You mean the world to me Severus." They danced in silence just listening to the music and holding each other close as they danced. When the song ended, Lily placed a gentle kiss on Severus's cheek and returned to Lucius at the bar. Severus smiled sadly as he watched her walk away from him and turned and disappeared into the masses of people.

The next song came on and Lucius beamed at Lily. "It's our song love. I think it's time for you to truly shine tonight." He stood and pulled her back out onto the dance floor once again as Rumba music began to play.

"Do you remember the steps?" He asked. Lily smiled and got into position.

"I will as we dance my love." His hands slid gracefully up the sides of her body and he spread her arms away from her and she turned in his grasp. He took her hand and spun her to face him and they danced fluidly across the dance floor. He spun her one, twice, thrice and took her hand spinning her away from his body in one fluid movement. She spun back into his arms without a single misstep and the dance continued. He wrapped his outspread arms around her body and embraced her and she spun in the circle of his arms around her and he took her hand spinning her twice more and pulling her close into an elegant dip. She came up in a fluid motion and pushed him back dramatically. He slid back onto one knee and she rushed forward, clasping his face in her hands and he rose with her. His arm wrapped around her waist and he dipped her letting his hand slid down her breasts and stomach and then he spun her away once more and back into his arms. There eyes locked in the heated embrace and the song ended with a flourish. Applause erupted around the room and Lucius and Lily looked around and noticed that they were the only ones presently occupying the dance floor. The rest of the students and staff had moved to the outer edge and surrounded them to watch them dance. Lucius beamed at Lily and they both were breathing heavily from the dance. It had been romantic and sensual and it had just been the two of them lost in their own world as they danced with each other.

Another song started and Lucius pulled Lily off of the dance floor and several students and teachers congratulated them and complimented their dancing. Lucius pulled her away from the crowds and through the sea of people.

"Lucius, where are we going?" She asked with a laugh.

"You'll see." He pushed open the huge frosted double doors and led her by the hand out onto the ice balcony. The double doors shut behind them and the music and the party sounded far off and unimportant. Lily grasped the ice railing and stared out over the glassy frozen Black Lake.

"It's beautiful." She whispered and smiled. Lucius came up behind her.

"You're beautiful Lily Evans." She turned around to face him. Lucius smiled at her and reached into his pocket and dropped down onto one knee before her. Lily's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth in shock.

"Lily Evans, you are the most beautiful woman I have had the pleasure of knowing. I have fallen in love with your grace and your intelligence. Everything about you is perfect and my life would be meaningless if I didn't have you in it. Would you, Lily Evans, do me the honor of marrying me?" He opened a small black ring box to reveal a breathtaking white marquise diamond surrounded on either side with two horizontal rectangular emeralds set into a stunning sterling silver band accented with two coiled snakes engraved on either side of the beautiful ring. Tears sprang to Lily's eyes and she dropped her hands to her sides.

"Yes… yes I will marry you Lucius!" He took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. Lily leapt into his arms and embraced him, kissing him passionately as tears flowed down her cheeks and she told him 'I love you' over and over again.

The sudden sharp sound of slow clapping reached their ears. Lily and Lucius turned just as a figure stepped from out of the shadows on the balcony and a cold voice laughed harshly.

"Well, well, well, so now they decide to go and run off and get bloody hitched." Lucius stood up and pushed Lily behind him.

"Avery. I didn't think you would be coming to the party." Lucius said coldly. Avery laughed and smiled, sauntering towards them.

"What? And miss all the fun? You two looked marvelous dancing out there, you really stole the show. But lovely Lily, you were magnificent! Such elegance and raw beauty… mmm… you know lovely Lily, you were the only girl I never could win. And damn, I wanted to win you… and fuck you… and make you the little bitch you are! God! You drive me insane with your fiery attitude and that sexy little body of yours. Maybe if I knock out your boyfriend I can have you all to myself for once." Lucius put his body between Lily and Avery.

"Avery, stop this. This is madness." Lucius warned. Avery smiled darkly.

"Is it Lucius? Or is it that she just shouldn't be with a death eater like you? Bombarda Maxima!" Avery shot the explosive spell straight at Lucius and he slammed into Lily knocking her out of the way. The ice balcony exploded and ice chunks went tumbling down the side of the castle and into the lake below. Avery screamed in anger and ran forward towards Lily. Lucius blocked her protectively.

"Bombarda!" Avery screamed. Lucius yelled in pain as his body was blasted aside with the spell and he slid across the balcony and away from Lily. Avery leered and walked towards her, wand at his side. Lily backed away from him and stopped at the broken balcony. There was nowhere else to go… Avery was in front of her and the frozen lake was six stories below her. Lily stood rooted to the spot, frozen with despair and fear as Avery closed the distance between them. He hit her with a body binding spell and wrenched her body around and pinned her against the unbroken part of the railing and began to kiss her hungrily, touching her breasts and all she could do was stand there and let it happen. She began to sob as Avery pulled up her dress and undid his trousers. She screamed and he hit her hard across the face to silence her. Avery tore her thin thong with ease and pressed against her. He was going to rape her and she could only stand there frozen and let him do it.

Suddenly a massive weight slammed against Avery's back and the ice railing broke with a deafening crack. Avery stumbled forward and Lily was falling. Time seemed to stand still and Avery's scream was muted. All she saw was Lucius falling above her and her heart beat once for her true love and she knew that she was going to die with him on this night. A smile reached her lips and she closed her eyes to welcome death just as fingers wrapped around her wrist.

Silence. There was no noise, just pure silence. Lily opened her eyes and stared up in wonder as snow fell around her. Was she dead? She couldn't feel her body and assumed with bliss that she was. She began to close her eyes, feeling at peace when two hands that hauled her up into a warm embrace jolted her roughly.

"Oh my God Lily! I thought I had lost you! I thought you were going to die!" Lily blinked and her calm evaporated and feeling coursed through her body in a wave of shock.

"Lucius!" She screamed and clutched him tightly. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, his own filled with fear and worry.

"I love you! I couldn't live without you Lily Evans!" He kissed her and Lily kissed him back with more passion and love than she could handle.

Lucius pulled her to her feet and they stood kissing in the falling snow. Lily pulled back.

"Where are we?" She asked, finely taking in the surroundings. Gravestones surrounded them and a small stone building stood a little ways off.

"We are in the countryside of Scotland." Lily tilted her head.

"Why did we apperate here?" Lucius smiled and embraced her.

"Because it's safe here. Not Avery or James can find us here. It's just you and me my love. You're safe now, I promise. Avery is probably lying broken or dead on the Black Lake and James is still petrified. I brought you here though, specifically Lily, because I want to marry you." Lucius stared down into her vivid green eyes and smiled. Lily beamed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him.

"And I want to marry you Lucius Malfoy." She whispered happily.

Lucius looked at her seriously. "Lily, you are engaged to me now, but, legally we can't really get married without your parents consent and I know that they would never allow it. They probably wouldn't allow it even after you've already graduated. But there is something else we can do until the day when we can really get married and become husband and wife. An unbreakable vow."

"An unbreakable vow?" Lily asked, mystified. Lucius smiled and took her hand and led her through the graveyard towards the church.

"An unbreakable vow is just that. It's a vow you make with another person that can never be broken and never fades. I want to vow my love to you Lily. I have to. Will you agree to vow your love to me?" He asked turning to her.

"Yes, I love you with all of my heart and I will love you forever Lucius." Lucius smiled and kissed her and they walked together up to the old stone church hand in hand.

Lucius pushed open the old door and they walked into the candlelit sanctuary. Lily's face brightened.

"Amyr! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Amyr smiled and hugged her.

"And you as well Lily. How was the dance?" He waggled his eyebrows at her giving her a knowing smile. She grasped Lucius hand in her own.

"It was perfect." She said. Amyr nodded and addressed Lucius.

"I thought that you would be here sooner." He commented. Lucius grimaced.

"Yes, well, we ran into a little trouble. But we are here now and we are both ready." Lucius looked down at Lily and she nodded.

"Yes, we are both ready." She said and squeezed his hand. Amyr nodded.

"Very well. It has been decided that an unbreakable vow shall be performed between the two of you. I will be your bonder for this spell." Amyr drew out his wand. "Face each other and join your right hands together." Lily faced Lucius and grasped his right hand with her own. "Lucius, you will begin and Lily after he is finished you will repeat the vows again to him." Lily nodded and stared up into Lucius's liquid silver eyes as he spoke.

"Will you, Lily, keep my love in your heart forever for as long as you live on this earth?"

"I will." Lily said quietly. Amyr raised his wand over their joined hands and a small stream of white fire wove its way from the tip of his wand and trailed around their hands. Lucius continued.

"Will you vow to love me first and foremost and to love any family we may create together without question in the future to come?"

"I will." Lily thought about the baby she had lost and hope filled her heart at the thought of having another child with Lucius. Lucius smiled.

"And do you forever promise to always cherish the memories we have made and will make together and to pass them on to our children and family should our paths go separately in the future?" Lucius stared intently into her eyes. His own were filled with all the love in the world meant only for her.

"I will." A third tongue of fire wound its way around their joined hands.

Amyr nodded for Lily to begin. Lily smiled and took a breath and began.

"Will you, Lucius, keep my love in your heart forever for as long as you live on this earth?" Lily's eyes burned with her passion and desire for him as she asked.

"I will."

"Will you vow to love me first and foremost and to love any family we may create together without question in the future to come?" Lucius nodded.

"I will." The fifth tongue of fire linked itself among the others.

"And do you forever promise to always cherish the memories we have made and will make together and to pass them on to out children and family should out paths go separately in the future?" Lucius gripped her hand tighter with his own.

"I will." The last tongue of white fire left Amyr's wand and circled around Lily and Lucius's clasped hands. The six circles of flame that wound around their hands glowed with a white-hot light and sank into their skin, forming nearly invisible scars along their hands.

"As bonder over this spell, I declare that the unbreakable vow has been made and from this day on, may never be broken." Amyr said soundly as he lowered his wand to his side. Lucius pulled Lily into his arms and stared down into her deep green eyes.

"I love you with all of my heart and soul Lily Evans."

"And I love you with all of mine Lucius Malfoy." They kissed and the world around them fell away into eternal bliss as two lovers committed themselves to one another through an unbreakable vow of true love.

**The End**

**To all my lovely readers: thank you for all your wonderful reviews and your constructive criticism when I rushed throughout the ending the first time. I hope that you have enjoyed reading Lilycius. It has been four years in the making and I was truly inspired by my two best friends Allison and Becca. Thank you for all of your encouragement my sisters! My readers, be prepared for the sequel to Lilycius that will be coming soon! Lily has a daughter at Hogwarts! Sincerely, 3 TripC130.**


End file.
